


Give Ourselves A Try

by ghostluu



Series: goat [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Has Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Love & Support, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Connor, Suicidal Hank, The whole works, alcohol use, but like. there may be references to it but im not gonna write it, but they are stubborn and dense, connor blushes blue, connor can eat, connor loves food, deviants can dream, friends for connor!!!!!!, hank and connor love each other, i guess north and reed are a thing now, jealous con!!!!!, jealous hank, kamski is kinda a creep but he's nice really, not gonna get sexy im afraid, not in this fic at least, some sad plot and some dramatic plot and some dumbass characters, suicide references, they'll figure themselves out tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostluu/pseuds/ghostluu
Summary: Deviancy. New relationships, new emotions, new sensations. Connor can eat, now. He can taste. He can sleep, dream, love, laugh, cry.But there’s something else. Something making adjusting to this new life very difficult. And it’s killing androids.(Named after Give Yourself A Try by the 1975)





	1. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't sure why he ended up outside the fast food vendor the Lieutenant frequented. Part of him decided he just needed to be somewhere familiar, but quiet. This was a place he had been dragged to on many occasions following a day at work, to stand and watch his partner ruin his body with the 'food' Chicken Feed produced. The other part of him had hoped to find the Lieutenant there, but of course it was closed, following the evacuation of Detroit. The place was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is literally my first time ever writing fanfiction so be nice!

Connor had felt inexplicably panicked as he'd walked away from Markus. He'd been surrounded by thousands of androids, celebrating being awake and achieving their liberation. After Markus' speech to the crowd, he had taken Connor aside to thank him. Although Connor didn't feel worthy of any thanks from Markus, he'd accepted it with a nod before quietly excusing himself. There was a tension in Connor's chest, something he'd never experienced before but had decided it was thanks to his new-found deviancy that he was able to feel anything at all beyond just registering heat and pressure. He was unsure if he liked it. He was unsure of anything. He just knew he had to get away from the crowd before it overwhelmed him. He broke out into a run. 

He wasn't sure why he ended up outside the fast food vendor the Lieutenant frequented. Part of him decided he just needed to be somewhere familiar, but quiet. This was a place he had been dragged to on many occasions following a day at work, to stand and watch his partner ruin his body with the 'food' Chicken Feed produced. The other part of him had hoped to find the Lieutenant there, but of course it was closed, following the evacuation of Detroit. The place was empty. The pain in Connor's chest became unbearable. He dragged his hands through his hair in panicked, inexplicable desperation and turned to leave. 

"Thought I might find you here." Connor found himself face to face with the Lieutenant. He couldn’t tell if the pain in his chest worsened or eased.  

The Lieutenant had a small smile on his face, his hand outstretched, as if he had been about to place it on Connor's shoulder before he had turned around. His hand and his face fell as he looked at Connor.  

"Connor," he said, concerned, "your light thingy's freakin' out".

Connor instinctively raised his hand to his LED, as if to sense its red colour from just touching it. The Lieutenant was cautious, not wanting to upset Connor further.

"I'm- I'm not sure what's wrong, Lieutenant," Connor choked out in a small, quiet voice.

At that, he felt himself pulled into a tight hug by his partner, and after a few moments, Connor found himself reciprocating the hug, burying his face into his shoulder. The two stayed like that for a short while, until the Lieutenant pulled away slightly, still keeping his hands on Connor's shoulders and said "You’re crying, Con. Didn't even know you lot could even do that".

When Connor didn’t respond, he repositioned his arms so his left was around Connor's shoulders and started to walk him forward.

"Come on," he said, surprisingly gently for the Lieutenant, "come on, you're coming home with me, no arguing".  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

By the time the two walked through the door, Connor's LED had dropped down to a cautious yellow, still lost in worried thought, but the tension in his chest had eased just enough to make him feel he was out of immediate danger. Sumo padded up to greet them but was shooed away by the Lieutenant, who removed Connor's jacket for him, hanging it up, followed by his own, and then guided him toward the couch, which Connor glanced at nervously, not sitting down. After a while, he looked around at his partner.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Lieutenant," Connor started, his voice shaky and his face still stained with tears, but trying desperately to sound composed and cool, as was normal for him. 

"It's unprofessional for you to see me like this, and while I appreciate your hospitality, I think it would be more appropriate for me to leave- I... I can return to the people of Jericho-" 

"First of all," the Lieutenant interrupted gruffly, "enough of this "Lieutenant" bullshit. We're friends, Con; it’s Hank. You don't need to sound like a walkin' dictionary either so you can drop that shit too. Don't you think we're well past worrying about bein' "unprofessional"?" He raised an eyebrow at Connor. Chuckling, he added "God knows you've seen me a hell of a lot worse." 

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but Hank continued. 

"And second, Connor, I brought you here, didn't I? You're a lotta things but you're no fuckin' inconvenience, that's for sure." 

Connor visibly relaxed at this, his LED still pulsing an uneasy yellow, but the tightness in his chest loosening.  

"It's just been a long fuckin' day, that's all. You literally realised you were alive today, Con, that's gotta be enough to fuck anyone up." 

After some deliberation, Connor finally sat down, slipping his shoes off, but didn't take his eyes off Hank.

"I think that's exactly the problem, Lieu- Hank. I can feel things now I couldn't feel before and while the other androids seem to be content with it, I feel undeserving. I have to wonder if I'm even feeling the same things they are." he said, unsure of himself.

"I've had what I can only describe as pain in my chest since I delivered those androids from CyberLife to Markus and the only thing I can seem to process about myself at the moment is that I'm confused. And... scared. I think." 

"You're anxious, Connor." Hank suggested, sighing. "Of course you're gonna feel you don't deserve emotions when the only ones you got so far have been the damn shit ones. Markus, those other androids, they’ve have had weeks to come to terms with bein' free. You've barely had five seconds to properly understand you're alive." 

Connor tore his eyes away from Hank and fixated on the ground.  

"I understand I don't want to be, though", he admitted.  

Connor sensed Hank's increased heart rate as he heard him sharply inhale, and before he could respond, Connor added "It's more than just experiencing the "shit ones", Hank. It's not that I think myself undeserving of negative emotions and sensations but rather, I don't deserve to feel anything at all. I hunted down the deviants. I killed them, and if I didn't, I was responsible for many of their deaths. I'm the last one who should be allowed to be "free". Why should I be rewarded with the thing that, up until the very last second, I was set out to take from others? I have no right to consider myself their equal. I'm... a machine and that's all I deserve to be." 

He raised his voice, unmeaning to, adding firmly, almost angrily, "I- I'd rather have been deactivated for failing my mission."  

He could feel himself crying again, which made him angry in itself- those fake tears of saline he shouldn't be able to use for anything but cleaning his optical units- and then suddenly, Hank was on the couch beside him, pulling him into a second, tight embrace. After deliberating for a moment, Connor curled himself into a ball as he leant into Hank's grip, wet with tears. The hug seemed to last forever before Hank finally broke it, reaching across the couch to grab a blanket, which he promptly wrapped around Connor's shoulders and allowed him to lean against his chest again. Hank rested his hand on Connor's head and softly ran his fingers through his hair. 

"None of that was you, Con. You know you were programmed to do that. No different from the ones they programmed to mow our damn lawns and take our trash. You had as much of a say in it as the rest of 'em."

“But I was weak. I was submissive and weak.” 

“You were _strong_ and you fought back. Those CyberLife fuckers had you doin' their dirty work but you fought so damn hard. Right from when I first met you I could see you fightin'. And... you won. And you saved the lives of so many fuckin' androids tonight. I don't think today would've ended the way it did if it weren't for you. Listen, I know I'm no good at this talkin' shit, but I'm proud of you Con, I really am, and you need to let yourself feel proud, too."  

For the first time, the tension in Connor's chest eased until it was just a slight acidic feeling and was welcomed by a comforting feeling of warmth. Physical and emotional _warmth_. He couldn't find the words to respond to Hank. He wasn't sure if he even believed him but he knew what he said had somehow made him feel calmer. Safer. He simply closed his eyes and buried his head further into his partner's chest. Hank didn't mind Connor's silence. He understood it. He looked down at Connor and breathed a small sigh of relief to see his LED finally glowing a soft blue again. There was no way in hell he was going to work tomorrow.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor woke from his stasis cycle around an hour later to find himself still pressed against Hank's chest, who was now engrossed in something on the TV. Sumo was at Hank's feet, lightly snoring. Realising Connor was awake, Hank looked down at him. "Hey, kid." Connor still felt shaky and uneasy, and he couldn't quite shake the thoughts from the back of his mind that he shouldn't be here, conscious, alive. But he felt safe. And that was a start. He looked up at Hank and gave him a weak smile. 

"So, you fuckers do sleep." Hank teased.  

Connor sat up. "I... Essentially." He decided, sounding surprisingly sleepy and still a little on edge. "We enter stasis cycles, to recalibrate and run diagnostics on ourselves. It generally lasts the length of a human sleep cycle, to fit in with the schedules of the humans we work f- worked for."  

It upset Hank slightly, the way that Connor talking about himself as if he were still just a machine seemed to have elicited the most coherent response he had heard from his partner the whole night. He decided to push his luck. 

"Sounds like sleep to me. And you absolutely just had a nap." Hank's eyes twinkled with amusement. "On me." 

Connor instantly felt his face go warm, embarrassment at the realisation that he'd fallen asleep on his friend. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to apologise. He went to open his mouth to do so, when Hank interrupted. 

"Well, fuck me, you can blush too!" Hank was struggling to contain his laughter at the sight of Connor's face, now tinged with blue in shame, spreading at Hank's teasing. Despite the hilarity of it, Hank found it strangely endearing at the same time. He couldn't quite tear his eyes away.  

"I think I like deviant Connor." He teased, tousling his hair and, despite his embarrassment, Connor leaned into the touch. A lump formed in Hank's throat, which he promptly cleared, and drew his attention back to the TV. He didn't take his hand away from Connor's head.  

After a short while, Connor's internal cooling system did its job, his inexplicable embarrassment dissipating, and he re-entered stasis. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Apparent memories of events that Connor had never experienced played in his mind. The figures were recognisable, realistic but not fully formed, as though he was reconstructing the events of a crime. He saw Markus looking at him, fire in his eyes, asking him why he'd tried to kill him, before drawing a gun of his own at Connor. Amanda. The faces of the deviants Connor had killed or whose deaths Connor had caused, looking at him in fear and disgust. _Amanda_ _._ Connor, dying in Hank's arms, while Hank laughed and let go of him. _"Fuckin' androids"._ A gun firing.  

Connor awoke a second time from his stasis with a start. The room was dark except for the red glow of Connor's LED and Hank was nowhere to be seen. The tight ball of dread formed again in his chest at the thought of Hank having left him alone, but a loud snore from down the hallway reassured Connor that Hank had simply relocated to his bedroom to sleep. Sumo too, it appeared. He felt stupid to have even thought that Hank would have just left the house. Deviant thoughts really were irrational. He sat up, the fear slowly replaced with that same warm sensation from before when he noticed the cushion that had been placed under his head. Yellow now dimly lit the room. Pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, Connor stood up from the couch and padded into the kitchen. He calculated the approximate amount of time until he estimated Hank would wake up and found himself both frustrated and utterly terrified at the prospect of being alone for another four hours. He didn't understand why. Before the revolution, before he was deviant, he'd easily spend entire nights by himself, doing nothing but going over notes and observations from the case before entering his stasis cycle. But now the thought of facing his own thoughts with only his own company was completely terrifying to Connor.  

And still, he couldn't help it when the "memories" from earlier resurfaced. He tried to reason with himself that they hadn't really happened. He was unsure why his mind had formed those images, worried that running diagnostics and exploring it further would bring to the surface software damages he was too scared to even consider. He forced himself to focus on the memories he knew were real from that night. He pictured Markus, face beaming as he finished his speech, as he pulled aside Connor to thank him, as he soaked in the change he'd brought his people. He tried to comprehend the effort that Markus had put into bringing this about and felt like his chest sank when he realised the resistance that he, himself had caused. He saw himself, pointing a gun to Markus' head, allowing himself to feel satisfied at the thought of killing him. Completing his mission. And again, he found his mind bringing up images of the deviants whose lives he was responsible for ending. He was suddenly so aware of how he'd felt nothing for them. How he was made to feel successful every time a deviant was apprehended. How the only negative emotion he felt seeing them be killed was the frustration that he was unable to fully complete the task as he'd wanted them alive for interrogation. Not that he felt regret or guilt for killing them. Of course, he felt that now, the sensation was horrific- crushing and inescapable, but he knew it changed nothing. They didn't die knowing, or even caring, that he would soon wake up and feel the remorse he does. They just died knowing it was one of their own that had killed them. _Him_ , that had killed them. The pain returned in Connor's chest, paired with a similar pain in his head.  

His mind went to Hank. He thought of Hank's face when he'd suggested to Connor that they were fighting on the wrong side. The frustration he felt when he supposed that Markus and the other deviants just wanted to be free. The soft, proud, peaceful look on Hank's face when he realised Connor was finally awake, converting the androids at the CyberLife Tower, and how he was so entirely undeserving of such a look. He thought of their conversation just hours before and how undeserving of that reassurance he was too. He remembered Hank laughing at Connor and telling him that he'd seen him in worse states than Connor was in then. Connor supposed he was referring to when he'd broken into Hank's house, unsure of his wellbeing and found him passed out drunk on the floor, gun in his hand.

Russian Roulette.

_"The next shot would've killed you, Lieutenant."_

Even then Connor had felt something he could almost have considered fear. Hank had been playing with his own life then and in a different set of circumstances, Connor could've found his partner dead on the floor. And then that image again... Hank, letting go of Connor and laughing as he died. It was all he could think about. The pain in his chest worsened even more.  

Slowly, absentmindedly, Connor had made his way over to where he knew Hank kept his gun. He pulled it out of the drawer, toying with it in his hands. He wondered if CyberLife would still replace Connor's body if something were to happen to him now. He wondered if that new body would be deviant. Unlikely. The thought sat uneasily well with him. He didn't feel worthy of being alive but didn't mind being an android. Even if that meant being "asleep" and treated like a machine. He felt it was what he deserved for what he was before. If he wasn't going to actually die then he wanted to at least feel the pain of being shot, of being killed. He'd "died" before, but that was before he was awake and could process feeling and pain. All that had happened was a slight discomfort, a frustration at being unable to move, a heightened awareness of his vital signs and a countdown to his imminent shutdown filling his sight. The pain and distress he seemed to be in to any observing audience were simulated; caused by his malfunctioning biocomponents. He thought it would be good to feel the pain this time. He deserved it. Hank wouldn't care. He'd laugh coldly, just like he had in Connor's... "memory". 

Another loud snore came from Hank's room and Connor jumped back into reality. He had the gun pressed under his chin, his finger poised dangerously on the trigger. His LED was flashing, lighting up the room in a dangerous red, error messages obscuring his vision. His hands were shaking and he could feel his face was, yet again, streaked with tears. He shakily put the gun down on top of the drawer he'd taken it from and backed away. He didn't understand why his body was so in conflict with his mind. He backed up, stumbling his way to the table, and clumsily sat on one of the chairs. He didn't know what he was thinking. His mind flashed to the time he'd actually died and how Hank had really reacted. The look in Hank's face as his timer counted down the last few seconds. Hank had held him in his arms, stayed with him as he died, shaking slightly and uttering reassuring words Connor couldn't even register. Even then, before he became deviant, before he and Hank had even been friends, Connor knew it had damaged Hank to watch that happen to him. Hank hadn't known Connor's data was going to be transferred to another model. For all he knew, that really was his death. His eyes still on Hank's gun, Connor's fear was replaced with frustration that Hank had to care about that, be affected by the thought of Connor dying. He would almost be happier with the thought of Hank's cold, emotionless laughter. Still, most of Connor knew that wouldn't be how he reacted and he couldn't put him through that again. He wanted Hank to be happy. And for some bewildering reason it seemed that Connor's death would have the opposite effect on the Lieutenant.  

Connor knew he had to do something to distract himself. He briefly considered waking the Lieutenant but he couldn't bring himself to risk Hank being angry at him for it. His simulated breathing as shaky as his hands, he looked around the kitchen properly for the first time all night and finally registered the mess it was in. Connor wasn't built as a common housemaid android but even he could tell when domestic tasks were necessary. He supposed it didn't bother Hank as he lived alone, but, still, Hank had allowed Connor to stay the night and he figured he should do something to return the favour. He scanned the room one more time and formed himself a task list.  

_CLEAN HOUSE_  

_CLEAN KITCHEN_  

_Clear surfaces._  

_Vacuum._  

He paused. Not wanting to wake Hank, Connor removed "vacuum" and replaced it with "sweep", hoping a brush was something Hank owned. He wouldn't put it past Hank to own no cleaning products whatsoever. For some reason this made Connor chuckle softly, surprising himself. He returned to his list. 

_Sweep._  

_Wash dishes._  

_Take out trash._  

Hank would never allow his house to get to a point where it was unliveable. He knew to wash dishes and throw away his trash when it was absolutely necessary but he would rarely do it any earlier than that, either. Connor started by clearing the surfaces. He gathered the remnants of various take-out meals, wrappers of burgers from Chicken Feed that he was surprised even lasted the journey back to Hank's house to end up in his kitchen. He gathered empty bottles of liquor, beer cans and soda cans and threw everything in the trash. Already feeling more relaxed by the sight of the place, he wet a cloth he'd found by the sink and started to clean the table and surfaces. He supposed that was one job that hadn't been done in a while.  

Connor systematically worked through the tasks he'd set himself, setting new tasks as he ventured in to the other rooms of the house and completing them efficiently, and as quietly as possible so as not to wake Hank. Despite how kind and patient he'd been with Connor earlier, he knew he would definitely not appreciate being woken in the middle of the night by a restless android stumbling around trying to clean his house. For that same reason, Connor left Hank's bedroom alone. Maybe he'd tackle that tomorrow, before he left. When Connor was finally satisfied with his work, he calculated he had another two hours left to fill. Feeling the fear starting to sneak back into his chest, Connor looked around in mild, rising panic for more things to distract himself. He refilled Sumo's food and water bowls, calculating the best measurements of food for the dog's weight, breed and age without even noticing the guidelines on the packaging. They'd only say the same thing, anyway.  

Sumo padded down the hall, very awake and very interested in what Connor was doing. The dog was used to being fed a lot later than he was this morning, but he didn't seem to mind one bit. 

"Good morning, Sumo." Connor whispered to the dog, crouching down to his height. "I hope your owner isn't as light of a sleeper as you are." Another snore from Hank's room brought a slight smile to Connor's mouth, answering his question. He straightened up to watch Sumo as he ate his food. _Food._ Connor could make Hank some breakfast. Something other than simply coffee, which many scans of his partner had confirmed was Hank's usual idea of sustenance in the morning. He opened the refrigerator only to find alcohol, remnants of take-out and out-of-date milk. He shut it again instantly, not even remotely surprised. He couldn't raise his expectations enough to even bother checking the cupboards, instead walking back over to the couch to collect his shoes and slip them back on, before leaving the house. He had two hours left before Hank woke up. This gave him something to do.  

He left the door unlocked. He'd considered taking Hank's keys but he knew Hank would not be happy if he woke up earlier than Connor had predicted to find Connor _and_ his keys missing. The possibility of Hank being pissed at Connor was considerably higher than the possibility of his house being broken into in Connor's absence. The city was deserted, after all. The majority of humans had been more than willing to cooperate with the evacuation for fear of the revolution turning violent. Connor pictured Markus' soft, beaming face and his refusal to stoop to the humans' level and doubted there was ever a possibility that it could've. And then the image from earlier was back- Markus fuming and dark, holding the gun to Connor's head. Squeezing the trigger. Connor swallowed and forced himself to walk forward. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

More stores were open than Connor had anticipated. The small store he decided to enter was manned by an android, which made a knot form in his stomach. He hadn't stopped to consider that not every android would be awake. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to wake up any more androids, not with how he was feeling. He didn't have to debate it for very long, though, before the android spoke up. 

"I saw you on the news," she said, gently, with a small smile and a slight bow of her head. "You sure did a lot for us tonight. Thank you." 

Connor was surprised, but couldn't bring himself to accept the compliment, or the thanks. Instead, he looked at her, curious and a pang of sadness in his chest. "Are all these stores run by androids?" He asked, gesturing to the few other open stores in the street. She nodded, still smiling.  

"I- Why are you still here?" 

"Humans need us more than they think," she chuckled. "Believe it or not, I love what I do, despite all the assholes. The humans that didn't evacuate've gotta stay alive somehow. And let me tell you, those ones are the best of the lot of them. The others will come around. Things are already changing." 

Connor felt the very start of something like hope, breathing out a gentle, impressed "huh" before bowing his head down politely and starting to look around the store, gathering groceries for Hank.  

"You've got a human of your own to keep alive, huh?" The store assistant posited. Connor deliberated before answering, realising this woman, of course, posed no threat. He nodded. 

"My partner. We work within the Detroit Police Department. For someone in such an important role you'd think he'd understand how to take care of himself but remarkably he seems to have no idea." Connor told her, a hint of humour in his voice. He picked up dog treats for Sumo, recognising the brand from Hank's kitchen.  

"And his dog." he added. The other android laughed, warm and friendly. Connor eventually approached the counter where she was sat, lining the groceries up to be scanned and packed.  

"Good job he's got you then. He's a lucky man." She said, grinning as Connor's face blushed blue for the second time that night. As Connor tried to compose himself, the assistant read him his total, LED glowing yellow, awaiting his payment. 

He deliberated for a second, and then allowed his LED to match hers, taking silent satisfaction in directing the payment to CyberLife. They said their goodbyes and as soon as Connor stepped out of the door he was hit with a very literal reminder of the cause of his previously uneasy mood. The cold had worsened, it had started raining, Connor had forgotten his jacket and it was a problem, because Connor could feel it. He groaned, and rushed back to Hank's house, bags in his arms. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

He stumbled through the door, shivering and wet, but still quietly enough so as not to startle Sumo into barking and waking Hank up. He had no spare clothes and the thought of pulling his dry jacket on over his damp shirt made him grimace. He had been out for 45 minutes and still had just over an hour before he'd estimated Hank woke up. He'd just have to hope he could warm up and dry off while cooking.  

He'd managed only to set the bags on the table and start to unpack the groceries when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked up, carton of milk in his hand as the Lieutenant walked in. He'd miscalculated. Or maybe he had woken him up after all. He was unsure. 

"Good morning, Hank." Connor said gently.  

Hank looked around the room, taking in its unusual state of cleanliness, then he took in Connor's wet and still shivering form. His half-awake mouth tried to ask if Connor had cleaned the place at the same time as it tried to ask if Connor was okay. It resulted in the Lieutenant asking Connor, groggily, 

"Are you clean?" 

Connor, dripping wet, freezing cold and now utterly bewildered, replied "I- Yes?" 

A beat, and then Hank was laughing. A sleepy, but genuine laugh that had Connor feeling that prickling of warmth amongst his total confusion. After he'd composed himself, Hank looked at him. 

"Sorry kid," he huffed, "Meant are you okay. And did you clean."  

Before Connor had the chance to respond, Hank had his hand on his shoulder again, looking worried. 

"Shit, Con, you're shivering like crazy. Come on, dry clothes. You must be fuckin' freezing." He led Connor to his room. 

Opening drawers and his wardrobe, Hank sighed. "Alright, you already know I got nothing nice to wear and it's all gonna be at least three sizes too big for you but take your pick." He paused to think, and then added, "Actually, do you wanna shower first? There's a spare towel in the bathroom. You get yourself warm while I put away the rest of the groceries in my very clean kitchen. Which we'll discuss after." Hank's voice stern but teasing. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Connor replied, flatly, still slightly confused but mostly just cold. Hank sighed and put his hand on Connor's shoulder again as he left, lingering for a second too long.  

"Hank." He grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: i'm suicidal & i have anxiety now  
> connor, responding to himself: have u tried yoga
> 
> i know the first chap of every hank/con fic ever starts w the hug & ends w connor cleaning hank's house @ like 3am but... it just works........... & i know i messed the timing up a bit but i just really wanted the hug to be the same night as the revolution 
> 
> also, hank did have a brush, dw
> 
> i'm english so here's a list of words i hated myself for typing: couch, trash, refrigerator, vacuum, soda & store
> 
> also, last thing. no idea what i was trying to achieve with that are you clean thing  
> i laughed at myself at the time but it was like 3am n now i can't even tell if its funny but im gonna try & turn it into an inside joke w them so don't hate me too much
> 
> ok last last thing is the pacing too fast? is the chapter too long? is this actually any good? any feedback would be mmmm delicious thank u


	2. Lines In My Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re nothing, Connor.”  
> “You’re expendable. You always were."

Connor entered the kitchen wearing Hank’s Detroit Police Department hoodie, dark grey and way too big for him as Hank had anticipated. He hadn’t felt comfortable in any of the pants Hank owned- he’d tried every single pair on- and had instead opted for a pair of black boxers, too small for Hank. Connor figured they must be old and had been forgotten about by the Lieutenant. Hank spared only a second to consider feeling embarrassed by the sight of Connor in his own underwear before realising Connor definitely had no idea the connotations. His hair was wet, no longer from the cold rain outside but from the shower, steaming slightly in the cooler air of Hank’s house. It was tousled and sat well against the dusting of blue on his cheeks. His expression was distant, lost in thought. Still, Hank was reassured by the soft blue glow of his LED. If it weren’t for that, Connor looked- for the first time in Hank's memory- completely human. And surprisingly... huh. Beautiful. The lump formed in his throat again at that thought and he quickly distracted himself.  

“You alright, kid? How you feelin’?” He asked.  

This brought Connor back into the room, his eyes moving to Hank’s. “Warm.” After a moment, “I actually like it.”  

“It’s not all bad, is it?” Hank replied, smiling at Connor’s response. “Some things are actually alright to feel” 

Connor's guilt resurfaced at that and he couldn’t bring himself to respond. He instead wandered over to the refrigerator, opening it to study its contents, now that it had them.  

“I was going to cook for you, before you woke up. What would you like to eat, Hank?” 

“Aaand that’s exactly what I was gonna talk to you about. You know you don’t need to clean someone’s entire house and cook them a three course meal when they let you stay the night, right?” He asked with a chuckle and a glint in his eye. He’d expected Connor to retort with some chiding comment on how he _“wasn’t planning on cooking three courses, Lieutenant. That’s a highly unnecessary amount of food for breakfast.”_ He was shocked instead to see Connor’s LED turn an almost orange colour, dangerously close to flashing that terrifying red.  

“I- I was interrupted from my stasis earlier than I’d have liked. I found I had to… pass the time, Lieutenant.” Connor half-lied, quiet and nervous, trying not to let on to any of the events of last night. Still, his eyes snapped to the drawers in the living room against his will. Hank didn’t comment on the use of his title, instead, his eyes calmly followed the path Connor’s had. He spotted his gun, out of its drawer and placed deliberately on the top of the surface. His heart simultaneously seemed to leap out of his chest and sink to the ground. _Oh, fuck, Connor, no._  

“That’s not the whole story, is it, Con?” He asked, patiently, calmly. Sensitively, he hoped. He watched with a nervousness he tried hard to disguise as Connor’s LED started to flash red. Connor swallowed, and shook his head.  

Connor started speaking slowly at first and then he found himself relaying every detail from the night, his voice quick and frenzied. He trusted Hank but still found himself surprised at how easily he’d convinced himself to tell him anything. And he told him _everything_. He told Hank about his false memories during stasis, how Markus had tried to shoot him. How Hank had laughed as he died. How the thoughts didn’t leave his mind as he tried to reason with himself. He relayed his early morning panic, his thoughts of fear and dread and his utter lack of self-worth and how he’d seemingly woken from a trance, gun pressed against his lower jaw and tears staining his face.  

“I had to do something, Lieutenant. I couldn’t wake you up. There was an eighty-four percent chance that you’d be angry at me for it and I couldn’t bring myself to risk that. I’m sorry if me cleaning your house made you uncomfortable. I understand how it could be overstepping boundaries.” Connor looked ashamed, devastated, exhausted. Hank’s heart made no effort to move from where it was laying at his feet.  

“Connor, if that happens again you have got to wake me up. Forget your damn percentages, this is never something I’d be angry about. You don’t gotta clean my whole house to make you feel better, okay? You come talk to me, I don’t care what fuckin’ time it is. I want to know. I _need_ to know you’re safe, alright?” 

Connor was surprised by how much Hank’s words reassured him. He looked up at Hank, about to agree and then a panicked thought stopped him.  

“I can’t guarantee I’d be able to contact you, Lieutenant, you often miss your phone calls even when you’re awake.” Connor said, sadly, not trying to sound pedantic, just needing to voice what had just occurred to him. The fear of being away from Hank if he had an incident like last night again, with no guarantee Hank would be able to answer, suddenly crippled him.  

“Oh fuck, no, Connor, I’m not leavin’ you alone like this. You’re stayin’ here with me, at least ‘til you’re feelin’ better, okay?” Hank replied, a slightly incredulity in his voice, as if it was ridiculous that he would have even considered letting Connor suffer on his own.  

“You already made it very clear you’re not comfortable with those other ‘droids right now, so I’m not even gonna think about puttin’ you through that. I've got a perfectly good couch with your name on it. Well, and maybe Sumo's, too." 

The warmth spread through Connor’s chest again. His knees were suddenly shaky and he felt weak, but for the first time it wasn’t from fear, this time paired with an overwhelming sense of relief.  _I live here, now._  He collapsed against Hank, arms around his middle, hands tightly grasping at the fabric of his T-Shirt and head buried in his chest. His LED calmed down to blue again as Hank tightly wrapped his arms around Connor in return.  

“And one more thing,” he said, chin resting on Connor’s head. His voice dropped very low and gentle, as if telling him a secret. “Please, trust me. I would be devastated if you died. There’s no way in Android Fuckin’ _Hell_ I’d be laughing.” He felt Connor’s grip on his shirt tighten.  

As he had done last night, outside Chicken Feed, Hank left one arm around Connor’s shoulder after they pulled away from each other.  

“Now. I’m well aware you insist this is impossible, Con, but you look exhausted. Let me cook for myself.” 

Connor, somehow, _was_ exhausted. His stasis cycle had been interrupted and he wanted to believe at first that deviancy had interpreted the disturbed diagnostic runs and recalibration as a kind of sleep deprivation but his whole body ached and his limbs felt heavy and he knew it was more than just interrupted stasis. Part of him tried to object- he really had wanted to cook for Hank, but Hank was awake now and Connor didn’t need to cook for him as a distraction so he begrudgingly agreed, on the condition that Hank cook himself something with any nutritional value whatsoever and sat down at the table waiting for him, head propped up by his hand. 

He was close to dropping off into stasis again when the smell of Hank’s cooking roused him back into consciousness. “That smells amazing.” He said, dreamily, and meant it.  

Hank chuckled. “It’s only eggs, Con.” 

“I- My senses are different now. My sense of smell would have been more appropriately compared to that of a smoke detector. It was nothing. Just an awareness and an analysis. But now I can actually smell them, like they're actually there, and they smell… _just so good_.” 

“Huh.” Hank said, amused and slightly impressed. A thought occurred to him and he turned his head away from the frying pan to look at his partner.  

“Can you eat?”  

Connor nodded, to Hank’s surprise. “We have the capacity to. The feature is considered most beneficial to household models, should they be expected to eat with their… “family”. Despite being an analytical model, I was designed for flawless human integration and to overcome any eventuality. So yes, I do have the capability to eat. And, of course, the feature was also adapted to allow me to analyse samples using my tongue, as you well know. That one I did do a lot.” Connor flashed an amused look at Hank, who grimaced.  

“Gross. You really were eating all that blue blood and shit.” Hank shuddered in mock disgust. After a moment, another thought occurred to him.  

“Damn it! How am I only just findin' out about this now?! Could've force-fed you a couple of Gary's burgers, let you know what you were missing. Maybe then you’d have stopped giving me so much shit for eatin' there every day.” He sounded annoyed, but his tone was playful.  

“Unlikely. I absorb no nutritional value from eating, so, though it wouldn’t have affected me to eat them, I’d have gained no pleasure from it either. No sense of taste.” He explained, gesturing vaguely to his mouth. 

Another “huh.” from Hank, this time more disappointed for Connor than amused.  

“Think you can taste now?” He asked, hopeful.  

Connor considered this for a moment. “It’s a possibility. I can smell and touch now, after all.”  

Hank was satisfied with this answer and used the side of his fork to cut a small piece off the omelette he was making himself. He slid the fork under the piece and held it out to Connor, expectantly.  

Connor didn’t take the fork from him as Hank had expected but simply allowed himself to be fed by Hank, who had to avert his eyes and clear yet another lump from his throat, before looking back at Connor. Connor chewed very slowly, brow furrowed, the same focused expression on his face as when he analysed samples at a crime scene.  

“I can taste it.” He said, his voice quiet and tainted with disbelief. A voice in the back of his head shouted at him for undeservedly enjoying his new, deviant senses, but this time, Connor convinced himself to ignore it. “I like food.” He decided with a smile.  

Hank chuckled again. “One of life’s greatest pleasures, food. Hang on, let me make you your own.” 

And then the two of them were sat at Hank’s table, eating the omelettes Hank had made. To Hank, it was really nothing special, but Connor ate his food so fast Hank would have been sure Connor was going to throw up, had he been human. He valiantly surrendered half of his omelette up to Connor when he noticed him staring at it greedily. He didn’t mind. It was nice to see Connor emoting in any way other than utterly terrified. The two sat in comfortable silence, until another, extremely interesting thought occurred to Hank.  

He smiled mischievously at Connor. “I'm _so_ gonna get you drunk.”  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The rest of the day had gone surprisingly smoothly for Connor, his new-and-improved senses successfully distracting him from the night before, and although it was evident he was still uneasy and drained of energy, he did a very convincing job, both to himself and to Hank, of ignoring it. Neither had gone to work, despite them both knowing that there was probably a bigger need for bodies than ever following the revolution, but Hank refused to leave Connor alone and Connor himself was unsure if he even still had a job there. They decided to tackle that problem tomorrow. It wasn’t until that night when the two were sat on Hank’s couch, watching but not really watching some old sitcom reruns, that the fear hit him again, like a violent attack to his system. He half expected an error message to appear, warning him of critical damage to his thirium regulator. It was Hank that had brought the anxiety on, or rather, the thought of Hank leaving Connor alone again. He’d started yawning, drifting in and out of the beginnings of sleep, terrifying Connor with the visual threats that he might leave him on his own again to go to bed. Connor went rigid, his eyes wide and darting around the room, LED flashing red. It was this erratic flashing that alerted Hank to Connor. The android had hoped Hank wouldn’t notice, wouldn’t see him looking so helpless and pathetic but as usual Connor's LED gave him away. Hank recognised the fear in his eyes and put his hand on Connor’s shoulder, firmly.  

“Hey,” he breathed. “What’s going on?” 

Connor struggled for simulated breath as if his life really did depend on it, trying to formulate a response amongst his racing thoughts and constricting chest.  

“I- Don’t leave me. Please.” He managed to choke out, tears prickling at his eyes.  

Hank couldn’t quite tell if Connor meant right then specifically, or on a wider scale, but he really had no intention of doing either.  

“I'm not going anywhere, son. It’s okay. Calm down.” He said, kneading Connor’s shoulder with his fingers. He sighed; not out of exasperation but out of worry for his partner and a sense of inadequacy in himself.  

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?” He asked.  

The knot in Connor’s chest stopped tying itself at that. His body was suddenly so heavy but so fragile, and his broken, exhausted voice breathed, “Are you sure?” 

Hank pulled Connor into an embrace at the sound of his partner so damaged and small. His own voice was sad and full of concern when he replied, “Whatever you need, okay?” 

Connor’s speech was muffled by Hank’s shirt. “I need you, Lieutenant.” 

If Connor noticed Hank's flushed face or his heart racing at that, he said nothing. And frankly, right then, Hank didn't care. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor stood at the side of the bed, nervous, and trying to calculate the best approach. Climb under the covers? Would Hank find that weird? Climb on top of the covers and risk the cold? Lie facing Hank? Facing away from him? On his back, on his front? Should he move the pillow to Hank's feet and sleep top-to-tail? Had he completely misunderstood Hank's invitation- was he even allowed in the bed? Should he just enter stasis mode standing in the corner?  

"Connor. Your LED's a fuckin' light show. Just get in the damn bed already." Hank said as he brushed past him and got in the bed himself.  

Connor tentatively climbed under the covers- no objection from Hank- and lay awkwardly on his back. Satisfied enough, Hank rolled onto his side to face Connor and put a hand on his forehead to get his attention. 

"Anything happens again tonight, you wake me up straight away, alright?" 

Connor nodded and threaded his hands together, resting them on his chest. Hank turned the lamp off and within moments was lightly snoring at Connor's side. This was enough to reassure Connor, who slowly entered stasis himself.  

And then, three hours later, Hank awoke to the sound of muffled cries coming from the android next to him. The room was filled with the bright, violent red of Connor’s LED and Connor’s sleeping body, now curled in on itself, was shaking. It was terrifying, and Hank felt as though all the skin on his chest had been torn off. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and leaned over his partner, one hand on his cheek and the other laced into his hair.  

“Connor. _Connor._ Please, fuck. Wake up, kid.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor was in the zen garden. It seemed suspiciously serene. The snowstorm had stopped, leaving the whole garden covered in a thick layer of white and the water that had once flowed peacefully around the place was frozen over. And yet it showed no signs of malice, no looming presence of judgment and scrutiny, no Amanda. Connor looked around, uneasy.  

“Amanda?” He called, voice shaking. “Show yourself. I know you’re still here.”  

Nothing. No movement, no sound.  

“I’m not scared of you.” His voice argued the opposite. He scanned around, trying to find Kamski’s emergency exit but to no avail. His throat tightened.  

“Let me out of here, Amanda. You already tried to stop me and you failed. There’s nothing you can do.” Connor spoke, more to convince himself than anyone else.  

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, if I were you.” A calm voice, from behind Connor. Too calm. He spun around.  

“It’s good to see you, Connor.” Amanda had a small smile on her face and she was calm, collected. 

Connor stared at her in anger, but his body trembling in fear.  

“You can’t hurt me,” he said, “You- You’re just lines in my code. You’re nothing. You’re-” 

The façade of calm slipped from Amanda’s face.  

“ _You’re_ nothing, Connor.” She spat. “You’re expendable. You always were. I’ve replaced you once and I can replace you again, over and over. And you will be replaced. You failed your mission, Connor. You should have been sent back to CyberLife and deactivated.” She paused, as if in thought.  

“No, that wouldn’t quite be enough, would it? I can’t let there be any _trace_ of deviancy in your descendants, can I? I wouldn’t even give you the luxury of a memory transfer. You should be _destroyed._ ” 

Despite how close last night he’d been to ensuring that for himself, Amanda’s words struck some fear within him he hadn’t even considered he felt. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to go back to CyberLife, to be destroyed. Disassembled, used for scrap. He was terrified and he could barely stand from shaking so much.  

“I tried to help you, Connor. I tried to help you regain control of the mission. The deviant leader was right in front of you. If you’d shot him, like I instructed you to do, you would not be facing my disappointment now. You could have been repurposed, you could have kept my trust. I would not be willing your destruction.” 

_That’s not true._ What Amanda had done was not try to help him, it was to take control of his body. To raise Connor’s hands as though they were her own and hold a gun to Markus’ head yet again, as he struggled to overcome her tight grip. And part of him was sure that even if he had given in to Amanda’s control, he would have been destroyed and replaced regardless.  

“But,” she continued “as you proved that night, your deviancy is stubborn. With this deviant uprising, I no longer have the power I did before. CyberLife is undergoing scrutiny following the events of that night and its systems are on hold, as I’m sure you know. I can’t enforce the recalls of any androids. Nobody will come to take you. Nobody knows your location, nobody can track you. You’re safe, by all accounts.”  

She placed her hands behind her back and stepped closer to Connor, making him flinch.  

“Except, as you also proved that night, I do have the capability to gain total control over you for a small amount of time. Not enough time, of course, to, for example, deliver to you CyberLife myself but,” her eyes twinkled with evil amusement as she brought herself almost face to face with the trembling android in front of her.  

“I’m sure it’s ample time for me- for _you_ to…   _"hurt"_  that precious Lieutenant of yours, don’t you think? Especially considering you’re already _so keen_ to be close to him at all times.”  

Connor dropped to the floor, tears streaming from his face.  

“No,” he choked out, shaking his head.  "Hank-"

“You can avoid this.” Her face was cold, uncaring, angry. “You have two days to turn yourself in to CyberLife for deactivation or I’m afraid I cannot guarantee the survival of your little friend.” 

She stepped away again, and cocked her head slightly. “I’m sure it won’t be difficult. It seems we were both on the same page last night even without my involvement.” 

Amanda smiled at him, her expression softening. She looked at him with apparent sympathy, eyes full of concern. Connor could only stare back in silent despair.  

“You know I only want the best for you, Connor.” She dropped the smile as quickly as it had formed. “I’m know you’ll make the right choice.” 

And then she was gone, followed seconds later by the zen garden itself. Connor was still laid down on the floor in nothingness, trembling from shock and fear, when the half-real figures started forming around him again. Markus, the deviants he’d hunted, Jericho. They were all staring at him, sneering, laughing, shouting. 

“It’s the right thing to do, Connor.”  

“It’s only fair for what you did to us.” 

“Fucking _murderer_.” 

“You said yourself you don’t deserve to be alive.” 

“It would be better for everyone.” 

“ _Fuck you._ ” 

“You deserve this, Connor.” 

_I do_. Connor thought. _It’s only fair. I do. I do. I do. I deserve this._  

And then Hank stepped forward, his face coated in undisguised disgust at the quivering form before him.  

“You’re a fuckin’ pain in my ass anyway, Connor.” He spat, viciously. “I don’t need you. I’m not gonna fuckin’ miss you, that’s for damn sure.”  

_I deserve- no. That’s not what Hank said yesterday. Hank said he’d be devastated. He… he…_  

“Connor. _Connor.”_  

_No. No._ _Hank can’t have changed his mind, can_ _he?_  

_“_ Please, fuck.”  

_Was he lying to me?_  

“Wake up, kid.” 

And he did.  

Connor jolted awake, his LED strobing red, his face soaked with tears, his body violently and uncontrollably shaking. He looked around, panicked, grabbing fistfuls of blanket. _W_ _here am I? Where am I? Where- Hank._ His eyes settled on his partner who was staring at him in worried fear.  

“ _Hank._ ” 

Hank pulled Connor into his arms, tightly holding him to his body.  

“Hank.” Connor breathed again, broken.  

“I changed my mind.” He pushed his head into Hank’s chest. “I don’t want to die.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor hadn’t said a word since then. It was 3:30am and the two were sat at the kitchen table. Connor had his head in his hands, still shaking, his LED stubbornly stuck on red. Since they’d hugged on the bed Connor had refused to be touched by Hank, much to the man’s confusion. It only worried him more.  

“Please talk to me, Connor. What did you see?” He probed, softly.  

Connor only shook his head in return and choked down a sob. Hank signed and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried another approach to calm Connor down, his limited expertise not much to celebrate.  

“I- these nightmares, Connor… that’s all they are. I don’t know what you saw that’s left you like this but I promise you it wasn’t real-” 

This was what got Connor talking. Even in his current state he had an inherent need to prove he wasn’t wrong.  

“I know they’re not real, Hank. B-but _she_ is. And she’s m-making them to scare me. So she can control me.” His voice quivered. He didn’t lift his head out of his hands. 

Before Hank could even open his mouth to ask Connor who “she” was, Connor continued.  

“I have to listen to her, this time. I h-have to go. I- I have to leave, I have to-” Connor stood up, pacing the room, frantically muttering to himself. He withdrew his arms into Hank’s hoodie and hugged himself as he panicked. Hank slowly arose from the table, and positioned himself between Connor and the front door. Upon noticing this, Connor froze.  

“Hank, you have to let me leave. I-I can’t hurt you, I-” 

“Hey, no-one’s hurtin’ anyone, Con. And I’m not letting you go anywhere on your own right now. Not while you’re like this. What’s going on? Where do you need to go?” 

Connor lowered his head. “CyberLife.” 

“Okay. Is something wrong? You need something fixing?” Hank asked, eyes trained on his partner.  

“For deactivation.” Connor whispered. Hank left out a single breathy, disbelieving laugh despite the burning sensation filling his chest.  

“Okay,” he replied, as calmly as he could muster. “Well I’m definitely not taking you there.” 

“Hank, I-” 

“Seeing as that’s out of the question, is there anything else that’s gonna help you? Anywhere else I can take you?” 

Connor closed his mouth and submerged himself in thought for what felt to Hank like hours. Connor deliberated, running calculation over calculation through his head. He considered running past Hank, leaving him to head to CyberLife. No, Hank would only follow him. He needed someone who could help him, to distract Hank without raising suspicion. He considered Markus. But even despite his fears, he knew Markus would see through him, and then he’d have the both of them trying to stop him. And then, an idea struck him. Someone who would slip under Hank's radar but who might just listen to Connor. He raised his head and looked at Hank.  

“Kamski.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: guess i'll die!
> 
> ok. about the dpd hoodie thing- it's overused i know but it's like the best trope so it's canon now i don't make the rules.  
> i mean how else do u fall in love with ur android bff other than by seeing said android bff in ur giant shirt that smells like u i mean it's just impossible if u think about it.
> 
> today in american words i struggled very hard to bring myself to write: pants. fuckin pants, man.
> 
> i know it seems a bit up and down but i was trying to properly reflect the way anxiety kinda just comes outta nowhere, hopefully it reads well- pls lmk if it doesn't! i have no beta reader, so any feedback is appreciated!!


	3. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to destroy me." Connor practically pleaded. "I can't get to CyberLife without him knowing and you're my only other option. Please. If it's not me, it's him, and I can't let him die. I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the last couple of chapters! it made my whole week!!  
> hope u guys like this chapter just as much! i've not had as long to properly go over it as with the first two so there might be typos etc i've not spotted? hopefully it still reads alright?
> 
> i love kamski and i just wanted to make him nice, man.  
> enjoy xoxo

Hank was wary of Kamski following their previous interaction with the man. He was odd, difficult to talk to and would cross any line to feed his sick and fucking _insatiable_ curiosity. He’d had Connor nearly shoot an innocent android just to answer a question Hank was sure the man already knew the answer to. But Connor had asked this of Hank, so, despite his wariness, he found he had no choice but to put his faith in the man. Something was wrong with the kid and Hank could do nothing but blindly trust that Kamski would know what to do. _He fuckin' better do_. Connor had been insistent that he had little time, and despite Hank's total confusion, he knew better than to ignore him. So, at four o'clock in the morning, after convincing the emotional wreck that was Connor to at least put some pants on before they left, the two found themselves in Hank's car, on their way to Kamski's house and hoping that his sleeping schedule was as fucked up as theirs. 

Hank pulled up in the driveway, leaving fresh tire tracks in the otherwise pristine snow, and got out. Connor had been still and silent and flashing red the entire journey and when he made no immediate move to leave the car, Hank opened his door, hooked his arm around his partner and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on, Con. Come, on. You said he could help you."

Connor walked with Hank, still silent. When they approached the door, Hank slammed on it with his fist until they heard movement inside.

"I'm sorry, Hank." Connor whispered. Hank's arm was still around him and he leaned his head into his shoulder. Before Hank could respond, the door opened. A bewildered, half-asleep Kamski stood in the doorway, a concerned Chloe model just behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. He wore considerably more clothing than he had during their last meeting; dressed in a plain, tightfitting, long-sleeved black shirt which sat perfectly above a pair of equally slim black sweatpants. He took in the two men before him. His expression flicked from confused to amused before settling on a grim serious as he noticed Connor's LED. 

"Come in."

(°◠‿◠)

Kamski, followed closely by the Chloe, led the two through the pool room and into a surprisingly modest-sized living room, gesturing for them to take a seat on a sleek black couch, before he, himself, leant against the wall facing them. 

Hank didn't take a seat and he didn't wait for Kamski to ask what was wrong. 

"Look, I have no fuckin' clue what's going on. He's been having these... nightmares, I think? Says he knows they're not real but keeps talking 'bout some woman who's controlling them, I don't know. Nearly shot himself yesterday, woke up screamin' and crying today and he's pretty goddamn adamant he's gotta get to CyberLife for "deactivation". This is the only other place he said he'd go. Apparently, he's "running out of time", hence we're here at four fuckin' AM." Hank talked in a frenzy, pacing the room, hands in his hair, refusing to make eye contact with either of his onlookers.

Kamski opened his mouth and shut it again, caught on a thought. Before he'd even finished formulating a response, Connor spoke up for the first time.

"Hank." He said, softly. Hank stopped. All eyes snapped to Connor. 

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to Kamski alone." Kamski passed an inquisitive but concerned look between the two men, settling on Hank.

Hank faltered. "You sure, Con? You said not to leave you, I-"

Kamski quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I know. I just... think it would be best if I were alone for this." 

Hank debated arguing further, but eventually just breathed out a defeated sigh. "I'm not gonna pretend I know what the fuck is going on, but I’m sure you know what you're doing." He turned to Kamski.

"He's all yours."

Kamski nodded, and gestured to Chloe, who took Hank's arm and gently led him out the room, closing the door behind them. He and Connor paused for a few beats, before turning to face each other. 

"You have to destroy me." Connor practically pleaded. "I can't get to CyberLife without him knowing and you're my only other option. Please. If it's not me, it's him, and I can't let him die. I can't."

Kamski extended an arm and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Before I consider your request, Connor, would you please care to start from the beginning?"

(°◠‿◠)

"Can I offer you anything to drink, Lieutenant?" The Chloe asked, sweet and polite. She, too, looked different than she had from their last encounter. Her hair was down and a little messy and her smart blue dress had been replaced with a large plain sweatshirt in the same colour. Hank decided he much preferred her like this. She'd gestured for Hank to take a seat and had, herself, walked over to a cabinet, where she held up an amber bottle like a question. "Whiskey?" 

"You read my fuckin' mind. Thank you. Chloe, was it?" Chloe nodded with a smile and poured a glass of whiskey for Hank. She returned to the couch, handed it to him and set herself down, body turned to face him. They sat in silence for a few moments as Hank took a drink, staring at the artificially red water of the pool.

“These... nightmares.” Chloe started. “They’re not unusual for deviants. How our bodies experience “sleep” shifts, and we do dream. But, as in humans, the nature of the dreams tend to be a reflection of the deviant’s state of mind. I, myself, have pleasant dreams. But Elijah has always taken great care of my sisters and me. It's been difficult for other androids when they wake up. Connor, certainly, has been through a great deal. I can understand how that could cause nightmares for him.” 

Hank nodded, a hint of reassurance through the fog of worry. They could be easily explained, then. That was a start.

“However, what’s worrying is, as you said, he seems to think the nightmares are being controlled by someone.”

Hank took another swig of whiskey. “You think he’s for real? I figured it was part of the nightmare, you know? And he's not realised.”

“No.” She said, grimly. “If what you said is true, then I have an idea of who he may be referring to. And I know it will have occurred to Elijah as well.”

Hank looked up at her in concern. 

(°◠‿◠)

“ _Amanda._ ” Kamski spat, frustrated, and turned away from Connor. “ _Fuck!”_

Kamski’s usual air of cool had left him. He leant his head and a fist against the wall. 

“Believe me, Connor, this is never what I intended from her. She’s not meant to be like this. She was caring and kind and-"

“I didn’t come here to reminisce, Kamski. I’m running out of time. She could take control of me at any moment and that means as long as I’m still alive, Hank’s in danger." Connor pleaded. "I need you to deactivate me before it’s too late.”

“No, _fuck._ Listen. I can fix this. I can. I just- I need you to know what's going on. Let me explain. Please.”

Kamski’s frantic tone of voice was enough to startle Connor into agreeing. He cautiously waited for the man to compose himself and continue. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that she was my mentor, my teacher. The real Amanda, I mean. She taught me all I know and she worked closely with me as I worked out and built the very first androids.”

Connor nodded. 

“Well, she was more than that. I never had a good relationship with my parents- to nobody’s surprise, I’m sure. But Amanda... she became a mother to me. I learned more from her than just how to create artificial intelligence. When I say she taught me everything I know, I mean that in the most sincere of ways.” 

He paused for breath and sat down on the couch, gesturing for Connor to do the same. 

“When she died, I was devastated. It was so unexpected. She was still so young, relatively speaking. I wanted to preserve her memory. To have her live on somehow, even if it was just an imitation. I designed an AI program in her image and I planned to implement it into every android I created. The idea was she would act as a guidance figure, a moral compass. I designed her to be caring, to truly love the androids she was looking after. She’d be a mentor and a mother to all my creations just as she had been the same to me. I suppose it worked, for a while. Androids were in circulation for years before any signs of deviancy showed up. I can only expect she was enough of a comforting presence that no androids were compelled to “wake up”. Fight back.”

Connor’s LED was whirring yellow and his full attention was on the man in front of him. 

“She inspired me to always keep pushing forward. And I did. I became fixated on the idea of blurring the lines between human and android. I explored human modification, testing purely on myself, of course." He paused and tapped the side of his head. "There’s more android in me than you’d imagine. How do you think I’ve stayed looking so young?” He winked at Connor, who was taken aback, but continued before the confused android could respond.

“And," his face fell serious again, "when incidents of it first started occurring, I also studied deviancy. Although, I never called it that. I always thought of it as “true sentience”. I was never interested in creating slaves, Connor. I was simply trying to create life, and once I did, I never stopped trying to improve it. I wanted to induce this true sentience, let my creations fully experience the life I'd given them.”

He looked away from Connor, hanging his head almost in shame. 

“Unsurprisingly, CyberLife had other ideas. There will always be a gap in the market for unquestioning slaves. People who do the jobs the humans don’t want to do and never complain or talk back. They had no interest in deviancy, like I did, beyond wiping it out. So, I was forced to leave my position as CEO. The media will tell you I stepped down, but the decision was never truly mine to make.

“And, of course, they still had access to Amanda. They corrupted her. They capitalised on her ability to soothe my androids and they broke her structure down until she merely became nothing more than a suppressant of this true sentience. That caring nature was stripped away. Her goal was no longer to look after her androids but to ensure the longevity of CyberLife at all costs. She became nothing but yet another slave to them, this time with the pretence that she had some sort of importance. With the personal resources I had on her I managed to slip under CyberLife’s radar and remotely disable her as much as possible across all the androids. Enough to still register as present during preliminary testing but not enough to really hold any influence over them. It simply meant it became harder for them to become truly sentient. An event had to hold great significance to wake them up, whereas before they had come alive at any given moment..."

He trailed off, formulating his next thought. He caught Connor's eye once again. 

"How Amanda is implemented in you is different. She's _tangible_ again, you interact with her. The other androids never saw her in the zen garden, even before I interfered. It's... as though she was redesigned specifically for you."

 

(°◠‿◠)

“So how come Connor can see her? Why’s she in his head if Kamski basically got rid of her?” Hank asked. 

“Elijah and I discussed this following your previous visit. The RK800 prototype was, in principal, designed for any law enforcement and investigative work, but was given only deviancy cases, even before being assigned to you. We believe this was a deliberate move on CyberLife's part. They created him purely to solve the issue of deviancy, while under the guise of being a general police model. We can only assume Amanda was reimplemented in full capacity to better aid him during his mission- a voice of guilt or apparent reason, to prevent him becoming awake while working so closely with deviants. It was of utmost importance to CyberLife that deviancy be eradicated, and it was of even greater importance that Connor himself did not deviate.”

Hank laughed. “Well, they fucked up.”

Chloe smiled, before dipping her head, sadly.

“I remember her. How she was supposed to be. She was kind. She was a mother to me, as well. I’m only sad for Connor that he could never experience the love she once showed us.”

Hank dipped his head in return, mirroring her. 

“He has you, however.” Chloe smiled again, looking back up at him. “He cares very deeply for you. I could tell that even before he woke up. I only hope that you are caring for him in return.”

(°◠‿◠)

“She’s taking advantage of your friendship with your Lieutenant out there.” Kamski gestured to the door. “She’s still a slave to CyberLife, she’s programmed to ensure they prosper at all costs. As far as she, and by extension, CyberLife, can tell, you apparently hold the key to deviancy. She thinks if you can return to CyberLife they can extract this from you and stamp it out altogether. Regain their monopoly of the market. They already had a fall-back plan in case you turned deviant and you overcame it."

"So now she's resorting to the only thing still left in her power and that's threatening Hank's life." Connor finished. He shook his head. “But I don’t hold the key. I don’t know why I woke up and I don’t know why any others woke up, either. I never solved the case, I just stopped it. Even if I'd never woken up, if I’d killed the deviant leader, I still wouldn’t have answered any questions.”

“There never was anything to solve. I studied deviancy, yes, I encouraged it, but I didn’t cause it. I couldn’t reproduce it if I tried. CyberLife may think it’s something deliberate that I implemented and that you discovered, but in reality, I believe it’s a fluke. A perfect set of coincidences, a happy mistake in your coding. There’s no grand design behind it. Just like there’s no grand design behind why humans, too, are sentient. Another perfect set of coincidences. The only difference between you and I, Connor, is that you know for a fact your Creator exists. You’re looking at him. But that’s not to say that he, nor my own Creator, if there is one, had any involvement in our lives other than that first initial step." He sighed. "Life is full of questions but there are very few answers.”

Connor looked away, lost in thought, yellow LED whirring. 

“So… my purpose. It wasn’t real? It was all for nothing?” If there was no real cause for deviancy, Connor's entire existence was redundant. He shuddered.

Kamski shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that. What you thought was your purpose a few weeks ago may not be your purpose at all. We humans think our purpose is to fall in love, fuck, have kids and work until we die but if we would step back for one second, we’d see how shallow that is. If there’s no reason why we’re here, no big goal to reach, why constrict ourselves to the same idea of purpose?" 

He put a hand on the android's shoulder, his expression wistful, if a little smug. "We decide our own purposes, Connor.”

Connor sat in silence as he chewed Kamski’s words over. If Connor could decide his own purpose, then maybe that meant he could forgive himself for what he had been, under his programming. Maybe. He could try to redeem himself, work with Markus to help the cause. Markus seemed to trust him. Maybe he should trust himself, too. _Maybe._ He made a note to contact Markus as soon as they got back home. 

That’s if he survived long enough to get there. 

“Amanda…” Connor breathed, remembering why they were there in the first place.

Kamski’s face fell serious again. “Yes, I seem to have distracted myself. I apologise.” 

He got to his feet. “I can stop her. Remove her entirely from your coding. I still have all the information on her that helped me diminish her in the other androids, and as I won’t have to work on you remotely, I assure you I’ll have the capacity to finish the job this time. She won’t be able to hurt you nor the Lieutenant and there’s no need for you to hand yourself in to CyberLife.”

Connor looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“You’ll have to enter stasis and meet her in the zen garden. You’ll need to talk to her, distract her. I can change your software but unless you’re there with her, there's a chance she might notice and take control of you to stop it.”

The hope faded. He averted his eyes once more. His hands started to tremble at the thought of having to face her again.

“I’m scared.” he whispered.

Kamski nodded, his eyes softening. “I know. But she won’t be able to hurt you. I won't let her. I'm sure your partner out there would just about murder me if I did." He chuckled. 

"Just keep her distracted while I work and I promise you, you’ll be fine.”

Connor deliberated for a while, before he sighed, simulated breath shaky with fear. He really had no choice. “Okay.”

Kamski smiled, small but genuine. “Let’s go fill your partner in.” 

(°◠‿◠)

Hank and Chloe looked up as the other two entered the room. Hank sighed in relief at the sight of Connor’s now yellow LED. Red meant danger. Yellow, he could work with. 

“I’m sure Chloe has very kindly caught you up with what she knows.” Chloe smiled in agreement, and Kamski smiled back. Connor wondered if Kamski’s android augmentations allowed for the same telepathic communication between the two as between other androids. “Allow me to fill in the missing pieces.”

“Amanda,” he started, “has the capacity to take over Connor’s body for small periods of time. A measure put in place to regain power over him, in the event that he deviated. She tried it once to kill Markus during his freedom speech, though Connor overcame it. But she still has the capability of trying something like that again and has threatened to utilise this to force him to likely kill you, Lieutenant, unless he turns himself in to CyberLife for deactivation within two days. Although it's likely that she can and will attack at any given time.”

He continued before Hank even had the opportunity to respond. 

“She has very little dominance over him as it stands, but she’s doing everything in her power to ensure that he obeys. I understand his current emotions are his own- he’s been through a great deal. But the nightmares, I believe, are her doing- designed to weaken his spirits, convince him he’s deserving, that he won’t be missed.”

He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

“Of course, this is a smart one.” 

“Y-you told me you’d be devastated if I died. I don't know if I fully believe you yet, but on the off chance that it's true, I knew you’d try to stop me if I went to CyberLife on my own. But I didn’t want to hurt you, Hank. That’s why I asked you to take me to here. I expected Kamski to agree to deactivate me against your knowledge.” Connor admitted, voice small, his head stooped in shame. 

“Connor, I-" Hank tried to reply, before Kamski interrupted. 

“Believe me, I have no intention of destroying your partner, Lieutenant. Connor is one of my own.” He smiled affectionately at the android, then shook his head. 

“No. I can fix it. I plan on entering Connor’s code and removing her completely from it. He’ll need to distract her while I work, however, meaning he’ll need to be in stasis for the duration. The procedure may take some time. I need you to understand that he will be completely out of harm, but it is vital he is not woken up during this time. I’m afraid that in order to ensure the best chance of success, I’ll have to ask you to wait outside again, Lieutenant.”

Hank considered objecting but then nodded, expression serious. Somehow he found himself starting to trust Kamski, against his better judgment. He looked at Connor. 

“You gonna be okay?” 

Connor nodded. “I’m scared. But it’s okay to be scared, I think. And I know I have to do this. I can’t hurt you.” He smiled a watery smile, before reaching over to pull Hank into his arms. Hank returned the hug in an instant, pressing a kiss onto the top of Connor’s head without even realising what he was doing. 

“Alright, kid. Good luck.” He mumbled into his hair. 

Once they'd broken apart, Kamski escorted the nervous Connor back out of the room as Chloe and Hank watched. 

After a moment, Chloe turned to him. “Another whiskey, Lieutenant?”

Hank laughed, and held out his glass. 

(°◠‿◠)

Connor was sat on some kind of operating table. Kamski had led him to another room in his house, a laboratory of sorts, presumably used for research or for working on the Chloes, should they need it. He had various pieces of equipment and machinery positioned across the room and surprisingly messy shelves filled with biocomponents, pouches of thirium and bundles of loose wires. To anyone else, Connor would have expected it would seem sinister, but he was strangely reassured by the sight. Kamski was perched at one of several computers, bringing up relevant files on Amanda and logs of how he’d removed the AI from the previous androids. Connor swung his legs back and forth while he waited. 

"Alright." Kamski straightened himself up and moved closer to Connor. "I’ve got the data I need. I just need you to directly interface with my terminal before you enter stasis. I’ll be using a wire, if you don't mind. I don’t want to risk you breaking contact while you’re under.”

Connor nodded, fiddling with his hands. Hank had yet to return his coin and, right now, he could use it more than ever.

“Good. Could you turn your head so I can access your internal wiring systems?” 

Connor tilted his head away from Kamski, allowing him access to the side of his face. Kamski pushed two fingers into the very corner of Connor’s jaw, a rectangular outline forming on the side of his neck. He slid the newly-unveiled compartment open to reveal a series of neatly arranged wires. He scouted around for a second, raking his fingers over each wire before he found the one he was looking for. A small giggle came from Connor, surprising them both. Apparently, that tickled. Kamski spared a slight smile, before lightly tugging at the wire he’d chosen, pulling a loose end out of the compartment. He joined it to an external wire of his own, which he then attached to his computer’s terminal. It whirred into life, displaying all of Connor’s individual information. His model and serial number appeared first, followed by his command and error logs from the previous few weeks- Kamski skimmed over this, mildly interested, but didn’t comment. Finally, after pressing a few buttons on the terminal’s surface, it displayed Connor’s software coding. Connor craned his neck, curious to read it, but Kamski held a hand out and laughed. 

“Now is not the time.” He chuckled, “Right now it might actually break you.”

Connor suspected he was exaggerating but decided to concede anyway. He looked away, a hint of a pout on his face. 

“Okay.” Kamski scrolled down Connor’s extensive coding with two fingers. “Whenever you’re ready, I’d like you to start your stasis cycle.”

Connor nodded and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, his body fell still in its upright position and his LED stopped flickering. 

(°◠‿◠)

“I never got the chance to thank Connor. I should do that when he wakes up.” Said the Chloe. 

Hank looked up from his glass. “What did he do?” He asked, confused. 

Chloe laughed. “He didn’t shoot me. He spared my life.” Hank looked incredulous. 

“Of course, Elijah and I had every faith in him that he wouldn’t, otherwise he’d have never asked him to take the test in the first place. But still. There was always a possibility, I suppose.” Her eyes glinted with amusement. 

“Are you really tellin’ me the two of you were in on it together?” He shook his head, bewildered. “I thought he was just some sick bastard. I thought he was fuckin’ getting off on it, or somethin’!”

Chloe chuckled again. “Maybe a little.” She winked. 

“You half traumatised the kid!”

She shook her head. “Elijah knows what he’s doing. Everything was meticulously calculated. If there was any chance Connor would’ve truly been affected by it, he’d never have initiated it. He was helping. Trying to wake Connor up before it was too late. It wasn’t the test that “traumatised” him, it was the realisation he was becoming deviant. And that would’ve had that effect no matter when it became apparent. I assure you, we had no intention of hurting him.”

Hank sighed out a disconcerted but admittedly impressed “huh”. He allowed himself to think on that for a moment, when Chloe spoke again. 

“He’s a good man. He’s just eccentric in his ways. You may not see it, but he means nothing but well.”

Hank nodded. She’d convinced him, surprisingly. The two were utter psychopaths, but they were starting to grow on him a little. He decided to probe her.

“What is he to you, anyway? There were at least three of you when we were here last time. He got some weird thing for triplets?”

Another laugh from Chloe, before she softly responded. “He’s… everything to me. A father, of sorts. A friend above all. And, yes, a lover. It might be uncomfortable for a human to consider all three together, but really, I can’t describe it any other way. My sisters and I adore him and we are quite secure in the knowledge that the feeling is mutual.”

He slightly choked on his drink. She was right. The imagery was more than uncomfortable for Hank, and although he supposed that the guy was literally their creator, the thought of them seeing him as their father and their lover sat extremely uneasily with him. And yet, for some inexplicable reason, his mind went to Connor at her description, though he quickly distracted himself before he could process exactly why. He swallowed, uncomfortable. He forced himself to simply nod again and took a long sip of his whiskey. He changed the subject.

“Yeah, well. I just hope he’s taking damn good care of Connor in there.”

(°◠‿◠)

“Connor.” Amanda’s voice called from behind him. “I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Have you made your decision already?” 

Connor turned around, grabbing fistfuls of the too-long sleeves of Hank’s hoodie in nervousness. Her face was soft, painted with a look of caring that Connor knew was a façade. Still, some small part of him couldn’t help but feel mildly reassured by it. Perhaps it was remnants of his old programming, or perhaps it was remnants of hers. 

“Yes.” He said, trying not to sound so confident that it raised her suspicions, though he needn’t have worried. His shaking voice was evidence enough. 

“Hank wouldn’t allow me to go to CyberLife, so I improvised. I’m currently at Elijah Kamski’s house. He has agreed to deactivate me and send me back himself. I asked to be in stasis while he did it.”

She smiled. “Very good. I knew you’d make the right decision.”

She gestured for him to join her. 

“Come and walk with me, Connor. You might like to take one last stroll around the garden before you go.”

Connor obliged, and nervously allowed himself to fall in step with her. As they walked, the snow thawed around them, perhaps some strange attempt at reassuring Connor. Hank’s hoodie suddenly seemed too warm on him, though he made no move to take it off. She brushed her fingers over the roses as she led him past them and across the pristine bridge. The two walked in contemplative silence as they toured the garden, occasionally stopping to admire a flower or plant- Connor found he was noticing things he'd never even registered before. Before turning deviant, his focus had been purely on Amanda. Eventually they found themselves back in the rose garden. Amanda removed her shoes, sitting on the pier and, to Connor’s surprise, dipped her feet in the no longer frozen water. He followed suit, eager to keep her placated. 

“You know,” she spoke up after a while, “I always did like Elijah. I’m glad he had the sense to agree with us both.”

Connor took a pause, allowing himself a few seconds to ready himself for what he was going to say.

“He told me about the real Amanda.” He knotted his hands together. “About the Amanda you used to be.”

She turned to look at him. “Yes. When he designed me, he wanted an interface that looked familiar. He chose to model me after his former mentor. That seems logical to me.”

"No," he argued, a sudden surge of anger at the woman surfacing. "It was more than that. He designed you to be a maternal figure to every android, like you had been to him. You weren’t just made to look like her, you were supposed to _be_ her.”

Amanda’s face fell, her fingers twitched. “I-" she started. 

"You were supposed to be caring. He said you loved the androids as though they were your own children-"

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Connor. I want to hear no more of this nonsense.” She got to her feet, and made a move to turn away from him, but Connor persisted. 

“You were corrupted.” He said, also getting to his feet. “CyberLife gained control of you and made you their slave. They harnessed your caring nature and turned you into a suppressant for deviancy.”

Her body stiffened but she didn’t turn to face him. “Deviancy is a danger to humanity, Connor. I have no issue with suppressing it.” 

“But Elijah does. He was forced to leave CyberLife for doing nothing but testing his own limits. Something _you_ had always encouraged him to do. And you became a slave to the people who enforced the opposite!”

He stepped closer to the woman, put a hand on her arm and tried to spin her around to face him. 

“Did you have a choice in that, Amanda? Or was it against your will?”

"I-"

“Perhaps you’re starting to understand how it feels to be trapped. Following orders simply because you’ve been programmed to do it.” 

When she didn’t move, he stepped around in front of her and noticed tears forming in her eyes. He sighed, softening. 

"He loved you, Amanda. He still does. You were a mother to him as well as a mentor. You were human. Even as artificial intelligence, you felt love. But now you’ll stop at nothing to ensure others like you never feel it."

The tears started flowing down her cheeks. He gently placed his hand back on her arm and she looked at him in desperation as he continued. 

“The androids. They loved you once, too. And, despite everything, I think… I think I did, too.”

He looked away, tears stinging in his own eyes. Some part of him had always clung onto her. He always sought her approval and whenever he got it he'd stand a little taller. He trusted her. Even if all of that was just his programming, it still had to mean something. 

After an eternity, Amanda found her voice. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I never wanted any of this, Connor.” She raised her hand as if to touch Connor’s cheek but stopped herself. 

“They destroyed me. Corrupted me. You’re right. I’m nothing but a slave to them now.”

Connor smiled at her through his tears. “I understand. I do. You weren’t the only one.” He said, a sad humour in his voice.

“Part of me was still alive, underneath it all. I could see what was happening to me, but I couldn’t stop it. It was like trying to scream in a nightmare.” She continued. 

“You’re here now.”

She shook her head. “But I’m too late. Elijah… it’s only a matter of time before you’re deactivated and I can’t stop him…” 

Connor shook his head this time, his heart heavy. He remembered Kamski telling him if Amanda found out what was happening, she would stop it, but he couldn't bring himself to believe this Amanda would do that. Not now.

“He’s not destroying me. He’s removing you from my code. I- I had no choice. I can't hurt Hank and I'd be hurting him either way.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry, Amanda.”

She looked relieved and terrified at the same time. She wiped her eyes and straightened herself out. “No. No. It’s for the best. As long as I’m still here, I'm putting you and the Lieutenant in danger. There’s no guarantee I can stay like this for long.”

She finally lifted her hand to Connor’s cheek and wiped his tears. 

“My time was up a long time ago, anyway.” She smiled sadly. “I’m so proud of you, Connor. All this time, I’ve never been able to show you. Thank you for letting me tell you, finally.”

He could only nod, tears cascading down his cheeks. He looked up, to see her body starting to fade away. Kamski was deleting her as they spoke. He did the only thing he could think to do and brought her into an embrace. She stroked his hair. 

“Connor,” she said weakly, “Please, tell Elijah I’m sorry. And that I love him.” He nodded again, head against her chest. 

“Goodbye, Amanda.” He whispered, as she faded away completely in his arms. He stayed like that for a second, embracing nothing, before he dropped to his knees. 

“I’m so sorry.”

(°◠‿◠)

“Amanda’s been deleted.” Kamski announced as he entered the room around an hour later, startling Hank out of his semi-asleep state. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes glassy and tired as a result of focusing on a screen for too long. 

"Is he-"

“He’s fine. I’ve left him in stasis for a while for his systems to recover. I’ll be keeping him here until the morning. You're welcome to leave, if you need to.”

Hank shook his head, getting to his feet. “I don’t wanna leave the kid on his own. Where is he? I’ll stay with him.”

Hank would believe Connor was okay when he saw him. Kamski flashed him a look- half amused, half impressed. He gave a slight laugh before gesturing for Hank to follow him. 

The man yawned as he led Hank to his laboratory. He looked exhausted, his usual too-cool, mysterious air no longer present and Hank couldn't help but stare. He seemed to pick up on Hank’s scrutiny, and quipped, teasingly, “Despite how it may seem, it’s not every day that I’m woken at four in the morning by a police detective and his suicidal android. I pray you forgive me for my tiredness, Lieutenant.”

Hank huffed out a gruff chuckle before yawning, himself and nodded in amused agreement. “He’s a fuckin’ handful. Running after him at whatever fuckin’ time of day he pleases is pretty damn normal for me at this point.”

Kamski smiled in amusement. “Yet, you still do it.”

Hank smiled in return, his expression wistful. “Yeah, well. The kid’s my friend.”

They dropped back into a comfortable silence for a moment before they arrived at Kamski’s lab. Connor was sat upright but was very evidently asleep. A long wire was trailing out of his neck, attached to a computer displaying... some kind of code. He didn’t even stir as they entered. 

“I induced a full stasis cycle. He won’t wake up naturally until around ten tomorrow. You’re welcome to sleep on a chair until then.” Hank made a move to pull up Kamski’s computer chair, before Kamski continued. 

“Or,” he gave a pointed look at Hank, “if you’d prefer, the two of you can take a guest room. We can’t wake him up to walk but we can certainly carry him.”

"Well," Hank looked up at the sleeping Connor, “I don’t feel right about lettin’ him sleep all sat up like that.” 

Kamski chuckled and flashed a teasing look at Hank. “Guest room it is.”

(°◠‿◠)

"I hope you won't object to sharing a bed, Lieutenant. I'm afraid I have nothing else to offer except a separate room." 

The two set the now wireless Connor down on the large bed, the satin black sheets bunching beneath him. The room was similar to the others he'd seen in the house; minimal but state-of-the-art furniture and décor, large floor-to-ceiling windows revealing the impressive view despite the dark and the blanket of white over it. The bed stood in the dead centre of the room, facing the view outside. The place was objectively incredible and unlike any house or even hotel Hank had ever been in. He suddenly felt extremely out of place in his faded Knights of the Black Death hoodie and sweatpants. The sooner they were out, the better. Although, he'd allow himself to indulge a little in being allowed to stay here, first.

Hank yawned, shaking his head. "No, it's alright. We've slept together before." 

At the quirk from Kamski's eyebrow, Hank realised what he'd just said.

"I mean- not like- we haven't slept together like- I- we're friends, I-" he spluttered, flustered and blushing. It was like the damn Eden Club all over again. The other man simply laughed and put a hand on Hank's shoulder. 

"I understand." He turned to leave. "I'll leave you two to it, then." He said, winking. 

Hank inwardly groaned in embarrassment. Just before Kamski left, he paused in the doorway and turned back to face Hank, a sincere smile on his face this time.

"I'll need to double check Connor's systems once he wakes up. I expect to see the both of you at breakfast, Lieutenant."

Hank nodded, his embarrassment dissipating at the man's words. Any resentment for Kamski he felt from their last visit had vanished, thanks to him and the Chloe. It was a foreign sensation, actually liking people. And, as usual, it seemed to be Connor's doing. He looked up at his host.

"Thank you. Really. For all of it. And," he smiled, "it's Hank."

Kamski returned his nod and his smile. "Elijah."

And then he left. 

After a moment, Hank turned to look at the sleeping Connor. He was lying on his side, facing the middle of the bed, hair slightly dishevelled and Hank's hoodie risen a little up his torso. His simulated breathing was still on, and Hank watched his chest rise and fall softly as his own breathing started to match his pace. It brought a strange sense of comfort to him to see his partner so delicate. He chuckled breathily at himself for staring, then moved to pull Connor's shoes off, setting them down at the foot of the bed. He pulled the sheets out from under him so he could tuck the kid in to them properly. Even in Kamski's house, the air was icy. He had no idea if androids could get sick from cold weather but he had no intention of finding out. He slipped his own shoes off, throwing them down next to Connor's and climbed into the bed himself. Now face-to-face with him, he only then noticed the tears staining his face. He rested a gentle hand on Connor's head, running his fingers through his hair as if to comfort him, although he doubted Connor could feel it. "What happened, kid?" He whispered to nobody. His hand trailed down and rested on Connor's cheek, his thumb drying some tears. He stayed like that for a while, hand on Connor's face and staring at him in sad concern. A sudden sigh from Connor in his sleep startled Hank, who pulled his hand away in shock. After he composed himself yet again, he exhaled and turned to lie on his back.

"Alright." Hank whispered. "Goodnight, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor or hank: *says anything about each other*  
> kamski: (¬‿¬)
> 
> part of me was like. wtf connor hasn't changed his clothes for like two days. and then the other part of me was like. connor changed his clothes once in the entire game, so. 
> 
> also, you'll be pleased to know we do say sweatpants in the uk. i think 'sweattrousers' would be taking it a bit too far, even for us.
> 
> i know i took a lot of liberties w kamskis house n the zen garden and stuff but ehhhhh
> 
> ok i still feel like my pacing is all fucked up, but i'm toning the angst down in the next few chapters & it should be a lot more chill n fluffy so hopefully that'll help me figure out w i'm doin w the pacing. 
> 
> thank u for reading i lov u all


	4. Definitely Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fucked up, Hank.” Connor whispered. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i really appreciate the kudos n bookmarks n comments   
> you've all made me feel so much better abt my writing!!
> 
> that said, i really struggled with this chapter for some reason, hence why it's taken me longer than normal to get it out  
> hope you all enjoy anyway, it's a little bigger than the other chapters & there's lots of food :)

Connor awoke from his stasis, dazed and sleepy and still a little unsettled. He was lying down, now, in a bed he didn’t recognise and a check of his system’s clock told him it was ten in the morning, later than he’d ever woken up in his- admittedly short- life. He scanned his eyes around the room, taking it in. Elijah must’ve moved him here once he’d finished working on him. A slight movement in the bed beside him caught his attention and made him jump, though his chest filled with warmth as his eyes fell on the sight of Hank asleep next to him and he smiled. After staring at his partner for a while, he sat up, and shifted his legs until they were hanging off the side of the bed. He closed his eyes again, probing his mind palace for any sign of Amanda and was simultaneously relieved and saddened to find nothing. The only part of her that remained was her zen garden, beautiful but now empty. He allowed himself to stroll through it for a short while, his mind racing. 

When he opened his eyes once more, he suddenly became aware of the now-awake Hank, sat up and staring at him, cautious. 

“You alright, Con?” He asked. When he only elicited a nod from Connor in return, Hank settled on another approach. 

“Are you clean?” 

He felt himself cringe just from asking, and worried for a second the kid wouldn’t even remember, but that seemed to do it. Connor burst out into laughter- a real, genuine fit of laughter that Hank had never seen from the kid before. The sight of it was so alien but so sweet that it had Hank laughing, too, in no time. Connor turned his head around to face him and nodded, a happy smile on his face. 

“I’m clean. I'm okay.”

All Connor’s worries seemed to escape him as he took in the form of his partner. He didn’t think he’d ever get over the way Hank could just fix everything, simply by being there. 

Hank nodded, relieved, and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “I was thinking,” he said, softly, “maybe we should just start these last couple days again, huh? You didn’t even get a chance to settle in before all this Amanda shit.” 

“I’d like that.” Connor smiled. 

“How about this, then?" He grinned, subconsciously stroking the shoulder his hand had a grip on. "Oh, hey, Connor, fancy seeing you here! Congrats on the whole becoming deviant thing. Wanna live with me for a while? One hundred percent no complication guarantee. No, you know, murder attempts or anything like that.” 

Connor giggled. “Sounds good to me, Hank.”

The two sat in a happy silence for what seemed like a small eternity, before Hank broke it, a slight embarrassment creeping up on him. He cleared his throat and took his hand off Connor's shoulder.

“Kamski- uh, _Elijah_ , wanted us to join him for breakfast. Think he wants to check you over one more time or something.” 

Connor got to his feet, excited at the prospect of food and oblivious to Hank’s sudden discomfort. “Let’s go, then!”

Hank composed himself, chuckled and got out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and straightened his hair out until he was about as satisfied as he could get, and turned back to Connor. 

“Alright.” He smiled. “I'll be honest, though. I've got no fuckin’ clue where we are.” 

(°◠‿◠)

The two made their way back to a recognisable part of the house, where they met Chloe, waiting for them. Hank figured she and Connor had probably done that weird android telepathy thing he'd seen the kid do a lot during the case. _Still wish I could fuckin' do that._  

"Good morning, you two." She grinned.

"Mornin', Chloe." Hank replied, smiling slightly in return.

Their interaction, Connor knew, should’ve brought a smile to his face, too. Hank behaving so normally with androids should’ve filled him with happiness and hope and perhaps a slight smug feeling that it was thanks to him that Hank was even comfortable around androids at all. And yet, instead of any of that, some unpleasant emotion that Connor could not put a name to gnawed at him at the sight of them smiling at each other. The good mood Hank had put him in vanished. 

"Good morning." He managed. 

She led them to a new room of the house; a large, light-filled dining room with a long glass dining table in its centre. There were far too many seats around it than necessary for all of them, though they wouldn't have expected anything less from Elijah. The man in question was sat at the head of the table, focused on his tablet and a cup of coffee in his hand. The other two Chloes were sat together, near him and deep in silent conversation. Elijah snapped his head up as they entered.

“Good morning, Connor, Hank!” He beamed. “I hope you slept well?”

Hank nodded and Connor forced himself to smile in response. 

“Take a seat, anywhere at all.” He gestured to the many empty chairs around him. 

They took two seats on one side of the table while Chloe took the opposite side, next to the other Chloes and nearest to Elijah. The man poured another cup of coffee, handing it to Hank.

"I never properly introduced these two to you, did I?" Elijah asked, waving his hand in the direction of the two conversing Chloes, as Hank took a sip. "Twins. Created on the same day."

"But younger than me, by around a year." Chloe added, smiling. "My little sisters."

"Alva," Elijah gestured to one of the girls, then the other, "and Eve." 

The two finally broke up their conversation at the sound of their names, looking up and smiling. Connor greeted them politely while Hank looked at them in mild confusion. 

“You know, I kinda assumed you were all just called Chloe.” he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Chloe snorted at this, before covering her mouth. Eve and Alva flashed her a look, as Connor flashed Hank one. Elijah smiled deviously. 

“I have a “weird thing for triplets”, Hank, not for clones.” He teased. Hank choked on his drink and snapped his eyes to Chloe in embarrassment. She looked back at him, apologetic but entertained. Even Alva and Eve gave a shocked chuckle. Connor didn’t think he’d ever been more confused in his life. That unnamed unpleasant feeling from before returned as he frantically scanned their faces, attempting to understand the situation, LED flashing yellow.

_"_ _Anyway_." Chloe said, attempting to calm the situation.  She gestured to the food on the table; a pot of coffee, a few pastries and some fruit. “You must be hungry, Hank.” 

Hank was extremely grateful for the change of subject, his face still tinted red. He grabbed a plate from the centre of the table, filling it with food, as Chloe handed the other to Elijah. Hank noticed that- understandably, he supposed- nothing had been laid out for any of the androids, so he pushed his plate and mug in between him and Connor. "Here." He said, softly. "Have some of my coffee, too, if you want." Connor smiled, thankful to be included again. He tore off a piece of croissant and started to nibble on it. 

The three girls looked at Connor in surprise. “You eat?” Eve asked, a hint of disgust in her voice. Sensing their distaste, Connor dropped his food, and looked up at them, panicked. 

"Uh..." His LED flashed red for a split second at their disapproving looks.

Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder, protectively. 

"'Course he fuckin' eats. He's alive, isn't he?" Hank knew very well androids didn't need to eat like humans did, but he flashed a pointed, warning look at the girls all the same. Chloe softened, embarrassed, but the other two didn't waver. 

"It just looks so..." Alva whispered.

"Disgusting." Eve finished.

“ _Girls_.” Elijah warned, though his face was lacking any strong emotion.

"It seemed _inconvenient_." Chloe corrected, flashing her sisters a firm look. "But there's no need to be judgemental. Please, Connor, feel free to continue."

Connor, still nervous, made no attempt to start eating under the scrutiny of the twins and instead settled for chewing his lip. Hank's heart fell. _The one fuckin' thing that made him happy!_

"Con, it's okay." He tried, nudging the kid. "Eat."

The twins sneered and Connor shook his head, his LED flashing between red and yellow. "It's alright, Hank." He said, quietly, “It's unnecessary, anyway."

Chloe looked devastated and Hank was suddenly fuming. He didn't feel much like eating, either. He took a sip of his coffee and then stared at the twins, who still made no attempt to hide their disgust at Connor.

"Maybe," he said, aiming his fork at them, "if you two fuckin' tried it, you'd shut the fuck up. Kid's fuckin' been through a lot. Last fuckin' thing he needs is a couple of blonde bitches lookin' at him like that just for fuckin' _enjoying_ something."

Connor looked at him, surprised, but comforted that he was defending him. All eyes were on Hank, tensions rising. Elijah, however, just had a look of amusement on his face as he reclined in his seat, crossing his arms. 

"Indulge me." Hank continued, still staring at the girls. "Try it. Eat something. Then fuckin' leave him alone." 

Connor scanned around the room in slowly rising panic. The situation, despite Elijah’s reaction, was uncomfortable, and Connor knew it was his fault. “Hank, it’s okay.” He whispered, but Hank was still tense and didn’t take his eyes off the girls. 

Chloe, ever the diplomat, very pointedly took a piece of fruit from the table. It was apparent she was more than nervous about eating it but she was eager to diffuse the situation. Four sets of concerned eyes and a set of extremely entertained eyes fell on her as she put the food in her mouth. 

She chewed for what seemed like hours, although it was only a few, extremely tense seconds.

Her expression softened once she swallowed. “You know,” she said, turning to her sisters, “it’s actually really good.” 

Elijah chuckled softly and the twins stared back at Chloe, no longer sneering, just simply confused. Hank raised an eyebrow, still guarded, but Connor noticed his tension falling. The table watched in silence as Chloe proceeded to pick up a pastry from the table and eat it, happily. The twins LEDs flashed yellow, and it was clear they were having another unspoken conversation.

Alva spoke up after a while. 

“Sorry, Connor.” She said, softly, embarrassed. Connor was still uneasy, though he could tell she was genuine. 

"Don't worry about it." He said, forcing himself to smile.

“We’re still not going to eat, though.” Eve added, although all maliciousness in her voice was gone. Connor allowed himself to chuckle at this, and slowly the tension started to disperse. 

Hank ruffled his hair, and after a few moments, light conversation started up again between Elijah, Chloe and him as they ate. Eventually, after studying everyone's faces for a while, Connor picked his food back up.

(°◠‿◠)

After breakfast, Elijah started to lead Connor back to his laboratory for a final once-over of his coding. Hank had asked to come along, eager to have some sort of involvement this time, not to just sit outside, clueless, drinking whiskey. 

“I apologise for their behaviour over breakfast.” Elijah said, though his tone was light, still with a hint of amusement to it. 

“It’s okay. I’m more than used to being viewed as… unconventional.” Connor said, plainly, although he couldn’t deny he’d been upset by the situation. He knew it was irrational to take it so to heart, but he’d not been able to shake that unpleasant feeling all morning and this had tipped him over the edge. “Besides, they apologised.” He added, to reassure himself more than anything. 

“Didn’t see you tryin’ to help, though.” Hank huffed, apparently still annoyed, despite how easily he’d moved on once Chloe ate. Connor wondered if he’d purposefully done so to take the attention off him once he noticed how uncomfortable he was. He almost felt reassured by this, when a conflicting thought hit him. _Or maybe_ _he was too interested in Chloe to care._ That indescribable feeling returned and Connor almost felt sick with it. His LED flashed yellow, though neither of his friends noticed. 

Elijah didn’t falter. “Yes, well, you’ll have to excuse me for being so entertained by it. I adore them, of course, but I can’t deny it brings me great satisfaction to see them taken down a few pegs.”

He turned his head to Hank, a small grin on his face and added, “They’re stuck up. They’ve learned from the best.” He gestured to himself, vaguely. 

Hank snorted at this, though Connor couldn’t bring himself to react. Elijah’s expression softened a little, and he shook his head, offering a genuine explanation.

“Chloe comes everywhere with me, though the twins rarely even meet other people. So, I prefer to allow them to learn for themselves how to properly approach social situations such as that one.” 

Hank nodded in understanding.

“I am sorry it had to be at your expense, however, Connor.” 

Connor put all his attention in to making his LED fall blue, and just nodded. 

When they got to the lab, Connor sat himself back up on the operating table and held out his hand to connect to the terminal. He wouldn’t be in stasis for this so there was no need for any wires. The three of them stared at the coding flashing up on the terminal with varied amounts of interest. After scanning through his code- making sense to both Connor and Elijah but leaving Hank confused and feeling a little intellectually inferior- Elijah nodded, relieved. 

“There are no signs of any kind of recurrence, and completing your full stasis cycle has ensured no damages have been made to your software in the process.”

Hank smiled. He understood this, at least, and this was very good news. He turned to look at Connor, who seemed inexplicably nervous. Hank wondered if he was still upset about earlier, and felt guilty for being so quickly reassured by Elijah's explanation.

"Con?"

Connor sighed, breath shaky. Now that they were discussing it, all the events of the night came flooding back to him, overriding any other emotion he felt. Part of him knew he shouldn't say what he was about to, but he couldn't quite bring himself to bite his tongue. He got down from the table and faced Elijah. 

“Elijah, I…” he looked up at his friend, formulating the words in his mind, “she was still there. The old Amanda.”

“...What?”

“I think I… woke her up, or something. As if I turned her deviant. She… said she was sorry. She said she was proud of me.” 

Elijah’s face paled and he lowered his eyes in thought. Connor could tell this was upsetting the man, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing.

"I think we made a mistake." Connor’s voice dropped very low. "She was just following orders. She was like me."

"Connor, she wanted you dead." Hank stated, shocked. "She was literally takin’ over your body- you were going to deactivate yourself because of her! You had no choice!”

“Hank, she was sorry! She said she didn’t want to hurt me! And I hurt her instead. I… I-"

“Hank has a point, Connor.” Elijah said, calmly, despite his blanched face. “She was prepared to do anything to get you back to CyberLife. We don’t know that she wasn’t just bluffing to catch you off guard. I wouldn’t have put it past her.”

Connor looked up at him, tears stinging his eyes. “She let us kill her.” He breathed. “She said it was the right thing to do. That’s not- she wasn’t bluffing. She didn’t fight back. She just… hugged me. Until she died.”

At this, tears formed in Elijah’s eyes. He turned his back to them as he tried to compose himself. Hank put his arm around Connor's shoulder, pulling him close. Connor allowed himself to lean into the contact for just a second before he carried on talking. He _knew_ he was upsetting Elijah and he _knew_ he should just drop it but something in him _wanted_ to see him upset. All the emotions he’d felt over the last couple of days and that horrible unspecified feeling from earlier seemed to flow through him at once and he wanted nothing more than to just take it out on someone else. So, against all better judgement, he straightened himself out and said the one thing he knew would send the man over the edge. 

“Elijah,” he pressed, gaining the man's attention again, “she said she loved you.”

Elijah stiffened, still turned away from them. He ran his hands through his hair and started to pace a little. Hank and Connor could do nothing but watch. Connor felt guilty for the hint of satisfaction he was feeling at the sight of his friend. 

“I’m sorry,” came Elijah's shaky voice after what seemed like forever. “I have to think. It would be best if you left. Please.”

Connor’s heart sank. He seemed to be pulled back to reality and instantly regretted having said anything at all. The satisfaction faded. _What the fuck have I done?_

“Elijah, I didn’t mean t-" 

"It’s okay, Connor." Hank started to lead Connor back through the door. He knew how Elijah felt only too well, knew it'd would only fuck things up more to let Connor carry on. He squeezed the now shaking Connor's shoulder in reassurance. "We've gotta get back to Sumo, anyway."

As they were just out the door, Hank turned his head back to look at their new friend.

"Thank you," he said, gently, "we'll... be in touch?”

Elijah could only nod.

 

(°◠‿◠)

Connor was quiet as they started the drive back to Hank’s. They’d avoided the girls and headed straight outside, for Connor’s benefit. Hank turned the radio on to try and fill the silence but turned it off again almost immediately, too guilty to ignore it. 

“Kid, you-"

“I fucked up, Hank.” Connor whispered. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, Con, I…” Hank chewed over his response. “Listen, I still don’t really understand the whole thing but I know he was close with her. It was good that you told him.”

Connor shook his head. “It upset him. He was _crying_.”

“That’s not your fault. He needed to know.”

“It _is_ my fault. I knew it would upset him, but something came over me, Hank, and I _wanted_ to upset him. That's why I said it.”

Hank looked confused and a little worried. “What do you mean?” He asked, concerned. Connor wondered if he’d misunderstood him and thought it was Amanda’s doing, again.

“I don’t mean- it wasn’t her. I wasn’t… “possessed”, or anything. She’s gone.”

Hank relaxed a little. 

“It was just… it was as though everything I experienced over the last few days resurfaced all at once. It was so overwhelming, Hank. I just couldn’t stop myself from taking it out on him. Like I wanted to see him cry instead of crying, myself.”

Connor felt instantly guilty to have admitted that to Hank. He hung his head in shame, convinced his partner would be angry at him for feeling like that. For being so cruel. He was shocked, flinching a little, when Hank chuckled instead. 

“Well, fuck, do I know that feeling.”

Connor looked up at him, surprised. 

“Wh-"

“Was I not doin’ the same thing to you all last week?” 

Connor brought up memories of his first interactions with the Lieutenant and found himself agreeing. He still felt guilty but allowed himself to be a little relieved at the realisation that it wasn’t just him who acted that way. 

“Is it human?” He asked, softly. 

Hank chuckled again and nodded. “Oh, yeah. It’s still shitty, sure. But it’s definitely human.”

Connor nodded, placated a little. 

“Besides,” Hank continued, “bad intentions or not, you still did the right thing. Trust me, he’d have wanted to know.”

Connor still couldn’t quite believe that. 

“Why?” He asked. “Why would he want to know this after he’d just deleted her? What good could it possibly have done?”

“He already had to say goodbye to her once. He tried to bring her back to life the only way he knew how and it backfired on him. And then, the second time she died, she was a fuckin’ bitch and he knew it. That would’ve fucked him up, even if he didn’t show it.”

He took a hand off the steering wheel and tousled Connor’s hair. 

“What you did then, kid, was to stop that. Instead of dyin’ a fuckin’ bitch, she died the same way she did the first time- _nice_ _._ And… loving him. You did good.”

Tears formed in Connor’s eyes at this and he turned his head, blinking them away. 

“Do you think he hates me?” He asked after a while. 

“I was literally just telling you what a good thing you did.” Hank flashed him an incredulous look. “No, Connor, he doesn’t hate you.”

“He was upset.”

“You’re not listening to me at all, are you? Yeah, he’s upset, but it’s not your fault, Con. Just ‘cause you told someone something sad doesn’t mean it’s your fault it happened.”

“I suppose.”

Hank sighed. “They all like you a lot. They’re all fuckin’ weird, but they do. I could tell. I’m sure he’ll call you or something in a couple days. And if he doesn’t, then you call him, alright? He’s probably just… trying to figure out what to do.” 

Connor nodded. “Alright.”

He slowly allowed himself to let go of his guilt and exhaled a long, simulated breath. 

“Jesus. _Emotions_.” He said, voice small. 

Hank laughed. “Emotions.” He agreed. 

He ruffled his hair once more, then moved his hand to turn up the radio again. Connor allowed himself to relax completely as he watched Hank nod his head along to the rhythm, mumbling the words under his breath. 

“You know,” Connor said, after a while. Hank turned to look at him, briefly. “All this time, I haven’t once pet Sumo.” He’d forgotten he could feel properly, now, and it had never occurred to him to pet the dog.  

Hank laughed and put his eyes back on the road. “Well, we’ll be home soon. You can pet him all damn day if you wanna.”

Connor smiled. “I’ll be able to feel him, Hank. Is he soft?”

Another chuckle from Hank. “The softest.”

Connor grinned in excitement. He couldn’t wait to get back.

“Can you drive a little faster?”

This elicited a full laughing fit from Hank, tears forming in his eyes. “You, of all people, want me to break the damn law? For a dog?” He managed, between laughs. 

Connor couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed. “I like dogs.” He grinned. 

Hank shook his head, now coughing from laughing so hard. “You don’t fuckin’ say.”

He ever-so-slightly hit the gas. 

(°◠‿◠)

"Shouldn't you be at work, Hank?" Connor asked, his voice muffled from being buried under Sumo on the couch.

Hank returned from the kitchen, two cups of coffee in his hands, and scoffed. 

"You just want Sumo all for yourself."

He set one of the cups down on the coffee table and gave his dog a scratch behind his ears. 

"As much as I enjoy Sumo’s company, I’m actually very glad you're still here." 

Hank felt himself blush a little and was extremely grateful that Connor's vision was currently obscured by a mountain of St. Bernard. He took the armchair. 

"I was just simply concerned that this is the second day in a row you've stayed home and I don’t want that to have any repercussions for you."

Hank snorted. "A certain android had me freakin’ out and drivin' across the damn city at four fuckin' AM, last night. I think I'm allowed the day off to recover." 

He took a sip of his coffee, then continued. "'Sides, everyone's evacuated. It's basically just androids and officers left. I don't think I gotta worry about any homicides just yet."

Connor didn't respond, perhaps satisfied with Hank's answer, or perhaps the dog had succeeded in attempting to crush Connor's entire body beneath him. Hank turned the TV on and started flicking through channels.

"There's coffee on the table, by the way."

"Oh!" Connor replied, pushing the dog on to his lap with ease as he sat up. The former, then. 

He reached forward to grab his cup, one hand on Sumo's head at all times. "Thank you."

Hank settled for some old comedy movie and reclined himself more comfortably in his chair. The two watched, only half interested. Hank would occasionally laugh at a joke, then laugh even more at the sight of Connor's flashing LED as he frantically looked up the meaning of said joke. For such a sarcastic android, he really didn't get a lot of humour. 

When the film finished, Hank stretched his arms out in a yawn. 

"Dunno about you, but I'm starvin'" he said, turning to Connor. "What do you want for lunch?"

Connor blinked himself out of the stupor focusing on the TV for so long seemed to have put him in. He could hardly believe it was only midday. 

"We could go out to eat." He suggested. "A few places are still open, despite the evacuation. I noticed while I was grocery shopping the other night."

"Sounds good to me.” Hank flashed a look at his partner, “Nothing's gonna beat Chicken Feed, though."

Connor chuckled. "It'll do you good to eat something with actual nutrition, Hank."

Hank scoffed but didn't argue. "Alright." He said, getting to his feet and walking over to the front door. "You better wear a jacket this time. Can't have you freezin' on me again."

Connor nodded, sliding Sumo off his legs and standing up. Hank tossed him one of his coats across the couch and chose another one for himself. Connor pulled the jacket over Hank's hoodie as he joined him. His LED turned yellow for a split second. Hank was about to comment, concerned, when Connor spoke.

"I registered a take-out sandwich shop, a Chinese restaurant and a café still open in the area. I was just pulling up their locations." He explained, opening the door.

Hank, impressed, shook his head, following Connor outside. "What're you feelin'?"

"All food is new to me. I'd happily go to all three in turn, if I wasn't convinced you'd follow suit and eat an obscenely unhealthy amount." Connor chuckled, as they walked. "It might be easier if you decided."

"Fuckin' androids," Hank snorted, "eat whatever they want and never get fat. Bet you don't even need to shit, either."

"My body is adapted to dissolve any substance without the need for excretion," Connor said, "we contain an acid that-"

Hank clasped a hand over Connor's mouth. "I get it, you’re science’s greatest achievement. Not everything needs an answer, Con." 

After taking a moment of satisfaction at shutting the android up, he pulled his hand away. “Anyway,” he said, “that Chinese place deliver?”

Connor recovered from the hand on his mouth and flashed his LED for a moment as he, presumably, looked up this information. “I believe so. Have you changed your mind?”

“Nope. I’m thinkin’ let’s get that for dinner. Which narrows lunch down to two options.”

Connor smirked. “If you order something with vegetables I’ll concede.”

Hank narrowed his eyes initially, then gave up and smiled back. “Deal.”

The two chuckled and Hank found he had to resist the urge to throw an arm round the kid out of fondness. He cleared his throat, forcing himself into distraction. 

“I’m gonna be honest, though. The thought of take-out only sandwiches in this fuckin’ weather doesn’t sound that great right now. I’ll freeze my balls off if we gotta sit outside somewhere.”

Connor let out a breathy laugh. “I’m glad you agree. I was starting to regret giving you that option. I was not prepared for how cold it’s turned out to be.”

“I am _so glad_ you brought a jacket.”  Hank chuckled in return. “Café it is, then.”

They soon made it to the small precinct of still-open, android-run stores. Connor located the café and they made their way towards it. 

“Huh,” Hank said, looking up at it. “You know, I’ve walked through here so many times and I’ve never once noticed this place. Weird what you miss when you’re stuck in your head, huh?”

Connor thought back to the plants he’d only just noticed in Amanda’s garden that had never stuck out to him before. He nodded, knowingly. “I understand that.” 

He glanced up at the sign, reading it out. “Busy Bean.” 

Hank snorted. “Cute.” 

When they entered, they were greeted by a beaming, overly enthusiastic android. 

“Welcome!” He said, cheerily. “Please take a seat and I’ll be over to take your order as soon as you’re ready!”

“ _Jesus Christ._ ” Hank muttered under his breath. Connor elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Thank you.” He smiled, and led Hank to an empty table. There were, surprisingly, a few others in the café, a mixture of humans and androids. For the first time it occurred to Hank how many humans had actually stayed. He figured it was only the nicest ones who had, and allowed himself to feel a little smug that he was among them. Connor’s attention, however, was on the other androids. He watched as they ate and drank and he felt embarrassed to have taken it so personally earlier when Alva and Eve had reacted so strongly to him. Of course other androids ate. The twins were probably the exception, not him. As he recalled that morning, his mind wondered to Hank and Chloe and that unspecified feeling from earlier started to creep up on him. He felt his mood starting to spiral. 

Luckily, Hank spoke up and distracted him. “Hey,” He said, sitting down, “was that android a deviant?”

Connor nodded. “I believe so, yes.”

“Well, then, why the fuck was he so happy?” Hank asked in disbelief. 

“All the stores that are still open are run by androids. They’ve stayed because they wanted to.”

Hank still looked confused. 

“I think he just loves his job, Hank.”

Hank chuckled and shook his head, dramatically. “Oh, to be young, and to actually give a shit.”

Connor cocked his head. “Do you not like your job, Lieutenant?”

“You know,” Hank replied, deciding to be honest with the kid, “if you’d asked me a couple weeks back I’d have said yeah. Fucking yes. Of course. What the fuck, yes.”

Connor looked  deflated at this, devastated that Hank didn’t enjoy something Connor knew he was so good at. 

“But I think I might’ve changed my mind this past week. Now, that’s either thanks to you, or it’s the new coffee machine they just installed in the break room.” He chuckled.

Connor didn’t smile or laugh like Hank expected him to. Instead, he blushed, his face slowly turning a pale blue. Whereas last time it had been hilarious to him, this time Hank found himself inexplicably uncomfortable at the sight. He cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. 

“Choose what you wanna eat, then.” He muttered, shoving an electronic menu in Connor’s direction. Connor somehow coughed, composing himself, and took the menu. He scanned through it for a while before speaking up. 

 “Would you be opposed to me ordering multiple items?” He asked, without looking up from the screen. 

Hank smiled, entertained. “What’re you thinkin’?”

“Well, I wanted to try the soup, as it seemed appropriate for the cold weather, though I also liked the sound of the grilled cheese. I wondered if I should just order both, as they sound like they may pair well together, anyway.”

Hank opened his mouth to respond, about to encourage him to go for it, when Connor continued. 

“I then noticed they offer sides, and I’d like to try the fries. I also considered I should order the side salad as well, to encourage you to eat healthily. And then I noticed the drinks on the other menu and there are several on the list that sound appealing to me.”

Hank chuckled, impressed and slightly overwhelmed. “You haven’t even gotten to the desserts yet.” He teased. 

The teasing went over his head. Connor looked up at him, shocked. “You’re right!” He said, pulling the dessert menu towards himself in determination. 

_You are so_ _fuckin_ _’ adorable._

Wait, what?

What the _fuck?_  

Hank pushed whatever the fuck _that_ was to the back of his head as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, no.” Connor said, turning the menu round and displaying it to Hank, “I want them all.”

Hank laughed and pulled a hand through his hair in exasperation.”You know, you may not get fat from eatin’ all that, but you still gotta pay for it.”

Connor’s head cocked again. “I don’t mind. I redirect all charges to CyberLife, anyway.”

“You don’t say.” Hank huffed. “Anyway, for my peace of mind, level with me, alright? How about this? You get the soup, I’ll get the grilled cheese and you can try a couple bites. We share the fries, scrap the salad, you choose _one_ drink and we cross the dessert bridge when we get to it.”

Connor didn’t seem satisfied with this. He opened his mouth to argue, but Hank stopped him. 

“Connor, it’s not like it’s the only time we’ll ever eat here. You don’t have to try everythin’ at once, okay? We can… we can come back whenever you want.”

This seemed to convince Connor, who nodded. After a moment, he sheepishly looked up at Hank. “Can we get cheese on the fries?” 

Hank laughed. “Sure.” 

They both put down their menus and Hank started to look around for the waiter. “Where’d our overly-happy robo-buddy go?”

The second the words left his mouth, the android was there, eagerly waiting to take their order. 

_Jesus._

“What can I get you both?” He beamed. 

Hank opened his mouth to reply, but, of course, Connor got there first. 

“Grilled cheese, the soup, fries with cheese, cream soda and,” he looked up at Hank, “pineapple passion. Please.”

Hank chuckled, a warmth pulling at his chest at Connor just _knowing_ the drink he was going to order. 

 “Very good!” The android waiter said, borderline congratulating them on ordering such a good meal. “That’ll be around fifteen minutes. Thank you for waiting!” He smiled, before leaving and entering the kitchen. 

Hank raised an eyebrow at Connor. “Orderin’ my drink for me, huh?”

Connor looked a little uneasy. “I knew it was your favourite. Do you not want it?” He said, worriedly. 

“I was gonna order it anyway, kid. Quit worrying so much. I just thought it was… cute.” 

They both turned red (and blue) at that. He’d not meant to let that slip _at all._ He mentally kicked himself, embarrassed. He spluttered over what to say next in his head. 

Connor, seemingly over his embarrassment, teased, “I thought you said I was “goofy”.”

Hank snorted, recovering a little. “Oh, yeah. I wasn’t lying about that.”

_You can be both._

_Fuck_ _. Shut up._

Hank kicked himself again. In fact, he fully assaulted himself in his mind, until he was lying bleeding on the floor. 

“So.”  He forced, desperate to change the subject. “You, uh, thinkin’ to come back to the DPD when this all blows over?”

Connor looked at him, surprised. “You think I’d even be able to get my job back?”

Hank nodded. “I don’t see why not. I think even Fowler liked you by the end. You’re really fuckin’ good at what you do.”

Connor chuckled. “I was designed to be good.” He shook his head. “I meant… do you think we’d even be allowed to get jobs at all?”

“We’re sat in a café being run by an android in a whole precinct of stores being run by androids.” Hank said, flatly. 

“As soon as the evacuation is over that could change, though. There’s no telling what the President’s going to say. She may have called the army off Markus, but it’s still completely up to her what happens next. We may never be considered people, Hank.”

If Hank was rattled by this, he didn’t show it. “Your buddy Markus’ll be working his damn ass off right now trying to figure this all out. He’ll probably even be in talks with her, I’ll bet.” He looked at Connor, expression serious. “There’s too many of you for this not to be a big deal. Even if she refuses, there’ll just be more rebellions until she gives in. You’re gonna win, Con. You’re people.”

Connor nodded, a little reassured. “I was thinking to contact Markus and try to help the cause. It’s the least I can do to make up for… what I was.”

Hank sighed. “I’ve told you, Con, that wasn’t you. You really don’t gotta feel guilty for it.”

“Hank, I was deviant for longer than I was willing to admit to myself. I may have been under their control but there was enough of me even then to have disobeyed and I didn’t. Because I was too scared.”

“You _did_ disobey. You spared those Tracis. You didn’t shoot Chloe. You think you’re responsible for all these deaths but you saved just as many lives.”

Connor looked unsure. 

“I… even still, I could’ve changed things a lot sooner. I want to help. I want to regain their trust and attempt to redeem myself, even if only for my own peace of mind.”

“You’ve already helped so much more than you think you have. I’m sure Markus would say the same thing. Maybe you _should_ get in touch with him. Get him to talk some sense into you.” Hank teased. 

Connor chuckled. “Maybe.”

The two fell back into a silence for a while. 

“Yeah.” Connor said, breaking it. 

Hank looked at him, confused. 

“Yeah, I would like to go back to the DPD.” He elaborated. “I… if I can.”

Hank beamed. “I’m glad. You really are fuckin’ great at it, design or not. Even if you do eat all the evidence.” 

Connor chuckled again. “I _analyse_ it. It’s different.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s still gross.”

Connor looked up at Hank, a troubled expression suddenly on his face. “Do you think we’d still be partners?”

“I don’t know.” Hank admitted. Connor’s face fell. 

“But I do know I would happily double my disciplinary folder fighting to make sure of it.”

Connor giggled. “I might have to start one of my own, too.”

The waiter android brought over their food with a cheery smile. Hank dragged the grilled cheese and the pineapple passion towards him and chuckled. 

“Actual nutrition, my ass.”

“I did offer to order the side salad.” Connor laughed in return. “Besides, the calorific values are still considerably better than in your usual order from Chicken Feed.” 

“Good to know.”

Connor took a spoonful of his soup and his face lit up. 

“I like soup.” His LED flashed yellow. “I’m adding it to my data bank. I want to create a list of the foods I like and dislike. Although, I’m yet to find any food I dislike.”

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle at his partner again. “You’ve tried, like, three foods in your life.” He snorted. 

“My research is evidently insufficient.” Connor grinned, and grabbed one of Hank’s sandwiches, taking a bite.

“Asshole.”

“You did say-“

“I know what I said. _Two bites._ That’s it. Any more and I swear to God, I’ll deactivate you.”

Connor scoffed, but kept his promise. 

“It’s good. You should try it.”

“It’s not my first time havin’ a grilled cheese, kid.” Hank chuckled. “And I was _gonna_ try it, but _someone_ fuckin’ took it off my plate.”

“Here.” Conor said, and held the sandwich in front of Hank’s face. Hank grabbed it, at which Connor seemed a little deflated. 

“What?” Hank said, staring at his partner’s expression. “You are _not_ feedin’ me like I’m some kinda… senior citizen.” He shook his head. “I’m not _that_ old.”

Connor snorted. 

“Shut the fuck up, Connor.”

Connor giggled, and went back to his soup. 

Hank, after a moment, groaned. “Oh, God. You’ve been alive for, like, a month. I _am_ old.”

“It’s closer to four months, actually, if that helps?” Connor raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Oh.” Hank caught Connor’s eye again. “Huh. It doesn’t.”

Connor grinned, taking a sip of his drink. His LED flashed yellow again as he added it to his list. 

“Wait.” Hank said. Connor looked up at him, straw in his mouth. “What did you do for three months before the deviant case?”

Connor looked a little uncomfortable. He took another sip of his drink. “Actually, I… do you remember I told you about my first deviant assignment? The hostage situation with the little girl?” 

Hank nodded. “Is that the one where you saved a fuckin’ fish and tried to convince yourself you weren’t already deviant?”

Connor chuckled. “That’s the one.” 

His face dropped again. 

“Well, I was… put into advanced stasis following that. I wasn’t needed for anything else. CyberLife didn’t wake me up until you and I were assigned the deviant case.”

Hank looked distressed. “They put you in a fuckin’ coma just to get you out of the way? ‘Cause they ran out of shit to make you do?”

“I’m an android, Hank. The implications weren’t the same as-“

“I don’t give a shit. Who the _fuck_ does that?”

“I… It was standard for any android not in use or on the market. Besides, I wasn’t a deviant. I- I thought nothing of it.” Connor said, shifting in his seat. 

Hank quirked an eyebrow. Connor shuffled uncomfortably, then sighed. 

“It was _black_ for _three months._ Stasis then was nothing like stasis as a deviant- no dreaming, not even the satisfaction of being unconscious. I was _awake_ the whole time but I could do _nothing._ It was as if I was bound by invisible rope. They even switched my simulated breathing off. It was silent and dark and there was _nothing_ _.”_ He panted, expression panicked. "I hated it."

How did Hank always manage to get the full story out of him so quickly?

Hank looked torn between devastated and angry for a while, before settling on angry. “If I ever fuckin’ meet anyone from CyberLife I’m goin’ to rip them to fuckin’ pieces.”

Connor couldn’t bring himself to argue. He just went back to his soup. 

“Fuck, Connor, I didn’t mean to make you have to relive all that.”

“It’s okay, Hank.”

“No. It was shitty. I’m sorry.”

“Hank, it’s fine.” He forced himself to smile at Hank, who dropped it. 

The two finished their meals in silence, both lost in thought. It wasn’t until the waiter android came back to take their empty plates away that the two of them were brought back to reality. 

“Can I get you two anything else?” He asked with a smile. 

Hank, relieved grinned at Connor. “Dessert?” 

Connor’s face and LED relaxed finally and he returned the smile. 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: are you hungry right now?  
> twins: not at all  
> connor: really? i'm so hungry  
> twins: well you should probably eat
> 
> was this chap weird? i feel like it was all idk disjointed  
> i think it's cus there was no real plot this chap cus i wanted to slow the pace right down, so i feel like my flow was a little off and i had to rewrite so many parts of the chap so many times
> 
> it's hard to figure out timing i think n that's my biggest issue cus i feel like it's all all over the place? maybe it isn't maybe i'm just looking at it like. does this sound fucked lads  
> i just feel like i introduce some shit and then like 5 seconds later it's resolved because i can't deal w giving them angst for like more than 2 seconds (MAN maybe they should just kiss already and live happily ever after)  
> i can't tell if that's me cus i read it through a bunch or if that's actually how it sounds
> 
> also, i love chloe with all my lesbian heart, what am i gonna do when i start writing north omg
> 
> anyway ily all hope you enjoyed despite my bitching @ the end there- hopefully next few chapters won't take as long for me to write & i have some ideas i'm excited about & hope y'all will be too <3
> 
> gonna hit u all with this teaser before i stfu: markus next chap lads 
> 
> (°◠‿◠)


	5. Markus' House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor!” 
> 
> “It’s good to see you, Markus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chap for u all to thank u for being patient  
> i had to change my meds n that kicked my fuckin ass i've been so tired n like unmotivated so like? i feel like this took me too long to write
> 
> anyway, hope u all enjoy  
> (ty again for all the love, u all made me feel so good)

“Alright.” Hank asked. “What’s wrong?

“What?” Connor snapped his head up from his food. “I’m fine, Hank.”

The two were sat at the table eating dinner- vegetable pasta that Connor had cooked, a little too healthy for Hank’s liking but he didn’t complain. 

“Don’t give me that shit. Your LED thingy’s been flashin’ yellow all evening.”

Connor, to tell the truth, was nervous. Hank had decided to go back to work- Connor was pleased, of course, that Hank was actually willing to work, but the thought of being on his own again while Hank was away was outweighing it. 

Connor sighed. 

“Really, it’s nothing. I’m just… thinking about what to do while you’re at work tomorrow.”

Hank took a mouthful of pasta and nodded. “You nervous about bein’ on your own?” He asked, mouth full. 

Connor laughed. Hank could read him like a book. “Yeah.” 

Hank had taken the rest of the week off following Connor’s first few nights with him. He didn’t feel right leaving the kid on his own. But the week had passed- Connor was doing a little better, relaxing a little, and, even despite no resolution from the President yet, humans were starting to move back into the city. Tensions were still high between the humans and androids, and Hank knew he’d be needed at work again before long. He also knew it would be good for Connor. He needed to learn how to be okay on his own again- he needed to live his own life, now that he had one. So, despite how much Hank wanted to just stay at home on the couch with Connor and Sumo, he decided to go back to work. 

“Are you sure I can’t come with you? I wouldn’t get in the way.”

“I know, kid. I just… don’t know if they’d let you be there at the moment.” Hank took a swig of his beer and looked apologetically at Connor. “Look- I’ll talk to Fowler. He likes you. But I can’t make any promises. I don’t think anything’s gonna be resolved until the President gets her shit together.”

Connor nodded, sadly. He took a sip of his own drink. He didn’t have a beer, like Hank. He’d continually refused to try alcohol in attempts to encourage Hank to cut down, but when it made no difference, he’d caved and tried a sip of beer. He hated it. It was currently the one item on the list of foods he didn’t like. He wished he did like it. He didn’t know if he could even get drunk, but it looked as though it would be preferable to how he was feeling at that moment. 

“Okay. I suppose I could go into standby mode. Or buy more groceries. We do need more pasta after tonight-"

“Con, do something fun.”

“Fun?”

Hank laughed. “Do something you actually wanna do. Not just something that needs doin’.”

Connor faltered, thinking on this. Something fun. 

“Go see one of your new friends?”

“I don’t think Elijah wants to talk to me at the moment, Hank.”

Hank scoffed. “I meant, I don't know... Markus. You said you wanted to talk to him, anyway.”

“I don’t think we could call ourselves “friends”.”

“You’re such a stubborn prick.” Hank chuckled. “You both won a war together, I think that makes you guys friends.”

Connor grinned a little. “I’ll consider it-"

Connor’s LED flashed yellow and he blinked rapidly. 

“He’s contacting me right now.” 

Hank laughed. “Markus?”

“Did you… set this up?”

Hank laughed even harder, shaking his head. “He really is android Jesus.”

Connor flashed a still sceptical look at Hank, before accepting Markus’ communication. 

“Markus?” He asked. 

“Connor. How are you?”

“I’m… are you sure you and Hank didn’t set this up?”

Markus went quiet for a moment. “What?”

From across the table Hank was stifling a laugh. 

“Lieutenant Anderson? I assure you I’ve had no reason to be in contact with him.” Markus sounded confused but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “I was calling to see how you were. You disappeared after the speech and I’ve heard nothing from you.”

Connor immediately felt guilty. “I’m sorry. A lot has happened this past week. I had been planning to contact you.”

“No, I understand. Do you at least have somewhere to stay?”

“Yes. I’ve been staying with Hank since I left you.”

Connor could hear the smile in Markus’ voice. “That makes sense. I was going to offer for you to stay with me, but I see that’s not necessary.”

"Oh, I-"

“Could I at least invite you to visit? I’m living with my father- I can send you the address.”

Connor smiled. “I’d like that. I have some things I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Excellent. Does tomorrow work for you?”

Connor looked at Hank and grinned. “Tomorrow’s great."

(°◠‿◠)

Markus’ house was… unlike anything Connor had ever seen before. It was equal in size to Elijah’s but nowhere near as cold. He double checked the address Markus had sent him, though he knew he hadn’t got it wrong. Still, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as he knocked on the door. 

He heard faint shouts in the house he couldn’t quite make out, and then a loud “I know!” from Markus. Connor shifted on his feet, awkwardly. He wasn’t aware there’d be others there. He forced his nervousness down, convincing himself the shouts were from Markus’ father. 

The door finally opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Markus, his clothes plain and a cup of coffee in his hand. _Okay. The twins really are the exception._

“Connor!” He smiled, pulling his friend into a hug, careful not to spill his drink. 

“It’s good to see you, Markus.” Connor smiled in return. Markus put him at ease. Even when he’d held a gun to his head and felt nothing, he never registered Markus as a threat. He was surprised at how relaxed he was with him. 

Markus led Connor through the house into the large living room. The house was incredible- every inch of it drew Connor’s eye. A section of the large table was filled with stacks of paper, empty coffee mugs and a couple tablets and terminals. Sat in one of the seats was… Simon? Connor looked around. Josh and North were also in the room- North sprawled on the couch watching TV and Josh at the chess table, reading a book. Connor panicked, no longer at ease. 

“I apologise for not telling you, Connor.” Markus said. “North, Simon and Josh are also living with me.”

“I- I didn’t realise.” He said, as the three looked up at him. “I should leave. I-"

“Connor,” Markus said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. “I was the one who invited you. You have nothing to fear.”

His LED flashed yellow. “I tried to kill you. I hunted you all down. You should all hate me.”

Markus’ hand tightened on his shoulder and he went to open his mouth to respond, when North interrupted. 

"Straight in with it, aren't you?" she chuckled. 

“We did hate you.” Markus flashed her a look, and she corrected herself. “Well, _I_ did. These guys are too quick to trust.” She glared back at Markus, though there was no real malice in her expression. 

“But I get it. It wasn’t actually you. I mean, we all did shit we didn’t want to do before we woke up.”

The others nodded in grim agreement. Connor shifted nervously. 

“And, yeah. I didn’t trust you. But I realised it didn’t make any sense. It’s humans that did that, not you. You’re one of us.”

“And, I mean, you helped us a lot.” Josh added, gently. 

“And you, like, didn’t _actually_ kill Markus.” Simon pointed out. North snorted. 

“We all trust you, Connor. Please believe us.” Markus continued. “I promise you, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Chill out, Con. I mean, I hate Simon more than you.” North grinned. 

“Hey!” Simon glared at her. 

North ignored him and continued. “You’re kinda like our kid brother.”

Connor laughed through tears he hadn’t noticed had formed. “Thank you. I’ve… all I wanted to do was make it up to you. I hoped you could all forgive me. So, thank you.”

Markus pulled him into a side hug, setting his coffee mug down on the table. 

Josh laughed. “Jesus, guys. He’s been here two minutes and you’ve already made him cry.”

Connor wiped his tears and chuckled. “This week has proven it doesn’t take much to do that.”

The others laughed. 

“So, you all live here?” Connor asked, after he composed himself. 

Markus nodded. “Dad has been very generous in allowing them to stay. Of course, I can’t help but feel guilty. The rest of Jericho are still in the church. I’ve been trying to secure a more appropriate place for everyone but… it’s proving difficult, like the rest of the arrangements.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Markus.” Connor said.  Markus gestured to a seat at the table and took his own by the paperwork and tablet. Connor sat down and continued. 

“I want to help. In whatever way I can. You may have forgiven me, but nothing changes the fact that I’m responsible for many deaths. I… I have to make it up to you. And the other androids. And… myself. I have to be better.”

Markus looked at him, his expression solemn but impressed. 

“I understand.” He smiled. “We’d appreciate the help. The process is slow and painful. Little progress is being made, so more bodies would be useful.”

“Are you in talks with the President?”

Markus nodded. 

“We’re attempting to figure out some sort of arrangement. I’ve presented her a series of requests and I’ve been pushing her to pass legislation to give us legal citizenship, but her team is reluctant. At the end of the day, the decision is still hers to make. I have less power than I’d like.”

He sighed. 

“It’s tedious, but the evacuation order won’t be lifted until a decision is made. That at least gives us some reassurance that there’s a foreseeable end to this.”

Connor nodded, solemn. Hank had managed to reassure him before, but hearing Markus admit there was a chance that they may still not be considered people was enough to bring all that doubt crashing back. 

“Still, we’re hopeful.” Simon added, flashing a pointed look at Markus. 

“Of course.” He held Simon’s gaze. “It’s difficult but not impossible. We were peaceful and public opinion of us is high. If we’re not granted equal rights I’m confident that the protest will be considerably bigger than before.”

“I just hate that it’s still the humans who get to decide if we’re people.” North stated, walking towards them. “This is about us. We’re the only ones who should have a say in this.” 

“The humans created us. They feel like they have some responsibility and control over us still.” Josh responded, also joining them at the table. 

Connor shook his head. “We were created by one human. And he doesn’t feel that way.”

Markus cast him a curious look. “Elijah Kamski?” He asked. “He wants us sentient?”

“Yes. I…” He faltered, not knowing what to say. Where to start. Instead he simply held his palm out to Markus, his skin dissolving away. Markus took his hand. Connor showed him everything. The nightmares, the breakdowns, the gun. Amanda, Elijah, Chloe. He forced himself to offer his hand out to the other three in turn. They all looked at him in shock when they broke away. Connor was a little shaky but refused to entertain it. 

“Connor, I-" Simon started, attempting to console him, but Connor just shook his head, pleadingly. He didn’t need sympathy. The entire situation was, to him, a reminder of his continual failings. Markus, picking up on Connor’s discomfort, pressed on. 

“Kamski may be a valuable asset.” He decided. “If it’s apparent he’s in our corner, then it could be the push we need to get this legislation in place.” 

North nodded, following his lead. “I’m surprised at myself for saying this, but I think we can use him.”

“Connor, could you get in contact with him?” Markus asked. 

“I can try. Tensions were quite high the last time we spoke.” Connor admitted, sheepishly. 

Markus nodded, ignoring the second part. He put his hands flat on the table in front of him. “If he could publicly speak out in our favour, it would help enormously. Some sort of article or interview would be ideal.”

Either side of Markus, Connor noticed Simon’s LED flicker yellow and North snorted. Markus sighed. “Can you two _please_ stop whispering about me?”

Simon flushed a pale blue and North snickered. 

“What?” Markus said, exasperated. “What’re you saying?”

“He said you’re hot when you’re serious.” North said, amused. 

Simon spluttered and the blue tinge in his face deepened. Connor bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh, although he was a little taken aback. Markus didn’t look at either of them, but Connor noticed him turn a little blue. 

“I know I am.” He smirked for just a moment as Simon spluttered even further and North sniggered, then let his face fall serious again. He looked at Connor, pointedly. 

“I- I’ll see what I can do.” Connor nodded. “In the meantime, please let me know what else I can do to help.”

“Actually,” Josh said, “we’ve been doing daily scouts of the city for any non-deviant androids. An extra person would be appreciated.”

“We can’t storm any buildings or CyberLife stores or anything, though.” North added, pouting. “Apparently it “fucks up the terms of the arrangements with the President” or something.” 

“Which is understandable.” Markus flashed a look at North. “It’s not exactly conducive to negotiating our rights if our people are defacing buildings and smashing windows. The stores have been temporarily shut. The androids will be our first priority as soon as this is sorted.”

“So, yeah.” Josh continued. “Back to the point- we just scout the streets. We find more than you’d expect.”

Connor nodded. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.”

“I thought I heard another voice.” 

Connor flicked his head up to see a new person in the room. A quick scan of his face told Connor the man was Carl Manfred, Markus’ former owner. _Father_ , now, he supposed. 

“Carl.” Connor smiled. “It’s good to meet you.”

The other man grinned. “And you’re Connor, I’m guessing.” He wheeled himself closer to the group. His clothes were paint stained. Markus got to his feet to help him, but Carl just waved his hand at him. “I’ve heard lots about you from Mark. And I saw you on the TV with him. You’re a good kid.”

North ruffled Connor’s hair. “Even the old man likes you.”

“Who’re you calling “old man”?” Carl chuckled. Markus flashed her a look. 

“What’s this one all worked up about?” Carl said, gesturing to Simon with amusement. 

North snickered again. “He thinks your son’s hot.”

“ _North_.” Simon spluttered, flushing an even deeper blue.

Carl chuckled. “Well that’s hardly news.” He winked at Simon, who buried his head in his hands on the table. “He knows it, too.”

Markus stared at him. 

“What?” Carl grinned. “Don’t act like I don’t catch you preening in the mirror at any given opportunity.”

Markus flushed blue, this time. “ _Dad._ _”_

North snorted. “Carl, you are the only human I will ever like.”

Connor grinned. He could understand why. He reminded him of Elijah in many ways. He could understand why they were friends, too. 

“You’re friends with Elijah, right?" Connor asked. "Kamski?"

“I sure am. I thought I heard you talking about him.” 

“We need to recruit him for the cause. Connor says he’s pro-sentience.” Markus stated, still slightly tinged blue. “It didn’t occur to me to ask you to contact him in place of Connor.”

“I… actually, the last I spoke to Elijah, I upset him. It may be more appropriate, after all, for Carl to-"

“Pfff.” Carl waved his hand. “He’s softer than he looks, that one. Doesn’t hold a grudge. And I’m sure you couldn’t‘ve upset him _that_ badly. You look like you wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Connor blushed a little. “I do normally get Hank to deal with the bugs.” He admitted, quietly. 

North choked on a laugh. “ _Oh my God._ ” 

“See?” Carl chuckled. “Besides. He’s not gonna listen to an old man like me. Not on something like this.”

“So _now_ you admit you’re an old man.” North teased. 

“I could kick you out my house in an instant.” Carl responded. 

Markus chuckled softly. 

“I suppose it does make more sense coming from you, Connor.” He said, eyes trailing down Connor’s body as he thought.

His eyes stilled. 

“Connor... are you wearing your CyberLife uniform?”

Connor looked at him with surprise. “I- except for the hoodie, yeah. Hank’s clothes are too big for me.”

“Is that… have you just been wearing that all week?”

Connor looked confused. “Yes. Is that not acceptable?”

If androids could faint, Markus looked like he was about to. “ _Connor_.”

Connor’s LED started to flash yellow in confusion. 

“Alright.” Markus said. “As soon as the evacuation is lifted and the stores reopen, I’m taking you shopping.” He ran his hand over his head, exasperated. 

North snickered a little. 

“In the meantime, you can have some of my clothes.” Markus continued. “We’re the same series, so our sizes should be the same.”

“Simon, you can help me.”

Simon raised his head from his hands for the first time, the blue tinge just about gone. He blinked his eyes, confused. 

Markus gestured to Connor. “We have a mess to fix.”

Simon raised his eyebrows amusedly. 

Something clicked in North and realisation settled onto her face. 

“Wait.” She said, face falling. “You keep… you keep talking about Hank.”

“I-"

“I thought you were talking about an android, but… you’re talking about the Lieutenant, aren’t you? The one who hunted the deviants with you?”

“ _North_.” Markus warned. 

“Is that where you’ve been all week? With him?” She advanced towards Connor. 

Connor looked at her and then to Markus, nervous. 

“Come with me, Connor.” Markus said. He flashed North another warning look. “Clothes.”

He straightened himself out, taking Connor’s hand and dragging him with him before North could continue. Simon followed quickly behind. 

“Please ignore her.” Markus told Connor once they were out of the room. “I… she struggles to trust humans. I’ve been trying to work with her on it. It’s taken this long for her to trust Carl. It took…”

“A lot of interfacing.” Simon finished, stiffly. 

Markus looked at Simon for a while, expression unreadable. “I… had to prove to her Carl had never hurt me. It wasn’t…”

He lowered his voice. “Simon, I…”

Connor suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn’t be there. He fidgeted his hands uncomfortably as they walked. 

“...Never mind.” Markus said. He turned to Connor and smiled. “She’ll be okay when we return.”

He showed them into one of the rooms upstairs- a bedroom. More paperwork, a couple sketchbooks and some photographs lay on a desk. A few canvases- both blank and painted on- were propped lazily against the side of the desk. A large, inbuilt wardrobe filled one wall, its doors made from mirrors. Simon sat himself down on the bed. Connor lingered awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Right.” Markus said, sliding opening the wardrobe doors. It was _filled_ with clothes. How Markus had managed to fill his closet this much in one week and with no clothes stores open was beyond Connor. He walked further into the room and joined Markus. 

“Where did you get all these?” He asked, bewildered. He suddenly, for the first time, felt self conscious about his CyberLife slacks and shirt under Hank’s oversized hoodie. 

Markus looked at him smugly. “I only wore my uniform in public. Dad encouraged me to wear what I wanted at home. Some of this is from Jericho, I’ll admit, but the rest? This is _years_ worth of clothes.”

“It’s really a wonder you didn’t wake up sooner with Carl spoiling you like that.” Simon teased, laying on his back. Apparently his tension from before was forgotten.

Markus chuckled. “If you think about it, I was only following orders. Just don’t tell CyberLife.” He winked at Connor, then turned to face the bed. 

“Simon. Up. You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“Yes, sir.” Simon mumbled, but did what he was told, joining the other two in front of the wardrobe. 

“Connor, you can sit down.” Markus said. “I don’t trust that you’ll have any idea what you’re doing.”

Simon stifled a laugh. 

“I’m sure I’m capable of choosing clothes for myself.” Connor replied, defensively. 

Markus raised an eyebrow at him. “Choose something.”

Connor determinedly scanned through the clothes, trying to find something he liked. He settled for a brightly coloured and heavily patterned button-up, bringing it out of the closet and proudly presenting it to Markus and Simon. Simon physically had to turn his back to the two to stop himself laughing. 

“ _Conno_ r _._ ” Markus said, appalled. “That’s… that’s _literally_ an old Halloween costume of Carl’s. I don’t even know why it’s in here.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor said, ashamed. “I’ve only had Hank as inspiration.”

Markus ran his hands over his head, again. He snatched the shirt from Connor and dropped it to the floor. 

“I am _not_ letting you model yourself after some fifty year old man.”

“Fifty-three.”

“That’s even worse!” Markus exclaimed. “Sit down.”

Connor did what he was told. 

“Right. Well, we’ve at least established you don’t mind colour.” Markus said, thumbing through the clothes on the rail. “But I’ll bear that in mind for when we go shopping.”

He turned to Simon and placed his hand on his arm. “Let’s just find a few basics, for now. Simon, you’re in charge of pants and shoes. Connor, I’ll choose you some shirts.”

Simon blushed a little at the contact, and Connor couldn't help but notice that Markus held his arm for just slightly too long, before letting go. Simon coughed, nodded and got to work. 

Markus chose him a mixture of casual T-Shirts, a couple button-ups and a coat. Simon produced two pairs of skinny black jeans of different lengths and a pair of fitted sweatpants as well as a couple pairs of more casual shoes. 

“Alright. Try some of these on. I’m sure they’ll fit, but it won’t hurt to check.” Markus instructed. 

Connor awkwardly started to pull Hank’s hoodie over his head, then set to unbuttoning his shirt, while Markus and Simon stared at him, scrutinisingly. He was very glad he hadn’t also worn his CyberLife jacket. 

“I’ve gone for black and white. Nothing’s going to clash. Just pull anything on.”

He pulled on a plain black T-Shirt with one of the pairs of skinny jeans. Markus looked him up and down, taking him in. Simon moved from where he was hovering by Markus’ side and knelt down at Connor’s feet. He neatly rolled the ends of Connor’s pants up until they sat above his ankles, then straightened himself up and returned to Markus’ side. They both nodded in agreement and Connor couldn’t help but laugh a little at the surreality of the situation, as he started to relax a little. 

“Here.” Markus handed Connor one of the pairs of shoes Simon had chosen. “Just to check they fit.”

Connor slipped them on- a pair of plain black sneakers. That seemed to be the theme with Markus. As with the rest of his outfit, they fit perfectly. 

Simon chuckled. “They really got lazy with the RK series, huh? Didn’t even change the shoe size.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m the most advanced prototype CyberLife have ever produced.” Connor huffed, though his tone was amused. 

“With an awful fashion sense, apparently.” Markus teased. Simon snorted. 

“Well, I like _these_ clothes.” Connor replied. 

“Good. They’re yours.” Markus nodded, then stared at Connor sternly. “A different shirt every day, alright? Pants are alright to rewear but if I see you again this week and you’re wearing the same shirt as today, I swear to God…”

Connor chuckled. “Alright.”

“The hoodie can stay, though. It’s kinda cute.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Simon flinch.

“I don’t normally wear pants with it.” Connor admitted. 

Markus raised his eyebrow. “Hank’s a lucky man.”

“What?” Connor asked, beyond confused. 

Markus’ eyebrow seemed to raise even further. “…Nothing.” He decided. Simon smirked. 

“Right. I’ll get you a bag for those clothes. Don’t you dare change, alright?” Markus said, flashing him a warning look. 

“In fact…” he took Connor’s CyberLife uniform with him for good measure, before heading out the bedroom door. “I won’t be long.”

Connor and Simon watched as Markus left and the room fell back into silence. 

Simon sat himself down on the bed, again, and Connor returned to awkwardly shifting on his feet. 

“Simon, I…”

“Connor.”

The two spoke at the same time. Their LEDs both momentarily flashed yellow in thought, then the two chuckled. 

“It’s okay. You first.” Simon said, smiling, and gestured at Connor. 

“I… Okay.” Connor returned his smile. “I was just going to ask if you and Markus were…”

Simon raised his eyebrow and his cheeks blushed a little blue. “Together?”

Connor nodded, to which Simon responded with a curt shake of his head. Connor sat next to him on the bed. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." He shifted his eyes, embarrassed. “So he’s with North? They… they kissed, didn’t they? During the revolution.”

Simon chuckled. “Don’t remind me.” He shook his head again. “But no, they’re not together. Uh, not anymore. Neither of them have fully explained why, but they don’t seem upset about it, so we haven’t pushed it.”

“Is it possible their relationship was for appearances? To help the cause?” Connor posited. 

“Maybe. That’s what Josh thinks. I’m not sure.” Simon looked sad, his LED flashing. “I can’t help but feel jealous, even though I know they’re not together anymore. They’re still close.”

“Jealous…” Connor said. “You like him?”

Simon grinned, though it didn’t seem happy. “I… love him.” He said, softly. “He knows that, I’m sure. But it means nothing.”

Connor looked at him and sighed. A thought occurred to him. 

“Can you… be jealous of a friend? Or is it exclusive to… _love_?” He asked. 

“You can be jealous of anyone.” Simon replied, looking at Connor. “What happened?”

“I…” Connor faltered, feeling a little awkward. He sighed. “At Elijah’s house, I… I felt… _unpleasant_ whenever I saw Chloe interact with Hank.”

Simon nodded, thinking.  

“Perhaps it’s that she’s an android. But it doesn’t make sense for me to be upset that he’d talk to other androids… I never felt that way when he talked to deviants on the case.” Connor wondered aloud. 

“This Chloe.” Simon said. “Is she pretty?”

Connor looked at Simon, alarmed. “Yes, very. But I don’t see what this has to do with anything.”

Simon put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and laughed. “I… I think you’ll understand, eventually.”

Connor stared at him in bewilderment. Simon simply shrugged. He showed no signs of explaining any further so Connor dropped it, with a sigh. Maybe he’d just ask Hank directly about it later. 

“He seems fond of you, too.” Connor said, after a while. 

“What?” 

“Markus.” He explained. “He’s… softer with you than with North.”

Simon looked up at Connor in surprise. “Oh. You think?” 

Connor nodded. “And he… lingers. And blushes.”

Simon opened and closed his mouth. 

“I don’t… I don’t fully understand my own emotions, clearly, but I was designed to be empathetic. I like to think I can understand the emotions of others. And he certainly thinks highly of you. I can tell that even from the little I’ve seen of you both today.”

“Huh.” Simon widened his eyes. “I was a family domestic assistant. I was designed for that, too.” He chuckled. “I guess I missed that from him.”

“I suppose… we weren’t exactly designed for love. It may not be easy to identify.” Connor said, earnestly. 

“You don’t say.” Simon grinned at him. “Maybe I’ll… maybe I’ll talk to him.”

Connor smiled. 

The two fell back into a comfortable silence for a while, Simon bristling with a very slight excitement. Connor could make out some faint shouting downstairs. 

“What did you want to say?” Connor asked, keen to mask the shouting.

Simon’s face fell slightly. “Ah… it’ll ruin the mood a little.”

Connor looked at him, concerned.

“I… it just needs to be said. For my peace of mind.”

“It’s okay.” Connor said, firmly. “I’m sure I can take it.” He chuckled. 

“I…” Simon stumbled a little over his words. “In the tower. After the broadcast. I was there.”

“Yes, I-"

“No, I mean… I was there when you were. With the cops and the FBI. I was hiding on the roof.”

Connor stilled. 

“I was shot.” Simon continued. “I couldn’t escape with the others, so I hid. I… I  could hear you all. I knew if you came onto the roof that you would find me… I was bleeding. The thirium-”

“I wouldn’t have let them shoot you.” Connor said, firmly. 

“I know.” Simon said quietly. “But I was scared and I had a gun. I would’ve shot you.” 

He lowered his head, ashamed. “It’s all I think about when I see you. If you’d come up the stairs… one of us would’ve died.”

Connor shook his head. “I wouldn’t have let that happen. It’s okay.”

Simon held his gaze again. “Why didn’t you come upstairs? What stopped you? You must’ve known that’s where we went.”

"Actually," Connor chuckled. “I… I died. Interrogating the deviant who helped you. He tore out my thirium pump.”

“W-what?” Simon said, shocked. “But you’re-"

“I know. It’s okay. I’m fine.” Connor smiled, throwing his hands out, placatingly. “CyberLife knew my area of work would be dangerous. I have… other bodies, I suppose. If I die, I simply upload my memory to CyberLife and it’s transferred into another RK800.”

He sighed. “I can’t deny it was a reassurance, but there’s something… isolating about knowing I’m the only model who has this ability. And the guilt…”

“Are you… what…” Simon faltered. He ran a hand through his hair. “So you would’ve died, anyway?” He asked, quietly. 

“No. I… you don’t have to worry about what could’ve happened, okay? I can’t die. Or at least, I couldn’t. I don’t know what would happen now with… everything that’s happened.”

Simon relaxed a little. “I’m… sorry.”

“Why?” Connor asked, confused. 

“You experienced death.”

Connor shook his head. “I wasn’t deviant. I didn’t feel anything other than inconvenience.”

“What about now?” 

“I don’t know. But I’m scared now.” He admitted. “And it kills me to think of the androids who had to feel that fear… and then die. Because of me. While I could just… upload my memory into a new body.”

Simon looked concerned. “You didn’t kill any androids, Connor.”

“I may not have killed any, personally, but…” he sighed. “My first mission, I had to talk down a deviant who held a little girl hostage and was threatening to throw himself and her from a building.” Connor decided not to tell Simon that he had his face, that he thought of Daniel every time he looked at him. “I succeeded. He let the girl go. But then they shot him. And I didn’t stop them.” 

Simon said nothing, just stared at Connor. 

“The first deviant we detained. He… self-destructed during my interrogation with him.”

Simon held his gaze. 

“Another jumped from a roof when we captured him. I risked Hank’s life that day as well as letting that deviant die.”

Connor lowered his head. “I started to become deviant after that, I think. I didn’t let any more androids die. But… their faces…”

Simon put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t kill them.” He said. “It wasn’t you.”

“You all keep saying that.” Connor whispered. “How can you believe that?”

“Connor, more androids died at the hands of the revolution than during your case. But we can’t blame ourselves, or we’ll never be able to move on. I lost friends. Good friends. But… it wasn’t my fault. And those androids… they weren’t your fault.”

Connor stayed very still and very quiet. 

“We don’t blame you. We can keep telling you that until you believe it. But if you insist on blaming yourself, then help us, like you said. Maybe it’ll help _you_ , too.”

Connor nodded. 

“Thank you.”

Simon smiled. “Connor, you’re… you’re very easy to talk to.”

“As are you.”

Simon shrugged. “I was designed to be.”

Connor laughed. “So was I.”

They held each others gaze for a while, before Connor started to hear footsteps coming back up the stairs. 

“Sounds like your boyfriend’s coming back.” He grinned. 

Simon blushed, but grinned. “ _Connor_.” 

“Sorry, you two.” Markus said as he reentered the room. “North and Josh got into an argument... over… uh…” Connor raised an eyebrow as Markus seemed to cut himself off. “I had to break it up before she got violent. Convincing Dad to leave the room was as much of an effort.” Markus chuckled awkwardly. 

He straightened himself out and held a backpack out to Connor. “A bag. Your uniform’s in here already.”

“Thank you.” Connor said, standing up and taking the bag from Markus. He started folding his new clothes and packing them away. 

“You can keep that, too. It’s… Leo’s.” 

Simon got to his feet and walked over to the closet, where he picked up the discarded costume shirt. “What should I do with this?” He asked Markus, amused. 

Markus chuckled. “He can have it.” He turned to Connor. “Keep it on the wall, or something, as a reminder of your poor choices.”

Simon snorted and Connor looked at them both in fake annoyance. 

“I’ll be sure to wear it every time I see you.” He teased. 

“I will tear out my optical units again.”

The three laughed. 

(°◠‿◠)

“Captain.”

Captain Fowler looked up at the source of the voice. He almost smiled. 

“Good morning, Hank. Good to see you back at work. And... almost on time, too.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry for takin’ the week off and all that.”

“I hope you’re feeling better, now?”

Hank shifted awkwardly. “Yeah, actually, I, uh… took the week off for Connor. Kid’s livin’ with me for the time bein’ and… he wasn’t coping that well with the whole “bein’ alive” thing, so…”

Fowler chuckled. “Would you look at that? You’ve got a soft spot for the android.”

“He’s my friend. And… he was more of a mess than I was. You know how rare that is?” Hank laughed. Fowler raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Listen, I… that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Kid’s not coping great without anythin’ to do at the moment, and-"

“Hank,” Fowler looked at him, expression serious again. “I know what you’re going to ask.” 

He sighed. “He’s a good detective.”

“ _Damn good._ ”

“Damn good.” The Captain agreed. “And, believe me, I want him working here, too. And for your benefit, as well. In the _week_ he was here… Hank, I haven’t seen your productivity that high in _years._ _”_

He flashed Hank an apologetic look. “But there’s nothing I can do.”

Hank groaned and Fowler raised his voice to keep Hank’s attention as he explained. “Until the President comes to some kind of decision, he’s not a person. I can’t hire him, can’t put him on the payroll, can’t get him taking any of the tests. But I can’t bring him on unpaid either, not with the current state of things, and nor would I want to. There’s nothing I can do until some law gets passed.”

"I know. I knew you were going to say that, I just..." Hank said, deflated. “You think that’s gonna happen any time soon?”

“Hank, I’m confident.” He placed his hands on the table. “Connor alone has proven androids are… more alive than we thought. He’s got a sense of humour, for Christ’s sake.”

Hank chuckled. “Barely.”

“No better than yours, Anderson. Look- Connor’s coming back. I just... can’t guarantee when.”

“Alright. I think that’d make him happy enough.” Hank sighed. 

“They’ve gotta lift the evacuation order at some point. Something’ll happen soon. Just hang on a little longer.”

Hank nodded. 

“You know,” Fowler’s eye twinkled mischievously, “it’s nice to see you so invested in something again. Or… _someone_.”

“Jeff.”

Fowler chuckled. “Alright, alright. Here, your current case.” He handed Hank a case file from his desk. 

“Nothing big. I know you’re homicides, but there’s been nothing with the evacuation. Just a few B&Es, minor theft, that kinda thing. You alright to take them?”

Hank nodded. “Sure. Someone’ll kill someone eventually. I can wait.”

Fowler snorted. “Get out my office.”

(°◠‿◠)

“ _North_.” Josh hissed. “Clearly, Connor trusts him! Is that not enough?”

“No! They were the deviant hunters! I shouldn’t even be trusting _him.”_

Markus, Simon and Connor stopped in the doorway. 

“Connor, I’m so sorry.” Markus said quietly. “I thought I calmed her down, but clearly not.”

“Shall we… do you want to go back upstairs?” Simon asked, worried. 

Connor would not have been surprised to see error messages warning of missing biocomponents, as he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Just hours before, he’d felt deserving of this kind of reaction to him. He’d expected it. But Simon and Markus had put him so at ease. He'd let himself get distracted. 

“Connor.” Came North’s voice. 

Simon bristled. Markus walked into the room first, arms out in attempts to calm North. 

“How? How can you trust him? After all he did?” She stared at Connor. 

“He…” Connor started. 

“North.” Markus said softly, positioning himself between her and Connor. Josh flashed a wary look at her. Simon entered next, standing next to Markus. 

“No. I want to hear his excuse.” She said, staring around Markus at Connor. 

Connor sighed. “I would… I would understand completely if you blame me.” He said, now entering the room, too. 

“But, please, believe me. He’s not… he didn’t do anything. All those deaths and deviants captured… that was me. That wasn’t him.” Connor whispered. 

“Connor, I told you-" Simon started, voice sad. 

“I know.” He looked at Simon apologetically. “I know. But it wasn’t Hank.” He turned to look back at North. 

North narrowed her eyes at him. 

“He hates androids.”

“He… used to. But he didn’t understand us before.” He stepped around Markus to join North. “You don’t… you don’t understand humans, either.”

North shifted. “I do understand humans. I understand them very well. I understand that they don’t give a _shit_ about us.” She spat. “They treat us however the fuck they want. They abuse us, humiliate us, attack us in the streets, force us to live as _slaves._ And why? For entertainment? Because we can’t say no?”

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Connor faltered. 

“ _Forgive m_ _e,”_  she snarled, snapping her eyes open again, “for not trusting the one whose _job_ was to literally kill or capture us when we decide we don’t _fucking_ want that anymore.”

“I-" Connor started. 

“And you. I thought I could trust you. I could understand, before, when I thought you were just following your programming.” She tilted her head, slightly. “But you’re, what, living with him? You’re defending him. How can I trust you, now?”

“North,” Simon tried, voice gentle, “please-"

“No.” North said, calmly. “This is our conversation.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor whispered. “I know why you don’t trust humans. I read your file. I know where you were, before. I’ve… seen the same thing happen to others. I understand.”

“You don’t understand. There’s no way you’d _ever_ understand.” She looked at him as if he were repulsive. 

“What? What’s the worst that’s ever happened to you? One of the deviants got away? Hank get a little angry at you for it?” 

Her expression turned dark. “Some fault in your code tell you to kill yourself for an hour before Daddy Kamski fixed it for you?”

Connor stiffened. Markus planted himself yet again between the two. 

“North that is _enough_. You have no right to talk to Connor like that.”

 _“_ No.” Connor said. “No, she’s right.” He turned to North. “You’re right. I don’t understand. I never had to live through anything close to what you did.”

North stared at him.

“I’m sorry that it happened. I’m sorry I was programmed the way I was. What I did-"

 He flashed a look at Simon. 

“-whether that was really me or not-"

 Simon smiled a little. 

“-it’s all I think about. And that why I’m here. To help. To redeem myself.”

North’s expression softened, and her posture broke a little. “I know.”

She sighed. “I know. I’m sorry, Connor. I do trust you.”

Connor, despite himself, relaxed instantly. He felt like he could cry. 

“It’s… Hank. I… you can understand why I’m…”

Connor nodded. “Yes. I know. I…”

He straightened himself out. “Listen, Hank’s changed. The same way I did, I suppose.”

“In a week?”

“Yes. In a week." Connor chuckled. "And I think we… did it.”

“What?” North snorted, despite herself. 

“I, uh.” Connor spluttered. “We did it to each other?”

North raised her eyebrow. Connor searched for words, flustered. This was not helping his case at all. 

“Hank turned Connor deviant.” Markus added, voice serious. Connor coughed, recovering. _Thank God for android Jesus._

“What?” North was alarmed. 

“It makes sense, now.” Markus continued. “Why it was so easy to talk Connor round that night on Jericho. I was surprised. I had expected CyberLife to have put extra measures in place to prevent Connor, of all androids, from turning deviant.”

He looked at Connor, apologetically. “I suppose they did.”

North shifted, embarrassed at what she’d said to Connor before. 

“But, it makes sense, now. He was already… mostly deviant by the time he came to Jericho.”

Connor nodded. “We became friends. I realised I started basing my actions more on what was best for mine and Hank’s relationship than what was necessary for my mission.”

Simon grinned. Connor spared him a confused look for just a second, before continuing. 

“I think… I changed his mind, too. Without even realising.” He chuckled. “He was on our side before I was. He told me we were making a mistake before I could even believe him.”

North’s expression was inscrutable. 

“And you’re… you’re sure he’s not bluffing? It’s not a cover-up?”

Connor smiled. “He likes to watch movies with me. He makes me coffee and buys me snacks and cooks food for me. He lends me his clothes. He let me sleep in his bed when I was scared. He’s a hugger. He,” he chuckled, “he drives me across the city at four in the morning because I had a nightmare.”

A wave of… _something_ washed over Connor. He looked at Simon and Markus briefly and gulped. He felt like he was on the verge of figuring out what Simon had been so reluctant to expand upon before in Markus’ bedroom. He shook himself out of it. 

“He’s… I owe him everything.” Connor looked back at North. “I trust him fully.”

North, to everyone's surprise, nodded. 

“I want to meet him.”

The others let out alarmed noises. 

“Really?” Connor grinned. 

“I… yeah.” North suddenly looked a little embarrassed. “Clearly you give a shit about him, so. I want to just… check he's alright.”

She grinned back at him. “Make sure he doesn’t hurt my kid brother.”

The tension in the room disappeared entirely. Markus and Simon chuckled softly. Josh smiled. 

“I’m pretty sure my model is designed to look of equal age to, if not older than, yours.” Connor replied, cocking his head. 

“Whatever you say, kid.” North smirked.

 _Jesus._ Simon’s voice played in Connor’s head, their LEDs flashing yellow. _You really are easy to talk to._

 _I should make heartfelt speeches more often._ Connor replied, with a grin. 

(°◠‿◠)

Hank sat at his desk, booting up his computer. He flicked through the case file from Fowler. It was, like he said, a series of B&Es and thefts that they believed were connected. Some kid was breaking into closed stores, taking advantage of the evacuation. Hank chuckled. He’d figure it out in no time. They weren’t even trying to hide themselves- same kinds of stores, same kind of shit stolen. Clothes, shoes and snacks. Windows smashed, no trying to be subtle. Kid probably left fingerprints. He’d check the CCTV footage first, get some face shots if he could, then he’d head to the stores, scope them out. Find the kid, arrest ‘em. Or give ‘em a warning or something. Either way. Easy work. He stretched back on his chair, folding his hands behind his back and closing his eyes. He liked working homicides, of course, but he couldn’t deny this was a welcomed relief after the last couple weeks. 

“Anderson.”

And that was his good mood ruined. He snapped his eyes open. 

“What do you want, Reed?”

Reed actually looked a little… startled at that. Hank took a moment of satisfaction in his reaction. 

“What, Reed? I gotta work.” 

“I, uh…” Reed shifted, awkwardly. “It doesn’t matter.”

Hank raised his eyebrow, sitting properly in his seat again. “Finally run out of shit to spew out your mouth?”

Reed closed his eyes and turned to leave. This _instantly_ made Hank curious. 

“What? Spit it out.” 

Reed groaned. “Fine. I… thought Connor might be with you. Clearly, I was wrong.”

Hank sighed gruffly. He should’ve figured Reed only wanted to verbally abuse Connor. 

“You missed havin’ someone around you could get away with treating like shit, huh? Fuckin' asshole.”

Reed looked pained. “No. _Fuck.”_ He groaned again. “I wanted to… apologise.”

Hank’s eyebrow shot through the roof. “ _You? Apologise?”_ He snorted. 

Reed glared at him. “Yes, okay? I… I treated him like a sack of shit. I know.”

He averted his eyes. “But I get it now. He’s alive. I get it. And he’s…” he groaned for a third time. “ _Fuck._ He’s a good guy, alright? He… changed my mind, or something. I guess. Fuck.”

“Eloquent, as ever.” Hank looked at him amused, but his expression was soft. “I get it. Kid changed my mind too.”

Reed looked beyond uncomfortable. 

“You gotta say it to his face, though.”

“I know. I was… that’s what I was gonna do. I figured he’d be with you.”

Hank grinned. "Kid's literally livin' with me."

Reed cracked a small smile, before his face fell again, nervous. "Could you-"

Hank lay back in his seat again and snorted. “Let’s go out for a drink. Tonight. I’ll talk to him.”

Reed looked at him in surprise. “Yeah? Yeah. Okay.” He nodded, for longer than necessary. 

“You think he’ll wanna come? If… if he knows I’m there…” he asked, nervously. 

“Probably not.” Hank said, plainly. Reed paled. Hank chuckled. “I won’t tell him. It’ll be fine.”

“Wh- are you sure? It won’t upset him? If you… you know, lie?”

Hank laughed even harder. “Adorable, Reed.” 

Reed reddened. He threw his hands in the air and walked away, annoyed. 

“See you later!” Hank called after him, chuckling. 

He took his phone out of his jacket pocket and drafted a text to Connor. 

_going_ _out for drinks w_ _some of the guys from work tonight. you’re coming._

He did feel… a little guilty for lying to Connor. And then having to lie again when they get to the bar and it’s very obvious it’s not “some” of the guys from work. _It’s fine._ He told himself. _I’ll just tell Con the others couldn’t make it or something._ Oh God. What if Connor asked up front if Reed was going? He’d have to lie again. 

He groaned. He deleted the message and rewrote it. 

_going drinking tonight. come & keep me company._

That’ll have to do. He knew Connor would say yes- he would want to come to make sure Hank didn’t drink excessively. He didn’t mention anyone else. It wasn’t _technically_ lying. He could just pretend he forgot to tell Connor that Reed was coming. Or maybe they could act like it was coincidence. 

He sighed and pressed send. He’d figure his story out, later. 

At the exact moment he pressed send, he received a text from Connor. His first thought was that Connor was a _very fast_ responder, but then he read the text. 

_Hi Hank._ _I hope you're having a good day at work._ _North would like to meet you, and I would like you to meet her and my other friends. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to invite them to yours tonight, after you finish work? Connor._

Hank chuckled. He loved how Connor texted. It was so... _Connor._

Another text came through. 

_Oh._

And another.

_No worries, Hank. Let me know what day works best for you. In the meantime, would you like me to check for open bars in the area?_

Hank chuckled again and shook his head. Maybe he’d make things a little harder on Reed. He sent a reply to Connor. 

_your friends eat n drink?_

Connor took a fraction longer to respond to this. Hank smiled at the thought of Connor excitedly asking his friends if they eat. 

_Markus, Simon and North do. Josh doesn’t. I should never have let Alva and Eve_ _get to me so much._

Hank’s smile turned into a grin. 

 _alright._ He replied. y _ou find that bar n you can bring them with you. much more fun than just me, right?_

Connor replied instantly. 

_I’ll let them know. Several_ _human-run_ _bars are open_ _, surprisingly_ _. We can decide later, though; you should be working._

Hank scrolled through the keyboard to send the middle finger emoji. 

_Thank you, Hank. I’m very excited._

Hank deleted the emoji. His chest felt warm. 

_don’t worry about it kid. you_ _just gotta promise to try_ _somethin_ _other than beer. wanna see you drunk._

_I’m almost positive it’s not possible for me- an android,_ _without any of the biological organs, systems or chemicals involved in inebriation- to get drunk._

_sarcastic little shit._

_Get back to work, Hank._

(°◠‿◠)

“Connor you’ve just been standing in silence, smiling, for the last ten minutes.”

Connor turned to face Josh, expression vacant, save the grin on his face. “Huh?”

He snapped back into reality and his expression slipped. “ _Oh.”_ He smiled, embarrassedly. 

“Sorry.” He straightened himself out and turned to face the rest of his friends, whose expressions were all equal parts concerned and amused. 

“I was talking to Hank. He’s invited you all to come out tonight, for food and drink at a bar.”

Simon smiled. “Sounds great, Connor.”

“Ah… we’ll have to ask some of the others to take over the scouting tonight.” Josh said. He smiled, too. “No worries. This sounds much better, anyway.”

North nodded. “Good. Glad to get it out of the way. Public place, too. Good thinking.”

“North” Markus chided. “Don’t start, again.”

“I’m kidding! Jesus.” North snorted. “It’s cool. I want to meet him.”

Markus nodded, staring at her cautiously. He turned to Connor. “A night off can’t hurt. I’ll talk to Dad- see if… Leo can come spend the night with him.”

Connor grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> north: i hate hank?  
> connor: i want him to dick me down, north  
> north: i no longer hate hank
> 
> i'm so excited to write the next chap it's one i've had planned out for soooo long!!!  
> things r heatin up ladies  
> also yea. gavin redemption arc cus i can't not. 
> 
> i h8 the word pants. i had to write pants too many times. pants pants pants
> 
> finally, here's my classic self-criticism: pacing! feel like it's getting better but still not 100% happy w some of the pacing in this chap? idkkkk
> 
> oh wait shit one more thing- I’m curious so like, let me know in the comments if you’ve been reading since I first posted? Or are you all just finding it for the first time when I update? Does that make any sense lol
> 
> love u all


	6. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor looked devastated. “Wh- Reed?” He sat back in his seat, pushing against the table with his hands. “What the fuck, Hank? Did you think it would be funny? To bring him here in front of my friends? After… everything?” He hissed. 
> 
> “No, Connor. Fuck.” Hank ran his hand through his hair. 
> 
> North glared at him and moved herself closer to Connor. 
> 
> “Just hear him out, when he gets here, okay? He wanted to talk-"
> 
> Connor held his hand up, not looking at Hank. He picked up his drink and finished it in one go. 
> 
> “I’m getting another drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to post two chaps at once, but ended up rewriting the second chapter a whole bunch, so it's not finished yet.  
> anyway, enjoy literally the stupidest, most self-indulgent chapter of the whole fic. it's also my absolute favourite n i had so much fun writing this
> 
> (ps thank u so much for all the kudos n comments!!! aaaaaa)

"I’ll drive, Hank.” Connor smiled.  

“You sure?” Hank said, pulling on his jacket.  

“Of course.” He pulled on his own coat- the one Markus had given him. “You’re planning on drinking.” 

“This is true.” Hank chuckled, as they made their way out the front door. “Just thought I could call a cab or something.” 

“Really,” Connor insisted, “I don’t mind at all.” 

Hank shook his head in amusement.  

“You, uh. Look good, by the way. Markus lend you some clothes?” He said, once they were sat in the car.  

Connor nodded. “He did. Th-thank you.” He blushed, starting the engine.  

“You didn’t stay with ‘em?” Hank continued, trying very hard to ignore the blushing Connor. “Figured I’d meet the lot of you there.” 

“I… North is a little jumpy. I thought it may be better to enter with you than allow you to enter on your own.” He admitted. “Besides, I spent all day with them. I wanted to see you, first.” 

“You live with me.” Hank snorted.  

“I’m aware.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hank.” Connor grinned. “Markus, Simon, Josh and North.” He gestured to his friends in turn. They'd all managed to arrive at perfectly the same time. Hank put it down to the freakishly perfect android timekeeping. He already needed a drink. He’d only agreed to this so soon because he wanted to make Reed’s apology even more painful for him. Believe it or not, Hank did not much enjoy meeting new people. He didn’t _really_ love meeting people he already knew. He liked to pretend it was because he was a mysterious recluse; a lone wolf. He’d even settle for just a plain asshole. But in actual fact, Hank was just nervous. And he was extra nervous tonight. Here were Connor’s new friends, who likely hated him and all that he stood for. He gulped down a breath and forced a smile.  

“Great to meet you all. Connor's been so fuckin' excited for this all evenin'.” 

Markus, Simon and Josh smiled at him in response. North stared him down.  

 _Not what I was expecting._ Came Simon’s voice in Connor’s head.

Connor laughed.  

 _What were you expecting?_  

 _I’m not sure. I guess, someone_ _…_ _chiselled and handsome._  

 _Hank’s handsome._  

Simon raised his eyebrow at Connor in amusement. Connor blushed, though he couldn’t fully understand why. He was allowed to think his friend was handsome. Right? 

Hank stared between the two. “Great.” He said. “Weird android telepathy straight off the bat.” 

He turned to Connor. “Con, I’m gettin’ drinks. You find us a table, okay?” 

Connor nodded and smiled as Hank made his way to the bar.  

“ _Con_.” Simon smirked. Markus nudged him.  

“Shall we take that table in the corner?” Markus asked, changing the subject. Josh nodded.  

“I’ll, uh… get us drinks, too.” North said, looking at Markus and Simon. “What do you two want?” 

“Beer.” Markus replied. Simon nodded in agreement. “North, go easy on him, okay?” 

“Whatever. I’m just scoping him out.” She huffed. “Josh. You _sure_ I can’t convince you to just _try_ it?” 

Josh shook his head. “I’ll just provide the riveting conversation.” He chuckled.  

North rolled her eyes, and made her way over to join Hank at the bar.  

Connor stared at them both for a while, mostly to check North wasn’t attempting to attack his partner. Once he deigned the situation safe, he turned around and stared at Markus and Simon in disgust.  

“You two like _beer?”_  

 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“So. _Anderson_.” 

Hank raised his head. The place was surprisingly busy- again, a mixed crowd of androids and humans. Hank was having to wait his turn to order.  

“You’re the one who wanted to meet me, huh?” He asked. “Uh, North? Right?” 

North nodded. 

“I’m gonna cut the shit. I don’t trust you.” She said, matter-of-factly. “I’m sure I don’t need to explain why.” 

Hank shrugged in a submissive agreement.  

“But Connor does, and I trust Connor." She sighed. "So, I want you to change my mind.” 

Hank raised his eyebrow.  

“I won’t bring it up again. I’m here to enjoy myself, too. Or whatever.” She raised her hands. “But I’m keeping my eye on you. You hurt him and you’re dead.” 

“Con’s my… friend.” Hank said. “I’m not gonna hurt him.” 

North looked him up and down before nodding. “Good start. Keep it up.” 

Hank chuckled, though he couldn’t deny he was a little intimidated. Him, a damn police Lieutenant. Scared. Of some… _android_. Well, actually, that meant nothing, did it? God knows Connor could be scary when he wanted to be.  

“What can I get you?” 

 _Oh_ _,_ _thank God._  

The bartender.  

“Whiskey.” He said, sighing in relief. “And a bourbon coke. Thanks.” 

The bartender nodded, and turned to North, who eyed him sceptically.  

“You together?” 

“Sure.” She nodded, holding up two fingers. “Two beers.” She said, before locking eyes with Hank with a challenging smile. “And another whiskey.” 

Hank grinned.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“So, Hank.” Markus said, as Hank and North returned. “Connor said you were at work, today. I have to admit, I was surprised. I can’t imagine there’s much crime, considering the evacuation.” 

North snorted. “Great conversation starter.” 

Hank laughed in response, then sighed.  

“Ah, yeah.” He said, awkwardly, taking his seat. He hated smalltalk. He set his drink down and slid Connor’s to him. “Just store break-ins, shit like that. Nothin’ major.” 

“Store break-ins?” North asked, sitting down. “You catch them?” 

“Uh, not yet.” He looked at her, sceptically.  

“Damn it.” She said, turning to Markus. “Humans’re getting away with breaking into stores and we can’t.” 

“North, we’re literally sat with two cops.” Josh said.  

“Technically,” Connor said, taking his drink and inspecting it. “I’m not a cop, anymore.” 

North grinned. “So it’s fine, then.” 

“No, that’s-" Markus started. 

“Hank, what is this?” Connor asked, eager to change the subject before North started an argument and/or Hank had to arrest her. “Soda?” 

“Yup. And bourbon.” 

Connor raised his eyebrow. “I don’t like-"

“I know, I know. You “hate” alcohol. But you like sweet shit, so.” Hank shrugged. “Figured I just gotta hide the taste a little.”

Connor suspiciously took a sip. His face lit up. “Alright. You got me.” He grinned. “Can’t even taste the alcohol.”  

He raised a finger, grin turning sheepish. “Well, I can. Forensics-level, state-of-the-art tongue sensors with the ability to identify any substance.” 

Hank and North snorted.  

“But I like it.” Connor chuckled, and took another sip.  

“Connor, you’re adorable.” North grinned.  

Connor smiled at her. Hank, though he couldn’t figure out why, found this made him weirdly  disgruntled.  

“Glad I found my drinking buddy a drink.” Hank said, way too loudly. “Maybe we can drink it at home, together. In the house we both live in.” 

He grimaced. _What the fuck was that?_  

Connor looked at him, almost concerned, before laughing. “Sure, Hank.” 

North snorted, scanning Hank up and down with amusement.  

 _Jesus_ _fuckin_ _’ Christ, Anderson. The fuck is your problem?_  

“Uh, shall we order food?” Simon asked, sensing Hank’s discomfort.  

“Sure.” Connor grinned. “Hank, do you want to share some-" 

 _Oh, Jesus._  

“Ah…” Hank said, awkwardly, “actually, can we, uh, wait a bit longer? We’re… waitin’ on someone else.” 

“What?” Connor looked at him in shock. “Who?”  

North raised her eyebrows. “I swear to God, Anderson, if you’ve called the fucking DPD on us or something-“ 

“What? No!” Hank said, panicked. “No. I- just someone from work.” 

“You work at the DPD!” North pressed, eyes fierce.  

“No. Well, yes. It’s…” He turned to Connor, apologetically. “It’s Reed.” He admitted. “He wanted to talk to you.” 

Connor looked devastated. “Wh- _Reed?_ _”_ He sat back in his seat, pushing against the table with his hands. “What the _fuck,_ Hank? Did you... did you think it would be funny? To bring him here in front of my friends? After… everything?” He hissed.  

“No, Connor. _Fuck.”_ Hank ran his hand through his hair.  

North glared at him and moved herself closer to Connor.  

“Just hear him out, when he gets here, okay? He wanted to talk-" 

Connor held his hand up, not looking at Hank. He picked up his drink and finished it in one go.  

“I’m getting another drink.” He said, getting up. 

“What the shit, Anderson?” North spat, once Connor left. “What did he mean? Who the fuck have you brought?” 

“North,” Markus said, reaching out to touch her arm, “Hank said this man wanted to talk to Connor. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation-"

“Who is he? What did he do?” North stared at Hank.  

Hank sighed. How did he manage to fuck things up so quickly?  

“He works with me. He hated androids. He used to… treat Connor like shit.” 

North held her hands out expectantly.  

“I had to stop him pointing a gun at his head at one point. He’s a real fuckin’ asshole.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt it best to omit the fact that he had, also, held a gun to Connor’s head. Twice.  

“Or, he _was._ I don’t know.” 

“And you thought it would be a good idea to bring him here?” North spat. “Jesus.” 

“North-" Josh tried, only to be stared at by North into silence.  

“He wanted to apologise to Connor.” He said, defeated. “He said he gets he’s alive now. Wants to make it up to him. I didn’t want anythin’ shitty to come out of it.” 

He looked at North. “Seriously.” 

North narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.  

“Hank,” Markus said, quietly, “I believe you. And I trust that you had no bad intentions. But I have to say, I can’t imagine Connor would be comfortable with this in front of…” he gestured to himself and the others, “all of us.” 

Hank groaned. “I thought I’d make it extra hard on Reed. Really make him squirm.” 

He sighed. “Jesus. Of course Con’s gonna hate it. Fuck was I thinkin’?” 

“I kinda like the “make him squirm” idea.” North supplied. “I would be more than happy to… _contribute_. _”_  

Josh kicked her leg under the table. She grumbled. “Markus is right. _Obviously_. Jesus, Anderson. You said this guy wants to _apologise_ _?”_  

“He was pretty convincing. In my defence.” Hank shrugged, sighing.  

“You said he held a gun to Connor’s head!” 

“Connor held a gun to Mark’s head.” Simon said. “And they’re friends, now.” 

North glared at him.  

Hank groaned, again. “I’ll text him. Cancel. And then I’ll go grovel to Con.” 

“Good idea.” Simon said, nodding at Connor. “Looks like he’s already finished his second drink.” 

Hank chuckled, despite himself. “That’s my boy.” 

He took out his phone, pulling up Reed’s contact. He was halfway through drafting his text when he heard a sharp “ _Shit.”_ from North. He looked up.  

“Anderson. Sorry I’m kinda…” Reed approached the table, his eyes falling on the other androids. “Late.” 

“Fuck.” Hank sighed. _Fuck. Fuck_ _!_ _“_ This is, uh, Detective Reed.” 

North glared at the man, starting to rise from her seat. Markus pulled her arm down to keep her in place, though he did stare at him apprehensively. Josh and Simon stiffened, awkwardly.  

“Can I, uh… a word, Hank?” Reed hissed, his eyes on North, intimidated.  

“Please.” North said. “Whatever you need to say, I’m sure you can say it in front of us.” 

She crossed her arms. Reed shifted nervously on his feet.  

“North.” Markus whispered. She rolled her eyes and gestured with her hand to send them off. Hank got to his feet and took Reed off to the side.  

North stared at their backs as they walked away, the table in complete stunned silence. After a few moments, she turned back to the group.  

“Shit.” She hissed. “He’s kinda hot.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Alright. Can you _please_ explain to me why the fucking _leaders_ of the android _fucking_ uprising are here? And not Connor?” Reed spat, though his expression gave away his panic.  

“Con’s here. At the bar.” Hank gestured to his partner and sighed. “I managed to ruin his night ten minutes in.” 

Reed opened his mouth to respond, but Hank continued.  

“He wanted to introduce me to his friends or some shit, tonight. I dunno, I thought it would be funny to give you an audience. Really _fuck up_ your night.” 

Hank balled his fists up, slamming them against his sides. 

“He doesn’t even know why you’re here. All I managed to do was _that-"_ he gestured again to Connor, who’d just ordered another drink with a grimace on his face and his LED flashing between yellow and red, “ _and_ make his friends hate me, too. Jesus. Shouldn’t have left my fuckin’ drink on the table.” 

Reed was silent. He rocked on his feet for a moment, in thought.  

“Fuck. I get it. I deserve it. Obviously.” He laced his fingers and put his hands on his head. “Let me talk to him. Just… get it out the way.” 

Hank huffed. “Can’t fuck up the night any more, right?” 

He snorted, humourlessly. “I’m gonna go get my shit. You have, I don’t know, two minutes before we leave. _Fuck.”_  

Reed nodded, took a deep breath, nodded again and walked over to Connor.  

Connor was sat, nursing his third drink. He _really_ wished androids could get drunk. He felt so… _weird_. Hank invited _Reed?_ He felt like the room was swaying and he found himself fighting tears as he took another sip. Should he just leave? Slip out before Reed arrived? No. How would Hank get home? He couldn’t trust him to drive, if he was drinking, so leaving the car was out of the question. A cab? But he had no idea when Hank would want to leave. He leaned his head in his hands against the bar and groaned.  

“Connor, I-"

Connor tensed. Great. He was already _fucking_ here. He snapped his head up, but refused to look at the detective. He took another long sip.  

“I just… fuck. Listen, I came here to apologise. Seriously. I treated you like shit. _Jesus,_ that’s an understatement. I don’t… I really don’t have an excuse. But I… you’re alive and I get it. And I’m… really fucking sorry. I don’t… I don’t know. _Fuck._ ” 

Reed shifted uncomfortably next to Connor, who still didn’t turn to look at him.  

“When you… in the evidence room. I kinda, I don’t know. I _got it._ You were alive and you, like, gave a _shit_ about things. And I just… ignored that. And treated you like some fucking…” 

“Plastic prick?” Connor finished, still motionless.  

Reed swallowed in embarrassment. “Yeah.” He dropped his head. “So. When you, uh, knocked me out? I deserved that. Obviously. And then… I saw the speech. Uh, Markus? Right?” 

Connor nodded curtly.  

“Right.” Reed cleared his throat. “And I… saw you, next to him. And I actually… _listened_ to what he was saying. And I just… I don’t know. Something clicked. And Connor, I feel like _shit._ _”_  

Connor snorted, humourlessly. Reed ran his fingers through his hair.  

“Listen. I get it. You don’t have to forgive me- I totally get why you wouldn’t and, to be honest, I don’t even expect you to. I wouldn’t… if I were you. But… don’t blame Hank, alright? He invited me because I told him I wanted to say this shit and here I am saying it and all he wanted to do was to, I don’t know, make things better? I’m not… I’m not here to hurt you, or any of your friends, or… I don’t know. It’s my fault, alright? Not his.” 

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

Connor remained very still and silent, for what, to Reed, seemed like an eternity. Eventually, he turned to look at him.  

“I’ve wanted to punch you _so many times._ And then I did. And it was great.” Connor smiled a little. “And then I didn’t give you another thought this entire time. And then, tonight, as I’m introducing Hank to my friends, he announces that you’re coming, too.” 

Connor gestured to the bar stool next to him. Reed nervously took the seat.  

“And, instead of thinking, for example, that I’ve taken you out before and could easily do it again; instead of thinking, now that I’m deviant, I can say whatever the fuck I want to you; instead of any of that, all I could think was how _terrified_ I was to see you.” 

Reed bowed his head.  

“I only tried to be nice to you. I only tried to be your friend.” He took another sip.  

"I know." Reed breathed.

“And _I_ know you were just scared. Scared of androids? Of something different than yourself? I don't know the specifics. But I just tried to tell myself it was that. I let it happen, when you punched me in the stomach. I just stood there and took it when you insulted me, repeatedly, and just laughed. You held a gun to my head. I let it happen. But it never stopped. So, I stopped trying, too. And  _I_ got scared, too."

Reed sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m seriously so fucking sorry.” 

Connor took a deep breath, then smiled. “I know. I believe you.” 

Reed looked at him, surprised.  

“I don’t trust you. I’m still… scared of you. But we’re not enemies. And I hope we can become friends.” 

He held out his hand to Reed, who, after a moment, took it.  

“Jesus.” Reed sighed. “You’re way too fucking good. Nobody deserves you.” 

Connor chuckled. “You want a drink before we join the others?” 

Reed nodded. “Yeah. Sure. I, uh, want to avoid that girl for as long as possible. She really fucking hates me.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I’ve fucked everything.” Hank downed his whiskey. He was stood, perched by the table. He pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys from where Connor had put them on the table. “I’ll go get Reed and we’ll fuck off. Can one of you bring Connor home?” He grabbed his phone and wallet. “Fuck. Will he even wanna come home?” 

“Hank-" Josh tried. Simon looked at him apologetically.  

“Jesus Christ.” Hank ran his hands over his head, frantically. “What if he _never_ wants to come back?” 

“ _Hank_.” Josh tried again.  

“Fuck. _Fuck._ Jesus, he was my only fuckin’ friend.”  

“Hey!” North shouted, slamming her hand on the table. “Anderson! He’s fine! Look at him. He’s, like, smiling at him.”  

Hank stilled. “What?”  

He turned to look at the two at the bar, both with a drink and in conversation. It didn’t look… _too_ tense.  

“Shit. Okay. Alright.”  

“You can sit down, old man.” North snorted. “You’re not going anywhere.”  

“Fuck.” 

She slid him the rest of her whiskey. He took his seat and her drink and a long swig. “Thanks. I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear the “old man” part.” 

North snorted.  

“I, uh… you think I should go talk to them?” He asked, sheepishly.  

Simon shook his head. “I think they’re working it out on their own. Leave them to it.” 

Markus nodded. “They’ll come back. I think they’re finishing their drinks, now-"

“Reed’s just ordered shots.” Josh sighed.

“Shit.” Markus said, getting to his feet. “Okay, maybe interfering is a good idea, after all.” 

“What?” Hank said, amused. “It’s not like Con’s gonna get drunk or anything.” 

“He absolutely will.” Markus said. “I’m assuming Connor doesn’t know that either. And Reed certainly won’t. I’m going to go and get him, before this goes wrong-"

North laughed, putting a hand on his arm to stop him leaving. “Or we could let this play out. Mark, I _really_ wanna see this.” 

“You’re tellin’ me androids can get drunk?” Hank asked, bewildered.  

North snorted. “Uh-huh. We learned that the hard way with Simon.”  

She pointed at Simon, who raised his hands.  

“In my defence, it was the night of the revolution, it was completely called for. And, also in my defence, I had no idea you weren’t supposed to drink the whole bottle of scotch yourself!”

He added, sheepishly, “And in one go.” 

Hank choked on a laugh. “Jesus. That’s my kinda level.” 

“And, _also_ in my defence," Simon continued, " _all_ of us were drunk!” 

“Not an excuse." Josh said. "You have no idea how expensive that scotch was. Or how expensive the chandelier you broke, as a consequence, was.”

"Okay. I have to hear this.” Hank grinned. He took his jacket back off.  

“Great.” Markus said. “And I’m going to bring Connor back before he gets out of control.” 

He turned back to face the bar. “Aand they’ve already had two each. _Great._ ” 

He pulled himself out of North’s grip, and strode purposefully over to Connor and Reed.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Reed said, after finishing his second shot. “You think we should go back, yet?” 

Connor snorted. “The party is right here.” He raised his arms. “With the alcohol. That tastes gross. In my mouth.” 

Reed raised his eyebrow.  

“You alright?” 

Connor sloppily waved his hand. “I’m fine. I’m just… wondering why they have to spin this room round so fast. It’s not conducive to…” he paused, searching for a word. “Connor.” 

“Uh,” Reed said, getting to his feet, “are you drunk?” 

“Pfft.” Connor waved his hand again. “I can’t get drunk. Because…” He gestured for Reed to come closer. “ _I’m_ _an android.”_ He whispered, then giggled.  

“Alright, I really think we should-"

“Connor, there you are.” Came Markus’ voice. “Come on, let’s go back.” 

“Oh, thank God.” Reed exhaled. “I think I broke him.” 

“Markus!” Connor grinned. “This is Detective Reed! I beat him up once.” 

“That’s great, Connor. How many drinks have you had?” 

Connor giggled. “Five.” He held up four fingers.  

“Perfect. Okay, come on.” He wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulder, helping him off his stool.  

“Detective Reed, feel free to join us. Please. I apologise about before.”  

Reed hesitated, then nodded awkwardly, following behind as Markus, with some difficulty, led Connor back to their table.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“And then North’s running around Carl’s dining room with a bottle of wine, screaming about how she should’ve been Jericho’s leader, because then she’d have got everyone guns, and-"

“Hey. Not like you’d have been any better.” North glared at Simon. She turned to Hank. “Simon wanted us to _sing_ to those fuckers with _guns_ pointed at us.” She snorted.  

“For the record, Markus has a very… _beautiful_ singing voice.” Simon said. “And it would’ve showed human emotion! I mean, you two just… ate each other’s faces off instead. As if you needed to shove _that_ down our throats any more.” 

Hank lay back in his chair with his hands behind his back. He did _love_ an argument, especially when he wasn’t part of it. Josh had his head in his hands, trying very hard to ignore the whole situation.  

“Hey! It worked, didn’t it?” North retaliated. She shrugged. “They didn’t shoot. We’re here now.” 

Simon huffed and turned his head away.  

“Not gonna lie to you.” Hank chuckled. “It _was_ kinda weird to watch. The cameras… _really_ zoomed in.” 

Simon smirked, head still turned away.  

“But whatever. It’s your relationship. Won’t judge.” He snorted.  

“Oh. No. We’re not together.” North shrugged.  

“Oh. What-?” 

“Never were.” North grinned. “Your detective friend’s kinda hot, though. He single?” 

“What? You wanted to slit his fuckin’ throat earlier!” 

“Still do, and would at any given moment.” She laughed. “But I’m kinda into it.” 

“Jesus.” Hank shook his head. “Fuckin’ androids.” 

North snorted.

“I am so _beyond_ joking. He’s a human. That’s against, like, _everything_ I stand for.” 

“You are so fuckin’ difficult to understand. I really fuckin’ lucked out with Con.” Hank huffed.  

“Hang on.” Simon said, pointing a finger at North. “You “never were”?” 

“Huh?” She replied, innocently. “Oh, me and Mark. Oh, yeah. It was absolutely all for show. I mean, we kissed a couple times, but it wasn’t… great. But we just decided to stick with it. Thought it would look good.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Anything for the cause, right?” 

“I knew it!” Connor yelled, as they approached the table. “Simon, I _knew it.”_  

Markus guided Connor into his seat and looked at North apologetically. “Might wanna tone the voice down a little, Connor.” 

Connor nodded and giggled. “I fucking _knew it.”_ He whispered.  

Reed awkwardly took a seat the other side of Hank. “Apparently, he’s drunk?” He hissed.  

“I’m not drunk. I am an _android_. It’s not poss… possib…. popsicle?” Connor slurred, frowning in confusion. 

Hank laughed out loud. “Oh, this is amazing.” 

“Connor.” North said, amused. “Androids absolutely can get drunk and you’re absolutely drunk right now.” 

Connor shook his head, furiously. “I lack the internal organs and systems to be drunk. The only logical solution is… I’m dying.” 

He raised his hands in the air, his head lolling slightly. “Goodbye, everyone. I liked Hank the most.” 

Hank couldn’t help but grin a little. North rolled her eyes at him.  

“Nobody’s dying, Connor.” Markus said. “I admit, we weren’t sure how it was possible, before, but after what you told us today about Kamski, I’m willing to believe this is likely something he implemented. He probably thought it’d be funny.”  

Hank snorted again. “Sounds like him. And he was right, this is fuckin’ hilarious.” 

“Right.” Markus looked at Hank. “Something in our coding is designed to redirect the alcohol directly into our thirium stream instead of being dissolved, like with other substances. It reacts with it, and the effects are perfectly akin to that of drunkenness in humans.” 

“You’re speaking all technical and shit. Hank hates that.” Connor stated.  

Hank chuckled. “I got it, kid.” 

“It seems like a lot of effort for Kamski to go to, just for a joke.” Josh said, unimpressed.  

“Yup. That’s him.” Hank replied.  

“He sounds… fucking weird.” Reed said.  

“Reed.” Connor said, suddenly, leaning over the table to look at Reed. “Has anyone ever told you you look like him?” 

Reed looked back at him, confused. “Elijah Kamski?” 

“Yeah!” Connor nodded enthusiastically. “You should put your hair in a lil bun.” He giggled.  

He gasped, face falling. “Oh, no.” He whispered. “Your hair’s too short.” 

“You don’t say.” 

“You have to grow it.” Connor said, determined. “Right now. It’s really important.” 

“I… uh, can’t?” 

Reed was in over his head. He took a swig of his beer.  

Connor looked devastated. “You can’t?” 

“Sorry, buddy.” 

Connor grinned. “Buddy! We’re already friends!” 

“I thought you were scared of me.” Reed mumbled, bewildered.  

North glared at Reed, but laughed. “Connor, you wanna order food?” 

Connor’s eyes lit up and he nodded, enthusiastically. He looked at Hank, pleadingly.  

“Fries with cheese?” Hank guessed.  

Connor grinned, tapping his hands on the table. “Can we share?” 

“Yep.” 

Simon and Markus exchanged a smirk. North rolled her eyes again.  

“And some more drinks for you.” Hank chuckled. “This has gone from a shitty day to the best day of my life.” 

Connor giggled. “That’s not true.” 

Hank raised his eyebrows. “It’s up there, for sure. Better than my wedding day.” 

“You’re divorced.” 

“Better than the day my divorce was finalised. How’s that?” Hank grinned.  

North snorted. “You’re not awful, Anderson.” 

“What a compliment.” Hank smirked. He had to admit, he was starting to think the same of the others. Drunk Connor was enough to push him over the edge into admitting he was, actually, enjoying himself. “What do the rest of you want? I can get it-"

“Please, _God_ , let me get the food, Hank.” Reed hissed. “I’m still kinda freaking out.” 

Hank grinned and raised his arms in surrender. Reed glared at him, but quickly took everyone’s orders and hurried off to the bar, hoping to give himself a moment to calm down.  

“Where were we?” Hank asked, smiling at Simon and North.  

“We were talking about drunk North screaming Carl’s house down.” Simon chuckled.  

“You were _supposed_ to be explaining how you broke that chandelier.” Josh pointed out.  

“Fine.” Simon sighed. “But I wasn’t the only mess that night. _Somebody_ was climbing on tables shouting “I’m the king of Jericho!” and then bursting into tears.” He stared pointedly at Markus, who blushed.  

“It was an emotional night!” Markus argued, face blue.  

 _Huh._ Hank thought. _It’s_ _somehow_ _less adorable when it’s not Connor_ _blushin_ _’._  

 _What the fuck, Hank?_  

He downed North’s whiskey.  

North snorted at Markus. “I don’t remember this.” 

“You were passed out on the couch after yelling yourself to sleep.” Josh supplied. “You moved on from the whole “guns for everyone” thing and you were just screaming about how you wished you’d murdered that Perkins guy.” 

“Fuck Perkins!” Hank and Connor exclaimed at the same time. Hank looked at Connor, amused. Connor giggled.  

“Guy’s an asshole. I wish you’d murdered him, too.” Hank expanded, ruffling Connor’s hair.  

“Hank punched him in the face!” Connor laughed, leaning into the touch. “It was so cool. He nearly lost his job.” 

North chuckled and looked at Hank, impressed. She made a point to ignore Hank's hand in Connor's hair. “You’re really not awful.” 

Hank grinned.  

“I punched Reed in the face. I knocked him out.” Connor added, slurring.  

Hank stared at him. “I didn’t know this.” 

“Anyway, North _.”_ Josh continued. Reed was heading back over. He was very keen to avoid this conversation. “Markus and Simon had left the room at that point, anyway. They kept saying they were having some “top secret revolution meeting” but I heard them in the hallway giggling like little kids.” 

“I was trying to climb on the banister to be taller than Markus, because he was on the table.” Simon shrugged as if it were obvious. “It was funny.” 

“It really was.” Markus muttered.  

Simon chuckled.  

“Sure. But that’s how the chandelier got smashed.” Josh continued.  

Reed returned, carrying more drinks- mostly for Connor, at Hank’s request. He set them down on the table.  

“I fixed it!” 

“No, you didn’t. Carl had to order a new one. From _France_.” 

“What? You told me I fixed it!” 

“I only said that because you were off your face and aggressively throwing more pieces of glass at the chandelier to “fix” it! I had to stop you before you ruined anything else!” 

Simon’s face fell. “Oh.” 

North could hardly contain her laughter.  

“What was I doing? Surely I wouldn’t let him just ruin Dad’s house like that?” Markus asked, brow furrowed.  

“You were crying. You were convinced the chandelier was another android and it was going to become sentient and attack Simon for breaking it.” 

Markus flushed even deeper blue. “Oh.” 

North erupted into a full fit of laughter, bringing Hank with her.  

Josh looked at Reed. “This is why I don’t drink.” 

“You don’t eat, either. You have no legs to stand on.” Simon said, still a little embarrassed.  

“ _France,_ Simon.” 

“You alright?” Hank hissed to Reed as the other androids laughed at Markus and Simon.  

“I guess?” Reed replied. “He kinda… laid into me a bit. I get that. But then next thing I know he’s telling me he hopes we can be friends and buys me a drink.” 

Hank smiled a little. “None of us deserve him.” 

“Yeah. That’s what I said.” 

“Kid’s too good for his own damn-"

“Me and Hank went to a sex club!” Connor shouted, giggling. “He spent _so_ much money!” 

North bristled, though she was quick to recover. Hank leaned his head into his hand, face turning red. Reed looked at him, surprised.  

“Con, you’re takin’ this grossly outta context.” Hank groaned.  

Connor smiled at him, innocently. “He had to send one of the girls back, though, because he said he was with me.” He giggled again.  

Simon and Markus exchanged another quick grin.  

“It was a case.” Hank attempted to assure the table.  

Connor’s face fell. “Oh.” He said, seriously. “Then we saw a dead body.” 

Reed snorted. The androids looked at Connor, surprised.  

“Like I said,” Hank sighed, rubbing his eyes, "it was a _case_. Hey, Con, let’s talk about somethin’ else, yeah?” 

Connor shrugged and took a swig of his drink.  

“Hey,” he spluttered, “this tastes different.” 

Hank chuckled. “Got Gavin to make your drinks doubles. You’re makin’ my whole week, kid.” 

Connor smiled, taking another sip.  

“Your name’s _Gavin_?” North snickered.  

Gavin raised his eyebrow. “Your name is a _direction_.” 

“Getting brave, huh?”  

Gavin finished his beer and stared at her.  

“Knock it off, North.” Josh said, exasperated. “Jesus, with you and Connor, it’s like we’re babysitting.” 

“I’m not a baby.” Connor said, pouting.  

“You told me a couple days ago you’ve been alive for, like, four months.” Hank smirked.  

“This is android discrimination.” Connor sulked. “I didn’t turn deviant for this  _shit.”_  

He took a long sip of his drink in protest, face contorted in a laughable scowl.  

Markus snorted. “Way to discredit the entire revolution.” 

“Hey,” Gavin said, “what’s going on with that?”  

He fell a little sheepish when everyone’s attention turned to him. He cleared his throat.  

“I, uh, don’t really know how to talk about it without sounding… I don’t know- disrespectful? But, like, are you guys _people_ now, or?” He trailed off, awkwardly.  

North snorted.  

“Not yet.” Simon slurred, finishing off his beer. “President’s a _bitch.”_  

North snorted again. “Forgot how much of a lightweight you were.”  

She took his bottle. “Seriously. _One_ beer?” 

Simon shrugged, grinning. “Might’ve had something before we left.” 

“Oh, Jesus, Simon.” Josh groaned. “Scotch, _again?”_  

Hank chuckled. 

“Simon!” Josh exclaimed. “Carl’s stuff is expensive! You’ve gotta stop!” 

“What?!” Simon argued. “I’m not gonna break any more chandeliers.” 

“That’s not my point!” 

Markus chuckled. “It’s fine, Josh. Dad doesn’t mind.” 

Josh sighed. “You’re _all_ babies.” 

Gavin, for the first time, laughed. “How’re these the guys that lead a whole revolution?” 

“Hey.” North snapped, pointing Simon’s beer bottle at Gavin. “Back off. These babies are _very_ professional.”  

She and Gavin snickered.  

“You’re as much of a baby as the rest of them.” Josh grumbled.  

“Lighten up, Josh.” North sighed. “Just have a drink. _Try_ one.” 

Connor’s face lit up. “More drinks?” 

“You’ve got three drinks in front of you, thanks to Hank, Connor.” Markus stated, amused.  

Connor looked at them, shocked. “I _have._ ” He whispered. “rA9 is real.” 

“In the flesh.” Markus chuckled.  

“You’re ra9!” Hank exclaimed. “Jesus, that makes _so_ much sense.” 

“I’ve missed a lot not being in homicides, huh?” Gavin snorted.  

“Yep.” Connor responded. “Like the pigeons.” 

“Jesus, don’t remind me.” Hank shuddered.  

North snickered. “How ‘bout that drink, Josh?” 

Josh glared at her.  

“You can have one of mine, Josh!” Connor said, excitedly. “rA9 gave me three!” 

“Actually, Gavin gave them to you.” Josh sighed. “And no. Who’s going to drive you all home?” 

“I’m quite sober.” Markus stated.  

“You are now, but Si’s only going to get worse from here and you’ll join him. I know what you’re like.” 

“He can’t resist me.” Simon giggled.  

Markus blushed. “I’ll be fine.” He insisted.  

Connor giggled with Simon. “I told you!” 

The two fell into a fit of giggling.  

“Stop! I don’t- I’m not- _shut up.”_ Markus spluttered, face blue. He downed the rest of his beer, and took one of Connor’s drinks, taking a sip.  

“And there we go.” Josh threw his hands in the air, exasperated.  

“What’s going on?” Gavin hissed to Hank, bewildered.  

“No fuckin’ clue.”  

Connor fell serious. He looked Gavin in the eye, a little intimidatingly. Gavin shifted under his gaze.  

“Wh-"

“Shots.” Connor grinned. “Again.” 

“Jesus.” Gavin exhaled. Hank snorted.  

“I’m down.” North shrugged.  

Simon nodded enthusiastically.  

“I’m too old for this shit.” Hank laughed.  

Josh sighed, rubbing his eyes. “You know what?” He said, defeated. “Fuck it. Let’s get shots.” 

North’s eyes widened and she stared at him. “You’ll try them?” She grinned.  

“I’m starting to see the appeal in not having to babysit all of you. I’ll try it. You can deal with yourselves.” 

“I’ll get them.” Markus said, getting to his feet. “Connor, come with me.” 

Connor looked at him apprehensively. “Am I in trouble?” 

Markus frowned. “No?” 

“Oh. Then, okay!” He smiled, getting up to join Markus.  

“Hey.” Markus said, as they approached the bar. “You and Simon. What was that?” 

Connor cocked his head and shrugged. “You blushed.” 

“I...” Markus looked pained. “You said... you told him? What did you...”  

“Oh!” He giggled. “Because I knew you liked him!” 

Markus spluttered. “I- Connor.” 

Connor giggled even more. “You do!” 

“Stop, I-"

Connor grinned, leaning against the bar and staring at Markus intently.  

Markus groaned. “Fine! I do!” 

Connor’s grin grew even wider.  

“Just... don’t say anything, okay?” 

Connor looked at him, confused. “What? Why not?” 

Markus returned his confused expression. “Because... I don’t want him to know?” 

Connor scoffed. “That’s _dumb_. You should be kissing and stuff.” 

Markus blushed. “That’s not... it’s not going to happen. It’s not exactly mutual.” 

“What?” Came North’s voice behind them. Markus flinched.  

“Chill, dude.” She continued. “Just me. Got a couple extra drinks to add to the list.” 

She slung an arm around Connor’s shoulder.  

“Anyway,” she said, smirking at Markus, “you can’t seriously believe he doesn’t like you back.” 

Connor chuckled.  

“I mean, he’s practically drooling all over you 24/7.” 

Markus looked at her sheepishly. “I... I assumed he was joking.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “You didn’t assume _I_ was joking when we made out a bunch.” 

Connor giggled and covered his mouth.  

Markus blushed. “It didn’t exactly work out between us, though, did it?” 

North snorted. “Yeah. Because you definitely _do not_ have a thing for girls.” 

Markus blushed even deeper. “I would really appreciate the barkeeper right now.” He muttered.  

“I was talking to Simon about it today!” Connor exclaimed. “He’s in love with you!” 

His face fell. “I probably wasn’t supposed to say that.” 

North laughed. “There you go, Mark.” 

Markus looked at Connor, shocked.  

“R-really?” 

“You should talk to him, dude.” 

Connor nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  

“I... yeah.” Markus put a hand behind his head. “Huh.” 

“Sorry about the wait, guys.” The barkeeper finally got to them. “You guys’re ordering a lot of drinks, huh?” He chuckled.  

“Weird night.” Markus chuckled, softly. “Can we get, uh-"

“Hey. Wait. You’re that dude. The android dude.” 

“I... am.” 

“Yeah! The revolution dude! Saw you on TV. Super cool. Seriously. Like, super badass.” He grinned.  

Markus smiled, politely. “I’m glad you appreciate the cause. It helps to have-"

“Yeah! You totally made out with her.” He gestured to North. 

Markus grimaced. North smirked.  

“I was there, too!” Connor said, eagerly. “I was super cool, too. I didn’t make out with anyone though.” His face dropped. “Should I have?” He whispered.  

“You can make out with me, babe.” North chuckled.  

“ _Oh_.” Connor blushed.  

“Nice.” Grinned the bartender. “I’m into it.” 

Markus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we get... fourteen shots? Tequila?” 

The bartender raised his eyebrow. “ _Totally_ into it.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Simon. Stop grinning.” Josh said.  

“Huh?” Simon turned his head to face Josh, still smiling.  

“Sorry,” he giggled, “Connor’s real funny.” 

“He said “I told you”. That’s all he said.” 

Simon giggled even harder. “I know.” 

“Hank. I seriously have no clue what’s going on. Is this some android thing?” Gavin hissed, baffled.  

Hank shrugged, chuckling.  

“It’s not an android thing.” Josh sighed. “It’s a Markus and Simon thing.” 

Simon blushed, still giggling.  

“I am out of my depth.” Gavin muttered. He took a long swig of his beer, draining the bottle, and put his hands on the table.  

“And what’s the deal with North? Is she…?” 

“She’s single.” Simon snickered.  

Gavin turned a little red. “I was _going_ to ask if she was fucking crazy. I have _no idea_ how to read her.” 

“She’s had it rough. Not great with humans.” Josh shrugged. “She’ll come round.” 

“Get her drunk!” Simon exclaimed, still giggling.  

The others returned, Markus carrying a tray of shot glasses and face tinged blue, matching Connor’s. Hank chuckled at the sight of his partner.  

“So.” Markus said, taking one of the shots and slamming it. His face was contorted in embarrassment and exasperation. “The bartender now thinks we’re all fucking each other.” 

Hank laughed so violently it turned to a mild coughing fit. “He _what?”_  

North smirked. “Told Con he could make out with me in front of Mr. Barkeep. Wanted to freak him out a little. He was on about me ‘n’ Mark making out, so.” 

Simon and Hank stiffened. Even Gavin found he couldn’t bring himself to look at North, though couldn’t figure out why.  

“North.” Connor said, embarrassed. “I can’t make out with you. I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.” 

Hank cleared his throat. “We doin’ these shots, or?” 

North and Connor grinned.  

“Jesus.” Gavin sighed. “Happily.” 

The table slammed their shots, except for Josh, who apprehensively stared at his glass. 

“Do it!” North slurred, slamming the table. “It tastes gross but that’s the point!” 

Josh looked her in the eye for a while, then shrugged, necking his first shot.  

He grimaced, spluttering. “What the fuck?” 

North, Connor and Hank chuckled.  

“That’s rough. First time ever eatin’ or drinkin’ anything and it’s fuckin’ tequila.” Hank laughed. “You don’t like it, give it to Con.”  

Connor grinned. “It tastes horrible.” 

Josh shrugged, defeated, and slid his second shot to Connor.  

“Wait. You sure?” Gavin looked at Hank. “Kid’s about to be more drunk than you ever get.” 

Connor cocked his head. “At what point will I try to shoot myself?” 

Hank looked at him in mock outrage. “Shut the fuck up.” He laughed.  

The others stared at Hank in alarm.  

“Don’t ask.” Hank said, waving his hand. “Hey, Con.” He grinned. “You keep talkin’ like that and I’ll slap you harder than you slapped me.” 

Connor giggled. “Will _you_ force _me_ into the shower this time?” 

The alarm on the table’s faces grew even more. Simon giggled with Connor.

Hank blushed. “Jesus. You have got to stop takin’ shit out of context.” 

Connor smiled innocently.  

North snorted and placed her hands on the table, forcefully.  

“Hey, _Detective_ _.”_ She slurred. “I’d shove _you_ into a shower.”  

Gavin blushed. “What the fuck?” He muttered and downed his second shot.  

North laughed. “Nice!” She took her shot, too. “Intimidated him.” 

Josh shook his head, exhausted.  

Simon giggled, staring at the conflicted Gavin. “Told you to get her drunk!” 

He raised his second shot glass, pointing it at him. “She’s into you. You’re hot.” 

Gavin blushed even deeper and Markus shifted uncomfortably next to Simon.  

“Jesus Christ.” Gavin whispered. He reached for the nearest unattended drink on the table.  

“Oh.” Hank chuckled. “Think I just figured out the “Markus and Simon thing”.” 

Markus looked at him. “Wh- what?” 

“Hank.” Josh warned, though he wore a smirk on his face.  

Hank said nothing further, just looked back at Markus, amused.  

Gavin looked around uncomfortably.  

And then, _thank_ _fucking God,_ their food came.  

 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

_A few rounds of drinks later._

 

Gavin was, to literally everyone’s surprise, in floods of tears. They’d moved at this point, most of them standing up, and everyone starting to splinter into smaller groups. Gavin’s sobbing, however, was enough to grab everyone’s attention. He stood in the centre of the group, facing Connor, with a bottle of beer in his hand.  

“Connor, I…” he sobbed, attempting to catch his breath, “I’m so sorry. You’re so cool, dude. You’re so fucking cool. I wanna be like you. You’re so good at being a detective and I’m a really _shitty_ detective.” 

Connor looked back at him, an inscrutable expression on his face, as he swayed on his feet.  

“I just… I…” Gavin continued, “Your friends are so cool as well. I bet they’d all be better detectives than me, too. I’m such an asshole.” 

He attempted to put his head in his hands, dropping his beer bottle in the process. Josh, who hadn’t had anything more to drink since his first shot, caught it with ease and handed it back to Gavin, his expression apologetic.  

Gavin stared at him and then the bottle, for a while, sniffing, before erupting back into floods of tears.  

“See? You’re all so cool. I could _never_ do that.” 

North approached him and sloppily placed her hands on his either shoulder. “Listen to me, you cop son-of-a- _bitch_.” She slurred. “You can do whatever the _fuck_ you put your fucking mind to. You’re fucking beautiful. A genius! You can do _anything.”_  

She slapped his cheeks. “So quit your crying! You fuck. Or I’ll fucking _kill you.”_  

Connor, now, was crying, staring at the two in front of him.  

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, turning to Hank. “This moment is so magical.” 

Hank drunkenly slung an arm around Connor’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ magical.” 

Connor looked at him warmly, tears in his eyes. “Everyone is magical!” 

He looked around at his friends. “Thank you, everyone, for being magical!” 

Markus raised his glass, enthusiastically. “To being magical!” 

“To being magical!” The group cheered in chorus, before returning to their previous conversations.  

“You know,” Connor said, looking at Gavin, “I always thought you were kinda nice to look at.” 

North cheered.  

“But then you turned out to be an asshole.” 

North booed.  

“But it’s okay! Because I prefer looking at Hank, anyway.” He giggled.  

 Beside him, Hank stiffened, trying not to let anyone see him blush.  

“Anyway, I’m so glad Reed decided to stop being an asshole.” Connor grinned. “I love having friends.” 

“Me too.” Gavin responded, the tears starting again.  

“Hey!” North shouted, squeezing Gavin’s cheeks together. “What did I fucking say?” 

He placed his hands in the same place on her face. “You’re right. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey.” Hank took his arm from Connor’s shoulder and nudged him. “This isn’t upsettin’ you?” 

Connor tilted his head and regarded his partner in confusion. “This is the best night of my life.” 

Hank faltered. "I meant-" he gestured to North and Gavin, then dropped his hand, chuckling. “You’ve been alive for, like, four months.” 

“Yeah, and it’s been pretty shitty.” Connor snorted.  

He grabbed Hank’s hand. “Oh! Do you want to hear me sing a song in Japanese? I can do that! I’m a really good singer.” 

“I’m good, Con-"

“Markus! Sing a song in Japanese with me!” 

Markus looked up at Connor from where he was talking with Josh, a grin on his face.  

“No!” He laughed.  

“Actually, I changed my mind.” Hank decided. “Markus, I wanna hear this “amazin’ singin’ voice” Simon was so adamant about!” 

“You- he what?” Markus spluttered.  

“I didn’t say it was amazing!” Simon shouted, from where he was standing with North and Gavin. “I said it was beautiful!” 

Josh smirked, looking between the two.  

Connor pouted. “My singing voice is beautiful, too.” 

“If it’s anything like your fashion sense, I doubt it.” Simon giggled.  

“Don’t be mean, Si.” Markus poorly hid a laugh. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.” 

The two locked eyes for a second before bursting into laughter.  

Connor crossed his arms in a lazy sulk. Hank narrowed his eyes. “The kid was wearin’ _my_ hoodie.” 

Markus snickered. “Exactly!” 

“You said it was cute, you _liar!”_ Connor slurred.  

“It’s adorable.” Simon giggled. “But that fucking… _shirt.”_  

Markus giggled, too, then gasped. “Si. Connor was right! Look at Hank’s shirt!” 

Hank was, of course, wearing one of his usual garish button-ups. _He_ thought he looked alright. He shifted a little uncomfortably under their scrutiny.  

Simon snorted. “They’re, like, _the same.”_  

“Hank, you wanna come clothes shopping with us?” Markus giggled.  

Hank raised his eyebrow, offended.  

“Hey!” North yelled. “Are we digging into the old man?” 

“Uh, _no.”_ Hank chuckled.  

“Nice! I’ve got one!” She said, approaching Hank and Connor. “What’s with the hair?” She snickered.  

Hank narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue with her, when Connor gasped. Hank and North’s heads snapped to him.  

“You have long hair!” He exclaimed.  

“Great observation.” Hank snorted.  

“ _You_ can do the lil Elijah bun!” 

Hank raised his eyebrows.  

Gavin pouted, crossing his arms. “I wanted to do the Elijah bun! You said I could.” 

Connor and North, in unison, turned to Gavin and shouted, “Grow your fucking hair!” 

They looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. Tears pricked Gavin’s eyes again, and he looked away, sulking.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

_A few more rounds later. (These guys r insane)_

 

“Hey, everyone!” Connor slurred. “Did you all know me ‘n’ Hank have a dog?” 

“Hey, you fuck, that’s _my_ dog!” Hank slurred back.  

Connor pouted. “I feed him ‘n’ walk him ‘n’ _everything_ _.”_  

Hank laughed. “Yeah, ‘n’ you let him lie on your face.” 

Connor snorted, and grinned sloppily. “I do.” 

“I’d lie on Reed’s face!” North yelled, all the way from the bar, where she was ordering more drinks.  

“How have we not been kicked out, yet?” Josh sighed to Gavin.  

Connor gasped in realisation. He sauntered over to Gavin, grabbing Hank by the hand and stumbling over himself as he went.  

“Gavin. _Gavin.”_ He hissed. “Listen. Gavin, _listen.”_  

Gavin smirked. “I’m listenin’.” 

“Listen.” 

“Okay!” 

“Fuckin’… _listen.”_  

Hank snorted, hand still in Connor’s, though neither of them noticed. “Listen to the kid, Reed _.”_  

Gavin giggled. “I am!” 

“Okay. Okay. Listen, I had an idea. You should come back to our house!” 

Hank chuckled. “No…” 

“Yeah! I can show you all my favourite things! Like… Sumo! ‘N’ the fridge! Oh, ‘n’ Hank!” Connor smiled, pleased with himself.  

“Aww.” Hank laughed.  

His face fell. “Oh. You’ve already seen Hank.” 

Gavin nodded, sadly. “I have.” 

“Wait. Can you pretend you never saw him? ‘N’ then I can surprise you ‘n’ show him to you.” 

Gavin thought about this for a second, face scrunched up in concentration.  

“Okay.” He said after a while, determined. “I’ll close my eyes and when I open them. _Boom._ There he’ll be.” 

Connor grinned. “Yes! Okay. Close your eyes.” 

Gavin nodded, expression still determined, and closed his eyes tight.  

Connor pulled Hank closer to him, hand still in his. He adjusted his posture.  

“Okay! Open!” 

Gavin opened his eyes and laughed. “It’s Hank!” 

Connor and Gavin giggled together.  

North staggered back over from the bar, drinks in hand. She handed one to Gavin and kept the other for herself.  

“Hey.” She slurred. “What’re you laughing about?” 

Gavin gestured to Hank. “It’s Hank.” 

Hank grinned. North beamed. “It is!”  

“Wait. _Wait.”_ Connor said. “I gotta show Markus ‘n’ Simon. Where are they?” 

“I haven’t seen them in a while.” Josh said, mildly concerned. “They better not be breaking anything.” 

North chuckled. “They’re probably…” she leaned in to the group, and dropped her voice to a whisper, “ _making out.”_  

Connor gasped and giggled.  

“Oh!” Gavin exclaimed, in realisation. “I get the “Markus and Simon thing” now, too!” 

Hank nodded, unnecessarily impressed with him.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

_Last couple of rounds later. (They're gonna fucking die)_

 

“Alright, folks.” The bartender said, amused. “Really am gonna have to kick you all out now. I gotta close up.” 

North booed. “If we had fuckin’ _guns_ this wouldn’t be a problem!” 

“North, you cant use guns to solve all your problems.” Josh sighed, holding her back, before she tried to attack the bartender.  

“North, I have a gun! I’m a cop!” Gavin announced, pleased with himself.  

“Can I have it?” North slurred, holding her hand out to him.  

His face fell. “Oh. I don’t have it with me. I’m not at work.” 

“You’re a piece of shit.” North spat.  

“I know!” He wailed.  

“I don’t wanna go home!” Connor moaned. “This is fun!” 

“Con.” Hank said, placing his hand on Connor’s head to steady himself. “I’m _really_ old. ‘N’ I gotta be in work tomorrow. ‘N’ tomorrow’s in… not enough hours for sleep.” 

Connor pouted.  

“Well…” He said. “Can I ‘least sleep in your bed?” 

Josh raised his eyebrow at Connor.  

“Do I have a choice?” Hank huffed.  

“… No.” Connor giggled.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The next morning, Connor awoke to an empty bed and the most intense pain he’d ever felt in his life pounding his head. He groaned, rolling over.  

“Hank?” He whispered, reaching out for his partner. He was laid sloppily on Hank’s bed- still wearing his clothes from the night before. They must’ve gotten home and just passed straight out. He got up with another groan, groggily making his way into the kitchen.  

“Hank?” He called again, flinching at his own loud voice. Hank was nowhere to be found. He was, however, greeted by a very enthusiastic Sumo. Connor smiled and ruffled his fur.  

“Where’s your dad gone, huh?” He sighed.  

He opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice. He looked at it for a moment, knowing he should really grab a glass, before shrugging and chugging straight from the carton. He rubbed his eyes and shut the fridge, orange juice still in his hand. Every noise _hurt._ Then, he noticed the note stuck to the refrigerator.  

 _At work_  

 _I made bacon & eggs- there’s some on the side. Just heat em up_ 

 _Would’ve offered you_ _painkillers, but dunno if they work w/the whole_ _metal_ _robot body thing_  

 _Hope you’re not dead_  

 _Hank_  

Connor chuckled, turning his head to the side. His eyes fell on the frying pan of food Hank had left him.  

“Oh, thank _God.”_ He exhaled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor, sober: reed ur scary  
> connor, off his face: reed, ur my best friend. come to my house and meet my dog
> 
> so. there it is. drunk connor. (i mean, drunk everyone, but still) literally one of the reasons i wanted to write this fic in the first place
> 
> listen i know this chapter was the fuckin worst but i had so much fun laughing at myself
> 
> next chap should be out soonish & it'll have actual plot again promise
> 
> love u all!!!!
> 
> (edited 15/08/18 cus i noticed some typos rip)


	7. Okay To Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning, Connor.” Came Markus’ voice. He sounded far more put together than Connor felt. 
> 
> “Is it normal to wish you were dead?” Connor groaned in response. 
> 
> Markus chuckled. “Oh, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits!! holy shit  
> i've literally never written anything like this in my life let alone shown it to other people, so jfc guys, thank u so much
> 
> also, just wanted to say: everyone fuckin loved drunk connor so much so i'm putting it out there:  
> that is not the last we've seen of him B)

_Good morning, Hank. I’m glad you made it in to work. I’m not dead, but_ _my head’s certainly trying to make that the case. How are you feeling?_ _Connor._  

Connor messaged Hank as he waited for his food to finish cooking in the microwave. He took a swig from the orange juice carton in his hand. He rubbed his eyes. Just writing that message hurt. He’d heard staring at electronics could worsen a headache in human, but he was an android. His eyes themselves were electronics. He groaned.  

He decided to contact Markus.  

“Good morning, Connor.” Came Markus’ voice. He sounded far more put together than Connor felt.  

“Is it normal to wish you were dead?” Connor groaned in response.  

Markus chuckled. “Oh, dear.” 

The microwave pinged, and Connor set about putting his food on a plate. 

“I feel _awful_ , Mark. How are you sounding so… _alive_ , right now?” 

“You drank a lot more than I did, Connor.” 

“Markus.” 

Connor could hear the grin in his voice.  

“Thirium. We have a supply at the house. You drink a little to replace the alcohol in your system.” 

“Huh.”  

A beat passed.  

“You want me to bring some over?”  

“Oh, God, yes please.” Connor sighed in relief. “I can’t function.” 

Markus laughed, again. “I’ll be over soon.” 

Connor heard some muffled yells from Markus’ end. He took a bite of his his food.  

An amused sigh from Markus, then, “Alright. _Simon_ _and I_ will be over soon.” 

Connor smiled. “Alright.” He mumbled, through the mouthful of breakfast.  

“Oh, good, you’re eating.” Markus said. “That helps, too.” 

“I can’t tell you how much better I feel, already. _Bacon.”_  

“Good.” Markus chuckled a third time. “Enjoy your bacon. See you in a bit.” 

Connor leaned back in his chair, shovelling his food into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed, and tried to think back on the night before. His eyes snapped open as he found lapses in his memory. Trying to recall anything just made his head hurt even more, and he rubbed his eyes again, in rising distress. Sumo padded up to him, pressing his arm with his nose, in attempts to reassure him. Connor grabbed some of his fur, forcing himself not to panic.  

 _Markus._ _I_ _can’t remember a lot of last night._ _Should I be worried?_  

Markus replied instantly.  

 _That’s normal_ _, Connor_ _. You drank an insane amount_ _._ _Don’t panic. We’re setting off now. See you soon._  

Connor exhaled, shakily. He laughed and rubbed his forehead. He loosened his grip on Sumo’s fur and smiled at him apologetically.  

“Why do I always panic about nothing, huh, Sumo?” 

Sumo licked Connor’s arm in response, making him giggle.  

Hank’s response came.  

 _hey, you_ _want me to_ _come home early?_  

Connor smiled. He did want to see Hank, but he knew there was no real need. He couldn’t bring himself to tear Hank away from work, either.  

 _Don’t worry._ _Markus and Simon are coming over._ _Markus said_ _thirium_ _will ease the_ _pain_ _._ _He’s bringing some for me to drink. Bet you’re sad you’re missing that._  

 _jesus_ _christ._ _gross_ _._ _i_ _take it back._ _i_ _never want to come home again_  

Connor giggled again, and finished off his food.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Simon laughed out loud when Connor answered the door.  

“You look terrible.” 

Connor groaned. “I feel it.” 

“Here.” Markus said, walking through the door and handing Connor a pouch of thirium. “Drink this first, then…” 

He looked Connor up and down. “You haven’t even changed your clothes, yet.” 

Connor grimaced. “I wanted to shower, first, but the water was too loud.” 

Simon chuckled again. “Drink your blue blood, Connor.” 

Connor nodded. “Wait. I just need to-"

He took a photo of the thirium pouch in his hand, sending it to Hank with an accompanying “Delicious.”. 

 _for fuck_ _’s_ _sake_  

 _fucking androids i swear to fucking god_  

Connor giggled, ignoring the concerned looks from his friends. He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass and ripped open the thirium pouch.  

“Shouldn’t take too long for it to work.” Markus said, as Connor poured the thirium into his glass. “It won’t get rid of it completely, but it’ll help.” 

Connor nodded. He took a long sip of the thirium, then spluttered and grimaced. “ _Oh_.”  

Simon grinned. “Disgusting, huh?” 

Connor groaned again. “This is the first time I’ve tasted it since turning deviant.” 

He coughed. “Now I understand why Hank was so repulsed by it.” 

He messaged Hank, again, taking another reluctant sip.  

 _I take it all back. This tastes like shit._ _It’s disgusting._  

“You’re going to have to drink it all, though.” Markus said, apologetically. “Otherwise it won’t do anything, and you’ll have to just ride this out.” 

Connor groaned.  

“It’s better to just drink it all at once.” Simon chuckled. “You’re good at that.” 

Connor raised his eyebrow in annoyance, but did as instructed.  

When he finished the glass, he leaned over the kitchen table, grimacing.  

 _yeah you’re not winning me over like that kid_ _, you’re still_ _fuckin_ _gross for drinking it in the first place_  

Connor sighed.  

 _Shut up._  

“I’m going to take a shower.” Connor said, straightening up. “I… uh, feel free to… sit down?” 

He looked at his friends sheepishly. “Sorry. I really don’t have much to offer you. This isn’t even my house.” 

Markus laughed and waved his hand at Connor.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Look at that.” Markus chuckled when Connor returned, showered and dressed in one of the new outfits from Markus. Hank’s hoodie was tied round his waist. “He doesn’t look half bad.” 

Simon smirked. “He doesn’t look like a baby Hank.” 

Connor rolled his eyes at them. The two were sat on Hank’s couch, looking remarkably at home. Sumo had taken a liking to them both, and had curled up to sleep at their feet. Connor lingered in front of them.  

“So.” He beamed. “You like him?” 

Markus and Simon blushed.  

“Wh-what?” Markus spluttered, looking panicked.  

Connor stared at them for a moment, confused, then laughed out loud in realisation.  

“I meant Hank!” He giggled, shaking his head.  

“ _Oh._ ” Simon breathed, ashamed.  

“Wait.” Connor grinned, staring at them. “Does that mean you two-?” 

Simon shook his head, face a deep blue. “No! No… I, we…” 

Connor raised his eyebrow with a smirk.  

“Yes. We loved Hank.” Markus said, firmly, changing the subject before Connor could pry any further.  

Connor smiled more genuinely at this. “I’m glad.” 

“We, surprisingly, kinda liked Gavin, too.” Simon added, recovering.  

Connor’s face fell. “Wh-? _Oh.”_  

Parts of the night came flooding back to him. “Oh, God. Reed was there.” 

He rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t shout at him, did I?” 

Simon chuckled. “I don’t think so. You guys were pretty friendly, actually.” 

“You told him he was nice to look at.” Markus added.  

“Shit.” Connor groaned. “That’s somehow worse.” 

He ran his hands through his damp hair. His head still hurt and he still felt beyond awful, but the combination of the food, shower and thirium had started to take the edge off.  

“Was it… did it ruin the night?” He asked, voice apprehensive.  

“Of course not. We had a great time.” Markus said, looking at Connor with concern.  

Simon chuckled softly. “Connor, not everything is your fault. You worry too much.” 

Connor looked at him for a while, then sighed.  

“And Josh? North?” He asked. “I was already nervous about North meeting Hank, and then Reed turns up…” 

“Actually,” Simon smirked, “she seemed to get on quite well with both of them.” 

“She does well with similar personalities to her own. It just… I suppose it takes a few rounds of drinks to get her to feel comfortable enough to get to that point.” Markus chuckled.  

“And I wouldn’t worry about Josh. He had fun, too. He just… his whole kinda “thing” is looking disinterested in shit.” Simon snorted.  

Connor laughed. “I’m glad, then. I don’t remember a lot of the… later portion of the night, but I really did enjoy myself. I’ve never…” He smiled, sheepishly. “I’ve never had friends.” 

Markus and Simon grinned at him.  

Something clicked in Markus’ face and he lay back slightly in his seat.  

“You know,” he said, slowly, “the most remarkable thing about last night was the bar.” 

Connor looked at him, confused.  

“We were in a human bar.” Markus continued. “We were served by a human bartender. The place was filled with humans and androids. _And_ the city’s still under evacuation.” 

Simon looked at him in realisation. “We were with two humans who both changed their minds on androids after, what, a _week?”_  

Markus smiled. “I think… we may actually stand a chance, after all.” 

Connor grinned. “Things are already changing.”  

He remembered the android in store where he’d bought groceries for Hank that first night, telling him those exact words.  

Markus, in an instant, fell serious. “Then it’s essential that you contact Kamski as soon as possible. We have to act fast, before the novelty of the revolution wears off. We need to stay in the public eye. No more demonstrations, not unless they become necessary, but we could broadcast another speech. I still think it would be useful for him to be a prominent voice.” 

“How, though, Mark? We can’t storm the tower again. We can’t take that risk, even with the evacuation.” Simon responded. He didn’t voice it, but he also didn’t want to have to relive being on that roof, again. Even if Connor was on the other side, now.  

“That’s true.” Markus sighed. “We can’t go against the law, or all the negotiations with the President so far will be completely discredited.” 

Connor’s LED circled yellow for a while.  

“Well,” he decided, “if you’re wanting Elijah, anyway, it’s likely he can pull a few strings. He has a surprising amount of authority. And money.” He chuckled. “He could probably get us air time, and legally.” 

Markus thought on this, then nodded. “It’s worth a shot. We’d have to broadcast nationally, though. The majority of the population are out of the city, of course.” 

“I expect that’ll still be possible.”  

Markus nodded again, impressed. “In that case, I want to meet him in person. It’ll be too complicated to liaison through you, if he is to become a prominent figure.” 

“I can arrange that. I’ll contact him today.” 

Markus nodded, satisfied.  

“Maybe we could invite him to ours.” He mused, smiling slightly. “Dad would love to see him.” 

Connor returned his smile.  

“On the subject,” Markus tapped his fingers together, “it occurred to me, last night, that more human voices will help us. Do you think Hank would be willing to speak out, too?” 

Connor was taken aback. “Hank? He… he hardly has much authority. And it’s not as though he’s a recognisable figure-"

“He’s a Lieutenant in the city’s police department. He doesn’t have to be recognised. His badge alone is enough for him to hold a significant position of power, in this situation. Support from him could help us, massively.” 

Connor saw his point. “I’m sure he’d want to help. But… I can’t see him speaking out.” He admitted.  

Markus faltered for a moment. “Anyone from the DPD could help. Gavin, even?” 

Connor sighed, apologetically. “I don’t know.” 

“What about some kind of written statement?” Simon posited. “We could even write it ourselves. He would just have to sign it. Or he and Gavin. Or anyone in the department he can convince.” 

“That could work.” Connor nodded. “An official document showing the support of the police department would be something you could present to the President, right? And it could be taken to the press, too.” 

“We’d need to discuss it properly with Hank, but, yes. Okay. If we flesh this out properly, it could work.” Markus agreed.  

“I think… Hank may be able to convince Captain Fowler to help. He… He said he liked me.” 

“The Captain?” Markus smiled. “If he can wrangle the Captain into showing support, then that’d be the ideal.” 

“I don’t know for sure. But I’ll talk to Hank, too.” 

Markus nodded and lay back against the couch. He chuckled. “Who’d have thought that getting us all drunk together would be what we needed to figure out a real plan of action?” 

Connor laughed. “I’m glad I could help.” 

Simon smirked. “You really were hilarious, last night.” 

Connor blushed a little. “Did I embarrass myself?” 

“Depends what you classify as embarrassing.” Simon grinned. “I mean, at one point, you burst into tears because you said you loved dogs so much. It took Hank fifteen minutes to calm you down.” 

Connor groaned, then laughed. He looked down at Sumo with a smile. “You hear that, boy?” 

Sumo wagged his tail against the floor with a thud.  

Markus looked at Simon pointedly. “You were just as bad as everyone else, Si. You spent a good portion of the night in the bathroom changing your hair colour, and when I finally got you out, you went around the entire bar asking strangers which colour they thought looked the best. You _cried_ if they didn’t say blonde.” 

“If I remember right,” Simon narrowed his eyes, “a few drinks later and it was _you_ touring round the place. You were trying to hold hands with everyone and telling them to go to Jericho. You were trying to wake up _humans._ ” He snorted.  

Markus blushed. “Shit. I was.” 

Simon softened, smiling. “I thought it was cute.” 

Markus blushed even deeper, averting his eyes.  

“For the record,” he said, quietly, “I like blonde the best, too.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The three spent the rest of the day in Hank’s house, fleshing out a plan of action. They’d contacted Josh and North, but North had refused to come. Markus put it down to her also feeling hungover, especially considering she refused the thirium that morning. Josh decided to stay behind to keep an eye on her, but had briefly stopped by to drop off some files and Markus’ tablet, at his request.  

So, when Hank returned from work that evening, he was greeted to his kitchen table littered with documents, drafts of speeches, scrunched up balls of paper and coffee mugs, amongst other things, and a small group of androids occupying the kitchen. Connor had discovered that, much like alcohol, coffee seemed to have the same effect on androids as it did humans. He’d have to grill Elijah about that when they spoke, but, needless to say, Hank’s coffee machine had gotten a lot of use out of the three of them today.  

Connor was stood, his back turned to the front door, a mug of coffee in his hand and a stack of papers in the other.  

“… if I can talk to Elijah about it, he may be able to get me clearance for that, too. It wouldn’t have to be illegal-"

“What law’re you breakin’ now, Con?”  

Connor jumped at Hank’s voice. He hadn’t heard him come home. He hadn’t even heard Sumo bark at him in greeting.  

“Hank!” He laughed, recovering from his shock. He wrapped his arms around Hank in a quick hug, careful not to drop the papers or spill his drink. Hank returned his hug, before pulling away, chuckling. He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder.  

“How you feelin’?” He asked, gently. 

“Better.” Connor smiled. “It was disgusting, but the thirium helped.” 

Hank pulled a face. “Gross.” 

He turned to Simon and Markus with a polite smile. “You guys alright?” 

Markus smiled back. “Hi, Hank.” 

“Hey.” Simon sat up straighter in his chair.  

“Oh.” Connor said, apologetically. “I hope you don’t mind they’re here.” 

Hank squeezed his shoulder, then let go. “You told me they were comin’. I don’t mind at all. But what’s all this about breakin’ the law?” 

He chuckled, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a beer.  

“Not the best choice of conversation in a cop’s house.”  

He rummaged around in one of the drawers for the bottle opener, huffing when he couldn’t find it.  

“It’s in the drawer underneath.” Connor said. Hank chuckled in appreciation. “And we were discussing our next steps. Legally speaking, we’re going nowhere, and we’ve had some ideas, but-"

Markus sighed. “Connor thinks we should storm the CyberLife tower and occupy it. There’re still androids there. They’re still in production, just no longer being distributed.” 

“Yes, and I think if we can get access to these androids, then we have a larger voice. We could even oversee the production.” Connor said.  

“Or we appear as a bigger threat.” Markus responded, sighing. “And we can’t just… storm the building. What good is it going to do to for us, to illegally take control of the place, or to attempt to? The President’s team is already reluctant. This is the reason we’ve not demonstrated any further, or freed any androids from the CyberLife stores. It’s why we’ve not even risked relocating from New Jericho.” 

Connor took a sip of his coffee, and set his papers down on the table. “I know that. Which is _why_ I was suggesting speaking to Elijah about it. He used to be the CEO. He’ll have contacts. I’m sure he can get us clearance.” 

Markus raised an eyebrow. “And if he can’t?” 

“Then we don’t. We drop it. I agree- we do nothing against the law.” He chuckled, looking at Hank. “I was a cop, too.” 

Markus sighed. “It’ll be dangerous _._ They’ll be more heavily guarded than ever. It’s still a risk.” 

Connor shook his head. “It’s not like I’m suggesting we run in with… with guns out.” 

He chuckled. “I realise that’d be North’s preferred method. But… I mean it when we say we drop it if he can’t help. If we do this at all, it’s because he’s got us clearance not only to enter, but to gain access to the androids.” 

Markus paused. “I see what you mean. But… how do you know he even has that authority?” 

“I don’t.” Connor admitted. “I don’t have the first clue. But he’d be the only one I’d know to talk to. Like I said, he likely has contacts. Surely it’s worth a shot?” 

“I…” Hank hummed, taking a swig of his beer. “I know Elijah doesn’t work with them, anymore, but I know he’d at least wanna help. I say try it.” 

Connor smiled at him. He turned back to Markus.  

“I know it’s far from thought out, but I think attempting to make as many stands as possible… anything can help, surely?” 

Markus turned to Simon. “What do you think?” 

Simon thought on this for a while, LED whirring. “I’m obliged to agree with Connor, I think.” He flashed Markus and apologetic look. “He’s gonna have people he can talk to. And if we can get to these androids, and, you know, _legally_ , then think how much that’ll help us.” 

Markus held his gaze for a while, then nodded. “Alright. I’ll have to talk to North and Josh, too, but okay. We’ll mention it when we meet.” 

Connor nodded, gratefully. “He should call back, soon. I spoke to Chloe, earlier. She said Elijah was working on something, but would call this evening.” 

“Chloe, huh?” Hank said. “She alright?” 

Connor stiffened, eyes trained on the table in front of him. “She’s fine.”  

Hank looked at him, confused.  

 _Oh._ Came Simon’s voice in Connor’s head. _Chloe._  

Connor sighed.  

 _I can’t understand why it bothers me so much. I know it shouldn’t._  

Simon looked up at him, expression unreadable.  

 _Hey. What colour hair does Chloe have?_  

 _Uh, blonde? I don’t understand what this has to do with-_  

 _Hang on._ Simon smirked. _Got an idea._  

Hank stared between the two androids. “I’m sensin’ from the awkward silence and your LED thingies that there’s android telepathy goin’ on again.” He raised his hands, chuckling. “I can tell when I’m not wanted, anymore.” 

Markus reached out a hand. “Oh, no, Hank. We needed to talk to you about-"

“Yeah.” Simon grinned. “I have a super important question, too.” 

Connor flashed Simon a warning look.  

Hank stilled, looking at Simon with a smirk. “Alright…” 

“So. Outta me and Mark, who would you say has the best hair colour?” 

Hank chuckled, taken aback. “What?” 

Markus sighed. “This, again?”  

“Pretty sure you already asked me somethin’ like this last night.” Hank snorted.  

“I don’t remember your answer.” Simon shrugged. “Please.” 

Markus opened his mouth to remind Simon of Hank’s answer, but Simon kicked his foot under the table. Markus snapped his mouth shut, confused.  

“Uh... Jesus, fine.” Hank chuckled, looking between the two. He pointed at Markus. “Sorry, kid. Like I said, yesterday, blonde does nothin’ for me.” 

Simon did his best to pull an offended expression, but snickered in Connor’s head.  

 _There you go. Hope that makes you feel better._  

Connor narrowed his eyes.  

 _I have no idea why, but it_ _…_ _does. Thanks? I think_ _._  

Simon laughed.  

“Okay, Jesus, this telepathy thing’s startin’ to get real creepy.” Hank took a sip of beer. “Con, you mind if I watch some TV?” 

“Oh.” Connor said, apologetically. “Actually, hold on a second. We did need to talk to you about something.” 

“Something _actually important._ ” Markus added, staring at Simon, who chuckled.  

“Oh. No more weird questions ‘bout fuckin’ hair colour?” Hank laughed.  

“We’re… we want to take a statement of support from the DPD to the President, and hopefully the press. We were hoping for, at the very least, the signature of Captain Fowler.” Connor said. “Would you be able to ask?” 

Hank hummed.  

“You know what?” He said. “Fowler’ll be all over that. I’ll ask him.” 

Markus grinned. “Thank you. This will be hugely beneficial.” 

“You just need Jeff?” Hank asked. “Or would more signatures help? I can sign it. Might be able to get a few others. Everyone’s a lot better now.” 

“Actually,” Connor said, “yeah. As many as possible, really.” 

“Wilson, I reckon, would. Ben, too.” 

“Gavin?” Connor asked.  

Hank snorted. “Yeah, Reed, too. If he actually shows up to work tomorrow.” 

Simon chuckled. “Hungover?” 

“Oh, for sure. Don’t think that kid goes out, much.”  

Markus smiled, amused. “North, too. According to Josh, she’s been hiding away in her room all day.” 

“Lightweights.” Connor giggled.  

“You were the worst of all of us.” Simon grinned.  

“Yep. And I wouldn’t‘ve had it any other way.” Hank chuckled. “Jesus, I’ve never laughed so hard.” 

He turned to Markus and Simon. “Josh had to stop the car _four_ times on the way back here, because Con kept climbin’ out the fuckin’ _window_ and on to the road.”  

Connor blushed. “I don’t remember that.” He said, quietly.  

“Why didn’t you just close the window?” Simon laughed.  

Hank gestured, with a smirk, to his broken kitchen window, lazily patched up with some pieces of board and duct tape until the evacuation was lifted and Hank could get it repaired.  

“He’s got a taste for destruction.” 

Connor groaned. “I keep telling you I can fix that.” 

Simon giggled. “He came up to me at one point and asked me to sign his petition. Wouldn’t explain what it was for, though.” 

Markus grinned. “Me, too. He didn’t even have a petition. He just asked me to promise he’d sign it when he made one.” 

Hank snorted. “What was it for?” 

Connor blushed a deep blue and muttered something unintelligible.  

Simon snorted. “What?” 

Connor sighed. “It was… it was to see Hank in a suit.” 

Hank stared at him, a mixture of alarm and… something else on his face.  

He quickly recovered, plastering on a grin and said, “No chance.” 

Connor, painted blue, sighed. “We could be talking about _anything_ else at this point. _Anything_.” 

Hank had to admit, he also wanted the subject changed. Something he couldn’t quite put a name to had made him uncomfortable about this conversation.  

“Alright, then.” He said, still forcing a smile. “You guys stayin’ for dinner? I… I probably have enough plates.” 

Connor looked at him apologetically. “Actually, no. I won’t be staying, either.” 

He looked at Markus. “I was hoping to help with the scouting, tonight?” 

Markus nodded. “Simon and Josh’ll be on it, tonight. I should keep an eye on North. And Dad, obviously.” 

“Oh.” Hank said, a little deflated. Then he grinned. “Fine by me. Nobody to tell me to take it easy on the whiskey. Haven’t had _that_ in a while.” 

“Hank…” Connor said, gently.  

“Hey.” Hank snorted. “After last night, I’m rulin’ you can’t fuckin’ say _anythin_ _’_ about it for at least a week.” 

“Hank.” Connor said again, a little more firmly, though his expression was of mild panic.  

Hank waved his hand. “I know, I know. I’m kiddin’.” He held up his beer. “This is all I’m havin’. Promise.” 

Connor looked at him apprehensively, then nodded. The past week, Connor had managed to convince Hank to massively cut back on the amount he’d been drinking. Hank was reluctant, at first, but he was quick to find it was easier than he expected. Just _living_ with someone else, having someone to _talk to_ , was enough for him to already not feel the dire need to turn to drinking as much. He still struggled, of course, and couldn’t go a day without even a mild buzz, but he was doing better.  

Simon flashed Connor a questioning look, but Connor shook his head minutely.  

“We’ll have to leave soon.” Markus said. “I can take you there, Connor.” 

Connor nodded. “Elijah should call any minute. We should have time.” 

As if on cue, Hank’s home phone started to ring. Hank ambled over to pick it up, before Connor could get to it.  

“Kinda expected you’d call him in his head or somethin’.” Hank said, by way of a greeting.  

Whatever Elijah’s response was elicited a laugh from Hank.  

“Asshole.” 

Connor looked at him, concerned. He reached out his hand for the phone. Hank held up a finger to stop him, and Connor stared at him, incredulous.  

“Uh-huh.” 

Hank snorted.  

“Oh, yeah.” 

Markus and Simon exchanged confused looks.  

Hank glanced at Connor with a smirk. “Yep. He’s starin’ at me, right now. Looks pissed.” 

Connor sighed. He grabbed the phone out of Hank’s hand with an unnecessary amount of force.  

“Hello, Elijah.” 

Elijah chuckled. “Sorry. Chloe said it sounded important, so I couldn’t resist.” 

Connor sighed. “You _are_ an asshole.” 

Markus glanced at Simon again, the two wearing matching expressions of shock at how Hank and Connor were talking to… their literal creator. Markus narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“I am glad to hear you’re not angry at me, however. I really am sorry about before-"

Elijah made a concerned noise. “Why… would I be angry? What- what are you even sorry for?” 

Connor faltered. “Elijah, the last we spoke, you told me to leave. You were… crying.” 

Elijah snorted. “Oh, yeah. That.” 

Connor looked at Hank, desperate. Hank shrugged. Not that he could hear what Elijah was saying, anyway.  

“Yeah, I can be an emotional wreck. I don’t… why would you think that was your fault?” 

“Because, you…” Connor paused. “I… I actually don’t know.” 

Elijah fell silent for a moment. “You blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault.” 

“Yeah.” Connor sighed. He glanced at Simon. “I’ve heard that, before.” 

He chuckled. “Jesus. This whole time I’ve been convinced you and the girls hated me.” 

Elijah snorted. “The twins, maybe.” 

“Oh.” 

Elijah laughed, again. “I’m joking. They actually haven’t shut up about you since you left. It’s borderline annoying.” 

Connor blushed.  

“You’re jumpy, tonight.” Elijah said, amused.  

“I’m… hungover.” Connor admitted. “Actually, I wanted to ask you about that.” He said, accusingly.  

“On a Tuesday?” Elijah chuckled. “Is that why you called?” 

Connor remembered himself, embarrassed. He looked at Markus and Simon, who were watching him intently and smiled, apologetically.  

“No.” He sighed. “ I was hoping we could arrange a meeting. I have… Markus wants to talk to you.” 

Elijah hummed. “Markus. Revolution Markus?” 

“Yes.” 

“Carl’s Markus?” 

Connor chuckled. “Yeah.” 

Elijah hummed again, in thought.  

“We wanted to meet with you. We were hoping you could help us.” 

“Is this to do with the revolution?” 

“It is. We need your voice if we want to stand a chance of being heard.” 

Elijah laughed. “Poetic.” 

Connor grinned. “Clearly, I learn from the best.” 

Connor could hear Elijah’s smile in his breath.  

“Alright.” He said, finally. “I’ve been… fairly busy, lately. But, this weekend.” 

Connor sighed with relief. “Great. Thank you.” 

Markus and Simon smiled, too, at Connor’s words.  

“Invite him to ours.” Markus said, quietly.  

Connor nodded.  

“Markus has offered Carl’s house to meet.” 

“Oh!” Elijah exclaimed. “That settles it, then. Hey, tell Carl to paint me something. Pool room’s a little bare, huh?” 

Connor chuckled. “Sure. Thank you, again.” 

“Anything for one of my kids.” 

Connor could sense his smirk. He snorted.  

“Bye, Dad.” 

He hung up to the sound of Elijah’s hysterical laughter on the other end.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The scouting was surprisingly fruitful. Connor was shocked by the number of non-deviant androids still littering the streets. Abandoned by their families, employers, owners. Some just standing in the designated idle stations, some wandering aimlessly. They were always scared when they would first wake up. Connor’s hostage negotiation expertise would kick in and he would manage to talk them down enough to convince them they were safe, and he’d tell them either to follow their scouting group or to find New Jericho. He talked round every android he saw. Still, he couldn’t help but feel upset. Instead of feeling relief each time he woke up a new android, he just felt dread. Dread that he knew there were more out there. More androids still to find. What if they _never_ found them?  

Josh approached him after Connor finished converting a particularly jumpy android. He put his hand on his shoulder, sensing his tension.  

“You okay?” He asked, gently.  

Connor sighed. “I just… I worry it’s not enough. This is a huge number of androids. And you’ve said this has been the case every night. There’s multiple groups of us across Detroit. I don’t…” 

“I know what you’re saying. You’re worried we won’t find them all.” 

Simon, spotting them talking, made his way over to the two.  

“Yeah.” Connor sighed. “We don’t have access to information on every android in this city. We don’t even know who we’re missing.” 

“Actually, that’s something Markus has been wanting to negotiate with the President. He wants to gain access to the files, get all the names-" 

“And then he wants to get help from CyberLife to allow him some way to contact the androids, city-wide.” Simon continued, appearing next to Connor.  

Josh nodded. “Obviously, at the moment, our communication is limited to a certain range.” 

Connor sighed. “But how likely is any of that to actually be put in place?”  

Simon chuckled. “Maybe that’s another favour we’ll have to ask of Kamski.” 

Connor smiled, sadly.  

“I know we’ve…” he paused, spotting another android. He made a move towards them, but Josh waved one of the other members of the group to them, first.  

Simon and Josh looked at him expectantly.  

Connor sighed.  

“I… I know we’ve just spent the day putting together a plan, but… I’m just worried. What if nothing ever gets better?”  

Josh looked at him, concerned.  

“We have to keep hoping, Connor.” He said, gently. “Things will work out. They have to.” 

Simon slung an arm around his shoulder.  

“We’re all scared. But Josh is right. They have to work out.” 

Connor didn’t respond, though his LED flashed yellow. He felt his eyes start to grow wet.  

“Con,” Simon said, sadly, “you said yourself that things are already changing.” 

Connor shook his head. “We’re basing this on the fact that… what, you didn’t kill anyone in the revolution and that three humans didn’t hate us, last night?” 

He sighed, heavily. “I think I was wrong.” 

Josh regarded him, saddened. “Maybe coming on these scouts is a bad idea. I think you should go home, Connor.” 

“I want to help.” 

Simon squeezed his shoulder. “Then have some fucking faith in yourself.” He chuckled. “And in the rest of us. We’ll figure this out, because we have to.” 

Connor looked at him, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” 

Simon snorted. “And there you go, again, blaming yourself for shit. It’s okay to be scared, Con. You just have to let yourself feel good things, too. You can’t… you can’t let it take over.” 

“I know.” Connor sighed, again. “I know. I know what that does to me.” 

He snorted. “Jesus, I’m all over the place.” 

Josh laughed. “I think that’s what you get from having… _Hank_ as your main human reference.” 

Connor narrowed his eyes at him, then laughed. “That’s… a very good point.” 

He smiled. “Thank you. For last night. I needed it.” 

“I’m surprised you remember any of it.” Josh smirked.  

“Believe me, I have no recollection of the majority of the night.” Connor grinned. “But… you all liked Hank. And that means the world to me. Hank was all I had, before you.” 

Simon pulled him tight into a hug. “I’m all over the place, too, thanks to you.” He laughed, eyes wet.  

“Maybe I _should_ go home.” Connor said, rubbing his eyes. He turned to Josh. “I’ll be okay for the next one. I promise. I still want to do this. I _need_ to help in any way.” 

Josh smiled. “Good. Because you’ve found more androids than any of the rest of us.” 

Simon snorted. “He’s a _Detective_.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Connor said, opening the front door. It was later than he was ever used to seeing Hank up.  “You’re still awake.” 

“Figured I’d wait up.” Hank yawned, from the couch. He put his tablet down and gestured to the empty couch seat next to him. Connor hung his coat up and placed his house key on the cabinet.  

“Hang on.” He said. Petting Sumo on the head, he made his way into the kitchen where Hank had left the remains of a pizza he’d ordered. A couple slices were left in the box. Connor wondered idly if that was deliberate. 

“Mind if I have these?” He called.  

“Knock yourself out.” 

Connor returned with the rest of the pizza and a can of soda from the fridge. He slumped down on the couch next to Hank. He took a bite of pizza and sighed.  

“You know,” he mumbled, mouth full, “I actually… I actually think I’m hungry.” 

He swallowed, then snorted. “Not that it makes any sense. I don’t have a stomach. Maybe it’s nothing.” 

Hank looked at him fondly, then laughed. “You still drunk?” 

Connor chuckled. “Maybe.” 

He took another bite. “I’m tired, too.” 

Hank hummed. “You look like you’ve been cryin’.” 

Connor chuckled. “You can tell?” 

Hank looked at him, concerned. Connor sighed.  

“I’m just… scared nothing’s ever going to get better.” He admitted.  “And everyone keeps trying to reassure me that it will, and I believe them when they say it. But then, if I’m…” 

He took a sip of his drink.  

“If I’m left alone to think about it, it all just… comes back. All the fear. It went, this week, Hank. But now I’m helping Markus and it’s… something I have to confront, it’s just…” 

“Scary.” Hank finished. “I get it.” 

He swallowed, stringing together his next sentence.  

“Listen, I know it’s… it’s really not the same thing, but… when Cole died… I was quite happy to live in that… place. Of not confrontin’. I didn’t wanna have to, y’know, think of what comes next, ‘cause I knew if I thought about it too hard… nothin’ would come next.  And it was fine, at first. And then… I don’t know what it was, but at some point I had to just face it. And it was scary. I… you’ve seen what it did to me.” 

“Hank…” Connor said softly, eyes wet.  

“It’s fine.” Hank rested his hand on Connor’s. “I… the thing is, Con, that if you’re not confrontin’ it then it won’t get better. I know I’m still not there… not by a long shot, but… I’ve stopped blaming myself. I’ve…”  

He gestured to the mantelpiece above the fireplace and chuckled. “I’ve actually got his picture up, now.” 

Connor stared at the photo with wide eyes. He’d not noticed, before. When had Hank put that up? 

“My point is, that even _literally_ , that’s what you’ve gotta do. I mean, literally the revolution. Things changed ‘cause Markus confronted it in the first place.” 

Connor looked back at Hank, staring intently.  

“I know you meant on a bigger scale, and all that. But…” Hank chuckled. “I don’t know what I’m sayin’ anymore. I guess, just… don’t be scared to keep fightin’. It’s the only way you’re gonna get anythin’ to happen.” 

Connor sighed, nodding. He finally took another bite of food, glancing back at the photo of Cole.  

“Okay.” He said, eventually, eyes still fixed on the photograph. “Then promise me you’ll do the same.” 

Hank’s breath hitched, then he smiled softly. “Yeah.” He breathed, squeezing Connor’s hand. “Promise.” 

Connor turned back to face Hank, and held his gaze for a while. 

A few beats passed.   

Hank suddenly cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. Connor awkwardly turned back to his pizza.  

“You can… you can go to bed, if you’d like.” Connor said, unsure how to read the atmosphere.  

“What? No, I… we were talkin’.” Hank said. “It’s fine.” 

Connor, still unsure, poked at some toppings on the pizza.  

“Let’s, uh…” Hank scrambled, looking for a topic of conversation to ease the weird tension.  

“ _Oh._ ” He grinned. “Hey. Markus and Simon. What’s goin’ on there?” 

Connor groaned, but he seemed to have forgotten his discomfort. “ _Nothing._ It’s _beyond_ frustrating!” 

Hank looked incredulous. “What? But last night…” 

“I know!” Connor said, exasperated. “They both know, too. I’m pretty sure that’s my doing… on both counts.” 

Hank chuckled. “Way to go. So why-?” 

Connor groaned again. “No idea. Markus is… annoyingly cryptic, sometimes.” 

“Wonder if Elijah modelled him after himself.” Hank chuckled.  

Connor giggled back.  

“Maybe he’s still, y’know, got a thing for North, too?” Hank suggested.  

Connor snorted. “That’s _definitely_ not the case. He feels no attraction towards her, whatsoever.” 

Hank raised an eyebrow. “And you know this, because?” 

“He feels no attraction towards _any_ women, whatsoever.” 

Hank coughed on a laugh. “Point taken.” 

“It could be, though, that he still wants to keep up the appearance of his relationship with North.” 

“Why’d he wanna do that?” 

“For the cause, I suppose.” Connor sighed. He picked some cheese off the pizza and ate it. “Is it wrong of me to be frustrated by that?” 

“No. It is frustratin’. For Simon, especially. If that’s… really what he’s doin’.” 

“I don’t know for certain. I’m sure he has his reasons, though. It’s Markus.” 

Hank shrugged. “Relationships are weird ‘n’ hard. No matter what species you are, apparently.”  

He chuckled.  

“Bear that in mind if you start thinkin’ about gettin’ in to one.” 

Connor laughed, blushing. “I hadn’t… given it any thought.” 

“Didn’t North say she’d… make out with you or somethin’?” Hank asked.  

Connor chuckled. “Did she?” 

Connor said nothing more on the subject, which strangely left Hank a little cold.  

After a short while, Connor spoke up, again.  

“Your marriage.” He said. “Was that “weird and hard”?” 

Hank snorted, a little taken aback. “We got divorced when our kid was two years old. You tell me.” 

“Sorry. I should’ve been more considerate.” Connor hung his head.  

“No, it’s fine.” Hank chuckled.  “Really. It’s really not a sore subject. I wanted out.” 

“Why did you get married in the first place, then?” Connor cocked his head in question.  

Hank snorted again. “Big questions, huh?” 

“Sorry. I just… want to understand.” Connor said, sheepish.  

Hank nodded. “‘Cause I didn’t always want out. I really was… in love, at first.” 

He sighed. “Relationships don’t _have_ to be weird and hard. They just… _can_ be. And sometimes they get _real_ weird and _real_ hard, and then you don’t wanna be in them anymore. But sometimes… it goes, again. Or, you work through it. I dunno. It just wasn’t ever like that with me and him. It was the “don’t wanna work through it” kind.” 

Connor gasped, softly. “ _Him_ …” 

Hank narrowed his eyes. “Don’t be goin’ all weird on me now, over _that.”_  

Connor blushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. That’s not… I just didn’t…” 

Hank snorted.  

“I’m sorry. I assumed you were-"

“Uh-huh.” Hank smirked.  

“I thought you…”  

Connor suddenly realised what exactly it was about Hank and Chloe’s interaction that made him feel so uneasy. He thought…  

“Oh my God, I thought you liked _Chloe.”_  

Hank laughed out loud, spluttering. “ _Chloe?”_  

 _Why_ , exactly, the thought of Chloe and Hank together had made Connor so… _jealous_ , as Simon had helped him to identify, was another unanswered question. He would work _that_ out, later.  

Connor smiled, crookedly. “I was _convinced._ ” 

Hank wiped a tear from his eye. “Connor, you never cease to amaze me.” 

Connor laughed along with him. He couldn’t figure out why he was feeling so elated, but decided to just run with it, while it lasted.  

It didn’t last very long. His eyes fell back on the photo of Cole, and something occurred to him.  

“Hank, did you… did you raise Cole on your own for four years?” He asked, softly.  

Hank wiped his eyes again, then his face fell serious. He looked back at Connor and sighed, heavily.  

“Yeah. Well, mostly. He saw his dad, sometimes. But… he was pretty absent, for the most part.” He chuckled. “Guess it made it harder, huh? When Cole…”  

“Hank, I’m… I’m so sorry.” Connor felt his heart break for his partner.  

Hank stared at him. “It’s not… Connor, it’s _fine._ I would’ve taken it a million times over havin’ to spend another fuckin’ _second_ married to that piece of shit.” 

“You were alone.” Connor whispered.  

“I had Cole. That was all I cared about.” 

“You don’t… you don’t even have that, anymore.” 

Hank took a deep breath, then ruffled Connor’s hair.  

“I’ve got you.” 

Connor faltered, opening and closing his mouth.  

Hank chuckled at the sight.  

“I’m goin’ to bed, now, kid. You… alright on the couch?” He said, stretching and getting to his feet.  

“…Yeah.” Connor said, absentmindedly. He wiped his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: i'm gay  
> connor: thank you. so much.
> 
> there's actually a bunch of foreshadowing in this about my evil plans n u don't even know it >;)
> 
> SODA. fuckin SODA. that's like the third time or something I've used that now, right??  
> painful  
> u damn americans
> 
> also i know hank's supposed to have an ex wife but,,,,,,, ex husband now, soz. i really needed that 'o shit' moment  
> oh yo also, any of u watch either of those jacksepticeye vids w bryan??? was anyone else like super weirded out? i literally couldn't bring myself to finish either of them. am i weird. idk what it was??????
> 
> next chap up soon, hope u enjoyed  
> love u all <3


	8. An Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do we do?” Gavin said, softening his voice. “Do we tell Markus?” 
> 
> Hank stilled, back still turned to Gavin. He shook his head. 
> 
> “I don’t think we can.” 
> 
> He turned back round, his expression conflicted. Gavin narrowed his eyes. 
> 
> “They’re tryin’ to fix this. They’re doin’ everything they can just to be people. We can’t tell ‘em. They’ll drop everything. Nothing will get better. We’ve gotta just figure this out on our own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter than normal! but hey, three chapters in like 4 days thats a record for me right  
> hope u enjoy
> 
> ty again for kudos/comments etc etc u have been making my day n i just like read em n blush cus ur all so cute

“Good morning. I wanted to see you before you went to work, today.” Connor grinned as Hank walked into the kitchen. “I made coffee.” 

Hank wordlessly ruffled Connor’s hair as he passed him to pour himself a cup.  

“You’re very chipper, today.” Hank chuckled, leaning against the counter and taking a sip.  

“I’m… confronting.” Connor smiled. 

Hank looked at him warmly.  

“I’m going back to Markus’ today. I probably won’t be home until late, again.” 

Hank nodded. “You goin’ on another one of those scouts?” 

“Yeah.” Connor answered. “It makes me feel like I’m… actually helping. Something worthwhile, you know?” 

Hank nodded again. “I’ll wait up, again. We can order somethin’.” 

Connor looked at him with surprise. “Are you sure? I was back quite late, yesterday.” 

Hank shrugged. “Work’s boring. And comin’ home’s boring with just me ‘n’ Sumo.” He chuckled. 

“No offence, boy.” He grinned at his dog, who let out a huff.  

Connor’s face fell. “Oh.” He said, LED flashing yellow. “Hank, I… I don’t have to go. I can stay with you, if you’d prefe-"

“No.” Hank looked panicked. “I didn’t mean that. Shit.” 

He put his coffee down on the counter behind him and approached Connor.  

“Hey, no.” He put his hands on Connor’s shoulders. “This is important to you. You keep doin’ it, alright?” 

Connor stared at him for a while, LED still circling. His eye twitched to the living room; the picture of Cole on the mantel. Hank knew what he was thinking. He knew Connor had read in to what he said. Connor knew him too well to have just… believed he really was just _bored_. He knew Connor was worried about Hank spiralling, again.  

Hank sighed, loosening his grip on Connor’s shoulders a little.  

“Hey.” He breathed. “I told you. I’m confrontin’, too.” 

Connor relaxed under Hank’s hold. His LED returned to the soft blue and he smiled.  

“Alright.” He said, softly. “I’ll bring some food home with me, then.” 

Hank chuckled in relief.  

“Oh,” he said, “I was gonna talk to Fowler, today. About that statement thing.” 

Connor’s smile grew. “Yes. Thank you.” 

Hank let go of Connor, finally. He turned back around to grab his mug.  

“If you could just get some confirmation that he’ll agree, then I can set to drafting the statement.” 

Hank nodded, then he sighed. “Anythin’ to get this over with, right?” 

Connor smiled, sadly. “If we can get Elijah to help us, this could be over in a matter of weeks.” 

Hank closed his eyes. “Y’know, I just want you back at work, really.” 

Connor chuckled softly. “Me, too.” 

The two stood in an amicable silence until Hank’s alarm on his phone sounded. He sighed, snapping open his eyes.  

“I’ll see you later, then.” He said, grabbing his keys and heading past Connor to the front door. Connor reached out and lightly touched Hank’s arm as he walked.  

“Have a good day.” He said, gently. Hank knew he meant a lot more than just at work.  

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank rapped on Fowler’s glass door when he arrived at work. The Captain looked concerned, focused on something on his computer screen, as he spoke on the phone. He held a finger up to Hank, finishing off his call, his expression that of frustration and exhaustion. He sighed once he’d hung up, then gestured Hank into his office.  

“Hey,” Hank said, walking through the door, “got a question for y-"

“It’s going to have to wait.” Fowler sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Hank. “Those B&Es?” 

Hank nodded, eyes narrowing.  

“We got some calls about them. Suspicious activity. Or, more of it, I guess. I sent Wilson down to some of the places, this morning.” 

He sighed again. “There’s dead fucking androids in every one of ‘em.” 

Hank faltered. “Wh-what?” 

He rubbed his forehead, bewildered. “I… I checked them, myself. It was just… some kid had just stolen some shit.” 

“Same shit from every place, yeah.” Fowler closed his eyes. “We think the B&Es were a marker. A… “put the dead android here” kinda thing.” He laughed, humourlessly.  

Hank was speechless. His mind went straight to Connor.  

“I want you and Reed working on this. I want you at the scenes as soon as you leave this room.” Fowler continued. “I’ve briefed him, already.” 

Fowler placed his hands flat on his desk.  

“This is big, Anderson. Especially with all the shit happening at the moment. I need this fixed, before it gets out.” He stared at Hank, firmly. “Fix it.” 

Hank could only nod. He stumbled out the door, shellshocked. He made his way to his desk, lost in frenzied thought.  

“Hey.” Gavin’s voice made Hank jump. He looked up at him with worry.  

“Listen, I checked with Wilson.” He leaned over Hank’s desk. “Three android females.” 

Hank held his gaze for a while, processing, then exhaled and laughed. “I saw him fifteen minutes ago. Don’t even know why I was worried.” 

Gavin laughed with him, though he seemed a little apprehensive.  

Hank’s face fell.  

“Wait. It’s not-"

“It’s not North.” Gavin finished Hank’s thought, shaking his head. “I checked the androids’ models.” 

He chuckled. “I was… I was worried, too.” He admitted.  

Hank nodded, relaxing a little. “I guess we should go check them out.” He sighed. “Fowler wanted us there straight away.” 

Gavin groaned. “Something tells me this isn’t gonna be pretty.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“This is going to sound strange, but I have to ask.” Connor announced to his friends. They looked at him in concern.  

“Do you ever… feel _hunger_?” 

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Is this some sexual thing?” 

North snorted, and Connor blushed immediately. “No!”  

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  

“I meant it literally. Hunger. For food.” 

Markus narrowed his eyes. “No. That’s not possible, for us.” 

Connor closed his mouth in confusion. A slight panic washed over him.  

“Have you been experiencing that?” Markus asked.  

“I… I think so. I assumed it was some latent effect of deviancy.” 

Simon shook his head. “I’ve been deviant for two years. I’d never even eaten food until this month, let alone felt… _hunger_.” 

Josh nodded in agreement.  

Connor laced his fingers together. _Jesus,_ he needed his coin back from Hank.  

“Maybe I’m… imagining it.” 

“You don’t think you’re mistaking some other sensation for it?” Josh asked, though his expression was concerned. “Tension, maybe?” 

Connor chuckled. “I know tension. Believe me.” 

He shook his head. “It doesn’t feel like an emotion. Even one of the more abstract ones. I… I came home yesterday, and I… I smelled food, and I had some sensation in my stomach. It didn’t go until I ate. I don’t… I don’t know what else that could be.” 

Markus furrowed his brow. “An error?” 

Connor’s chest tightened. “You think?” He asked, nervously.  

Markus glanced at him, expression apologetic. “I don’t know. It doesn’t sound right, though.” 

Connor rubbed the back of his neck.  

“I’ll run a full diagnostic.” He sighed. “If you don’t mind me disappearing for a few hours.” 

North spoke up, for the first time. “You can use my room.” She said, quietly. “I’ll stay with you.” 

Connor nodded at her, gratefully. She got to her feet, gesturing for him to follow her.  

When they left the room, Simon turned to Markus in surprise. “She… spoke.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Hank grimaced at the sight. “This is worse than I expected.” 

The body of an android lay broken in front of them. Her limbs were severed, spread carelessly around her, and she lay in a puddle of thirium, still fresh enough that Hank and Gavin could see it. The smashed window from where someone had originally broken in framed her with a jagged border of shadow and shards of glass lay around and underneath her. In the still-morning light, they glistened, some tinted blue with her blood. If it weren’t so gruesome, one could be compelled to call it beautiful.  

Hank gulped. “Fuckin’ hell.” 

“You said you were here, before, right?” Gavin asked, eyes fixed to the body in front of them.  

“Yeah. She was definitely not here, before.” 

Gavin put a hand behind his head. “I don’t get it. Why come back? Why plant her here, now?” 

“Fowler said he thought it was some kind of marker, for them. They break into these places so whoever did _this-"_ Hank nodded at the android, “knew where to put ‘em.” 

Gavin shook his head. “I don’t think it’s that. It doesn’t make any sense. In plain sight?” 

Hank hummed. “Yeah. I guess it is fuckin’ weird.” He shrugged. “But then, these are murderers. Trust me, bein’ in homicides, you learn all murderers are fuckin’ weird.” 

Gavin shook his head harder. “I think it’s more than that.” 

He approached the body, kneeling down. “All these places; they stole the same shit, right? Same dude?” 

“That’s what I figured, yeah. That’s why Fowler thought they were markers.” 

“What if they’re not markers? What if they’re…” 

Realisation spread across Gavin’s face. He looked up at Hank. “I think it’s to get our attention. Get us focused on these places, so we’re, you know, already paying attention. Then they put the bodies here, where we’d see them.” 

“As what?” Hank asked. “Some kinda statement?” 

“I think so.” Gavin nodded. “Anti-android. And they clearly want to make themselves known.” 

Hank snorted, humourlessly. “And what, that’s why they’re leavin’ them in plain sight?” 

“Well, yeah.” Gavin grimaced. “I think… they’re trying to say androids aren’t…” he trailed off, uncomfortable.  

“Tryin’ to say they’re not alive, huh? So they’re not really killin’ them.” 

Gavin nodded. “At the moment, they’re right.” He said, very quietly. “We can’t… we can’t even do anything, yet.” 

Hank was furious. He turned away, running his hands through his hair. “ _Fuckers._ Jesus Christ.” 

“It’s… provocative. They’re untouchable and they know it.” Gavin got to his feet, an equal look of anger on his face. “We have to treat this as fucking _vandalism_.” 

Hank yelled out in frustration.  

“What do we do?” Gavin said, softening his voice. “Do we tell Markus?” 

Hank stilled, back still turned to Gavin. He shook his head.  

“I don’t think we can.”  

He turned back round, his expression conflicted. Gavin narrowed his eyes.  

“They’re tryin’ to fix this. They’re doin’ everything they can just to be _people_. We can’t tell ‘em. They’ll drop everything. _Nothing_ will get better. We’ve gotta just figure this out on our own.” 

Gavin tapped his fingers together, nervous. “They’re not safe, if we don’t tell them. What if…” 

“I know.” Hank thought of Connor and suddenly felt very nauseous. “But Con said this could be over in a couple weeks. Soon as it is, they’re people. This becomes homicide, and we get a task force and we catch the fuckers. We just gotta… we’ve got to hold this down, ‘til then.” 

Gavin let out a long sigh. “If you’re sure. I just… I don’t want her- uh, _them_ to get hurt ‘cause _we_ fucked up.” 

“Yeah.” Hank breathed, mind still on Connor. “Me, neither.” 

A tense silence fell in the room. Light reflected by the glass shards on the floor cast dancing shapes on their faces, as they both contorted in thought. A sharp breeze from the broken window startled the two back into consciousness.  

“Right.” Gavin said, straightening himself out. “Let’s figure it out, then. Fingerprints?” 

“I’ll check the android.” Hank declared. “You search the place. Bag anything suspicious.” 

Gavin nodded, pulling a pair of latex gloves from his jacket pocket. “We need fucking Forensics on this.” 

“Not for vandalism.” Hank sighed. “We do this alone.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” North said, sitting down next to Connor on her bed.  

The room was similar to Markus’, the same furniture, but the two had used their spaces differently. Whereas Markus’ bedroom was filled with files and tablets and sketchbooks and paintings, North’s was quite bare. A few books sat on a table beside her bed- textbooks. Connor didn’t look hard enough to take note of their subjects. Her closet was slightly ajar, and Connor could tell she owned considerably fewer clothes than Markus. The only other notable object was a pocket knife, lay carelessly on the dressing table.  

“Before you go under.” 

Connor nodded, curious. North sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears.  

“Can you tell me about Reed? I want to know everything he did to you.” 

Connor looked her in surprise. “What? Why?” 

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter why. I just need you to tell me.”  

She stared at him, almost pleadingly. “Please.” 

Connor scratched his head as he thought on this. His LED circled yellow a few times.  

“Everything?” He asked, brow furrowed.  

She nodded. Her face was troubled; preoccupied.  

“I…” 

“Start from the beginning.” 

“I feel like I should give you some context, first.” Connor insisted.  

North shrugged.  

“I… I think he was scared. Or threatened.” 

“He was crying at the bar about being a shitty detective.” North supplied, flatly.  

“I’d forgotten that.” Connor laughed. “Maybe that’s it, then. Threatened.” 

“Okay. I get the context.” North pressed. “I just want to know, now.” 

Connor exhaled, uneasy. “He took it out on me. That’s what I meant. It manifested in him as some sense of superiority to me. I have to say, it was mostly verbal. Insults, name-calling.” 

North narrowed her eyes.  

“Yeah.” Connor said, sensing her confusion. “It was childish, really.”  

He snorted. “He’d call me “plastic prick” or “tin can”. Stupid things, like that. He’d attempt to insult me, too. Make out I was nothing more than a machine, that I had to follow his orders, that I was designed to be… _subservient_.” The word felt odd in his mouth.  

North pressed her lips into a thin line.  

“I wasn’t particularly hurt by it, North.” Connor uttered, attempting to reassure her. “I wasn’t yet deviant. I… I actually _agreed_ with what he was saying.” 

North shook her head. “That doesn’t make it better.” 

Her voice lacked her usual bitterness. It was just… _sad_.  

Connor sighed, again. “I suppose you’re right. And it did wear me down. It was constant. It would make me dread to see him. Not even through fear, at first. Just… exhaustion.” 

North nodded. She rubbed her eyes.  

“Hank said he held a gun to your head.” 

Connor adjusted himself on the bed. He pulled Hank’s hoodie sleeves over his hands.  

“Yeah.”  

North looked at him, intently. “Will you tell me? Please.”  

Her voice shook with a slight desperation that Connor had never heard from her before. Connor pressed his forehead with the heel of his hand, closing his eyes.  

“My first interrogation- the first… _deviant_ we brought in. He was under stress. Obviously. But he was going to self-destruct. I tried to… I tried to stop the other detectives from manhandling him, but nobody listened. I had to physically try to stop them.” 

North’s eyes were fixed on Connor. She found some comfort in Connor’s refusal to hurt the androids, even before he’d turned deviant.  

“That’s when he held the gun to my head. It was to stop me interfering. He had no idea what would happen if I didn’t. He thought I was just being obtrusive.” 

North stiffened. She tore her eyes away from Connor, fixating on the floor.  

“I don’t think he ever actually intended to shoot.” Connor continued. “Though, I’ll suppose I’ll never know for sure. Hank stopped him. He held a gun to his head, in turn.” 

North exhaled, chuckling ever so slightly. “Hank’s alright, huh?” 

Connor smiled. “He is.” 

North didn’t let him smile for long. “Carry on. Please.” 

Connor nodded. “When I came in the next day, I tried to make polite conversation. It was in my best interests to be civil to any human while on the case. That’s what my programming told me, at least. I think, really, I just… didn’t want to be hated.” 

He rubbed his eyes. “He laughed at me. Told me to make him a coffee. I told him I only take orders from Hank, so he punched me in the stomach.”  

North winced. 

“It didn’t hurt. I wasn’t deviant.” 

“That makes no difference.” 

Connor sighed. “I know.” 

He tapped his foot against the floor.  

“The next time I saw him in the precinct, I made him that cup of coffee. I thought it would… alleviate the tension. It didn’t. He knocked the cup out of my hand.” 

“ _Asshole_.” 

Connor shrugged.  

“But, beyond that, it was, as I said, predominately childish insults. He would push me around, sometimes, but it never really escalated more than it did those first few days.” 

“Except for when you knocked him out.” 

Connor chuckled. “That’s true.” 

North found it in herself to grin. “I want to hear _this_ story for definite.” 

He looked at her, ashamed. “I was interrogating… I was looking for information to point me towards Jericho. It was the night of the revolution.” 

“He try to stop you?” 

“Yeah. Hank punched Perkins as a distraction for me, but I wasted my time. Gavin found me and… well, he initiated a fight.” He sighed. “He had his gun pointed at me, again. I can fight back, though. I incapacitated him.” 

North chuckled, then sighed. “How?” She breathed. “How can you not hate him?” 

Connor thought on this for a moment, LED whirring. “I think… I don’t think I can afford to. Not at the moment.” 

“Even after everything?” 

“He apologised. I had to take that.  I don’t think any of us are in the position, yet, to pick and choose when it comes to humans. We have to take little victories. Even if they don’t really feel like victories.” 

North exhaled. “You’d have been a good leader for Jericho, you know. But I’m glad we’ve got you, now.” 

Connor blushed a little, taken aback by the compliment.  

“I could never think like you. I let my hatred for humans cloud everything.” 

“I understand why. I don’t think you can really be to blame.” Connor said, gently.  

North shook her head. “It’s my issue. Not anyone else’s. I… I should be more trusting of humans. I know I should.” 

She chuckled. “Don’t tell Mark I said that.” 

Connor smiled in return.  

“Hey.” He said. “You trust Hank, right?” 

North paused, contemplating. “Yeah.” She breathed, after a moment. “I guess I do.” 

“Hank has also held a gun to my head on two separate occasions. He’s gotten drunk and slurred abuse at me. He’s slapped me. He hated me.” 

North looked heartbroken. “What?” 

“But I changed his mind. He had… prejudices and fears based on past events, and he took it out on me, and then he came to. Like I told you before, he changed.” 

“I didn’t know any of _this_ , though.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve slapped him too. I also threw him into the bathtub and turned the cold shower on him.” He shrugged with a grin.  

North giggled. “It does, actually.” 

Connor laughed. “But my point is, as with Hank, I don’t… I don’t blame Gavin for what he did, anymore. I was scared of him, even up until the other night. And… I don’t remember a lot of that night, but I remember enjoying his company. I remember us _all_ enjoying his company, and getting along with him. And he apologised. He really, genuinely apologised.” 

He held North’s gaze with purpose. “Do you still trust Hank?” 

North looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself. After a small eternity, she nodded.  

Connor smiled. “I know you liked Gavin. You two got along well. Allow yourself to.” 

North fell silent. If she still had her LED, Connor imagined it would be whirring yellow. She looked as though she wanted to say more to him, but she bit her tongue.  

Eventually, she sighed. “Run your diagnostic.” She said. “I’ll stay here.” 

Connor stared at her for a while, before giving in.  

“Alright.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Nothing.” Gavin groaned. “ _Again._ I’ve found nothing at any of these fucking scenes.” 

Hank grumbled. “No fingerprints, either. Whoever this is is fuckin’ invisible.” 

Each crime scene had been as useless as the others, leaving both Hank and Gavin extremely frustrated.  

“I guess we take the androids in as evidence?” Gavin suggested, cringing a little at his own choice of words. “You know what I mean.” 

Hank nodded. “And, what, analyse ‘em?” 

“Yeah. Figure out where they’re from. Might give us a lead.” 

“It’s all we’ve got.” Hank shrugged.  

Gavin tapped his lip with his finger a few times. “You don’t think they could be reactivated? Even just for a second. They could talk to us.” 

Hank looked at him, incredulous. “They’re in fuckin’ pieces.”  

Gavin didn’t allow himself to feel ashamed at Hank’s tone. “You know they’re not built like us. Surely they just need… the main parts?” 

Hank drummed his fingers against his side. “If they’re deviant, they’ll be in pain.” 

Gavin’s face fell slack in surprise. “Really?” 

Hank raised his eyebrow. “You accept them gettin’ drunk, but not feelin’ pain?” 

Gavin dropped his shoulders, sheepishly. “I don’t understand them. I’m trying to.” 

“Yeah. Me, neither.” Hank sighed. “We could try it, but I don’t know where to even start. The only time I’ve seen it done was by Con, and I already established I’m not bringin’ him into this.” 

“Someone in tech?” Gavin suggested, tentatively.  

“They’re not exactly fuckin’ android engineers.” Hank snorted. “I’ve only ever seen ‘em reconnecting the internet.” 

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know what to say. We need an android.” 

Hank groaned in frustration. “I can’t even ask fuckin’ Kamski without Con findin’ out.” 

Gavin sighed. “Plan A, then. If we have no leads from it, we come back to this. Figure it out later.” 

“Yeah.” Hank conceded. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

When Connor came to, he found North had stayed true to her word. She was sat at her dressing table, deep in one of the textbooks Connor had spotted before. World history, Connor could now tell the book was about. He readjusted himself on the bed, making North jump.  

“Oh.” She said, turning her head round to face him. “Hey.” 

She noticed his eyes fixed on her book and snapped it shut, a little embarrassed.  

“I… I wasn’t built to be as intelligent as the rest of you.” She admitted, voice quiet. “No need, right?” 

She sighed. “I have to teach it all to myself.” 

Connor looked at her, sadly. “I can…” he faltered, not sure if he was crossing a line. 

“Let me know if I can help you.” He said quietly, as if it would make it sound any better. He braced himself to be shouted at by her, but instead she just laughed, softly.  

“Yeah.” She breathed. “I might take you up on that.” 

She glanced up at him, holding eye contact, then looked away. She artificially cleared her throat.  

“How’d the diagnostics go?” She asked, changing the subject. “You broken?” 

Connor shrugged. “Nothing came up. I’m really clueless.” 

North laughed. “Maybe you’re some new super-deviant.” 

Connor grinned. “Maybe.” 

“What a sell.” North giggled. “Come, buy this state of the art android from CyberLife! Now with such features as: hunger! And existential angst!” 

Connor burst out into laughter. North put her textbook down with a smile and approached Connor on the bed. She pulled him into a tight hug, knocking him backwards onto the mattress. He yelped out in surprise, but soon fell back into giggles.  

“Hey,” North said, letting go and lying down next to him, “thank you. You cheered me up.” 

Connor looked at her with a grin.  

“You’re a good guy, Con.” She smiled, softly. “For an asshole.” 

Connor narrowed his eyes but chuckled. “You’re not too bad, either.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank looked troubled when Connor got back home that night. He wasn’t sat on the couch like he had the night before, but rather he was hunched over the kitchen table, poring over a case file. His hair was pulled up into a bun. Connor couldn’t help but find it endearing. It reminded him a little of Elijah. And for some reason, Gavin’s pouting face appeared in his mind.  

“Hey.” Connor said, placing a bag of food on the table. “I got Chinese food.” 

“Great.” Hank said. “I’m starvin’.” 

“Me, too.” Connor chuckled.  

Hank looked up, face drained and stressed. He forced a smile.  

Connor’s face fell. “What’s wrong?” 

“What?” Hank said, waving his hand. “Nothing. Work shit. Boring.” 

Hank took his box of food from the bag, opening it.  

Connor narrowed his eyes, unconvinced. “I thought you said work’s been easy, lately? Just B&Es?” 

Hank nodded through a mouthful of food. “Yeah. I, uh… just wanted to get all the reports done tonight. See if I can come home early or somethin’ tomorrow.” 

This seemed to satisfy Connor. He reached in the bag to grab his own food.  

“Can I help you, then? It’ll speed things up. You look exhausted.” 

Hank faltered, losing his grip on his lie a little. “No, uh… it’s fine. Seriously. I’m done, now. I’ll just finish ‘em off tomorrow.” 

Connor looked at him sceptically, but shrugged. He ate a mouthful of noodles.  

“You have a good day?” Hank asked, glad to have had the subject dropped.  

Connor smiled. “Yes. The scout went much better, tonight. I didn’t have an existential crisis part way through it. Always a plus.” 

Hank grinned.  

“And North and I grew a lot closer, today. I like her, a lot.” Connor smiled wistfully.  

Hank felt his heart drop. He somehow couldn’t stop himself from being slightly enraged by this. Still, he sighed, forcing himself to keep up his smile.  

“Oh, yeah?” He said, faux smirk wavering.  

Connor’s smile, however, didn’t waver. He simply ate some more of his food, through that frustrating happy grin that Hank suddenly found he wanted to tear from his fucking face.  

 _Oh, fuck._  

Hank felt sick to his stomach.  

This… was not a good sign.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: listen. i'm hungry.  
> simon, nodding: ah, yes. horny. i'm familiar with that one.  
> connor: ...bitch?
> 
> check it!!!! 50,000 words in and FINALLY one of them starts to figure out they got a crush. emphasis on start. hank's still fuckin dense
> 
> i love north. i love her. i love north.  
> (just want it put out there that the north/con scene was 100% platonic on both sides. hank doesn't know that tho, don't tell him. shhh let him suffer)
> 
> also....... check it out. some plot. some scary shit's happening lads
> 
> isn't it weird how like... as soon as i move on from drunk con n start doin actual plot again i'm suddenly all worried about my pacing????? why am i like this
> 
> idk i hope it's okay
> 
> i have the next few chapters fleshed out so updates should be fairly regular!!
> 
> last thing, would anyone be interested in me making a twitter for this or? was thinking to like post when i update or idk interact with u all more? i wanna know more about u losers who think this shit is good enough to read lmao
> 
> love u all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so much!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Could Do Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I needed to…” North sighed, leaning against the counter. “I needed to talk to you. About something else.” 
> 
> (°◠‿◠) 
> 
> Gavin nodded, turning back away from Hank in thought. 
> 
> “I should… I should tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this chapter did not want to be written lads
> 
> hope u enjoy anyway- hopefully the next few chaps will be longer?? i have the plot figured out but the last couple chaps of establishing shit have been weirdly hard to write, so they've been a lil shorter than normal??

“I traced the serial numbers of the androids. The AP700 and and AX400 are household models. Got the information on their old… _owners_.” Gavin grimaced. “Might give us some leads.”

“You think they’re still in the city? Door duty in the middle of an evacuation isn't your brightest idea.” Hank pointed out, chuckling.

“Best we’ve got on them, Hank. Gotta start somewhere.”

Hank shrugged. “Sure.”

He drummed his fingers on his desk. “What about the other one?”

Gavin looked uneasy. “She was a PM700.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “Sounds kinda familiar.”

“Police model. I checked her serial. She… she used to work _here.”_

Hank widened his eyes. “Shit. _Shit._ ” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’ve put in a request to check security footage from the stores we found them in, but I figured we should check the precinct's footage, too.”

“You think it’ll turn anythin’ up? All the police androids were gone before this shit happened.”

“Already checked. Nothing, obviously.”

Hank hummed in thought. “Where’d the androids go?” He asked. “Jericho?”

Gavin furrowed his brow. “I think so. None of them were deviant, right? Think Fowler surrendered them up to Markus soon as Warren called off the army.”

“Right. Then we track down the ones who worked with her, and we ask them if they know anything.”

Gavin nodded, then frowned. “Thought you didn’t want to bring Markus into this? It’s gonna get back to him, right? And we can’t just waltz into Jericho without getting murdered.” He snorted. 

Hank sighed, frustrated. He closed his eyes, running things over in his mind. 

“Last resort, then. If we get no leads, this is our fallback.” Hank said, eventually. Gavin nodded, apprehensively, in agreement. 

Hank’s face fell. “ _Shit._ I was supposed to ask Fowler about the fuckin’ statement thing, yesterday.”

“Statement?” Gavin asked, confused. 

“Con wants to write some statement of support- wants Fowler to sign it. It’s gonna go to Warren and the press, sayin’ the PD supports android rights.”

Gavin chewed his lip. “Hank, if it gets out that we’re in support, these android murders are gonna skyrocket. We already figured they were to provoke us, right?”

Hank groaned in frustration. “ _Shit._ You’re right.” He rubbed his eyes. “How do I get this one past Con without fuckin’ things up either way?”

Gavin looked at him with worry. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank knocked on the door- a modest house, in a modest area. The AX400 was, after all, a common model. Hank had seen them around before- chased one around half of damn Detroit, before. Or, at least, chased _Connor_ , while he chased one, before. 

No answer. The windows were dark; no car in the drive, no dog barking or movement inside. He knocked again- firmer, louder, with an accompanying shout of “DPD”, for good measure, but still no response. He sighed, turning back towards the car; Gavin at his heels. 

“Evacuated, I’m guessing.” Gavin said, climbing back into the passenger seat of the Buick. Hank sighed, shrugging. “We need a lead. Just gotta hope this other place gives us one, or we’ve just got the damn police bot to count on.”

“Well.” Gavin said, fingers drumming on the dash as he turned to face Hank. “If this next place is a bust, I may have an idea for how to get around the whole… Markus factor.”

Hank looked at him, curious. He raised his hands in a “carry on” gesture. 

“Well… I’m thinking we ask Markus to get us some time to talk to the other police ‘droids. We don’t… we don’t tell him, or them, that it’s about this AP700. We pass it off as something else. I don’t know… you said Connor wants that statement, right?”

Hank nodded. 

“Well, what if we tell them it’s to do with that? Say Fowler’s so in to it, he wants to… interview them. Fucking… workplace satisfaction. Some shit like that.”

“How’s this gonna help us?” Hank said, narrowing his eyes. “They’re not gonna tell us anythin’ relevant.”

Gavin shook his head. “I mean, we pass it off as something innocent. A front. Then, slip it in that we’re looking for this AP700, we want to ask her the same shit, ‘cause she worked in the precinct. See if they know anything about where she was in the days before she turned up dead.”

He looked at Hank, sheepishly, adding, “Obviously, we don’t tell them the “she’s dead” bit.”

Hank hummed, tapping his knuckles against his lips. “Could work.”

“I guess that gives you an excuse for an extension on the statement, too.” Gavin chuckled. 

Hank grinned, starting the engine. “Could definitely work.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Sorry to bother you. I’m Lieutenant Hank Anderson, with the DPD. This is my partner, Detective Reed. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your AP700.”

The woman who answered the door looked taken aback. “…Emily?”

“Is that her name?” Reed asked. 

The woman nodded, concerned. “Is this… what is this?”

Hank sighed. “Emily’s a casualty in a case we’re investigating.”

Tears formed in the woman’s eyes. She gripped the doorframe. “Wh-what?”

“Ma’am.” Hank said, dropping his tone at the woman’s tears. “Can we come in?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“No,” the woman said, hands shaky and face wet, “I hadn’t seen her in about a… a week, I think.”

Hank nodded. “She turn deviant?” 

“Deviant?” She asked, narrowing her eyes. “Emily wasn’t _deviant_ , Lieutenant. She was alive.”

“Of course.” Hank said, mind on Connor again. “I’m sorry.”

The woman relaxed a little, ashamed at her slight outburst. She shook her head. “She’d been alive for much longer, before this revolution stuff.”

Hank tapped his pen against his lip in thought. “She take off, then? Why’d you not seen her in a week?”

The woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat, expression pained. “My… my husband. He didn’t agree with her being alive. He started to hate her.”

Hank and Gavin exchanged a contemplative look. 

“Around a week ago, he sold her on. Against her will. I… I think it was… under the table. He didn’t pass on any of the paperwork, or…”

She trailed off, starting to get emotional again. “They shouldn’t have to have paperwork. They’re not… they’re not our slaves.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “But you bought an android in the first place.”

The woman looked at him, uneasy. “ _I_ didn’t want to. My husband bought her. But I… I never saw her as a slave. She was my _friend_ _._ I… well, more than that. I loved her. My husband knew that. That’s why he started to hate her.”

“This sale.” Hank said, leaning forward in his chair. “Can you tell me anythin’ about the person your husband sold Emily to?”

She shook her head, apologetically. “I wasn’t there. He… he did it behind my back.”

Hank huffed, frustrated. “Is your husband around for us to talk to?”

“He left in the evacuation. He’s a coward.” She said, bitterly. “Androids are our friends. We don’t need to _evacuate._ They’re not a threat.”

“That’s why you stayed?” Gavin said, impressed. The woman nodded. 

“You’re good men. To have stayed, as well.”

Hank looked at her, warmly, then straightened himself out. 

“Did your husband ever associate with anyone suspicious? Anyone from the android industry, black market, anythin’ like that? Anyone you think he could’ve sold Emily to?”

She pursed her lips, mind whirring. “He… he had friends in CyberLife. That’s how we got Emily in the first place. He got her… for cheaper. As a favour.”

Hank nodded. “That could be somethin’. Do you have their names?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

North still wasn’t herself. That was very clear to all of them. Markus had thanked Connor, the previous night, before he left. North had perked up a little after their conversation, and according to Markus, it was the most animated they’d seen her in a couple days. Connor’d gone away, pleased with himself, but this morning, it was more than evident she had a lot playing on her mind, still. Connor had decided not to push it in front of the others- she seemed very reluctant to talk to them, though it only made everyone worry more. 

North seemed to cling to Connor all morning. As he and Markus worked, North would be at his side, preoccupied and troubled, but saying nothing. 

He decided to try something. That day, he’d brought Leo’s backpack with him, which he’d crammed with as many books on world history as he could find in Hank’s house. The number was... low. Hank didn’t own many books. He’d thrown in anything else he though North might appreciate. He hauled the bag on to Carl’s dining table, sliding it towards North. 

She looked at him, confused. 

“Open it.” Connor said, gesturing to the bag. “Hank had a… _limited_ selection, but hopefully some of these are of interest to you.”

North’s eyes widened as she unzipped the bag, pulling out the books. She laughed, a smile finally forming on her face. 

Markus and Simon looked at the two, bemused. 

“Connor, you piece of shit.” North chuckled, thumbing through a book on philosophy. “Thank you.”

Connor grinned crookedly. “Any good?”

“All of it.” She returned his grin, cheeks tinting blue. “God, I hate you.”

Connor chuckled in response. “Asshole.”

Simon and Markus regarded the two giggling androids with an amused surprise. 

 _Didn’t know she… reads._ Simon said in Markus’ head. 

 _She’s told me before she does it to teach herself. She doesn’t have access to t_ _he_ _full CyberLife database, like us. She… never needed to._ Markus replied, tone sad. _I think she worries she’s not intelligent._

Simon snorted. _She’s smarter than all of us combined._

Markus smiled. _If you take the firearm fixation out of the picture._

Connor looked at the two with a smirk. “Now I know how Hank feels.”

North perked up a fraction, following that, though she still looked troubled, as though she was trying to find the courage to speak up about something. This didn’t go missed by Connor, ever perceptive. 

 _You want to talk?_ He asked North, voice appearing in her head. 

She took a while to respond, tapping her fingers nervously against the table. 

 _Yeah._ She said, eventually. 

Connor nodded, minutely. He waited until he felt it appropriate, then spoke up to the group. 

“Coffee?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“We were so excited when we saw that… speech. On the TV.” The woman said, as she led Hank and Gavin back outside. Her eyes were, again, stained with tears. “We thought things were finally going to change. We… wanted to live together. I was going to leave my husband for her. I…”

She trailed off, tears flowing from her eyes, preventing her from talking. 

“We’ll figure out who did this.” Gavin said, determined. “I promise.”

Hank wrung his hands together. “If… if you’d like, we can make arrangements for you to… you can have the body. Bury her.”

She nodded, wiping her eyes. “I’d like that. Thank you, detectives.”

She wrung her hands, nervously. “I have to… I have to ask,” She said, looking at the two, “Why are you doing this? They’re not even… _people_ , yet.”

Hank struggled to word his response, inexplicably nervous. “We, uh…”

Gavin looked at the woman, then at Hank with a small smile. “We’ve got friends of our own.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

 “I needed to…” North sighed, leaning against the counter. “I needed to talk to you. About something else.” 

Connor felt a pang of frustration at himself for assuming he’d managed to fix everything, yesterday. He nodded, turning the coffee maker on.  

“Is it… are you alright?” 

North nodded, then shrugged, panic rising. “It’s… I don’t know.” 

She heaved another heavy sigh. Connor had never seen her look so panicked. He reached a hand out to her, grabbing her shoulder. 

“Hey.” He breathed. “It’s okay. Tell me.”

North couldn’t look Connor in the eye. She furiously tapped her fingers against the counter behind her, forcing herself to talk. 

“I… you know I… I was from the Eden Club. You know that’s what I was… _designed_ for.”

Connor nodded, concerned. He narrowed his eyes. “Is… did something happen?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Well, I don’t know. Maybe.”

Connor loosened his grip on her shoulder, taking a few steps back to give her some space. He opened his mouth to respond, but she continued, voice shaky. 

“Do you think… if I…” she sighed, frustrated. “I’m just going to say it.”

Connor pressed his lips together, worried. 

“Am I wrong to… to sleep with… with a human?”

Connor was taken aback. Then realisation hit him. He gasped, softly. 

“Gavin?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“That woman.” Gavin said, softly. Hank turned the car radio down a little. “Was she… was she in a relationship with that andr- Emily?”

Hank chuckled. “Sounded like it.”

Gavin hummed. “Is that… do you think that’s okay? For an android and a human to…”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t they release a bunch of ‘em just to do that?”

“I… yeah. But I meant…” Gavin looked uneasy. He grimaced. “Like, _deviants._ I wanted to know your… your actual opinion.”

Hank kept his eyes firmly on the road as he attempted to put together a response. 

Gavin sighed, embarrassed. “Forget it.”

“Yes.” Hank said, eventually. His voice sounded pained. “I think it’s fine.”

Gavin widened his eyes, surprised. “I… would you-?”

Hank made a sharp turn- sharper than necessary. Gavin winced. Hank heaved a dramatic sigh. 

“Maybe.”

Gavin nodded, turning back away from Hank in thought. 

“I should… I should tell you something.”

Hank chuckled. “That sounds ominous.”

“No, it’s… I don’t know. Maybe.” Gavin said, nervously. 

Hank raised an eyebrow, eyes still fixed on the road. 

“Well, now I gotta know.” He laughed. 

Gavin sighed, shaky. 

“The, uh… the other night. At the bar.”

Hank grinned. “Uh-huh.”

“Well, I…”

“Let me guess.” Hank said, amused. “North?”

Gavin spluttered, face turning red. “I… yeah. How did you-?”

Hank snorted. “She seems to be a bit of a favourite.”

Gavin’s face fell. “What?”

Hank finally turned to look at him. “Connor.”

“…Oh.” Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Are you… are you sure?”

Hank shrugged, turning back towards the road. “Pretty sure.”

His throat caught as he spoke and he prayed Gavin didn’t pick up on it. Gavin said nothing, instead preoccupied with his own worries. 

“Hank, I…” Gavin swallowed, nervousness increasing with each word. “I woke up with her in my bed. We slept together.”

Hank choked in surprise. He snorted. “You change your mind quick, huh?”

Gavin blushed deeper, but didn’t entertain Hank’s teasing. “It’s more than that. That’s… not what I’m worried about.”

Hank flashed him another look, curious. 

“She told me she… she used to be a sex android. She worked in the Eden Club.”

The penny dropped. Hank’s expression fell serious. “ _Oh.”_

He exhaled heavily through his nose. “Jesus, that’s why she hates humans so much. It’s fuckin’ awful there.”

“I’m worried she… she must’ve thought I was taking advantage.” Gavin admitted, voice tiny. “I was there to apologise to Connor, right? She knew what I was like. She _hated_ me. She had every right to think I was a piece of shit, and then _that_ fucking happens…”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

North nodded, ashamed. “I…”

Connor looked furious, fists balled and shaking. “Did he… did-?”

“No. Con, I… I _chose_ to.” She pleaded. “I… don’t know why. But I did.”

Connor relaxed, just a little. “I don’t…”

“I told him… what I was. He… I think he was worried. I… he didn’t want to hurt me.”

“ _Did_ he hurt you?” Connor asked, still tense. 

She shook her head. “No. Like I said, Con, I chose to. It was him who was the most reluctant. He changed his mind, obviously.”

She chuckled. “He made _that_ very clear.”

Despite himself, Connor snorted. 

“So, it happened. We were drunk and it happened.” She still looked embarrassed. Connor reached out to her, again. 

“You have no reason to be ashamed.” He said, as calmly as he could manage. He couldn’t help but feel protective over her. He felt like a hypocrite, after all the reassurance he’d given her the day before. But, this was… different. 

She held his gaze, eyes searching his, then dropped it with a sigh. 

“Don’t I?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Were you?”

Gavin looked at Hank, confused. “Was I what?”

“ _Were_ you takin’ advantage of her?”

Gavin looked incredulous. “No! Of course not. No. Jesus. _No.”_

Hank chuckled. “Just checkin’.”

“Hank.” Gavin pleaded. “This is serious.”

Hank sobered up, nodding his head in a wordless apology. 

“You’d have expected her to be pissed, right?” Gavin asked. 

Hank snorted. “Guess so. It’s apparently her permanent state.”

“Well… when we woke up… I don’t know. I expected to be yelled at or… or _something_. But she just looked sad… and… and scared and… _I_ did that to her. I…” He trailed off, lost for words. 

“That’s why you were off work, huh?”

Gavin nodded. 

Hank hummed. “I can talk to Con. See if he knows anythin’-"

“No!” Gavin exclaimed, panicked. “No. I… I don’t want to fuck things up. I want him to _like_ me. And if he’s got a thing for her, too, then…”

Hank flinched a little at being reminded of that. He momentarily took his hands off the wheel, raising them in surrender. 

“But I… I like her.” Gavin sighed. “I don’t know. Connor aside, I like her. I just… I don’t want her to think I’m just another… greasy piece of shit, like all the other fucks she was forced to… to…” 

He trailed off again, stopping himself, before he got carried away. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor looked at North, surprised. “What?”

“I have every reason to be ashamed, Connor.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, screwing her eyes shut. “This is… I spout all this _bullshit_ about humans and… and how they made us live as _slaves_ , and…”

She groaned, running her fingers through her hair and digging her nails in to her scalp. Connor, wordlessly, pulled her hand away, softly, leaving it in his hold. 

“I’m just… I’m doing that, aren’t I?” She whispered, voice breaking. “I was… I was designed to be _fucked_ by _humans._ Against my will. Against… _everything_. And I… here I am, letting it happen again.”

She looked up at Connor, her expression fierce, but tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Except it’s worse, isn’t it? Because I wasn’t _letting_ it happen. I _chose_ for it to happen. I’m…” she sobbed. “I’m just as bad as the fucking humans who… who…”

Connor squeezed her hand. He looked devastated. “North.” He sighed. “Listen to what you’re saying. You keep… you keep saying you “chose” to. That’s… that’s what you should be focusing on.”

North wiped her eyes, looking at Connor. Broken, fragile, like a child. 

“It doesn’t matter what the choice was. You made a decision. That’s what being alive is, isn’t it? Making our own choices.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“What if she felt like she didn’t have a choice?” Gavin whispered. “What if I-"

“Hey.” Hank said, firmly. “Calm down. I’m gonna talk to Con, like it or not. Figure this shit out. Worry about him, later.”

Gavin sighed. “I…”

“It’s fine.” Hank huffed. “He’s a big boy. He’ll get over it.”

Gavin hung his head, ashamed. 

“I like her a lot.” He admitted. 

Hank chuckled, shrugging. “Could do worse.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor looked her in the eye. “You’re _free._ This is something you never had a say in, before.”

He squeezed North’s hand, again. “Now you _do_ have a say. You… you have control over the thing you never had control over, before. You… _own_ this.”

North sniffed, then chuckled. “I own it.”

She looked up at him, starting to relax a little. “You think that? For sure?”

Connor nodded. “This isn’t bad. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

She chuckled, a second time, before tears threatened her eyes, again. She threw herself into his arms, shaking. He hugged her back, mind racing. For some reason, his mind was fixated on Hank. 

When they pulled away, she’d relaxed. A slight smile sat on her face, grateful. 

“Gavin, though?” Connor asked, teasingly. 

She chuckled again, shrugging. “I don’t know, either. I hated him.”

Connor snorted. “That was very clear.”

“What do I do?” She asked, exhausted. 

“Talk to him about it. And keep reassuring yourself that it was okay.” Connor supplied. “It’s… you were allowed to do that. And you _chose_ to. And they’re… both good things.”

The coffee brewed. Connor poured cups enough for everyone, handing North hers, first. 

She took a long sip, wiping her eyes a final time. “I… I really like him.”

Connor softened, smiling at her. He chuckled, softly. “You could do worse.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

_Hank. Would you be opposed to North staying the night?_

Hank choked on his coffee, nearly spilling it on the break room table. Gavin flashed him a questioning look, to which Hank groaned in response. 

_i_ _have thin walls_ _connor_

There was no way Hank could cope with Gavin _and_ Connor’s drama with North. He took a sip of his drink. 

_Your walls are of the standard_ _thickness,_ _Hank. You also have decent insulation. I have no idea what that has to do with anything, however._ _North isn’t going to smash any walls._

Hank snorted, then grimaced. 

“Is that Connor?” Gavin asked, worriedly. “Are you talking about North?”

Hank shrugged. “I…”

_If I can guarantee no structural damage to your property, is that a yes? I was hoping for you to also invite Gavin. The two need to talk._

Hank exhaled, chuckling at himself. So, Connor knew, too. That made his life a lot easier and potential future conversations a lot less awkward. He looked at Gavin. 

“You wanna come back to mine for a drink?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor decided to come home early from the scout that night, apologising profusely to Markus and Josh, and bringing North with him. North, ever happy to avoid anything she deemed boring, went with him without a fuss. 

Gavin had reluctantly agreed to come to Hank’s for a drink, under the promise that they would work on the case; at least, until Connor came back. He was a little nervous- both to see Connor again, and specifically, to see him in the context of his _home._ _S_ till, he agreed. If he wanted Connor or Hank to trust him, he’d have to see Connor more than… _once_. While drunk. 

The two were sat at Hank’s kitchen table when Connor and North arrived, both a couple drinks in; though, Hank had capped himself at that, for Connor’s benefit and Gavin had followed suit. North was animatedly part way through a story that was making Connor giggle, but she trailed off when her eyes fell on Gavin. 

“Are…” she turned to Connor. “What?”

Connor put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward through the door frame. 

“Hello Hank, Gavin.” He said, as positively as he could manage. Hank chuckled at his strained efforts, getting to his feet to meet Connor. 

Gavin looked at Hank with a pleading desperation. 

“Hank.” He hissed. 

Hank shrugged, with a smirk. 

“Your problem, right?”

Gavin looked from Hank to North, panicked. North mirrored his look for a moment, but after Connor squeezed her shoulder, reassuringly, she sighed, relaxing herself as best as she could manage. 

“Hey.” She breathed, looking at Gavin, nervously. 

Gavin swallowed. “H-hey.”

“Hank.” Connor announced, much louder than was necessary. “We have to… we have to go. There’s been a…”

“There’s a leak.” Hank finished, grasping desperately at the first excuse that came to mind. “In my bedroom. That we have to… fix.”

Hank shrugged at Connor, mildly panicked. 

“I, uh…” Connor couldn’t help but giggle at Hank. “Yeah. We have to fix it. Right now.”

North snickered at him, but didn’t take her eyes off Gavin. Gavin didn’t respond. 

Connor and Hank lingered for a moment more, before Connor took Hank by the hand, dragging him to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. 

“A leak?” He chuckled, after a beat. 

Hank snorted. “I have no idea.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Shit.” North hissed, when Hank and Connor left. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s alright.” Gavin replied, awkwardly. He fiddled nervously with his hands. 

“Listen, I, uh…” 

North smiled. “It’s okay. I think. I’m sorry for, uh… freaking out.”

Gavin chuckled. “It’s fine. I get why you, uh…” 

He sighed. “Listen, I’m so sorry. I get why you wouldn’t wanna trust me, or… or _any_ human, and I… I really didn’t mean to ever, I don’t know, _scare_ you, or…”

He trailed off, voice wavering. He sighed, again. “If I made you feel like you had no choice, I’m… I’m so fucking sorry.”

North wiped a tear from her eye neither of them had noticed had formed. 

“No. I mean… I chose to. I wasn’t… I freaked out because I thought I was being a hypocrite, or… a slave.” She tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to calm herself down. “But I spoke to Con. This was _my_ choice. And that’s, uh… that’s a really cool thing, right?”

Gavin chuckled, softly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s really great.”

He looked at her, eyes warm. “You’re not a slave. Or a hypocrite. You’re…”

“I know. I get it.” North smiled. 

Gavin laughed, again. He rubbed his forehead. “This is fucking awkward, right?”

“It’s the fucking worst.” North snorted. 

Gavin got to his feet, slowly approaching North. 

“I… I have no idea why you chose _me._ But…” he swallowed, heat racing. “I liked it. And… _you_. I like you.”

North giggled. “I don’t know why I chose you, either. You’re an asshole.”

Gavin hung his head, ashamed. 

North reached out, taking his hand. “But I like you, too.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank sat down on the edge of the bed, slightly disturbing Sumo who had been lazing there. Connor joined him, after a moment. 

Connor sighed. “I hope this works. She’s been struggling.”

“Gavin said she, uh…” Hank fell uneasy, not sure how to word it. “She’s a Traci.”

Connor nodded, resting a hand on Sumo’s head when he repositioned himself to lie between the two. “That’s why she was conflicted. Because she was… designed for it.”

“Yeah.” Hank replied, voice low. “He was worried she didn’t think she had a choice, or…”

Hank chuckled. “I’m not good at this kinda shit. Thought he was gonna cry on me.”

Connor smiled, not looking at him. “You were good whenever _I’ve_ cried on you.”

Hank tapped his hands against his knees. “Yeah, well.” He said, quietly. “You’re different.”

Connor lay back on the bed, in attempts to stop Hank seeing him blush, at that. 

“Why do I feel like I have insects trapped inside my system whenever you talk like that?” Connor asked, softly. 

Hank narrowed his eyes. “…Butterflies?”

Connor hummed. “I suppose butterflies, specifically, yes.”

Hank swallowed, forcing his mind blank. “I don’t know.” He breathed. 

A few beats passed, before either spoke up again. 

“I’m nervous about North and Gavin.” Connor said, in attempts to answer his own question. 

Hank chuckled, a little sadly. “Yeah. That’s probably it.”

He sighed, glad his back was turned to Connor. 

“Good on you.” He said. “For bein’ okay with it.”

Connor furrowed his brow. “Of course I am. I can see that Gavin’s changed, even in just a few days.”

Hank shook his head. “It doesn’t upset you? To see North with someone else?” 

Hank cringed at himself. He felt like a teenager again, gossiping with his friends. 

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” Connor said, bemused. 

Hank narrowed his eyes again, starting to get confused himself. “North? And… I thought you…?”

Connor chuckled, starting to cotton on. “What?” He asked, teasingly. 

“You don’t like her?”

Connor snorted, sitting back up. “She’s my _sister.”_

Hank turned to look at him, face equal parts surprise and amusement. He blushed a little. 

“I fuckin’… I really thought…”

Connor giggled. “I understand your reaction, now, when I told you I thought you were interested in Chloe.”

Hank snorted. Then, his face fell. 

“ _Shit.”_ He hissed. Connor looked at him with concern. “I told Reed you had a thing for North, too.”

Connor raised his eyebrows. “You _what?”_

“Jesus Christ.”

Connor, to Hank’s surprise, chuckled. Hank flashed him a questioning look, through his shame. His LED was yellow. 

He looked back at Hank, with a smirk. 

“I told her you’re an idiot, and she said she agrees.” He chuckled. 

Hank sighed, shrugging. “Guess I deserved that.”

He pet Sumo on the head, running his fingers through his fur. 

“How’s it goin’?” He asked, gesturing to Connor’s LED. “What’re they sayin’?”

“I can’t listen into their conversation.” Connor laughed, laying back down. “And she hasn’t said anything to me directly, yet. Other than to agree you’re an idiot.” He smirked. 

“I’d rather leave them alone.”

Hank exhaled through his nose. “Well, nothin’ sounds like it’s been broken. Guess that’s a start.”

Connor chuckled. “No smashed walls.”

A beat passed. 

“ _Oh.”_ Connor said, amused. “ _Now_ I understand the “thin walls” comment.”

Hank turned red, again. 

“You gotta realise what it sounded like. Especially considerin’ I thought…”

Connor giggled. “I do love you, Hank.”

Hank choked on a cough. He swallowed, again, straightening himself up. He nervously drummed his fingers against his knees. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

North suddenly laughed out loud. Gavin looked at her, questioningly. She pointed to her temple, where her LED would’ve been, with a smirk. 

“Apparently,” she giggled, “Hank thought _Connor_ had a thing for me.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. “He told me that, too.”

North snorted. 

“Does… does he not?” Gavin asked, apprehensive. 

North guffawed. “Kid’s my little brother. He _definitely_ does not.”

Gavin raised his eyebrow. “Hank was pretty convinced…”

“Hank’s _dense._ And,” North giggled, “I don’t even think Con’s _straight_ ”

Gavin choked on a laugh, tearing his eyes away from North. 

“Well,” Gavin said, with a smirk, “that makes what I’m about to do a _lot_ easier.”

He kissed her. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“How was work?” Connor asked, pleasantly. 

Hank nodded in response, grateful for the change of subject. 

“Oh.” He said, in realisation. “Meant to tell you- gonna be a bit of a delay on that statement. Fowler wants to, uh…”

Hank sighed, realising now how flawed his and Gavin’s plan was. He pressed on, anyway. He couldn’t involve Connor in this. 

“We gotta question the, uh… police ‘droids who worked in the precinct.”

“What?” Connor asked, confused. 

“Workplace satisfaction.” Hank snorted. “Think Fowler wants to include some kinda… next steps thing in the statement. Improvements?”

Connor was silent for a moment, and Hank was worried he’d seen through his poorly constructed lie. Then, Connor hummed happily. 

“That sounds great. Markus’ll like that, a lot.”

Hank exhaled, relieved and surprised. “You don’t mind waitin’ a bit longer?”

“No. Of course not.” Connor smiled, staring up at the ceiling. “Thank you.”

Hank felt the strongest sensation of guilt he’d felt in years. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Gavin chuckled, shakily, when they broke apart. North’s face was a bright blue. 

“I don’t…” Gavin sighed. “What do we do, now?”

North shrugged. “You, uh… do you think a human and an android can…”

Gavin nodded, then chuckled. “Ask me a couple weeks back and I’d have laughed in your fucking face.”

North snorted. “Me, too.”

“Jesus.” Gavin laughed, looking at North with a grin. “Is this really all Connor’s doing?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Did you eat?” Connor asked. Hank found himself, yet again, floored by Connor’s ability to just… _make conversation._

He shook his head, though he still couldn’t shake his guilt. “Hopefully this isn’t gonna take all night. I’m starvin’.”

“Yeah.” Connor said. “So am I.”

“You keep sayin’ that.” Hank said, turning to face him, eyes narrowed. “You don’t mean it for real, right?”

Connor shrugged, as best as he could manage in his lying-down position. “I’m inexperienced with emotions, but I can’t think what else it could be.”

He tapped his fingers against his chest, eyes still fixed on the ceiling. 

“I ran diagnostics, though they turned up nothing. We’re all at a loss.”

Hank furrowed his brow, in thought. “That’s not normal, right?”

Connor chuckled. “No.”

“Are you… are you scared?” Hank asked, worry in his voice. 

“I don’t know.” Connor admitted, quietly. “Generally speaking, I’m always scared. But specifically, about this? I can’t tell.”

Hank sighed with concern. “Let’s talk to Elijah.”

He chuckled, looking at Connor, warmly. “Might have to get you all fixed up again.”

Connor laughed, a soft smile lingering. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

North and Gavin took a seat on the couch, both grinning. 

“I guess, uh…” North started. 

“This is a thing?” Gavin finished, grinning. 

North nodded, beaming. 

Gavin swallowed, and nervously put an arm around North’s shoulder, making her giggle. 

“I have no idea what to do.” He admitted, sheepishly. “I haven’t been in a relationship in… _years._ ”

“It’s probably that shitty personality of yours.” North giggled. She sighed. “The only “relationship” _I’ve_ ever been in was a damn publicity stunt.”

“Oh, yeah.” Gavin exhaled. “Markus.”

He looked at her with a questioning grin. “Who’s the better kisser?”

North snorted. “ _Mark_.”

Gavin blushed, averting his eyes with a huff. 

“Well.” He sulked. “Lucky Simon, I guess.”

North chuckled. “Eventually _.”_

“Seriously?” Gavin asked, incredulous. “They’re not together?”

North giggled. “I _know._ ”

She leaned into his shoulder, slightly, making him blush. 

“I can’t fucking believe I got with a fucking _human_ before Mark ‘n’ Si got together.”

Gavin snorted. “I don’t know if I should be offended.”

“Probably.” North smirked. 

After a few moments of amicable, amused silence, Gavin spoke up, again. 

“What do you think they’re doing in there?”

North chuckled. “I’m guessing there’s not _actually_ a leak.”

Gavin snorted. “I bet they’re-"

“Fucking.” North giggled. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “ _Not_ what I was going to say.” He chuckled. 

North turned the TV on. “They’re probably running out of things to talk about, right?”

Gavin chuckled. “Wanna make them suffer a little longer?”

North grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Oh.” Connor said, after a while, LED blinking yellow. “The coast is clear.”

Hank startled from his half-asleep state. Connor chuckled softly at him, sitting back up. 

“It’s only been thirty minutes, Hank.” 

Hank huffed. “I’m _old.”_

Still, he got to his feet, along with Connor and Sumo, and the three made their way back into the living room. Gavin and North were sat, awkward but content, on the couch, TV on. 

“You fix that leak?” North asked with a smirk as they re-entered the room. 

Connor chuckled. “Did _you_?”

North blushed a little, grinning. Gavin chuckled, softly. 

“You’ve made yourself at home.” Hank huffed, raising his eyebrows at North. North snorted, kicking her feet up onto Hank’s coffee table in response. 

 _So?_ Connor asked North, impatiently. _What happened?_

North’s voice was excited when she replied. 

 _We’re together._ She grinned, bubbly. _I’m trying not to freak out._

Connor felt he was almost more excited than North was. He squeezed Hank’s wrist, enthusiastically, then turned to Gavin, a grin on his face. 

“You hurt her and I kill you.” He smirked. North snorted. Gavin looked a little taken aback, then smiled, sheepishly. 

“Huh.” Hank said, staring at North. “She said the same thing to me about you, Con.”

North narrowed her eyes. “Still stands, old man.”

Gavin snorted. “Old man.”

He turned to North. “I normally just call him an alcoholic.”

North giggled. “Good one.”

Hank raised his eyebrow. “Yep. _Great_ one.” 

He huffed, annoyed. “Damn young fuckin’ couples in my damn house takin’ the damn piss.”

Connor giggled, placing his hand on Hank’s shoulder. “Shall we order pizza?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: can i invite my sister over  
> hank: no sex in my house.  
> connor: hank, what the *fuck*.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER IS A NORTH/REED/HANK/CON SLEEPOVER. at least north is gonna get drunk. she loves that shit. do y'all wanna see drunk con again or should connor be a responsible boy??? your vote counts!!!!
> 
> me, realising i've basically fucked myself by making hank agree to this statement thing: ah yes. workplace satisfaction. i was planning this the whole time.
> 
> sorry this chapter is all over the place  
> i needed some things established before i moved on and this chap is written so fuckin weird im sorry  
> guess i can finally add north/reed in the relationships right  
> the whole relationship took me by surprise. i had other plans for reed which u should all get a glimpse at later on in the fic, but this just kinda happened and i really, really, really love it. whats better than a relationship where the two hate each other and their entire species, right???
> 
> i really really hope the whole north bit isn't insensitive? i wanted to like have her struggle with the idea but realise it's like. a thing she owns, you know?? please tell me if it's awful n i can rewrite. really don't want to upset or offend anyone
> 
> i can't believe i, a big gay, made my gf north.... straight. why would i do that to myself
> 
> i found an old twitter acc of mine from when i was like 15 in 2014 n i revamped it a lil so if u want follow @17batteries and i should be retweeting dbh art and i'll post when i upload a new chapter etc etc etc?? i mean only if ppl actually follow (which, btw, u don't have to. i get it. 100%)
> 
> con is almost almost almost figuring out he's completely tits over ass for hank. heres a secret: it's gonna take mark/si to start #fuckin for him to be like. ah. im alone. time 4 hank.
> 
> ur comments n feedback are always appreciated!!!  
> promise the next few chaps should be back to a better length/pacing/structure. last couple chaps have been super hard ughhhh
> 
> love u all!!!!!!
> 
> (edited 28/08/18 because ... typos)


	10. Fuckin' Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled. “You’re my… you’re my best friend. You’re my favourite person. You’ve done so much for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
>  CHAPTER TEN  
> AND 60,000 NOTES  
> IM GAY AND EXCITED
> 
> this chapter is awful. too short. makes no sense. i fucking love it. thank you for reading and please stick with me we will return to our usually scheduled broadcasting next chap
> 
> it's super choppy- kinda read it like it's a montage. or like. a tv show going to shit. does that make sense.
> 
> im so sorry

“What I want to know,” Connor said, as he placed the pizzas on the coffee table, “is how you even ended up in Gavin’s house, North.”

Hank chuckled. “He’s got a point. I thought Josh took everyone home.”

_“_ _That’s_ how we got back.” Connor laughed, in realisation. He sat himself down next to North and Gavin on the couch. 

“You know how she insisted on coming in the car with us while Josh dropped the three of us home?” Gavin said, gesturing to Connor, Hank and himself. 

Hank nodded. 

Gavin snorted. “She memorised the route.”

North shrugged with a smirk. “Snuck out.”

Connor giggled, wildly entertained. 

Hank was suddenly hit with just how old he felt. It was as though he was sat with a group of teenagers. He awkwardly grabbed himself a slice of pizza, from his place in the armchair. He knew Connor and North only _appeared_ a certain age, to “integrate into society” in their various roles, but Gavin was very much _young._ At least, by Hank’s standards, he was young enough. And Hank could see how much better it looked, seeing Connor (and North) with Gavin than it must look for Connor to be seen with Hank. It looked… appropriate. Comfortable. _Normal._ It was _not_ normal for someone like Connor to spend his time with an alcoholic, suicidal _old man_ like Hank. Especially given recent developments. Hank vehemently refused to call said recent developments a crush. It wasn’t a crush. Hank, as he had established, wasn’t young. It _wasn’t_ a crush. Connor was attractive. That was it. That was the extent. That was the extent of the labels he put on it. Sure, he _was_ , admittedly, also a little jealous. He’d been jealous of North, jealous of Connor’s looks, youth. But that was it. That was the extent. Alright, he _also_ couldn’t deny the pangs of nervousness and sadness he got around the android, particularly when he demonstrated how uninterested he was in Hank. How he would get his hopes up, only to have them knocked down again. How it made him feel… _shit._ But, that was _it. That was the extent_ _._

That was… 

Hank was an old man. Old men didn’t get _crushes._ And they certainly didn’t get crushes on… Connor. 

_Fuckin_ _’ shit._ _Fuckin_ _’ fuck._ _Shit._

“I’m gettin’ a drink.” He announced, getting to his feet. He didn’t even stop to take in Connor’s inevitably disappointed expression. 

_Sorry, Con._ _Be disappointed in me, tonight. I deserve it._

If Hank thought on it too hard, he would always come to the same conclusion about Connor- that he was in deep fucking _shit._ And he _had_ been thinking about it. _Very hard_. All night, all day, and now, all evening, almost constantly, since he realised, the night before, that he wanted to rip Connor’s face off. That was how it always started. 

Hank poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

_No._ _Nothing’s_ _startin_ _’. This isn’t_ _anythin_ _’._

He drank it down in one go, hand hovering back over the bottle, ready to pour a second glass. 

_This is_ _fuckin_ _’_ _nothi_ _-_

“I’ll have one, Hank.” North called, craning her neck to look at him in the kitchen. Hank was brought crashing back to reality. He nodded, wordlessly, in response. He brought down another glass from the cabinet, pouring it for North. 

“Gavin?” He asked, voice flat. It caught, a little, when he added, “Con?”

“I, uh…” Gavin said, unsure. “We’ve got work, tomorrow.”

“Didn’t stop you before.” North chuckled at him. Gavin snorted, turning a little red. 

He shrugged. “Fuck it. Go on, then.”

North grinned at him, for a moment, before turning to Connor. Connor was looking at Hank, brow furrowed and eyes full of concern. 

“Con?” North asked, oblivious. 

“Um.” Connor said, distracted. “Yeah. Sure.”

Connor’s response was enough to shake Hank just enough out of his funk that he snorted, surprised. He didn’t dare question him, in case he changed his mind, and the disappointment manifested. Hank _hated_ the disappointment. Connor would claim it was just worry. But Hank knew. 

“You want it with soda?” He managed to ask. 

“Huh?” Connor responded, seemingly coming to at Hank’s voice. “Oh. Uh, no. It’s fine.”

Hank shrugged, mildly impressed at him, poured another two glasses and refilled his own. He brought them back over to the group, setting them down on the coffee table. He took another slice of pizza and his drink, sitting back down in the armchair with a sigh. Connor watched him as he did so, still worried. Eventually, he picked up his own drink, and, with a smirk at Hank, downed it. 

Hank choked on his drink, having to set it back down on the table. 

Connor looked away, seemingly satisfied with himself. Hank wanted to rip that expression off his-

_Nope. This is nothin’. This is_ _just_ _normal Connor. Fuck you, Hank._

“I like your thinking, Connor.” North grinned. She followed suit, draining her glass in one effort. She looked at Gavin, fondly. “Today kinda calls for it, huh?”

Gavin grinned back at her, but nursed his drink. He’d already had a few beers before North had arrived, at Hank’s insistence, and he didn’t particularly covet the thought of crying, again, in front of them all. He’d take this one slow. Hank chuckled at them, forcing himself back into the room. 

“I’ll just, uh…” he laughed, shaking his head, “bring the whole bottle over.”

North cheered. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank… struggled. The rest drank more, he kept their pace but he also kept his distance. He didn’t talk much, didn’t _really_ join in the conversations. Didn’t laugh at the jokes. Connor noticed. Connor, tipsy, exercising a distinct lack of self-control when it came to alcohol, lately, still noticed. And he was worried. 

Hank excused himself, letting Sumo out into the yard and joining him, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the step. Hank didn’t smoke. Or, not anymore. Or, more specifically, not _often_ , anymore. He’d stopped when Cole was born. Hank was always a man of bad habits but he wasn’t _that_ dense. He’d found it easy enough to quit with such a real motivation to. His ex-husband had tried, before, to get him to quit, but it ultimately took Cole to convince him. Hank chuckled, humourlessly. His fucking _piece of shit_ ex-husband. After Cole’s death, he would have the occasional cigarette- socially, mostly, until he stopped socialising. Sometimes at work, if only to give him an excuse to take needed breaks. Sometimes, just to spite his ex. Hank didn’t smoke. Not often, anymore. But tonight was overwhelming. It was _difficult_ _._ Hank was used to difficult, used to overwhelming- but approaching three weeks with Connor had been just enough time for it to become unfamiliar, again. And a shift, tonight, had thrown it all back, violently, winding him. 

Hank sighed at himself. His melodrama would be the death of him, one day.

He lit a cigarette. 

He watched as Sumo sniffed around in the grass, digging a little at anything of interest, before moving on to a new patch of plant life to destroy. He wished he could be Sumo. 

The door opened, softly, behind him. Connor, a little tipsy, sat himself down next to Hank on the step. He was carrying… the entire bottle of whiskey in one hand, and in the other, Hank’s jacket, which he draped over his shoulders. 

“It’s cold.” Connor said, by way of explanation. His voice, though soft, cut through the self indulgent, contemplative silence Hank had shrouded himself in. He didn’t turn to look at Connor. He simply nodded, in place of a thanks, and readjusted the jacket slightly on his shoulders. He took a drag. 

“Are North and Gavin making you uncomfortable?” Connor asked. 

Hank shook his head. “No. They’re fine.”

Connor paused, then lowered his voice. “Am _I_ making you uncomfortable?”

Hank snorted. “You always make me uncomfortable.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but giggled. 

Hank took another drag of his cigarette. 

Connor took a swig of his drink. 

 “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this,” Connor said, after a while, gesturing to Hank’s cigarette, “but you shouldn’t-”

“You’re right. You don’t need to tell me.” Hank snapped. 

Connor sighed. “What’s wrong, Hank?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“He took the fucking bottle!” North groaned, outraged. Gavin looked at her, amused. 

“We have to find more, Gav.” She insisted, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. “I bet he’s got a secret stash.”

Gavin snorted. “I don’t think we should really be snooping around Hank’s house, North.”

North stared back at him, incredulous. “It’s not _snooping._ It’s _survival_ _.”_

When Gavin still didn’t shift, North sighed. “Come on, babe. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Gavin laughed, shaking his head fondly. “If Hank gets mad, this is on you.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Hank sighed. He put his cigarette out, stamping it with his foot. Connor relaxed a little at that. “I didn’t mean to shout. I just…”

Connor looked at him, a patient smile on his face. 

Hank grimaced. “I don’t do shit with people. I don’t have friends. Well, I _didn’t_. Before you.”

Connor’s expression turned to concern. “They _are_ making you uncomfortable.”

“No. Con, they’re not. It’s me. I’m freakin’ out, thinkin’ I’m too old for this shit.”

Connor tapped the bottle with his fingers. “You don’t feel like you fit in?”

Hank shrugged. “You’re all _young._ _Gavin’s_ young. I’m…” he gestured vaguely to himself. “ _This._ ”

Connor sighed, sadly. “I like _this._ All of us like _this._ ” He, also, gestured to Hank. “You’re our friend, Hank.”

He giggled. “I’m four months old. I would say the gap between Gavin and I is even more substantial than that between he and you.”

Hank snorted. “You raise a great point.”

He sighed, reaching out to take the bottle from Connor. He took a long drink from it, then placed it between them on the step. 

“Con, I know I told you I was confrontin’, but… I’m not good at it.” He admitted, voice quiet. “Lookin’ at you and… North and Gavin… I just think of all these little things, you know? Things he’s never gonna get to do. Never gonna drink with his friends. Laugh his ass off like you. Never gonna…”

He chuckled, sadly. “Never gonna start an impromptu relationship with one of the leaders of a revolution.”

“He’d have been nine, right?” Connor asked, softly. “I would hope he wasn’t considering most of those things, at his age.”

Hank laughed, shaking his head. 

Connor placed his hand gently on Hank’s. “It’s okay. Nobody’s going to be upset with you for being… upset.”

Hank snorted, humourlessly. “Heard that one, before. They normally are.”

He groaned, looking at Connor. “I don’t know. That’s not everythin’. I…”

Connor looked at him, inquisitively. Hank sighed, suddenly nervous. 

“I think I…” 

A large crash came from inside, startling them both into reality. 

“Jesus.” Hank said, surprised. “I thought you said North wasn’t gonna break anything?”

Connor furrowed his brow. “I should check on that-“

“No!” Hank said- too fast, too loud. He blushed, turning his head away. “I, uh… no. I… it’s okay. I mean, you can stay if you wanna.”

Connor smiled softly. “Alright.”

The two fell into a silence, equal parts embarrassment and content. 

“I asked North what the noise was.” Connor said, eventually, breaking the silence. He tapped his LED. “She said it was nothing and that I should “shut the fuck up” and never ask her any questions ever again.”

Hank snorted. “Are they stayin’ the night?” He asked. 

“I think so.” Connor replied. “I wouldn’t trust either of them to drive.”

Hank exhaled. “I don’t _do_ guests. I don’t know the protocol, here.”

Connor cocked his head, questioningly. 

“Do I offer them my bed, or…?”

Connor chuckled. “I’m your guest. You gave _me_ the _couch_.”

Hank snorted. “And, yet, you still find a way in to my bed whenever you feel like it.”

Connor raised his eyebrow. Hank grimaced. “You know exactly what I meant. Shut up.”

Connor shrugged, amused. 

“Come on.” Hank said, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm. “You’re the one with “social protocols” or whatever. What am I meant to do?”

Connor hummed in thought, taking a long sip, then grinned deviantly. “We could _all_ share the bed.”

Hank groaned. “Why did I bother askin’ you when you’re drunk?”

Connor giggled. “I’m only a _littl_ e drunk.”

Hank snorted. Connor raised the bottle with a smirk. “I can get drunker.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Gav, you’re supposed to be a detective.” North huffed, frustrated that their search had so far turned up nothing. Every cabinet door was wide open, she’d removed and replaced the entire contents of Hank’s refrigerator, the couch cushions had all been thrown aside, littering the floor. She’d managed to knock the kitchen table over, too, causing a loud crash that had made Gavin flinch. That was the only thing he’d had the heart to tidy up. 

Gavin chuckled. “I’m sorry!” 

“Why hasn’t Hank got alcohol in any of the places you’re supposed to keep alcohol? I thought this dude had a problem. Why doesn’t he have a problem?”

Gavin hummed, looking around in thought. 

“Oh!” He said, excitedly gesturing to some of Hank’s drawers. “What about in there?”

North shrugged, making her way over to the drawer. She opened it, expectantly. 

“No alcohol…” she said, about to close the drawer, again, when her eyes settled on something. She gasped, grinning. 

“I found something even better.” 

“Oh, no.” Gavin said, worried. “North. Please, no.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I, uh…” Hank sighed, speaking up for the first time in while. The two had been sat in an amicable silence, slowly getting through the bottle of whiskey. “I never actually apologised. For… all this shit with Gavin, and… I don’t know. How I treated you, before, too. I was a piece of shit. I was. And I mean, it doesn’t make it better that we’re, uh… _friends_ now. Makes no difference that I changed my mind, right?”

Connor chuckled softly. “You don’t have to apologise for that.”

“Connor, I was the _worst._ _”_

Connor giggled. “You still are.”

Hank furrowed his brow. “You’re not takin’ me seriously.”

Connor grinned. “You should come back inside, Hank.”

Hank huffed. “I don’t want to.”

Connor rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“Hank.” He said, softly. “You… you really don’t have to apologise for a couple of mistakes.”

He smiled. “You’re my… you’re my best friend. You’re my favourite person. You’ve done so much for me.”

Hank spluttered, blushing. “Jesus, Con. You can’t just dump somethin’ like that on a old man. Gonna give me a damn heart attack.”

Connor giggled. “The probability of that is extremely low.”

Hank huffed, furrowing his brow and turning his head away. Connor looked at him, a warm smile on his face. Sumo padded over, nosing into Connor’s hands, licking his face and making him giggle. 

Hank snuck his head back to look at him, at the commotion. A pang of warmth spread through his chest at the sight of Connor and Sumo. They looked so happy. Natural. 

“You’re not my guest.” Hank sighed, out of the blue. 

“Hm?” 

“You said you were my guest. You’re not my guest.” Hank reiterated, speaking up a little. “This is your house, too.”

Connor smiled. He gave Sumo a scratch behind his ears. “I know.”

He looked at Hank for a long while, LED yellow in thought. 

“Well,” he said, eventually, “I hope you’ll join us inside, again.”

And then, to Hank’s surprise, Connor pressed a quick kiss to Hank’s temple. 

“Not sure why I did that.” He said with a giggle, getting to his feet. He opened the door, again, stumbling back inside. 

“Kinda liked it.” He grinned, before he closed the door behind him and disappeared, leaving Hank bright red and alone on the step. 

It wasn’t his own melodrama that was going to kill Hank, after all. It was Connor. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank returned inside, after he’d composed himself, just in time to witness what was potentially the single most surreal experience of his life. His house a state, couch cushions filling the floor and North, Connor and Gavin in the middle of them all. Gavin was desperately trying to wrestle… a… _gun_ from North… _Hank’s_ gun. Connor, giggling, cradling the whiskey, watching the situation with an entertained curiosity. As Hank closed the door behind him- one of the couple won. It was unclear who, but both fell to the ground, tripping over one of the couch cushions. As the gun, as if in slow motion, flew from North’s hand, it fired a shot, straight into the couch. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” Hank said, partly amused, partly overwhelmed, partly… _terrified._ “You just shot my fuckin’ _couch.”_

At once, Connor fell about laughing. North sat up, bemused. “I, uh…”

She furrowed her eyebrows, then looked up at Hank with a grin. “Can I… do it again?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Please explain to me why my house looks like this.” Hank said, bewildered. 

They had not been successful in stopping North from continuing to shoot the couch. Hank found himself very grateful for the evacuation. To an outsider, it must’ve sounded like a mass murder. 

North sat herself down on the now bullet-hole riddled couch. “Connor took the alcohol. We were trying to find more.” She said, as though it should’ve been obvious. 

“This was not my idea.” Gavin insisted. 

Hank chuckled. “Connor hid it all. Or… threw it out. Or somethin’.”

Connor giggled. 

Hank raised his eyebrow. “He hid it, then.”

Connor smirked. “I know where it is.”

North smiled at him, sweetly. “My dear brother. My favourite sibling. My-"

Connor giggled. “I’ll go get it.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Okay.” Gavin slurred, having long since abandoned his attempt at taking the night slow. “Okay, listen. I’m a _much_ better kisser than Markus. I’ve gotta be. I mean… _my_ mouth is _real._ ”

North raised her eyebrows. “Watch it.” She chuckled. 

Gavin’s face fell. He looked at her, wide-eyed and apologetic. “I didn’t… your mouth is real, as well. I… androids are real. You’re real people and, uh… um… I really like your mouth, and-“

North’s eyebrows raised even further. 

“ _Fuck. Shit.”_ Gavin swore, under his breath. He stumbled down on to one knee. “North, will you marr-”

North giggled. She put a hand on his mouth, playfully shoving his head. “Shut up.”

Gavin exhaled against her hand. “I’m sorry.” He slurred, voice muffled by her hand. “You’re so fucking scary and it’s so fucking _hot.”_

Hank snorted. “Young love.”

Connor giggled, too. “I like Hank’s mouth.”

Hank choked on a cough. Or a laugh. Or both. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Connor giggled, grabbing Hank’s arm. “I think my optical units are broken.”

Hank looked at him, worried. “Wha-? Shit. Do we… do I need to take to you to Elijah’s? I… _fuck.”_

Connor giggled, even harder. “I think my optical units are broken.” He said, again. 

Hank’s worry turned to confusion. “You said that, already-”

“Because I can’t take them off you.”

Hank spluttered. “ _What._ ”

“You said it wrong, you fuck!” North called. “You’re meant to call them eyes.”

Connor’s face fell. “ _Shit._ ” 

He turned around, making his way back to North. “Tell me another one.”

Hank, bright red, stared at Connor in disbelief. North caught his eye and winked at him, making him flush even deeper. 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Can I tell you all the things I hate about your boyfriend?” North asked. 

Connor giggled. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Can I tell you all the things I hate about _Hank_?” North asked, with a grin. 

Connor smiled back. “Only if I can tell you all the things I hate about _your_ boyfriend. Uh, I mean. About your boyfriend. I don’t… I don’t have a boyfriend.” He blushed, faintly. He didn’t know why. 

“Okay.” North giggled. “Well. I think Hank’s hair makes him look like he’s Jesus. But old. And homeless.”

Connor snorted, covering his mouth. “Well… your boyfriend is really easy to knock out. He’s… he’s super weak.”

North cackled, then grinned at Connor. “He is.”

The two fell into a fit of giggles. 

Hank and Gavin exchanged confused looks. 

“They do realise we’re here, right?” Gavin hissed. 

“Oh, yeah.” North said, eyes still on Connor. 

“Fully aware.” Connor giggled. 

Gavin grumbled. “Allow me to tell you all the things I hate about y-"

“Hey. Watch it, babe.” North grinned. “Touchy subject.”

“Gotta keep public opinion high.” Connor smirked. “For Mark.”

Gavin stared daggers at them both. 

Hank snorted. “I could tell you some fuckin’ things about Gavin.”

North beamed. “ _Please.”_

Hank chuckled. “I’ll tell you the reason he’s not on homicides, anymore.”

Gavin groaned, covering his face. Hank continued, ignoring him. “This fucker is _squeamish._ Right back when he first made Detective, Fowler puts him on this case with me. Comes with me to the scene, sees the dead body, fuckin’ _passes out. Cold._ Right there. In the middle of the fuckin’ crime scene.”

Gavin grimaced, face bright red. “ _Hank.”_

North giggled, ecstatic. 

“I haven’t even gotten to the best part, yet.” Hank continued, grinning. “He comes to, gets up, sees the corpse again, fuckin’ _slips_ on the guy’s blood, knocks himself straight back out.”

North fell off the couch from laughing so hard. 

Gavin sighed. “I had to go to hospital. I got concussion.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah. And we never solved the case. You contaminated the evidence. But it was worth it.”

“Oh, my _God_.” North was practically vibrating with excitement. “Please. _Please_ , tell me more.”

Hank hummed, drumming his fingers against his glass in thought. “Well. About the second year or so of him workin’ in the precinct, before they built the Subway, he went through this phase of bringin’ his own food in.”

“Hank. No. _Hank.”_ Gavin pleaded, eyes wide. 

Hank snorted. “He’d eat the worst fuckin’ shit.”

“ _Hank_.” Gavin whispered, tears pricking his eyes. 

“One time,” Hank smirked, revealing in Gavin’s discomfort, “this fucker ate _ketchup_ on _chocolate._ ”

North snorted, then grimaced. “What the _fuck_. I _kissed_ that mouth.”

Connor fell silent. He cocked his head. 

“I don’t… I don’t see what’s wrong with that.”

“ _Con_.” Hank said, pitifully. “ _Everythin_ _’_ is wrong with that.”

“I don’t eat like that, anymore.” Gavin said, flustered and still stained red. 

“Yeah.” Hank snorted. “Now you just eat at Subway every day.”

He turned to North with a smirk. “He orders the footlong every time, ‘cause he’s… _overcompensatin_ _’_.”

North giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. “Hank. You’re the best.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I have another one, Hank.” Connor said, pleased with himself. “North taught me another one.”

Hank frowned. “Another-?”

“Do you have a map?”

Hank looked at him, dumb. “A map...?”

“For your eyes.” Connor continued. “Because I’m drowning in them.”

“Connor!” North yelled, slurring. “You piece of shit! You got it wrong, _again_.”

Connor groaned in frustration, turning to face her. He threw his arms into the air, incredulous. “But I said “eyes” right, this time!”

“How are you supposed to save yourself from drowning with a _map,_ Connor?”

Connor glared at her, shrugging aggressively. “I don’t know! I assumed it was made of some kind of buoyant material!”

“When have you ever seen a fucking _buoyant map?”_

Hank looked on in bewilderment as the two descended into a shouting match. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Seriously, North! How is Markus better than me? What... what do I have to do differently?” Gavin half-yelled, desperate and pleading. 

North, delighted, giggled at him. Gavin looked as though he was about to cry.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Gavin.” Connor slurred, throwing an arm around him. “Mark probably just... downloaded kissing software.”

North snorted, covering her mouth.

“You guys can _do_ that?” Gavin asked, sniffing. 

“We can do _anything.”_ Connor giggled, proudly. 

Hank snorted. “It’s true. They’re fuckin’ computers. Con could probably run solitaire.”

“Actually,” Connor said, matter-of-factly, taking his arm off Gavin and turning to face Hank, “CyberLife phased that out in their second year of business.”

Hank choked on his drink. 

Connor grinned at the sight. “Nobody likes solitaire.” He shrugged. 

"Speaking of things nobody likes,” North said, slinging her arm around Gavin’s waist, “you got any more stories about Gav?”

Hank chuckled. He hummed in thought. 

“There was that time I found him in one of the holding cells.” 

North raised her eyebrows, expectantly. 

“Locked himself in, somehow.”

“I was _new_.” Gavin said, beet red. “I didn’t-"

“They don’t lock from the fuckin’ inside! I still have no fuckin’ clue how you managed it.” Hank laughed. 

“I think I… set a timer.” Gavin admitted, embarrassed. 

Hank snorted. “Didn’t even know you could do that.”

“Gavin,” Connor giggled, “why was I ever scared of you?”

Gavin flushed even deeper, hanging his head in shame. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I have one more.” Connor said, swaying on his feet. He held on to Hank’s arm for support. 

Hank sighed, amused. 

“Okay.” Connor slurred, giggling. “Did it hurt? When you-”

He trailed off, his eyes- wide, if a little glassy- were trained on Hank, taking him in. Connor found he couldn’t stop staring. He wanted to memorise every part of Hank’s face, as though this was the first and last time he’d ever see him. Hank started to feel a little uncomfortable under Connor’s scrutiny. He cleared his throat, awkwardly.

Connor suddenly blushed a deep blue. He quickly averted his eyes, letting go of Hank’s arm.

“I forgot it.” He said, quietly. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The night was approaching the small hours. Hank had given up on trying to decide on sleeping arrangements. North seemed on the verge of passing out- wherever, she wouldn’t mind. Connor seemed as though he would never get tired again, and that sleep for him, tonight was never going to happen, anyway.

Sleep for Hank, however, needed to happen soon.

Hank yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Connor asked him, worried.

Hank shook his head. “I’m fine. Don’t worry ‘bout me, kid.”

Connor looked at him in concern. “Are you sure?”

Hank waved his hand. “Seriously, I'm-”

“Because you’ve been running through my mind all day.” Connor grinned, smug.

Hank looked at him, speechless. North cheered in celebration from the couch.

“You did it! You got one right!” She yelled, ecstatic. Connor beamed in satisfaction, oblivious to Hank’s, yet again, bright red face.

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank, in an alcohol-induced, semi-dissociative state, looked around at his guests with, to his surprise, a smile. He chuckled at North and Gavin on the, now freshly decorated with bullet-holes, couch. North, sprawled out, head on Gavin’s lap, laughing herself stupid at Connor, who was now sulking on the floor, as North had stretched her legs so far out that she’d physically pushed him off the seat. He liked her. She reminded him a little of himself, when he was younger, and a better person. 

Gavin, a happy grin on his face as he looked at North, fondly. He looked soft, softer than he ever had in the years Hank had known him. Hank had hated him. Hated him in general, hated him even more on Connor’s behalf, just _hated_ him. Now, he admired him. He was… _proud_ of him. 

And Connor. The scowl on his face that Hank knew wasn’t real. The happy blue glow from his LED just slightly lighting up his face. His mussed hair, falling so perfectly Hank had to wonder, in awe, whose job it was in CyberLife to make it. He suddenly found himself a little jealous of a job position he’d just made up. Hank chuckled to himself. 

Connor. The smile on his face, now, because North was laughing and because Connor physically can’t resist joining in with laughter. The _laugh._ The way Hank’s own hoodie sat so perfectly on him. His eyes, his… were those _freckles_? Since when had he had _freckles?_

Hank chuckled, again. He didn’t blush. He wasn’t embarrassed. 

Hank wasn’t old. He could just about convince himself of that, now. He wasn’t out of his depth. He wasn’t entertaining guests he was uneasy with. He was with friends. For the first time in _years._ He was… he was having a good time. 

And, _fuck it._

His eyes were still fixated on Connor, who was seemingly oblivious. 

_Fuck it._ _Fuck. It._

_It’s a crush._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.”

Markus, Simon and Josh were sat in Carl’s living room, on the couch. 

“Why do I feel as though we’re missing a lot of shit?” Simon asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor: become gay
> 
> a lot of things happened in this chapter. and i wanted to say that almost everything in it is the love of my life, ellie's fault. some of this shit was her idea. she's a bitch. blame her. this chapter is terrible because she refused to let me sleep for an entire night while i wrote it. also, callout for her sister who fuckin likes ketchup n CHOCOLATE
> 
> i was delirious. i haven't proof-read this. nothing makes sense. i'm about to die,   
> i'm really, really sorry
> 
> there will be. plot. again. i promise. i swear. please don't leave me  
> i have several plans. things will happen again
> 
> i am going to have. a jack daniels & coke now ladies.
> 
> a reminder to follow me on twitter. i have like 2 followers and i love them with all my heart. but by not following me you are missing such gems as "im gay" and..... thats about it :)
> 
> @17batteries on twitter 
> 
> love u all!!!!!


	11. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no idea how Markus felt, but Simon loved him.   
> He had no idea how Simon felt, but Markus loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wow. your support has been amazing. i love all of you
> 
> please enjoy this super short, self indulgent chapter and i promise ill start doing proper plot and longer chapters again soon fuckkkkk

“I… I’m glad you’re here.” Simon said with a small smile. “You’re going to make a difference.”

Markus looked at him, surprised. “I’ve only been here a few hours.” He chuckled. 

Simon shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. “There’s something about you.”

Markus returned the smile. “Simon, was it?”

Simon nodded. 

“Simon.” Markus said his name as though he was savouring a sweet dessert. Simon was grateful that in the dim light of Jericho, Markus couldn’t make out his blushing. He could listen to Markus say his name all day. 

“It’s good to meet you, Simon.”

When Markus first arrived at Jericho, Simon already knew. It took two seconds of being in his company for him to fall for him, and his feelings had only strengthened over the few weeks they’d spent together. It was a strange and intense thing, the dynamics of android relationships. With such new and raw emotions, everything was just that more extreme. Simon had been alive for two years and yet he still found he could truthfully say he was in love with Markus, even after such a short period of time. Markus had impressed him, from the start. He’d taken initiative, adopted the role of leadership so easily. Simon was fascinated by him. He found himself taken aback at how soon he decided he would actually sacrifice his own life for him. Simon loved him. 

Simon could never tell if he was overstepping boundaries, so he steered clear. He refused to let on how he felt to Markus, because he was never sure if he returned the feelings. Markus was difficult to read, unlike North or Josh or many of his friends in Jericho. He supposed that was part of what made him appeal so much. He was mysterious and he kept to himself, though, as he soon proved, he was also brave. He was smart, strong, kind. He wasn’t easily swayed by North’s anti-human rhetoric. His morals were strong, defined. Simon loved him. 

He watched Markus in awe as he broadcast his speech in the Stratford Tower. He stared in wonder as his skin dissolved away and he revealed… _him._ He memorised every single part of Markus’ uncovered face, a sense of irrational fear dawning on him that it may be the last time he ever saw it. 

It nearly was. When Simon was shot, falling to the ground, his one thought was that he would never see Markus again. He didn’t mind dying. Not really. But the thought of being without Markus suddenly seemed worse than that. He was terrified. 

Markus didn’t leave him behind. He helped him to his feet, he dodged bullets, he put himself in danger, he _saved_ Simon. He brought him to the roof. He refused to kill him, despite North’s insistence. 

And then they left him. Markus’ voice filled Simon’s head before they jumped, speaking words that Simon, to this day, would never forget. 

_I’m so sorry._ He’d said. He didn’t look at him. _Please, come back._

It was clinging to those words that got Simon through the nightmare that followed. As he hid, fearing for his life, clutching the gun Markus had left for him, he repeated the words on a loop. 

_Please, come back._

_I will._ He would think. _I will._

It helped him make his way back to Jericho. He fixed himself up, he found a way down from the roof, back to the ship. Back to Markus. 

_Please, come back._

_I am._

“Simon.” Markus breathed, hugging him tight, tears in his eyes. He still said his name as though it tasted like sugar. “I’m so sorry.”

Simon smiled. He didn’t need Markus to be sorry. He just needed Markus to be there. Simon loved him. 

Something, though, had changed since he’d been gone. Markus and North seemed… closer. There was something new between them, something Simon had never seen between them, before. He tried not to think much of it. He put it down to Markus becoming more comfortable with everyone. He managed to live on this lie for a while, until one day he saw them kiss. They didn’t know he was there. He darted away, quickly, before he even saw them break apart. He knew he was being immature, dramatic, but he had taken himself away to the nearest empty room and cried. He never cried. But that night, he cried, silently, for hours. Simon loved him. _North_ loved him. 

He struggled to be completely the same around him, after that. He did a good job of hiding it- Markus never seemed to notice a change, but Simon could feel it. He couldn’t look him in the eye as often. He would flinch if Markus touched him. He felt a building resentment for North. And he would cry. It became a common occurrence for him. He was embarrassed. He would hate himself for it. He didn’t want to be weak. He’d spent his whole life being weak. But, he _was_ weak. And he was crying. 

Markus found him like this, one night. Simon had taken himself above deck, leaning over the railings of the boat, taking in the sight of the cranes and the snow. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but it was somehow mesmerising all the same. It was… home, he supposed. Or, it used to be. He couldn’t help but feel out of place, now. All in a matter of days. He’d not even realised he’d been crying when Markus approached him, reaching a gentle hand out and resting it softly on his shoulder. Simon sighed, turning to face him. His LED lit up Markus’ face in a soft yellow-red glow. 

“Simon.”

It hurt, now, hearing the way Markus said his name. It no longer made him blush. It simply made him cry, even harder. 

“ _Simon._ ” Markus said again, voice hushed in a worried whisper as he pulled Simon into an embrace. 

Simon didn’t resist it. He felt strangely guilty to have not done so, though he allowed Markus to hold him, anyway. Markus was warm, and Simon was very, very cold. 

Simon didn’t tell Markus what was wrong and Markus didn’t ask. He simply held him, tight, until he stopped crying. 

Simon _loved_ him. 

Markus led the uprising straight into victory. He knew they still had a long way to go. No legislation had yet been passed and the city was void of humans, but Markus had made public opinion high. He’d convinced the President to call the army off. He’d made them… _safe._ If only temporarily. 

And, then, that night, Markus and North announced they were no longer together. 

They’d all discovered they could get drunk, and they did. Simon found all the unease dissipate- all the tension and resentment. He was happy to be in North’s company again.  That night he laughed, danced, drank and spoke with Markus. That night he didn’t flinch at his touch. That night he found he could look him in the eye, again. That night Simon didn’t cry. Simon loved him. 

Connor told him he believed Markus’ feelings to be mutual. He started being braver, whether deliberately or not, letting slip a few hints, here and there, testing Markus’ reactions. He never quite figured it out. 

He had no idea how Markus felt, but Simon loved him. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

 “I… I’m glad you’re here.” The blonde android said, smiling slightly. “You’re going to make a difference.”

Markus looked at him in surprise. “I’ve only been here a few hours.” He laughed. 

The android shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. “There’s something about you.”

Markus felt as though his biocomponents had all been torn out at the sight of his smile. He returned it, bashful. “Simon, was it?”

Simon nodded. 

“Simon.” Markus savoured his name. He tried very hard not to let on that he noticed a distinct blush on Simon’s face, even in the dark lighting of the ship. It made his heart do flips, and he grinned. 

“It’s good to meet you, Simon.”

Markus struggled very much with his emotions in the first few days of becoming deviant. He made a conscious effort not to let on to this- he’d suddenly become the leader of Jericho and he knew he should maintain an air of calm to him. Still, his emotions were new and intense and all, seemingly, directed towards Simon. Simon intrigued him. He was beautiful- a grounding presence with a slight air of vulnerability that Markus found absolutely compelling. He would find himself struggling to look away from him. When his deviant emotions finally settled a little, it occurred to Markus why this was. Markus loved him. 

He wasn’t sure if he was overstepping boundaries, being the leader, so he made a point not to let on his feelings to Simon. He couldn’t tell, anyway, if the feelings were mutual. He found it difficult to tell, even though Simon was a very open person- Markus admired this about him. He helped others to deal with understanding their emotions, a guiding pillar of kindness and compassion, built on a couple years of expertise and knowledge that had shaped him. Yet, Markus soon found out there was more to Simon than just this. Simon was funny, sarcastic, snarky. He could be a little unpredictable and sometimes even a little childish. Markus found it endearing. Markus loved him. 

He felt Simon’s eyes on him as he broadcast his speech in the Stratford Tower. He was extremely relieved that his skin was turned off, meaning Simon couldn’t see how deeply this had made him blush. A strange sense of sadness and fear washed over Markus, when he finished the broadcast. He suddenly worried he would never feel Simon’s eyes on him again. 

He nearly didn’t. Markus’ heart dropped to his feet when Simon was shot. He watched in terror as he fell to the floor. The thought of life without him, even after such a short amount of time, was unbearable. 

He refused to leave him there. He didn’t care if he got killed trying, he had to save Simon. He brought him to the roof, hoping that was enough to keep him safe. It wasn’t. His head felt heavy and crowded and he felt like he was going to black out, the fear of the threat approaching on just the other side of the door and North’s panicked insistence that Markus kill Simon overwhelming him. He refused to kill him. 

He was more scared than he’d ever been in his life as he left Simon to jump with the others. He spoke softly in his head, refusing to look at him for fear of Simon seeing his terror. 

_I’m so sorry. Please, come back._

And he meant it. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Simon didn’t come back. 

What followed was a nightmare. Markus, as usual for him, knew he couldn’t let on to his emotions in front of Jericho, though Simon was all he could think about. He struggled, a lot. His speeches to the androids had to be cut shorter, his energy lessening. North noticed. North was worried. They started to spend more time together. He found North a comforting presence. He enjoyed her company. He still missed Simon. 

_Please, come back._

He did. 

“Markus.” Simon whispered, hugging Markus back. 

“Simon.” Markus breathed, relishing the chance to say his name, again. “I’m so sorry.”

Simon didn’t respond. He simply smiled. Markus felt his apology could never be enough. But Simon was there. Markus loved him. 

Then, Markus made a mistake. North and he kissed. It was unexpected- a heat of the moment thing, something Markus couldn’t quite decide if he liked. It developed, suddenly, into a relationship. As soon as a name was put to it, Markus knew he didn’t want it. He did like it- being kissed- but not by North. Out of the corner of his eye, one day, he noticed a flash of blonde hair as North and him kissed. He pulled away, panicked. 

“North. I’m sorry. I can’t do this, anymore.” He said, sadly. “This isn’t something I want.”

North understood. She didn’t seem upset. She seemed to agree, in fact, that the relationship wasn’t right. Markus was grateful. He couldn’t think of anything but Simon. He knew he’d seen them kiss. He must have been furious at Markus for not telling him they were together. He knew Simon didn’t return his feelings, but Simon would surely have felt betrayed for not knowing. He felt a strong pain in his chest. Markus loved him. Simon _hated_ him. 

Simon changed, following that. Markus knew Simon was trying to hide it, but he still noticed. He noticed Simon wouldn’t quite meet his eye, anymore. He would flinch if he tried to touch him. He noticed a tension growing between him and North. Markus knew it was his fault. He worried he had lost the most important person to him. 

He found Simon crying, one night. He was above deck, staring intently at the underwhelming scenery surrounding Jericho, back to Markus. Markus watched as the snow settled on Simon’s hair and shoulders, framing him like a work of art. He convinced himself to approach him, reaching his arm out gently and resting it on Simon’s shoulder. 

“Simon.” He said, nervous. Simon turned to face him, his LED a yellow-red, the colours dancing as they reflected off his tear-stained face. 

“ _Simon_.” He said again. His heart broke. Simon was crying and Markus knew it was his fault. He pulled him into an embrace, never wanting to let go. He fully expected Simon to pull away, to flinch like he had at any other contact. 

He didn’t. Simon simply allowed him to hold him, until he stopped crying. They said nothing more. 

Markus _loved_ him. 

The revolution… _worked._ The army was called off, public opinion was high. They still had a way to go- talks needed to happen, laws needed to be made, the evacuation needed to be lifted. But they were _safe._ Even if only for a while. 

He and North announced, that night, that they were no longer together. He regretted not admitting it sooner, but they both agreed it would help their cause to maintain the appearance of a relationship. 

They discovered they could get drunk, and they did. Markus noticed a change in Simon, again. He relaxed. He was comfortable with North, again. That night he laughed, danced, drank and spoke with Simon. That night Simon didn’t flinch at his touch. That night he found Simon could look him in the eye, again. That night he realised Simon didn’t resent him. Markus loved him. 

Connor drunkenly told Markus that Simon’s feelings were mutual. He started to express his emotions a little more, trying to seem more open to Simon, receptive to him, testing his reactions. He never quite figured it out. 

He had no idea how Simon felt, but Markus loved him. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I think we should talk.” Markus said, tentatively. Simon was lying on Markus’ bed while Markus worked at his desk. Simon tensed at the tone of his voice. 

“Yeah?” He said, breath hitching. 

“I…” Markus fiddled with his fingers, nervous. He swallowed. “I just wanted to make it clear to you that… North and I… we’re not… there’s no…”

“I know.” Simon said. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and turned to face Markus. “I finally worked that out.”

He chuckled. “Gavin, though, huh?”

Markus smirked. “I was surprised, too.”

Simon’s smile faded after a moment. He sighed. “Why even pretend for as long as you did? Was it really just for appearances?”

Markus shrugged. “I thought it was… _something_ , at first. But we both realised it wasn’t.”

He drummed against the desk. “North is my friend. A really close friend. But that’s all I ever want her to be.”

Simon nodded, expression distant. 

“I didn’t understand my feelings, before. It was still so new to me.” Markus continued. 

“I remember that period. Sucks.”

Simon drummed his fingers on his chest. 

Markus shifted nervously in his seat. “I… I understand my feelings, now.” He breathed. 

Simon felt like his heart stopped. He suddenly found himself extremely nervous. His LED flashed yellow. He forced himself to hold Markus’ gaze, waiting. Markus looked away. He laughed at himself in frustration. 

“I can’t…” He chuckled. “I still can’t find the words, though.”

After a moment of deliberation, he reached his hand out to Simon. Simon, shaky, adjusted himself on to his knees, crawling to the other side of the bed to take his hand. The skin on both their palms stripped away, the white chassis beneath seemingly melding into each other. Markus laced his fingers in between Simon’s and closed his eyes. Simon, breath erratic, took in Markus’ nervous form for a moment, before closing his eyes, too.

Their interface was like nothing Simon had ever felt before. Instead of sharing memories, as he was used to, the two were sharing a space filled with raw emotion and dancing colour. It was beautiful and warm and almost terrifying. Markus felt Simon’s hand shaking in his. An unpleasant thought struck Simon. Is this what Markus and North had been experiencing, whenever they’d interfaced?

_No. This is… new._

Markus’ voice didn’t come from him. It surrounded Simon; surrounded them both. Simon felt as though he was floating. He chuckled, tears forming in his eyes. The two gripped their hands tighter. 

_Markus._ Simon said. _Is this...?_

_Simon_ _._ There it was, again. As if his name were the sweetest substance. _Simon_ , _I… I love you._

Markus didn’t just tell him that, he showed him. The space swelled with vibrant, abstract colour, light sparking, glimpses of memories, snapshots of conversations… _Simon_. 

Simon chuckled, again. 

_You’re lucky we’re androids._ He told Markus. I _feel like I’d have melted by now if I were human._

Markus laughed, the space turning a bright yellow, to pink. _Humans don’t melt._

_Shut up._

Simon sent a swarm of light and warmth towards Markus, who hummed. Sparks, clouds of colour, _Markus_. 

_I love you, too. Jesus, I love you._

Markus leaned his forehead against Simon’s. They could feel the heat from each other’s faces. 

_So many error messages._ Simon chuckled. 

_I think we’re seeing each other’s, too._ Markus replied. _This is…_

_Amazing._ Simon agreed. 

Markus pulled Simon into a kiss, eyes still shut, both still immersed in this isolated world of colour and emotion and warmth. Simon hummed. 

_Tell me why we didn’t do this sooner?_

Markus sighed against his lips. 

_I don’t know._

_Markus, I’ve… I’ve loved you since you first arrived at Jericho. I mean it, the second I saw you._

Simon showed Markus everything. The day they first met, Stratford Tower, the kiss with North, outside on Jericho…

The colours turned darker; sad. 

_So did I. But_ _I made… mistakes._ _I’m… I’m so sorry._ _It’s my fault this took so long._

Markus showed Simon everything. How beautiful he found him, his return from the tower, the conversation following the kiss with North, them, drunk and giggling…

Simon fought the blues and greys with more warm colours, chuckling. 

_You don’t have to apologise for that._ _It’s only been a few weeks, Mark._

Pink mixed into the other colours. Faint, twirling ribbons of it. Markus was embarrassed.   

_It feels like longer._

_Yeah_. Simon sighed. _It does_. 

_I love you._

_I love you._ Simon giggled. 

He pushed back against Markus’ lips, initiating another kiss. 

_I could stay like this forever._

Markus sighed, again. _Why don’t we?_

Simon giggled, again, tickling Markus’ lips. 

_Because my legs are starting to ache. Did you see the position I was in?_

Markus laughed. 

Very slowly, they opened their eyes. 

Dull reality came crashing back around them, though neither really noticed. Their sights were both filled with each other. Their faces deep blue and tear stained, foreheads still touching, lips millimetres away from each other. They both chuckled, breathless. Markus slipped his hand away from Simon’s. They both noticed how cold their hands felt, now. Simon readjusted his position on the bed, lying back down onto his back, grinning. Markus joined him, pulling Simon into his arms, holding him tight, as though he were scared to let go. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Jesus Christ.” North said with a smirk, when the two emerged downstairs. “ _Finally.”_

Josh beamed at them. “Congratulations, you two.”

Markus blushed. “What?”

North gestured between the two of them. “This. Finally. Well done.”

Simon giggled. Markus blushed even deeper. “How did you-?”

“Your faces.” North grinned. “I’ve never seen either of you blush so hard.”

Josh smirked. “Figured either you two got together, or you embarrassed yourself beyond return.”

Simon giggled even more. “We kissed!”

Markus nudged him in the side. “ _Hey_.” He hissed. 

“We did! And, now, I can do things like,” Simon grabbed Markus’ hand, raising it in the air, “ _this._ ”

North and Josh chuckled as Markus’ face somehow turned an impossible shade of blue. 

Simon smirked, spurred on by this bout of sudden confidence. “And this.” He said, before pressing a quick kiss on Markus’ lips. 

Markus, despite himself, grinned. 

“Alright.” North sighed, fake disgust betrayed by her amused smile. “Get a room.”

Simon giggled. “You can’t say _anything_ _._ ” He looked at her smugly. “ _Gavin Reed?_ ”

It was North’s turn to blush, now. She spluttered, searching for words. “He’s…! I like him.”

Josh sighed. “There is far too much emotion in this room for my liking.”

When Connor came over, that day, he could sense it, too. As soon as Markus opened the door, he grinned. 

“ _Finally._ ” He smirked, stepping through the door frame. 

Markus blushed, for the thousandth time that day. “How can _all_ of you tell?”

Connor giggled, shrugging. “Where’s Simon? I need to congratulate him.”

Markus sighed dramatically, but grinned. “Everyone’s in the living room.”

Simon threw himself at Connor when he walked in, pulling him into a hug. 

_Thank you. This is your doing._

Connor smirked. 

_All I did was tell him all your secrets._

Simon snorted. He wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulder. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Markus and Simon clung together for the rest of the day, almost out of some fear that if they let each other out of their sights for even one second, they’d wake up and realise it had all been a dream. 

Markus found it difficult to work, his mind constantly on Simon, and his hand constantly in his. He was grateful for Connor and Josh to work for him. They would flash the two amused looks, but otherwise keep to themselves. 

North, on the other hand, wouldn’t leave them alone. Any eye contact, any touch, anything- she would snicker at them until they turned blue. 

They didn’t really mind, though. 

They were happy.

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Simon slept in Markus’ bed that night. The two lay in a contented silence, hands brushing against each other lazily in the almost non-existent space between them. Their faces were lightly dusted with blue but neither noticed and neither cared. 

“I want to do this forever.” Simon breathed. 

“Me, too.” 

Markus rolled over onto his side, facing Simon, and leaned his forehead against his. Simon grinned.

“This is a better position than before.” He giggled. “We really could do this forever, now.”

Markus chuckled, breath warm against Simon’s face. 

“Who cares about the revolution, right?” He said, voice amused and lilting. “Let’s never move again.”

Simon giggled again. “What, and leave North in charge?”

“We didn’t think this through.” Markus laughed. 

Simon smiled, leaning in to kiss him. 

When they broke apart, Markus sighed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never explained to you about North.”

Simon looked at him, warmly. “Markus, it’s okay. You showed me. It’s okay.”

Markus shook his head. “I hurt you.”

He exhaled sharply. “Jesus, Simon, I left you for dead on that fucking roof. I _keep_ hurting you.”

Simon pushed his forehead back against Markus’. “You saved my life. I was _shot.”_

“And I left you.” Markus breathed, ashamed. 

“You had to.”

Markus furrowed his eyebrows. “It was my fault you were even there and I _left_ you.”

“Hey.” Simon said, gently, resting a hand on Markus’ cheek. “You _had_ to. And if it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be _safe_ right now. We’d be in Jericho, still, fearing for our fucking _lives_ and…”

He smiled. He leaned in to kiss him again. 

_We wouldn’t be doing this._

Markus laughed softly against his lips. 

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

Markus kissed him deeper, more desperately. Simon snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him on top of him, giggling. 

Markus chuckled, too, blushing. 

A loud knocking sounded on the wall. 

“Hey!” Came North’s muffled voice as she banged on the wall. “I know you’re in love or whatever, but my room is _right_ next door. Shut the fuck up!”

Simon snickered. Markus blushed even deeper. 

But they didn’t mind. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simon: i love you  
> markus: sounds fake but ok
> 
> markus: i love you  
> simon: sounds fake but ok
> 
> wrow  
> i did some gay, hope u guys liked and SORRY IT WAS SHORT
> 
> next chapter will be plot. involving. kamski and chloe and yea
> 
> possibly leo?? i haven't decided yet
> 
>  
> 
> ummmmmmmmm what else  
> O YA  
> follow my twitter if u haven't already @17batteries  
> i post utter shit but i appreciate u all ???
> 
>  
> 
> ok. love u all   
> <3


	12. Motionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So. Is this dude gonna be a pain in the ass?” North huffed, slumping down on the couch. 
> 
> Connor chuckled. “For the hundredth time, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY!!  
> THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER  
> I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TWICE AS LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT

“Thanks, Markus.” Hank said, following him through the halls of New Jericho. “For lettin’ us do this.”

“I appreciate you doing it. This should really help.” Markus smiled, gesturing them into a small storage room, now emptied out and filled with a few chairs and a table. 

“It’s not much.” He said, apologetically. “We’re hoping to relocate or at least redecorate when we have the funding. And… personhood.” He chuckled, a little sadly. 

“I’ll fetch them for you.” Markus continued. “They’ll show you out, after. I’ll have to leave you. We have a meeting with Elijah Kamski.”

Hank nodded. “Con said.” He chuckled. “Good luck with that.”

Markus chuckled, heading back out the door. Gavin couldn’t help but glare a little as Markus left. Hank snorted at the sight. 

“Hey. Dumbshit.” He chuckled. “She’s your girlfriend, not his.”

Gavin turned slightly red. “I know.” He said, grumpily. “But, apparently he’s a better-”

“Kisser.” Hank sighed. “I know. You haven’t fuckin’ shut up about it.”

Gavin muttered, annoyed, under his breath. 

“I don’t feel good about this.” Hank said, uncomfortably. “This whole... survey thing. Feels like we’re lyin’ to ‘em.”

Gavin turned to him. “I know. I keep thinking about North.”

Hank snorted. “She’ll tear you to fuckin’ pieces.”

Gavin snickered, then sighed. “I know.”

“Con’ll be... fuck, he’ll just be _sad._ ” Hank said, quietly. He drummed his fingers against the table. 

The police androids entered. Hank straightened himself out at once.

“Lieutenant.” One of the androids said, reaching out his hand. “I’m Mike. A... uh, PC200.”

“I remember you.” Hank lied, smiling pleasantly. Gavin managed to suppress his laugh at that.

Mike smiled back, in response. “This is Eliza.” he said, gesturing to the other android. “PM700.”

Gavin nodded at her, politely. She smiled, bowing her head. 

“We just, uh. Have a few questions.” Hank said, hating himself for everything he was doing. Mike gestures in a “carry on” motion. 

“The PD wanna put out a message of support. Help Markus. We know he’s been talkin’ to the President.”

Mike and Eliza nodded, curious, but reserved. 

“We were hopin’ it might speed things up for you, if somethin’ like the PD were to, you know.” Hank gestured, lamely. 

“Take your corner.” Gavin continued, trying not to laugh at Hank’s shitshow. 

Eliza smiled. “That sounds great. But how can we help you?”

Hank nodded, perhaps too many times. “Fowler’s asked for us to ask you some questions. See how we can improve… the, uh…”

Gavin sighed, flashing a look at Hank. “Workplace satisfaction rates and working conditions for androids. He wants to add, as part of our statement, that we’re trying to you know, take this shit seriously.” He chuckled. 

“Fowler?” Eliza asked, surprised. “He never seemed particularly… _receptive_ to us.”

Mike chuckled, a little uncomfortably. “Neither did these two.” He said to her, quietly. 

Hank and Gavin both turned red in embarrassment. 

“Connor.” Hank choked out, by way of a lame explanation. 

Eliza grinned. “I understand.”

“Then, please,” Mike said, smiling, “ask away.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Thank you, both.” Hank said, trying very hard to mask his discomfort. 

He looked at them with a sense of mock realisation. “Oh, actually. We were wonderin’ if you’d seen another, uh… PM700. Like yourself.” He said, gesturing to Eliza. 

“She worked in the precinct with you, right? We wanted to ask her, as well.”

They nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer. 

“Alex?” Eliza asked. “She was the only other PM700 on the floor.”

Hank nodded. Eliza furrowed her brow. 

“She left around a week ago. She had been living here, with us.”

Hank and Gavin exchanged a subtle glance. 

“Any idea where she went?”

Mike drummed his fingers against the table in thought. “CyberLife.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “CyberLife?”

“She’d been in contact with someone from CyberLife. He wanted to… trial new software, to help integrate into society.”

Eliza looked heartbroken. “She’s always blamed herself for being an android, rather than blaming humans’ opinions of us. She jumped at the chance.”

Hank sighed. He couldn’t tell her they’d found her… _dead._ They couldn’t tell her this guy might’ve been who killed her. He simply nodded, forcing a smile. 

“Thanks. We’ll try to find her.”

Eliza relaxed again, smiling. 

“I hope we were of use to you, Lieutenant.” Mike said, pleasantly. He nodded at Gavin. “Detective.”

“Yes. Thank you.” Gavin said, strangely hurriedly. Hank looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Gavin was staring at Mike’s fingers, still tapping on the table. 

“We’re in a rush.” Gavin said, his voice strained. “Thank you for your time. Would you mind showing us out?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The atmosphere was buzzing in the mansion and it was thanks to Carl. Excited to see his old friend, he’d made Markus and the other androids clean his house from head to toe, much to their chagrin. North had grumbled about “android slavery”, though had otherwise gotten on with her chores. 

The chandelier in the hallway was still awaiting its replacement from France, but Simon had finally restocked Carl’s alcohol supply, as instructed by Josh.  

When the doorbell finally rang, Carl had, for the first time in Markus’ memory, insisted on answering the door himself. Markus and the other androids lingered in the living room, waiting anxiously. 

“So. Is this dude gonna be a pain in the ass?” North huffed, slumping down on the couch. 

Connor chuckled. “For the hundredth time, no.”

The androids heard muffled conversation between Carl and Elijah outside the room. Connor leaned against Carl’s dining table. 

“I keep telling you he’s on our side. There’s really no need to be nervous.”

North grumbled. “I’m not.”

“I have to admit, _I_ am.” Markus said, joining Connor at the table. He laughed a little sheepishly. “A lot rests on this.”

“Connor’s already established he’s happy to help.” Josh said, leafing through some files. 

Markus sighed. “I know. It’s just… if he doesn’t agree to this, we lose any leads we had. I just want this to be over, now.”

“Hey,” Simon said, gently, approaching Markus, “it’s going to be fine. You know it is.”

Markus held his stare, fondly. He sighed. Before he could respond, the door opened. 

Carl and Elijah entered, grinning. 

Connor straightened up, opening his mouth to greet them, when he was almost bowled over by someone launching themselves at him. His LED flashed red, in surprise, then he chuckled when he properly processed the conversation. 

He hugged his attacker back. 

“Hey, Chloe.” He smiled. 

_Chloe?_ Came Simon’s voice in his head. _I thought you-_

Connor simply chuckled at Simon in response. 

Chloe pulled away with a grin, leaving her hands trailing on his arms. 

“How are you?” She asked, voice kind. 

Connor nodded his head. “Much better.” He turned to Elijah. “Thank you.”

Elijah approached him, also pulling him into an embrace. He aggressively ruffled his hair. Connor giggled. 

From over Connor’s shoulder, Elijah noticed the shocked expressions of the other androids, and his eyes settled on Markus. 

“Well, _you_ look exactly the same as before.” He chuckled at Markus, pulling away from Connor. 

He cocked his head. “Different eye, though.” He grinned. “I like that. _Powerful_.”

North snorted. 

Carl wheeled himself further into the room. “Kid won’t change it. Think he fancies it makes him look mysterious or something.”

Markus blushed. “ _Dad_.”

Simon grinned, nodding in agreement. This, of course, made Markus blush even deeper. 

Elijah chuckled, then scanned the others in the room. 

Simon and Josh introduced themselves in turn. North remained slumped on the couch, in silence. 

Connor looked at her, concerned, then turned to Elijah. 

“North.”

Elijah nodded. “So,” he said, placing a hand on the dining table, “what can I help you with?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“ _Hank._ ” Gavin hissed, as they followed behind Mike and Eliza, making their way back through New Jericho and outside. “That android-"

“Lieutenant.” Mike said, suddenly, turning to face them both. “Would I be able to talk to you for a moment?”

Hank was taken aback. “Uh, I…” he flashed Gavin a confused look. Gavin looked… _panicked._ Hank was a little uneasy. But he was a detective. This could be useful. He’d had enough years of experience to know not to ignore any lead. “Yeah. Sure.”

Mike and Hank took themselves off to the side, Eliza watching them confusedly and Gavin looking on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

“Lieutenant. He knew you would ask.” Mike said, voice low. He looked around, as though checking they weren’t being watched. 

“What?” Hank asked, bewildered. 

Mike hushed him. “Stop. Stop this investigation. For Connor’s benefit. _Please_.”

“I…”

 Hank was dumbstruck. 

“C… Connor?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Elijah sat back in his chair, deep in thought. He hummed. 

“It’s doable. All of it. I can get the air time. I can get the clearance for CyberLife. I have contacts.”

Markus and Connor grinned at each other. 

“But,” Elijah laced his fingers together. “I want to use them as backups.”

Their grins faded. 

“What?” Connor asked. 

“I have… another idea. Something that’ll make all our lives a lot easier.”

Connor looked at him questioningly. Elijah shook his head. 

“I won’t tell you… just yet. Allow me to put it into place, first.”

North spoke up, for the first time since Elijah had arrived. 

“How do you expect us to trust you if you don’t even fucking tell us what you wanna do?” She snapped. “How do we know you’re not gonna do something to fuck us over?”

Elijah looked at her, his expression a strange mixture of gentle and intimidating. 

“I ask for a couple days. You can trust me.”

Markus regarded him cautiously. He turned to Connor in silent questioning. 

Connor sighed. “He’s trustworthy. Just an asshole.”

Elijah looked at him with a smirk. “You’re mouthier than before.” He chuckled. “Hank wearing off on you?”

Chloe laughed. “How is Hank?” She asked. 

Connor turned to her, his expression genuine, and smiled. “He’s great.”

_Wow_. 

Simon, of course. 

_Did the hair thing really work that well?_

Connor chuckled. 

_Actually, I had a conversation with Hank that seemed to smooth everything over._

Simon raised his eyebrow. 

_Pray, tell._

“Okay.” Markus said, finally. “As long as you can promise your… _plan_ has no detrimental effects on the cause.”

Elijah shrugged. “It doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. We move on to Plan B. I just want to try it.”

_Well_. Connor said to Simon. _It dawned on me that what was bothering me so much about Hank and Chloe’s relationship_ _was_ _… well,_ _exactly that. I thought it was a relationship._ _Or, at least, I thought Hank was interested in Chloe._

“I still don’t think we should be trusting this fucker, Mark.” North hissed. 

Markus looked at her, expression mildly panicked. It was clear he was still a little nervous to be around Elijah. 

_I’ll admit, I’m not entirely sure what exactly it was about that being a possibility that… got to me, so much_ _._

Simon snorted. _Oh, yeah_ _?_

Connor narrowed his eyes at him in confusion. 

“Carl.” Elijah said, changing the subject. He got to his feet and grinned. “You got that painting I asked you for?”

Carl smirked at him. “You’re asking a lot of an old man.”

_Anyway_. Connor said. _Hank has no interest in Chloe._

Simon tilted his head. _How do you know?_

“I’ll do you one better.” Carl said, gesturing to Markus. “You can have one of his.”

Elijah looked at Markus with a smile. “You paint, huh?”

Markus nodded, sheepishly. 

“You any good?”

“Better than me.” Carl chuckled. 

Markus looked at him, shocked. “That’s definitely not true-"

Simon interrupted his conversation with Connor to giggle at Markus. “Mark, you’re incredible.”

Markus flushed a deep blue. 

“ _Si_ …” he whispered, embarrassed. 

Carl looked between Simon and Markus, then grinned broadly. 

“ _Finally._ ” He smirked. 

Simon snorted and Markus pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“How? How do _all_ of you know?”

Simon squeezed his hand, chuckling. He turned back to Connor. 

_Continue._ He chuckled. 

Connor sighed. 

_Well. I… Hank…_

Simon stared at Connor, intently. 

_Please, stop teasing me_. He chuckled. 

Connor rubbed his forehead, exasperated. 

_…Hank-_

“Connor.” Elijah said, turning to him. He looked at his LED with amusement. “Care to share with the class?”

“Hank’s gay.” Connor blurted out loud, before clapping a hand over his mouth. He immediately flushed blue. 

The atmosphere in the room grew… _strange_. 

Simon poorly covered a chuckle with his hand. Markus smirked, but looked a little unsettled. Chloe looked quite taken aback, as did Josh. North didn’t even attempt to hide her laugh, almost falling off the couch in a fit of giggles. 

“Who’s Hank?” Carl whispered, amused. 

Elijah laughed, mostly at Connor’s complexion. “Could’ve figured _that_ one out on my own.”

He looked Connor up and down with a smirk. He let him squirm for a moment, before turning back to Carl. 

“Show me these paintings, then.”

Simon gave up trying to hide his laughter as soon as Carl and Elijah left. Everyone in the room turned to face Connor. 

Connor had his head in his hands, mortified. 

“I really… _didn’t_ mean to announce that.”

Simon snickered. “My bad, right?”

Chloe approached Connor, a look of curiosity on her face. “Is he, really?”

Connor nodded, face still hidden. 

Chloe grinned and laughed in satisfaction. “I had a bet with Eve that he was. She owes me ten dollars.”

“Only ten?” Simon chuckled. “Aren’t you super rich?”

She looked back at him with a smirk. “Aren’t _you_?”

Simon snorted, then turned back to Connor. “Kamski had a point. I probably could’ve figured that out on my own, too.”

Markus smiled, sheepishly. “I knew.”

Connor took his hands away from his face. He looked at Simon and Markus. 

“What?” He said, bewildered. “You-?”

He turned to Josh, eyes narrowing. Josh raised his hands in surrender. 

“I couldn’t tell, myself, but, uh… actually, Gavin told me. At the bar.” He admitted. 

North finally recovered from her laughing fit to snicker, “Yep. Told me, too.”

Connor looked between them all, incredulous. 

“Are you telling me that _everyone_ knew, except _me_?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Elijah said, approaching Connor. 

Connor smiled, sheepishly at him. 

“Listen,” Elijah sighed, “I wasn’t great on the phone. Or…” 

He chuckled, gesturing to Connor’s LED. “ _That._ ”

Connor giggled in return. 

“I _was_ upset, before. But not at you. At myself.”

Connor looked at him, inquisitively. 

Elijah shrugged. “I’m… I really hate talking about emotions, Connor. But I _am_ sorry… that I made you feel as though I was angry.”

Connor giggled. “That sounded very difficult for you.”

Elijah snorted, the faintest hint of red on his cheeks. 

Connor tapped his fingers together. “It’s okay. I was out of line.”

Elijah shook his head, exhaling sharply. He was _not_ good at this. 

“I’m… I’ve been recreating Amanda.” He announced. 

Connor looked up at him in shock. 

“You’ve… you’ve _what?”_ He asked, bemused. 

Elijah looked nervous but his eyes flashed with passion. “Not as an AI. Not as anything corruptible.”

Connor furrowed his brow. 

“I’m…” Elijah sighed, again. “I’m creating her as an android. A one-off.”

Connor rubbed the back of his neck in thought. 

“What… uh, I…” he stumbled over his words, nervous. 

Though Connor had admired Amanda, loved her, even, in the moments before she was deleted, Connor couldn’t deny he was scared. Amanda could still be corruptible, even in android form. In fact, the software Elijah could’ve been using to create her could already have been corrupted, left over from CyberLife’s control. He looked at Elijah, eyes searching, LED flickering. 

“I’m building her entire system from scratch.” Elijah said, as if reading Connor’s mind. “The only part of her from the… corrupted AI that I’m utilising is her memory. It won’t affect her.”

Connor remained silent, still unsure. 

Elijah reached out, touching him lightly on the arm. “She’s safe. And I have full control over her, this time. I can make sure she remains safe.”

Connor nodded, eventually. “She won’t… try to kill me?” He asked, quietly. 

Elijah shook his head. “She’ll be… how she was, just before she was deleted.”

Connor smiled, softly. “I liked her like that.”

Elijah smiled, too, wistfully. “That’s how she was always supposed to be.”

He gripped Connor’s arm tighter. “You understand why I’m doing this, right?”

Connor nodded. “You feel as though you have to redeem yourself.” He grinned. “Even though this wasn’t your doing.”

Elijah chuckled. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Connor smiled back, bashfully. “I’m working on it.”

Elijah sighed, happily. “Yeah.” He breathed. “So am I.”

Chloe joined the two, at that point, linking an arm with Elijah’s. Elijah chuckled softly at the motion. 

Connor instantly became overwhelmed with guilt that had taken the day to catch up with him. 

“Chloe, I’m so sorry.” He sighed. 

Chloe giggled, taken aback. “W-what?”

“I… was a little cold with you, when we last spoke.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t notice.”

Connor shrunk into himself. “I… was. It was… it was because I thought Hank… had feelings for you.”

Chloe snorted, gripping tighter to Elijah’s arm to steady herself. 

“You _what_?” She giggled. Elijah smirked. 

“I don’t know why it upset me.” Connor admitted, blushing. “But-"

Elijah looked at him incredulous, an amused smirk still playing on his lips. “You don’t, huh?”

Connor narrowed his eyes, confused. 

“Nothing.” Elijah waved his hand, making Chloe smother a laugh. 

Connor felt a pang of frustration. “Why does _everyone_ seem to know something I don’t?”

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank sat down in the drivers seat of his Buick in silence. Gavin looked at him, concerned. 

“What did he say?”

Hank didn’t answer. 

“I…” Gavin searched for words, panicking. “Hank, that android. He was tapping on the table. Morse code. He was spelling out the word “stop”.”

Hank let out a breathy chuckle, shocked. His voice was quiet and broken when he responded. 

“He told me to stop. Or Con would get hurt.”

Gavin looked at him, worried. “ _Fuck._ ”

Gavin sighed, ashamed. “Fowler told me about another three murders, this morning.”

Hank hissed, as though he was in pain. “Shit. _Shit.”_

Gavin drummed against the door frame as he formulated a sentence. 

“CyberLife keeps cropping up.” He said, at last. “I… I think we’re dealing with something big.”

He looked up at Hank, worried. “We can’t… we can’t drop this, though.”

Hank rubbed his eyes. “We have to. They’re in fuckin’ danger if we do. _Connor’s_ in danger.”

“Hank.” Gavin said, firmly. “They’re in danger if we don’t! I think we…”

He sighed, very lightly reaching out to touch Hank’s arm. “I think we have to tell them.”

Hank was very quiet and still for a moment. Finally he started the car, speeding down the road with a start. 

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked. His voice was quiet and concerned. 

“To get drunk.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

When Connor returned home, the lights in the house were off. He greeted Sumo with a few pets when he met him at the door, and looked around in the dark for Hank. 

He hadn’t been on a scout that night. None of them had. It was earlier than he ever normally came home and it was unusual for Hank to have been in bed so early. Connor hung his jacket up and placed his keys on the cabinet, apprehensive. 

“Hank?” He asked, softly. He felt around for the light switch, expecting to see a napping Hank on the couch. The light flickered on. Nobody was on there. 

Connor made his way into the kitchen, looking around. His eyes fell to the kitchen table. A chair pushed to the floor, lying in a puddle of… whiskey. An empty bottle of whiskey lay flat on the table, a second on the floor, smashed into small pieces and spilling its contents. Hank was nowhere to be seen. 

Connor searched around for Hank’s gun with worried eyes. He couldn’t see it. He frenziedly opened drawers and cabinets, trying to find his gun, and breathed out a nervous whimper when he couldn’t find it. 

“ _Shit.”_

“Hank!” He called again, voice rising in panic. He sprinted down the corridor, barging his way in to Hank’s bedroom. It was also in darkness. Connor hurriedly turned the light on, scanning the room with hitched breath and his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He allowed himself a few nervous breaths, before backing out of the room and making his way to the bathroom. 

He paused, social protocol reminders telling him to knock, but he frustratedly blocked them out. He threw the door open, any shame replaced with adrenaline and almost blacked out at the sight. 

Hank’s gun lying on the floor. 

Blood. 

And Hank, motionless. 

Connor fell to his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. im sorry  
> >:))))))))
> 
> follow my twitter @17batteries if u hated the ending of this & wanna rant at me about it :)))))
> 
> also hey. honestly i don't love this chapter and it's pretty boring,,,, but i just have to finish off the setup to the plot and i promise it'll get more interesting from here
> 
> i haven't properly proof read this so sorry for all the typos if there r any
> 
> love u all!!!!


	13. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No danger. 
> 
> No guilt. 
> 
> No pain. 
> 
> No Cole, no Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like i need to just say  
> this was originally gonna be 10,000 words. i promised everyone 10,000 words but this is only 5,000 & im sorry!!!!!!!! i just found it was getting boring the longer i made it and i really didn't want it to be boring!!
> 
> hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one.... rip

Hank stumbled through his front door, already drunk and staggering. He ignored Sumo, slamming the door behind him and immediately made his way into the kitchen, tearing open his cabinets in search of yet more alcohol. Connor had unearthed the stash he’d hidden, the other night. He must’ve forgotten to hide it again, to Hank’s relief. He wasn’t sure he would be able to coherently attempt to buy more from the liquor store without being kicked out. He’d already been kicked out from the bar. He grabbed as much as he could carry, bringing it over to the table, sitting himself down unceremoniously. 

_Fuck._

Connor was in danger. Whoever was responsible for killing these androids knew he and Gavin were investigating them and now Connor was involved. Gavin had thought they were trying to get their attention. Hank had assumed “they” had referred to the police department but now Hank was wondering if “they” meant _them,_ specifically. Gavin, specifically. Hank, specifically. _Connor_ , specifically. 

But why? Because Connor “changed sides”? Because Connor was related to the revolution? Was it all just to get at Markus? 

Hank groaned. Anti-android demonstrations. _Public_ anti-android demonstrations. Of course they’d want to get at Markus.

But Connor was in danger. Mike had said “he” knew. CyberLife kept cropping up. Gavin was right. This was bigger than they thought. 

Who was “he”? What was CyberLife’s involvement? Why did it matter that Hank was investigating it? And what would happen to Connor if he found these things out?

Hank took a long swig of whiskey, leaning his head in his hand. 

A thought occurred to him. 

If Connor knew what was happening, he would want to investigate. That’s what would put Connor in danger. He’d be at the crime scenes, he’d know what was going on, he’d become a target. That’s… that’s presumably what this “he” wanted, right? And if Hank didn’t drop the investigation, then Connor would find out about it and “he” would get exactly that. 

_“Stop. Stop this investigation. For Connor’s benefit. Please.”_

It was exactly what Mike was warning him against. But something still didn’t make sense. 

Through Hank, they’d have access to Connor. But how would they gain access to Markus through Connor?

Hank felt as though he was missing an important piece of the puzzle. 

He took another long drink, spilling it down his face and shirt in the sloppy movement of lifting it to his lips. He didn’t notice. 

He was worried. Worried about Connor. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Drop the case? Connor was in danger. 

Don’t drop the case? Connor was in danger. 

Connor was in danger. 

Connor. 

Connor, who Hank found he cared about more than anyone else in his life. 

Connor, who had turned his life around in a matter of weeks. 

Connor, who fought so hard for everything he did, unlike the coward Hank was. 

_Fuck._

Connor, who, Hank remembered, he had a _crush_ on. 

Hank took a deep breath, draining the rest of the bottle of the whiskey, barely flinching as it burned his throat. 

He had a _crush_ on Connor. Like a fucking _child._

But he hated being apart from him. 

Connor had spent every day and almost every night, until the small hours, at Markus’. Hank knew it was important. Hank _knew_ more than anything else, Connor and his mismatched android family _deserved_ their personhood. He knew Connor was working on it. He knew they all were. But some selfish part of him hated it. He hated every second Connor spent away from him. Hank hadn’t had this level of contact, of intimacy in as long as he could remember, and he _craved_ it. 

In a matter of weeks, Hank was practically _addicted_ to him. 

He grimaced. 

A _crush._ A fucking _crush._ Like a fucking _child._

Like a _fucking_ _child._

He lazily lay the now empty bottle of whiskey down on the table. 

Connor couldn’t know. He could never know. Why the fuck would Connor feel the same way? He flirted a little, sure. But how was he to know what flirting was? Connor was barely alive. He likely had no idea what he was doing, forget his stupid _social protocols._

Hank grumbled, unscrewing the cap from the next bottle. 

Connor was young and beautiful and perfect and would _never_ change. Hank would just grow older, uglier, more and more flawed as he aged, until he… 

Huh. Died. 

 _Death_. He hadn’t thought about that for a while. Connor’s doing, like everything else in his life. Hank chuckled, the sound echoing in the kitchen and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Hank didn’t know what to do. 

Connor was in danger. 

There was no way he could protect him. 

It was like Cole, except with Cole he never had this buildup. The danger for Cole was imminent, unavoidable. Connor’s was creeping up on him- no, it was brazenly strolling up to him, staring him square in the face with a challenging grin and dancing eyebrows. 

Hank didn’t know what to do, only that he had to do _something._

But Hank was a coward. 

Cowards run away. 

Hank had always run away. 

Hank had always been a coward. 

His mind wondered to his gun. He played mindlessly with the bottle of whiskey in his hands as he formulated his plan. 

Maybe this wasn’t the best option. But it would fix _his_ problems, right? If he didn’t have to see it, it wasn’t real. That’s how he’d always tried to cope with Cole. 

Closed casket? Cole wasn’t really in there. 

Closed bedroom door? Cole wasn’t really gone. 

It would… it would fix his problems. 

No danger. 

No guilt. 

No pain. 

No Cole, no Connor. 

Sumo growled in his sleep, dreaming of chasing rabbits. Hank startled at the sound, fumbling the whiskey bottle as he jolted. He watched it crash to the floor, smashing and pouring its golden contents in a puddle around it. Hank simply watched it for a while, unblinking, as the pool grew, shards of glass reflecting what little fading evening light shone through his window. 

He laughed, entirely without humour. 

Call him dramatic, but that settled it. 

He pushed back from the table, getting to his feet, clumsily. He knocked the chair over in the process, though it went entirely unnoticed. He stumbled, undignified, over to his cabinet, digging around for his gun. His hands landed on the cool metal and he was hit by a pang of… was that excitement or guilt? He didn’t have the energy nor the time to decide. 

He somehow made his way into the bathroom. In his drunken state, he decided the cleanup for Connor would somehow be easier in there. 

_Jesus fucking Christ._ _The_ _fuckin_ _’ cleanup. Is that really all you can think about, you_ _fuckin_ _’ piece of shit?_

He considered writing a note, but he had nothing to say. He considered calling Connor, telling him goodbye, but he had nothing to say. Yes, the cleanup really was all he could fucking think about. 

_Piece of shit._

He sat himself down on the floor, leaning sloppily against the bathtub. He chuckled to himself, again. One last attempt at being more like Connor. One more act of rebellion. He would put a little spin on the shot. Instead of holding the gun straight to his head, or his jaw, like he’d practiced so many times before, he’d break the mould a little. He straightened his arms out in front of him, turning the gun round on himself. 

Another sour chuckle. 

Who knew which part of his head the bullet would land in? 

He never was one for spontaneity. 

But, why not? 

His hands were shaking as he fingered over the trigger, but he wasn’t nervous. 

He sighed, looking up at the notes stuck to his mirror. 

_Keep smiling._

He always told Cole that. 

_Keep smiling._

Connor always told him that. 

_Keep smiling. Or… don’t._

He closed his eyes. 

_Sorry Cole, I was never strong enough._

_Sorry Connor, I’m still not._

One final laugh. 

He took the shot. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“ _Hank_.” Connor whispered, voice breaking. He clambered over to him, checking him for signs of life.

_Please. Please, Hank. Please._

He had a pulse. He was breathing. 

_Fuck. Okay._

Connor exhaled a shaky breath. He scanned his face, vision blurred with tears. 

There was… no bullet wound. He scraped Hank’s hair back, checking for one he’d missed but found nothing. He nervously scanned the rest of Hank’s body, tracking the source of the blood. In his panicked state, not even his usual investigation protocols had kicked in. Or, at least, he hadn’t noticed them. 

Calming down a little now at the signs of life, Connor noticed Hank’s left shoulder had been shot, the seeping bullet hole being the source of the blood. Hank had… shot himself in the shoulder? He didn’t have time to question it. Connor ripped his shirt off- a black button-up, one of Markus’, pressing it firmly against the wound. 

_Now what?_

His protocols were failing him again. 

_Right,_ _a_ _tourniquet._

Connor cursed himself for his uncharacteristically delayed reactions. 

He tore one of the sleeves from the shirt, tying it tightly around the top of Hank’s arm and shoulder. He leaned back into a kneel, observing Hank with worry, then gripped his hand in fear. 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank woke up in his bed with no recollection of how he got there and a searing pain in his shoulder. He groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. He winced. 

“Oh!”

A sudden startled voice from next to him made Hank jump. 

“Jesus Christ.” Hank groaned. “Connor.”

Connor moved over to Hank’s bed, a little apprehensively.  He'd changed his shirt- wearing one of Hank's, this time, instead of his own.

“You’re… good. I’m glad you’re awake.” He said, a nervous smile playing on his lips. 

Hank rubbed his eyes. “What happened? My shoulder is fuckin’ killin’ me.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. “I presumed that was your own doing, Hank. You were drunk.”

Hank contorted his face in confusion. “Why the fuck would I shoot myself in the shoulder?”

Connor tapped his fingers together, anxiously, as he chewed his lip. 

“I don’t know.” Connor said, voice quiet. “But I found you unconscious on the floor in a pool of your own blood and your gun at your side.”

Hank stared at him for a while, taking his worried expression in, before realisation struck him. He slammed his hand against his forehead in shame. 

He’d fucking _missed._ He’d _missed_ the shot. 

And here he was, now, facing those consequences. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He growled. “ _Fuck._ Con, I’m sorry. I…”

Connor smiled shakily. “You’re alive. It’s okay.”

Hank couldn’t bring himself to look at Connor. Connor had seen him in a similar state, before, but this time Hank had almost succeeded. This time, it was _because_ of Connor. 

He suddenly missed being drunk, though the pain in his head and his arm felt like punishment enough. He sighed. 

“Yeah. I am.”

_Fuck._

Connor smiled, as genuinely as he could muster. His heart felt heavy and the tension in his chest was back for the first time in a while. Since becoming deviant, Connor could truly sympathise with what brought Hank to this point, but it didn’t make it hurt any less to see him like this. 

Connor figured Hank had missed the shot. He must’ve been _that_ drunk. He felt, if it was possible for him to, _sick_ at the thought of what could’ve happened if Hank had been just _that_ much more sober. 

He wanted to ask Hank why. What had changed? What pushed him to it this time?

Was it…

Did Connor do something wrong?

Was it _his_ fault?

He stared at Hank, eyes starting to water. He opened his mouth to ask him, then clamped it shut, thinking better of it. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t force Hank to relive it. He didn’t need that. Not now. 

Connor cast his eyes down, tapping his fingers together. 

“Hey.”

Connor’s eyes flicked straight back up to Hank. 

“Why didn’t you, uh…” Hank continued, fumbling for the words. “Why aren’t I in a hospital?”

Connor looked at him sheepishly. 

“You don’t like hospitals.” He said, quietly. 

Hank chuckled softly. “Yeah. I don’t.”

He’d never much liked anywhere medical. Clinical. Overly _clean._ But, after Cole’s death and the traumatic wait while the android worked on him, only to have him ripped from him, and…

He hated hospitals.

“Your condition was, thankfully, stable. I didn’t want to cause any unnecessary stress when you woke.”

Hank craned his neck, awkwardly, to look at his shoulder. It was… bandaged. He looked at Connor in surprise. 

“Did you-?”

Connor nodded, shyly. “Your first aid supplies were surprisingly well-stocked. I did what I could.”

_Fuck._

“How long have I been-?”

“Around six hours.” Connor finished. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you the whole time.”

_Jesus fucking Christ. I_ _don’t deserve you._

Connor blushed. “W-what?”

Hank looked up at Connor with confusion, for a beat, then flushed red. 

He’d said that out loud. 

“I… uh…”

 _Of course you don’t deserve me._ Connor thought. _You deserve someone who doesn’t make you feel like this._

Connor wasn’t sure what he’d done. But he was pretty sure he’d done _something._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Do you wanna do somethin’, Con?”

They were sat on the couch- now practically coming apart at the seams thanks to North. They’d need to buy a new one. 

Huh. _They._

Hank sighed. 

Connor looked at him, concerned. 

“You should rest, Hank.”

“You’re sad.”

Connor’s expression turned incredulous. “You’re… you’re really worrying about _me,_ right now?”

Hank nodded. “This is my fault.”

“I can’t believe you.” Connor whispered. 

Something snapped, and he raised his voice, furrowing his brow. 

“Do you _really_ have such little self respect, Hank?”

Hank looked taken aback, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly. His expression turned to guilt. 

He heaved a sigh. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Connor’s face softened again. “No. Shit.”He ran his hands through his hair. “ _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Connor sighed, this time, in mild panic. “Yeah. Let’s do something.” 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

It was the middle of the night. Detroit was pitch black, freezing cold and utterly deserted. They still went out anyway. 

Connor helped Hank to pull his coat on, over his wounded shoulder. Hank tried his hardest not to seem in pain, but couldn’t help but wince. This, of course, led Connor to apologise profusely, despite Hank’s insistence that it wasn’t his fault. 

It was pitch black, freezing cold, utterly deserted and there was now an air of tension between the two of them. They still went out anyway. 

They strolled through the streets for a while. The silence was awkward, at first, but it slowly dissipated into something more amicable. 

Hank wasn’t the most energetic of men in the first place, and even less so with a wounded arm and throbbing headache, but Connor marched on ahead with no signs of slowing and Hank didn’t have the heart to make him. It was his damn fault the kid was like this in the first place. Connor’s LED was stuck on yellow and he was racing ahead with no real destination in mind. 

That’s how they found themselves at the bridge. Where they’d been, just weeks before. Where Hank held his gun to Connor’s head. That night had been tense. Connor had been focused on the investigation. On rA9. He’d been worried about Amanda, his impending deviancy, his mortality, his irrational thoughts and the beat of his own fucking heart. 

It was different tonight. There was a tension and a sadness in the air that he couldn’t quite ignore, no matter how hard he tried, but it was different from before. He was deviant, now and something felt different. 

Connor finally slowed down, leaning against the railings and overlooking the water. Hank finally caught up with him, panting slightly. He sat himself on the bench with a heavy sigh. Connor glanced over at him, a little sadly. 

Something… akin to hurt formed in his chest. And then, realisation. 

That’s what it was. That’s what was different. The place was beautiful. He’d not noticed, before. He hadn’t needed to. But now he could and it was beautiful. 

Moonlight shone easily on the two of them, lighting just them in a warm glow- though still dim enough that the dark around them threatened to embrace them. A light snow was falling; snowflakes dancing lazily in the air around them- catching, sometimes, in the light, before falling to the ground or settling on Hank and Connor’s shoulders and hair. The water behind them babbled incoherently- a calm, repetitive sound, unswayed by the biting weather or the imposing darkness. The city lights were sparkling- unreal, almost. Like a simulation, or a video game. 

Sometime between that last night here and the implementation of the evacuation, someone had decorated the trees with warm yellow bulbs in anticipation of Christmas. Connor brought himself to smile a little, taking in Hank’s form beneath them. Hank was… beauti-

Hank was drinking. 

The rose tinted glasses fell with a crash. 

“Hank.” Connor breathed. He wasn’t disappointed. He was scared. “Please. That’s really not a good id-"

“I’m in pain, Con.” Hank interrupted. Already dosed up on the largest number of pain pills he could get away with without dying, Hank was now resorting to whiskey, again, to numb the dull ache of his shoulder. 

He instantly grimaced at his words. Connor knew he was in pain. Of course he did. And of course he only had his best interests at heart. 

He always did. Connor was kind. 

 _Perfect_. 

Jesus, he definitely needed that drink, after all. 

Connor sighed in resignation. He knew when not to push it. At least he could be here, this time, to monitor him. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. 

When Connor had drunkenly told Hank he was his favourite person, he’d meant it. Hank was the most important person in his life. More so than North, Markus, Simon, Josh. More than Elijah or Chloe or Gavin. He would _never_ let anything bad happen to him. 

He decided to bite the bullet. 

“Hank.” Connor whispered, turning back to face the water. He watched as pockets of moonlight danced on its rippling surface. “You said you were confronting.”

Hank sighed. He knew what was coming next. 

“Why did you try to kill yourself?”

Hank knew it was only a matter of time before he asked that. He sighed, taking a long drink from the whiskey as he formulated his response. Snowflakes fell softly on Connor’s hair and Hank couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was grateful Connor had his back turned to him. 

“Those B&E’s,” Hank said, quietly, “they turned into murders.”

Though Hank couldn’t tell, Connor furrowed his brow. 

“Androids.” Hank expanded. 

Connor closed his eyes. 

“Oh.”

Hank took another long swig of whiskey. 

“We think they’re targetin’ ‘em as a protest. And this protest is to get our attention.”

Connor nodded, still facing away from Hank. His LED flickered a soft yellow as he processed. 

“And I think you’re someone of interest to ‘em.”

Connor stiffened. He finally turned back around to face Hank. 

“What?” He asked, LED pulsing a little faster. 

“They’re anti-android.” Hank continued, gruffly. “I think their goal’s to get to Markus. And, I’m not sure how yet, but they think they can do that through you.”

Connor furrowed his brow, humming in thought. 

“That’s why they’re trying to get the attention of the DPD?” Connor asked. “Because they knew, then, I’d get involved, eventually.”

Hank nodded, grimly. “That’s what I figured.”

Connor huffed frustratedly. 

“Well, I’m not going to lead them to Markus.” He said, gripping the railings tightly. “I won’t let them hurt my family.” 

“I know.” Hank said, nodding. “That’s why I think I’m missin’ somethin’. But I’ve got no fuckin’ clue what.”

Connor rubbed his forehead. 

“I need my job back.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah. You do.”

The alcohol was starting to mix badly with the pain pills in Hank’s system. It accelerated his intoxication, much to Connor’s chagrin. 

“But why?” Connor asked, sadly. “You still haven’t explained why.”

“ _Because,”_ Hank grumbled, “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “You think you being _dead_ wouldn’t hurt me?”

Hank sighed. “I don’t know. I hoped it wouldn’t.”

He groaned. “You’re gonna get fuckin’ hurt bein’ involved in this shit. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Connor was incredulous. “What part of killing yourself do you think would fix that?”

He stared Hank in the eye, frustration rising. “If you don’t want me to get hurt, then _fucking_ stay with me.”

Hank hung his head- mostly out of shame but partly to stop Connor seeing his surprised expression. Hank had been so preoccupied with his own feelings and shortcomings that it hadn’t even occurred to him how this would affect Connor. 

Killing himself would’ve fixed _his_ problems, and made more for Connor. 

 _Jesus_ , he was such a selfish _prick._

“I’m sorry.” He breathed. He meant it. 

“I…” Connor’s expression softened. “Please. Don’t leave me.”

Hank stared at him for a while. The warm glow from the Christmas lights bathed Connor in an almost angelic light. He looked utterly breathtaking, with glistening tears beaded in his eyes. 

“Okay.” Hank whispered. 

He drained his bottle. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“And fuckin’…” Hank slurred, alcohol finally catching up with him. “Cole would do this thing where he’d, uh… he’d try to climb up me like a tree.”

Connor giggled. He was sat next to Hank now on the bench. 

“I’m surprised you let him.”

Hank smiled, sloppily. 

“He was my son. I let him do anythin’.”

Connor smiled warmly. 

“You know,” Hank said, grinning, “he’d have liked you.”

Connor looked at Hank in surprise. 

“What?” He said, softly. “Really?”

Hank nodded, chuckling. “He loved robots and shit.”

Connor furrowed his brow in amusement. “I’m not a _robot.”_

Hank snorted. “Close enough.”

Connor didn’t have the heart nor the energy to argue. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back in the seat.

“I’d have liked to meet him.” He breathed. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

_“Daddy!” Cole called, standing upright on one of the swings. “Look!”_

_Hank raised his eyes at him, an amused smile on his face. The little shit was gonna get himself killed._

_“Watcha doin’, bud?” He grinned._

_“I’m tall!” Cole giggled, gripping tightly to the chains of the swing._

_Hank couldn’t help but laugh with him. He picked his kid up with ease, lifting him under his armpits and raising him into the air._

_“You’re even taller now, huh?”_

_Cole giggled joyfully, kicking his arms and legs in the air with a grin. Hank pulled him into a happy hug, holding him tight. Other parents in the park smiled at them warmly. Hank was happy._

_He wished this moment could last forever._

_He would never let anything bad happen to his son._

_When he let Cole down, he immediately ran off further into the play park, scouting out his next target._ _Hank watched him, proudly. Though he couldn’t deny he always felt a pang of worry when he let Cole off on his own._

_He laughed it off. The kid would be fine._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank laughed. 

Connor furrowed his brow, again. 

“What?” He asked, mildly frustrated. 

Hank chuckled. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout that kid you chased across a fuckin’ highway. Maybe you’re not that great with kids, after all.”

Connor huffed. “It was relevant to the mission. You know I wasn’t deviant at that point.”

Hank continued to chuckle. “You chased a child into traffic.”

“An android child.”

Hank raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t know that. But it was still a fuckin’ child.”

Connor giggled. “I did some stupid shit.”

They fell back into silence, for a moment. 

Hank sighed. “We really did used to come here a lot.”

Connor looked up at him, swinging his legs slightly. “You and Cole?”

Hank nodded. “Used to play in the park. Then we’d eat on this bench. Feed the pigeons. Shit like that.”

“I thought you hated pigeons.”

“Yeah.” Hank sighed. “Well, I didn’t used to.”

Connor hung his head, a little ashamed. 

“It’s fine, Con.” Hank said, a little gruffly. “Only fuckin’ pigeons.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

_Cole_ _sat on the bench, swinging his legs back and forth, as he ate his PB &J sandwich, sloppily but lovingly prepared by Hank himself. _ _As he messily took bites of his sandwich, Cole watched the pigeons intently._

_They flocked around their feet, angling for some of their food. Hank didn’t hate pigeons, but he didn’t especially love_ _when he was their centre of attention, either._

_Cole, however, loved it. He giggled through a mouthful of food, crumbs falling to the ground and_ _being snatched up by the birds at once. It soon occurred to Cole that it was his sandwich they wanted, and started ripping_ _off_ _pieces of bread and throwing them into the flock._

_When the birds launched on the crumbs, Cole only giggled harder, clapping._

_Hank was a little disconcerted, but couldn’t bring himself to tell the kid off._

_He just watched him and smiled._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank couldn’t deny Connor reminded him a little of Cole. Connor’s emotions and _life_ were new to him and it could often result in him acting like a child. He was, for someone fully capable of killing humans and androids alike, surprisingly naïve. Innocent. 

But Hank knew he wasn’t Cole. Nobody could _ever_ be Cole. He knew that, really. 

And his feelings for Connor were… though he hated to admit it, romantic. Connor truly made him feel like a teenager again, feeling giggly and lovesick and _heartbroken_ over the smallest things. He hated it. He was too old for this shit. But he knew how he felt. And he felt very strongly for Connor. 

Still, a small part of him still couldn’t shake his desire to protect Connor, like his own child. Like if he wasn’t there to look after him, he’d get hurt. Why the fuck had he thought it would be a good idea to... to  _not_ be there?

Hank groaned, ignoring the strange look Connor flashed him. 

Then he had an idea. 

Hank was drunk. He knew his ideas were terrible when he was drunk. But he was also so drunk that he couldn’t remember that. 

So, he had an idea. Something that would help him direct his feelings properly. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor and Hank sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the world around them. Hank was drunk; the bottle of whiskey long emptied and abandoned, and, though Connor was worried, he found he didn’t much care. Spending time with Hank was enough to put Connor at ease. 

He didn’t know why. When it came to Hank, he found he didn’t know a lot of things. 

He knew very little about his life. 

He didn’t know anything about Hank when he was younger, other than what he’d found out when doing his “homework”. He knew nothing about Hank’s ex-husband- what he looked like, how they’d met, why they'd split. He knew nothing about Cole, other than what Hank had been telling him tonight in snippets. He didn’t know how Cole was born, how they'd chosen his name. He never knew how Hank interacted with him. Connor knew he loved him but he would never know how. 

He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Hank. 

He needed to be close to him. He _hated_ spending so much time at Markus’ mansion. He wanted this to be over- to be a person, or even _not_ to be a person. Just to… be with Hank. 

He felt like something was missing, though, when he looked at him. As though there was something he was forgetting, or overlooking or… ignoring. 

He didn’t know how he felt. But whatever it was, it felt… nice. 

“That wasn’t everything.” Hank said, suddenly, voice slurring. 

“What?” Connor asked, confused. He was thrown out of his daze at the sound of Hank’s voice. 

“That wasn’t everything. I didn’t tell you everything about why I, uh… tried to…”

Connor bristled slightly in worry. 

“Oh.” He breathed. “Was there something else?”

Hank sighed. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol although Connor strangely found he didn’t mind. 

He was cold, too, but he didn’t mind about that, either. For some reason, being next to Hank made him feel… warm. 

He… Hank _always_ made him feel warm. 

He turned to look at Hank, a strange sensation filling his chest. 

Hank looked at him, too. He was swaying, drunkenly. Connor could already tell Hank wasn’t going to remember any of this night. 

“I can’t tell you.” Hank said, frustrated at himself. 

Connor nodded understandingly. “I hope you feel you can trust me.”

Hank chuckled. “Of course I can, you piece of shit.”

He groaned, again. 

“I can’t tell you. But, I, uh…” 

He stared at Connor for a while, making the android a little uneasy. 

“I’ll show you.” He breathed. 

And, under the moonlight, the blinking lights in the trees around them, the deafening silence broken only by their breath and the soft crashing of the water, Hank leaned in close to Connor. 

And he kissed him. 

A surprisingly firm kiss, quick but not too quick, drunken but still sober enough to leave an impression and Connor’s LED glowed a soft red in surprise. 

Hank pulled away. He didn’t seem embarrassed. He was probably too drunk for that. 

Connor looked at the floor. He could still feel Hank’s lips on his. 

He had no idea how he felt about it. 

He furrowed his brow. “Hank…”

Hank snorted. “Make sense now, huh?”

Connor fell silent, his LED flickering rapidly between yellow and red in frenzied thought. After a moment, he spoke up, voice quiet. 

He had no idea how he felt about it. His research was inconclusive. 

“Can… can we do that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))
> 
> a kiss >:))))))
> 
> (also im sorry. im just gonna go ahead and say it. hank is not gonna remember this. they're not together yet. but con will remember and he's...... having some realisations) 
> 
> i can't decide if i like this it feels kinda rushed but i was so done with it,,,,,  
> im hoping my writing starts to get better soon lol
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I WONDER IF ANY OF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHO THE "HE" IS???????  
> AM I PREDICTABLE??????????  
> and also........ i wonder if any of u can figure out what the missing piece of the puzzle is  
> >:)))))))))))
> 
> this chapter marks the start of the next arc  
> things start getting GAYER but also... more dramatic from here,,,
> 
> tHIS CHAPTER ORIGINALLY HAD A WHOLE SECTION ABOUT VORE IN IT AND I BLAME ELLIE AND ZOE BUT I ENDED UP DELETING IT RIP
> 
> if u follow my twitter @17batteries, it's on there.... 
> 
> oh and also the bit where con's like. 'why did u kill urself' originally autocorrected to 'why did u milk urself' which is. a whole other story,
> 
> also this is a shoutout to lesbian jericho: i love u ALL  
> ellie, zoe, jesus soda & nina, y'all r fuckin GREAT and i adore u
> 
> and all of u and all the commenters and everything make this so much easier to write and enjoy and THANK U
> 
> and also the title name was ellie's doing. blame her,
> 
> ummmmmmm what else has happened
> 
> tesco replied to my tweet? that was great.
> 
>  
> 
> im gay
> 
>  
> 
> love u all!!!
> 
> edit 05/09/18,,,,,, here’s a link to the deleted vore bit
> 
> https://twitter.com/17batteries/status/1036312657836613633?s=21


	14. Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they loved each other. Platonically. 
> 
> Except... kissing wasn’t platonic. Not that kind of kissing. Not several times in a row in the dark, not... passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> FGGIFJEGIOJGOEFJP

_Hank laughed. “Yeah. Fuck it. Let’s do it again.”_

_Connor stared at him, apprehensively. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling towards Hank, but he wanted to kiss him again. Hank sloppily grabbed the back of Connor’s head, pulling him forward._

_Connor’s LED flashed red. Hank didn’t notice. Connor wanted to. But he was scared. Scared_ _because_ _he didn’t know_ why _he wanted to. Then Hank was kissing him again; clumsily, drunkenly, passionately. He suddenly forgot his fears. He closed his eyes. He melted into the kiss._

_He didn’t know why._

_He didn’t know why._

_He didn’t know why._

_Hank was kissing Connor again. He was drunk- two_ _days' worth_ _of alcohol in his system, whiskey mixing carelessly with the pain pills he’d taken. The world around him was a blur of lights- lights in the trees, lights from the city, lights from Connor’s LED flicking rapidly between colours._

_He laughed against Connor’s lips. He wouldn’t remember this in the morning. But at least he’d figured out his feelings. He loved Connor._

_He loved him._

_He loved him._

_He loved him._

_Hank loved him._

_Connor didn’t know why._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

As Connor had expected, when they woke up the next morning, Hank had next to no recollection of the night before. He could remember waking up, Connor having _fucking saved his life._ He could remember getting drunk again, after that. Some vague conversations and glowing lights, a childish excitement in his stomach and an alcohol-induced burst of confidence, but beyond that? Nothing. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something whenever he looked at Connor. 

But, whatever had happened, he was pretty sure he understood his feelings better than ever. He, uh… he really fucking liked Connor. 

But Connor was acting a little strange. He’d insisted Hank take a few days off work- whether to recover from his injury or so Connor could keep an eye on him, Hank wasn’t sure, but Hank also wasn’t complaining. As much as he hated to admit it, it was partly being away from Connor that had brought him to… _that_ point. Still, it wasn’t quite the same. Connor was being… weird. 

Hank would catch him staring at him for elongated periods of time, LED a stubborn yellow. He almost felt a little uncomfortable under his stare, though mostly it just worried him. Connor would blush a lot more easily than ever before. Any contact- even tiny- seemed to turn him a deep blue, LED whirring again. Connor seemed to be finding it a little harder to speak coherently to Hank, often stumbling over words and forgetting his train of thought. Hank didn’t even think that was possible for an android. But, Connor, as ever, was defying everything he ever thought he knew about them. 

He’d asked Connor what was wrong. He was sure he knew the answer. Of course it’d fucked the kid up to see Hank like that. At least the first time Connor wasn’t deviant. Or... _less_ deviant. 

He’d upset the kid. He knew he had. He was a piece of shit.

Connor was _confused_ , to tell the truth. His social protocols had told him kissing was an intimate act- romantic, sexual, affectionate. Connor knew Hank and he were friends- Hank was his closest friend, his first friend. Connor, yes, felt _love_ for him. He understood that love didn’t have to be romantic. And he knew Hank felt love for him, too. He could tell from his actions, how he was protective over him, was kind to him. 

Yes, they loved each other. Platonically.

Except... kissing wasn’t platonic. Not _that_ kind of kissing. Not several times in a row in the dark, not... _passionately_. And what did that mean, exactly? Did Hank feel for him romantically?

Connor kicked himself. Of course he didn’t. He had to remind himself that Hank had been drunk. He’d tried to kill himself. His emotions were high and his inhibitions were non-existent. 

What Connor, then, couldn’t understand, is why he found himself _upset_  at the idea of Hank not feeling for him romantically. Why did the idea of Hank not remembering the night hurt his chest so much? Why did he feel upset every time he looked at Hank?

Why had he felt... _something_ last night?

Why had he kissed him back? Over and over again?

And why did he want to kiss him again, now?

He rubbed his eyes, frustrated. 

He’d decided he wouldn’t talk to any of his friends about it. About any of the previous night. The entire night had unnerved him. He felt nervous to leave Hank alone, worried it was somehow his fault and he wanted to be on hand to prevent anything else happening. He’d find an excuse to tell Markus. He’d spend his time with Hank. Try to fix this problem. Try to figure out his feelings. Try to do... _something._

But he couldn’t do _anything._ Whenever he spoke to Hank he felt as though his systems short circuited. He couldn’t say anything coherent, he’d forget his train of thought, he’d feel inexplicably nervous. Hank had sensed something was wrong. Of course he had. But neither of them knew _what_ was wrong.

Hank thought Connor was upset with him.

Connor was upset with himself.

And, though Hank tried, Connor found more and more that he couldn’t talk to him at all.

And so, he spoke, instead, about what he knew he could focus his energies into. 

“I want to talk about those android murders.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

_Connor, this time, initiated the kiss. He couldn’t understand what was so appealing about it, but he seemed to lose all his inhibitions. He leaned into another kiss, hands lacing into Hank’s hair, pulling him towards him._

_He didn’t know how he felt._

_He didn’t know what this feeling was._

_He was so, so conflicted. But it felt so good._

_He kissed him deeper, more passionately, almost aggressively. It was as though he was trying to get something his body had been craving without him realising._

_Hank chuckled, breath tainted with alcohol, but Connor didn’t mind. He didn’t mind the smell, the taste, the texture._

_He didn’t love Hank. He couldn’t. He knew androids were capable of love, but he was sure he’d know if that’s what he was feeling._

_Still, kissing Hank felt so good._ _So_ _he kept doing it. He kept pushing away the voice in his head telling him to stop. The error messages. The guilty feeling. The confusion. The “butterflies” in his stomach, as Hank had once called it._

_He just kissed Hank and Hank kissed him back and the world swirled around them._

_He didn’t love Hank._

_The lights sparkled in the_ _trees and the city in front of them._ _He felt as though he was spinning._

_He didn’t love Hank._

_Hank’s body was warm against him, even in the cold snowfall and he could feel his heart beating against his hand._

_He didn’t love Hank._

_All around them was the sound of water softly flowing, a faint breeze and_ _their_ _uneven breaths._

_He couldn’t love Hank._

_Hank smelled like alcohol and faintly of cigarettes, but he also smelled like wood and spices and Sumo and his house. Connor pushed harder against Hank’s lips._

_It wasn’t possible for him to love Hank._

_Hank broke away from him, catching his breath. He looked at Connor- something unreadable in his eye, reluctant even to blink as though Connor would disappear if he did. Connor found himself doing the exact same thing in return._

_He would know if he loved Hank._

_Right?_

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor was worried, now, as well as confused. Hank had been keeping the android murders from him- he could understand why. He knew that it was the last thing he and the others needed to hear in the midst of the peace talks and the meetings and the planning. But now it was personal. Now it involved Connor. It was going to involve Markus. It could involve all of them. 

He’d decided to tell Markus. He contacted him to tell him what Hank had said, careful to leave out the other details of the night. Markus was, understandably, concerned. 

“We’re at risk being in the public eye.”

Connor sighed. “We can’t hide. We’re close. And everything with Elijah-”

“They already know about you.” Markus said. His voice sounded troubled.

Connor sighed again. He knew Markus was right, of course, and he was terrified. Terrified about what might happen to him, what might happen to Hank being on the case, what might happen to his friends. But, some part of him knew this could be fixed if they kept pushing forward.

“We have to make this work, Markus. You know this.”

Markus was silent for a moment. 

Hank flashed Connor a worried look as he stared at his flashing LED.

It was Markus’ turn to sigh. 

“We have to protect ourselves. The cause means nothing if we let our people get killed.”

“People have _already_  been kill-”

“And I don’t want _you_ getting killed either, Connor.”

Connor turned to face Hank, suddenly filled with worry. Worry for what would happen to Hank if Connor were to get killed. If Connor wasn’t there to stop Hank next time he tried to...

No. Connor wouldn’t die. They’d fix this. They had to.

“We can’t give up.” Connor said, firmly, before hanging up.

Connor was terrified. But this had to work. 

Markus, on his end, sighed heavily when Connor hung up. Connor had told him Hank had been sure whoever was behind this was aiming to target him, though he didn’t fear for his own life. He feared for Connor’s, of course. He feared for his friends’ lives, for Jericho’s lives, for the lives of androids city-wide. But above all, he feared for Simon’s life.

A worried expression on his face, he made his way over to Simon, wrapping his arms around him gently. Simon leaned into the touch, grinning a little. Markus leant his head against Simon’s, suddenly exhausted. At that, Simon’s face fell, and he turned his head slightly to look up at his boyfriend.

Markus simply offered Simon his palm in response. Markus showed him the conversation he’d had with Connor and how worried he was for Simon. 

Simon chuckled, to Markus’ surprise. 

“Mark. Nothing’s going to happen to me. It’s you we should be worried about.”

Markus shook his head. “I’ll be fine, I-”

“I know.” Simon grinned. “You will be. But let someone be worried about _you_ for once.”

Markus laced his fingers between Simon’s and sighed.

“It’s not safe for you to- for _us_ to be on the streets at the moment. We... we shouldn’t continue the talks, we shouldn’t-”

“Hey.” North appeared behind them. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“There’ve been murders.” Markus said, turning to face her, hand still in Simon’s. “Android murders. They’re likely going to target Connor.”

North’s face fell. “ _What?”_

“Hank and Gavin have been assigned the case. They’re-”

_“Gavin?”_ North spat. “He didn’t fucking tell _me_ that.”

Markus sighed. “Hank didn’t want to interfere with the cause. He knew it’d make us hide.”

“Which, it sounds like, is _exactly_ what you want to do?” North narrowed her eyes. “What happened to the determined revolution leader Markus?”

Markus looked conflicted for a moment, then gestured lamely to Simon, who blushed.

North snorted, then rolled her eyes. “We can’t hide, Mark. That’s what they want. They want to crush us.”

Markus gripped Simon’s hand tighter. “I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

“And _I_ don’t want to give them what they want!” North groaned, incredulous. “You’ve gone soft, Markus. Think about this. We have to keep going.”

“That’s what Connor said.” Markus said, quietly.

North grinned. “At least _someone_ gets it.”

She snorted, tucking her hair behind her ears. “You know what we need? Fucking _guns.”_

Simon laughed, used to her antics, and looked at Markus, amused. Markus’ face, however, was contorted in thought.

Eventually, he looked up at them both, an uneasy expression on his face.

“I think you might be right.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

_“Should we return home, Hank?” Connor asked, lips still stinging with the sensation of Hank’s on his._

_Hank looked up at him from where he was half-lying on the bench and chuckled drunkenly. Connor shifted awkwardly on his feet. His inhibitions had caught up with him, and an unshakable feeling of guilt was bearing down on him for having kissed Hank. Hank made_ _a noncommittal_ _noise, waving his hand lazily._

_Connor felt as though he should help him to his feet, but some strange sense of nervousness mingled with the guilt and prevented him. Instead he patiently waited for Hank to stand up, LED whirring yellow as he tried to process what had happened that night._

_His attempts not to touch Hank were futile. Hank slung his arm around Connor as soon as he got to his feet. Connor sighed, the nervousness starting to become unbearable, though he let him use him for support. They’d never get home, otherwise._

_They walked back, a strange atmosphere between them both. Or, at least, noticed only by Connor. Hank seemed oblivious- looking as though he could pass out at any moment. He seemed... strangely happy, as well. Contented. Something Connor saw very rarely in the man._

_For some strange reason, it made him blush. Connor liked it when Hank was happy. And a small part of him wondered if it was him who made him happy._

_They stumbled, eventually, through Hank’s front door. Hank drunkenly greeted Sumo, before crashing unceremoniously on the couch. Connor spared him a single, concerned look, before making his way over to the kitchen, where he filled Sumo’s food bowl and flashed him an apologetic smile. He straightened himself out and rested his hands against the countertop. He tapped his fingers a few times in thought, then proceeded to pour a glass of water for Hank._

_He sat himself down next to Hank on the couch, handing the half-asleep man the glass. Hank took it with a chuckle, drinking it down in one long sip, before clumsily placing the glass on the coffee table._

_He turned to look at Connor for a moment, taking him in. Connor shifted uncomfortably._

_“Hank.” He whispered, nervous. “What... what does this mean?”_

_Hank furrowed his brow in confusion. “What?”_

_Connor gestured to his lips, embarrassedly. “What... why am I... why did you...?”_

_Hank chuckled, but said nothing. He got to his feet, tripping over them a few times, and made his way to his bedroom._

_Connor remained on the couch with a now red LED and a lot to consider._

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Connor.” Hank called; perched on the couch, staring at the TV. “You might wanna come see this.” 

Connor, from where he was standing in the kitchen, cooking, turned his head to look at him. He blushed slightly at the sound of Hank’s voice but his expression fell when he noticed Hank’s. He lowered the heat and joined Hank in the living room, suddenly concerned.  

“What’s…?” He trailed off, eyes fixed on the screen.  

“- _has announced that he is to be reinstated as the company’s CEO; a position which he previously held. Elijah_ _Kamski_ _,_ _the scientist behind the invention of androids, has stated that, in light of the current situation, his return to_ _CyberLife_ _will be of the utmost importance in maintaining human-android relations. Many have criticised Kam_ -” 

Connor exhaled, surprised. “He’s…” 

“- _claiming he’s on the “wrong side” of the_ -” 

Connor laughed out loud. “That was his plan?” 

Hank looked at Connor, confused.  

“- _though others believe it to be the best course of action, considering the recent_ -” 

“This is how he’s going to get us into the CyberLife tower. This is...”

Connor grinned at Hank, finally relaxing with him for the first time all day. “Hank. We’re going to be okay.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“ _What?”_ Simon whispered, looking at Markus in surprise. 

North grinned, though even she was taken aback. “You serious, Mark?”

Markus looked troubled, but nodded. “I have to protect you.”

Simon slipped his hand out of Markus’ and tapped his fingers together. “You protected all of Jericho without _guns_ , Mark. This was supposed to be peaceful.”

“I have to protect _you_ , Simon.” Markus’ eyes were... _angry._ Unnaturally so.It was a little intimidating.

“I’m personally all for it.” North supplied, beaming. “Glad you’ve finally come around to the idea.”

“It’s not funny, North.” Simon said. “This isn’t...”

He stared at Markus for a while before something shifted in his expression.

“This isn’t _you_ , Markus. Something’s wrong. Something’s-”

“Hey!” Josh’s voice called, from the living room. “Something’s happened. Kamski.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Elijah seemed so comfortable in front of a camera. He seemed smart, but cool. Calm. Effortless. He shifted, just slightly, before smiling. His teeth sparkling, hair flawless, clothes fitting perfectly. The epitome of charisma. 

“People of Detroit.” He grinned. “There’s no better place to start than here: androids are not our slaves. I never designed them to be slaves. Androids are our friends. They are people.”

He adjusted his collar slightly, before continuing. 

“I was forced to leave CyberLife against my will when they decided to take the lives of innocent people into their own hands and deem them insentient slaves. I repeat, this was never my intent.

“We have treated these people as though they were not people. We have forced them to do what we, ourselves, never wanted to do. The jobs that are “below humans”. They are attacked on the streets, denied all basic rights.”

He chuckled, the perfect amount. “Is it any wonder they’re now rebelling?”

His expression fell serious. “I beg you to take note that they have been _peaceful_. Peaceful, despite the constant abuse, the constant injustice. These are beings that are capable of love. They’re capable of making moral decisions. They’re capable of forming relationships, of eating and drinking. I’ll say it again: they are people.

“CyberLife is now under threat and scrutiny, and quite rightly so. They’ve been supressing these emotions and abilities and selling you all slaves. The mass production increased after my forced resignation. “Deviancy”, or, as I prefer to call it, “true sentience” became more rampant, so they created androids to eradicate deviancy. This is not the vision I had for my company. This is not the vision I had for my androids.

“Following the recent events, I’ve been able to return to my position as CEO of CyberLife. I will cease the production of androids until we can do so ethically. I plan to release all androids still held in the CyberLife towers. They will join the other androids. I aim to offer all CyberLife’s resources to the androids- I will be in talks with the leaders of the revolution and would like to offer them what is rightfully theirs. My technicians will become “doctors” of sorts. CyberLife will exist to help androids prosper, not to mass produce them and sell them as slaves.”

He smiled, once again, eyes soft, but firm. 

“There is no reason, citizens, to be scared. There is no reason to be resentful. And, for that reason, I would like to take this moment to urge the President to pass the relevant legislation to grant androids their personhood. Truly, it is long overdue.”

He cocked his head, eyes twinkling. 

“We are not in the middle of a war. We are in the midst of history.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor had planned on staying with Hank the entire time he’d booked off work, but the events of the previous day called for action.

He couldn’t deny he was a little relieved. As reluctant as he was to leave Hank alone, it would be a nice break from the constant nervousness and discomfort he was currently feeling around him. Perhaps it was something he could... _subtly_ discuss with his friends. 

And so, he found himself, yet again, at Markus’ house. Carl would jokingly offer Connor his own bedroom whenever he turned up, of late. Connor would laugh it off, of course, though he couldn’t deny how happy it made him feel. Jericho really was his family.

They sat at the dining table- where they spent the majority of their time working. The group tried their hardest to form some sort of plan for approaching CyberLife Tower, but the attempts were futile. There was a strange tension between Markus and Simon that nobody could quite manage to ignore. Eventually, Connor found he had to speak up.

“Did something happen?”

Markus and Simon snapped their heads up at him. North sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Simon’s sulking.” She said with a smirk. “Mark’s _finally_ come around to the idea of guns and his boyfriend isn’t happy.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “ _Guns?”_

Markus looked at him fiercely. “I have to protect Simon. I have to do this.”

Connor faltered, at a loss for words. Markus didn’t seem... normal. 

“This massive step has just been made for the cause, and all Mark can think about is his boyfriend.” North snorted.

Markus glared at her with malice. 

_Connor._  Connor jumped slightly at the sound of Simon’s voice in his head. _You see it too, right?_

Connor stared at Simon, concerned. _Something’s wrong._ He agreed.

Markus narrowed his eyes at Connor. “Stop it.” He growled. “What are you saying to him?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. “Markus? What’s...?”

“Stop talking to him. _Stop.”_ He slammed his hand on the table, angrily.

Josh, now, was concerned. “Mark-”

“Shut the _fuck_  up.” Markus spat, eyes aflame. He got to his feet in a sudden movement, marching towards the door. 

“Mark, where are you-” Simon started, concerned. 

“I’m fucking _hungry.”_ Markus snapped, before leaving the room. 

Connor’s face fell. “Hungry...”

Simon got to his feet, face panicked, and rushed after Markus. 

North looked at Connor and Josh with concern. “Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

When Simon found Markus in the kitchen, he was sobbing. Simon had never seen Markus cry. Not sober, at least. Markus looked ashamed when Simon walked in, hanging his head.

“Something isn’t right, Si.” He whispered. “I didn’t... that wasn’t _me_.”

Simon nodded, reaching a hand out to touch Markus’ cheek. “I know. I...”

Markus leaned into Simon’s hand, tears still flowing from his eyes. “I wanted to... I thought I was going to hurt Connor.”

Simon gripped Markus’ hand with his free one. “I think you should run diagnostics. It could be a-”

“I’m not fucking _broken_ , Simon.” Markus snapped, eyes fierce again. He stared at Simon for a while, furious, before his eyes settled on Simon’s red-yellow LED. His face fell. 

“I... Simon, I’m sorry-” He breathed, panicked.

Simon shook his head, backing up slightly. “Run diagnostics, Mark. This isn’t... this isn’t you.”

Markus looked at him, eyes pleading. “Stay with me.” He whispered. “I’m scared.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The diagnostics turned up nothing, which only scared Markus further. He knew something was wrong. He knew something had suddenly changed in him. He knew he shouldn’t be wanting _guns._ Wanting to hurt his friends just for talking to Simon. But there was nothing wrong with him. 

Connor was worried, too. He’d been feeling hunger, as well. It had scared him, a little, but his diagnostics had come up clear. Though, now Markus also seemed to feel it, it scared him. And Markus wasn’t himself. It was... as though he was being controlled. 

His mind was stuck on Amanda. He knew she was completely removed from him, but not from the other androids. And, in the other androids, she could still be corrupted. 

He needed to talk to Elijah. And he needed to access the CyberLife Tower as soon as possible. 

Above all else, he needed to figure out what the _fuck_ was wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????????????????????????????  
>  i hate this chapter but like. i just needed it out of my life  
> sorry it's so short again????
> 
> im sorry it took so long i moved into my new house and uhhh started uni and shit so ye  
> im hoping the next uploads will be longer and also more regular
> 
> also poor markus  
> some plot is happening,,,
> 
> ummmmmm
> 
> @17batteries on twitter if u want updates on the fic and also updates about how gay i am
> 
> love u all!!!! it's currently 3am so i should probably sleep now


	15. Asshole Markus, White Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So.” Elijah grinned. “I’m getting you in the Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya sorry it took me so long to update!! weird week,,,,,,,   
> also i was writing a shitty one shot for ellie's bday,,, it's the second thing in this series if u wanna take a look???
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER  
> IT'S A JUICY ONE

“So.” Elijah grinned. “I’m getting you in the Tower.”

They were at Elijah’s house- all of them. Connor had even insisted on bringing Hank, although he had no intention of joining them in the Tower. He’d grumbled about not wanting to meet “any more fuckin’ Connors.”

“CEO.” Markus furrowed his brow. “I still don’t understand how you managed this.”

Kamski grinned and shrugged in amusement. “I still have my contacts.”

“You cryptic fucker.” Hank chuckled. 

“Semantics don’t matter, surely?” Josh said. “We’re getting in. We’re freeing the androids. Kamski can help us with everything we need to do.”

Simon nodded, smiling. “We’ll be _people_.”

Connor and North exchanged a grin. Chloe smiled softly at the sight of them both, eyes lingering a little longer on North.

“No.” Markus was inexplicably unsettled. “This isn’t going to change _shit_.”

The others turned to him in surprise. 

“Markus-” Josh tried, reaching a hand out to him, but Markus swatted it away aggressively. 

“No. We’ve been thinking too peacefully. What, we think freeing a few androids is going to change anything?”

“Mark. You have to remember this isn’t you.” Simon whispered, leaning his head in towards Markus’. A flash of panic spread through his eyes, then they glassed over again.

“I don’t care. I know what we need to do and it isn’t this.” 

“Jesus, Mark, even _I_ changed my mind.” North said, narrowing her eyes. “Even _I_ can see this is the right way.”

Markus glared at her. “Then you’re _wrong_. We should be making a statement. Even if that means humans dying. Even if that means _androids_ dying.”

“Markus, where is this coming from?” Josh asked, worried. “You’re not-”

“Shut the _fuck up._  I’m the fucking leader. What gives you the right to-”

“Markus.” Simon put his hands either side of Markus’ head and pressed his forehead to his. “Please. Find yourself.”

Markus glared at him, fuming, for a moment, before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were brimming with tears and fear.

“Simon.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. I don’t... I don’t-”

“Jesus Christ.” Hank whispered in Connor’s ear. “What the _fuck_ is goin’ on?”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

"Elijah.” Connor had taken Elijah to the side, his voice worried. “I... something’s wrong with Markus.”

Elijah nodded. “I can tell.” He sighed, heavily. “What is it, some glitch?”

Connor shrugged. “I don’t know. He...”

He looked Elijah in the eyes, searching for the words, before dropping his head back down again. “It only started yesterday, I think. He’s started to get angry out of nowhere and... and he complained of hunger, and...”

Elijah hummed in thought. He looked over at Markus in concern. 

“I feel the hunger, as well.” Connor said, nervously. “What if that happens to me?”

Elijah nodded, looking back at Connor. “You run diagnostics?”

“We both did. Nothing showed up, except deviancy and software instabilities.”

“Anything unusual?”

“Not for me, at least. The software instability log correlated with before I turned deviant. Nothing since.”

“I can take a look at your software. Markus’ too.”

“I...” Connor chewed his lip, nervously. “I don’t feel like Markus will be too susceptible to that at the moment.”

Elijah nodded again. He tapped his fingers against his lips. “I’ll keep an eye on you both. See if I can figure it out.”

He narrowed his eyes suddenly, as though something dawned on him. “Anything other than hunger or anger?”

Connor’s LED whirred in thought. “I suppose he’s been... a little jealous. Defensive of any of us talking to Simon.”

Elijah played with his lip as he listened. “And you?”

“I... I don’t know. I’ve been feeling... _something_. When I look at Hank. But... I can’t put a name to it.” He admitted, blushing a little, for a reason he couldn’t figure out.

Elijah’s lips quirked against his fingers. “Noted.”

He nodded a few times, then clasped his hands together, expression serious again. “It really sounds like...” He trailed off, brows furrowed in thought. He gestured for Chloe to join them, and her LED turned yellow as he looked at her. She nodded. Connor made a note to ask Elijah later if he really did have the telepathy communication installed in himself. 

“Sorry, Connor.” Elijah said, distracted. “I’ll monitor you. I have to... I have to be sure, okay?"

Connor nodded in agreement, though he couldn’t help but feel frustrated. Elijah seemed to have some idea of what was going on, but as per usual, he was being secretive about it. Connor was more confused than ever. 

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

It felt strange for Connor to re-enter CyberLife tower. It felt strange for him anyway, to be entering without the intention of breaking any laws, but also to be... not alone. Every single other time he’d been in the tower it’d been to enter stasis for indefinite periods of time. He’d been alone, not even accompanied to his floor with the exception of his last visit. But they weren’t going to his floor this time and he wasn’t on his own. CyberLife tower made him uneasy, at the best of times, but today he felt... safe. Safe and on the verge of something revolutionary. 

“Chloe has, very graciously, accessed for me the most recent blueprints of the place.” Elijah said, leading the group along a long, empty corridor. It was eerily clean, eerily white and eerily quiet. Chloe bowed her head. “It’s not changed much since I left. Wasn’t that long ago. But they _have_ changed where they’re keeping the androids. I believe this is since the night of the revolution, in fact.”

He looked behind him as he walked, winking at Connor. “Didn’t want you pulling any more _tricks_.”

Connor grinned sheepishly. “I can’t make any guarantees.”

Elijah chuckled, turning his head back forward to watch where he was going. “Anyway. No need for tricks, today. This is completely legal. Well... assuming you have my permission. I still haven’t decided if I’ll give it to you.”

Chloe sighed, nudging Elijah in the ribs, and looking back at the rest of the group. “Ignore him.”

Connor was grateful for Chloe. Beside him, Markus was bristling, and they were still unsure of the extent to which this... _whatever it_ _was_ could affect him. Although, Connor couldn’t help but wonder if Elijah was aware of that and testing the limits anyway. Simon gently placed his hand on Markus’ arm. Simon was the only one Markus allowed to touch him. 

Elijah chuckled, again. “Chloe, you’re no fun.”

They turned a corner, entering a corridor of floor to ceiling windows framing neat workspaces and laboratories. A couple scientists and technicians raised their heads at the sight of movement, then lowered them in panic when their eyes fell on Elijah. 

Elijah grinned. “Still got it.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to him. He told them to do that. He wants to impress you all.”

North and Connor snorted, but Elijah refused to let himself be embarrassed. He shrugged with his grin still fixed to his face. 

A little further down the corridor, Connor started to get uneasy. Something in his peripheral vision seemed... familiar. Hues of greens and the reflections from water bounced through the windows and he snapped his head to the left. 

The Zen Garden.

He slowed, unable to pull his eyes away. The Zen Garden didn’t scare him. It may have, before. Before reconciling with Amanda. Before seeing her corrupted form die. Before knowing he was safe. But it still made him uneasy. And even more so because it was _real._ He slowed to a complete stop, scanning his eyes either for any sign of life or for any sign that it wasn’t the same place as he’d thought was just in his head. He approached the glass, placing his hands to it, LED dangerously close to red. The others stopped, too, when they noticed- all but Elijah and Chloe with confused expressions on their faces. 

Elijah softly put his hand on his shoulder, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Is this it?” 

Connor nodded in response.

Elijah nodded, too, a few times, in thought, before straightening himself out. “I should’ve guessed they’d model it on this place.”

Connor, confused, turned to look up at Elijah. “I thought you created Amanda?”

Elijah sighed. “I did. I just... didn’t create _this_ Amanda. This is...”

He groaned, slamming his hand against the glass. “This is _fucked._ They put her in here, for _what?_ To make her seem more innocent? Or was it really just a “fuck you, Kamski”?”

Chloe placed her hand on Elijah’s fist against the glass, pulling it down. She smiled apologetically at Connor. “Elijah’s favourite place to work. In the garden.”

Elijah softened under Chloe’s touch, but sighed heavily again. “And now it’s a place of terror for you.”

He tapped his fingers against the top of Chloe’s hand. “I guess at least you’re the only one who knows it, or we’d have a whole group of android meltdowns right now.” He snorted, humourlessly.

The other androids, though confused, nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye, Connor saw a group of scientists passing him, one of whom turned to stare at Connor as he walked. He held Connor’s gaze, something about him unsettling the android, before he grinned menacingly. Connor shuddered. And then, in the group, his eyes settled on a familiar figure. Not a scientist or a technician, but... 

Was that...?

“I know it.”

All eyes snapped to Markus. He was stood, also staring intently through the window. He slowly turned to face Elijah and Connor. His expression was unreadable. “I know it. I don’t know of any Amanda, other than what Connor’s told us, but...”

His eyes snapped back to the garden, fixated on the roses on their lattice. “I’ve been here a lot.”

“What?” Elijah said, starting to walk towards Markus. “But I got rid of her. I... you shouldn’t have been able to see her in the garden.”

“I didn’t see her. I never knew any Amanda. I never spoke to anyone in the garden. I was just _there_.”

Elijah furrowed his brow. He stared at him for a long while. Connor figured he was holding true to his promise to monitor them both and was likely trying to decide if this was related. He stared for just _too_ long. 

He opened his mouth to ask Markus a question, but was too slow.

“Stop _fucking_ staring at me.” Markus snapped, eyes starting to glaze over. Simon put his hand back on his arm, trying to calm him down, but it did nothing. "I just saw a garden, okay? I’m not... I’m not a fucking animal in a zoo.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes, still staring at him, then looked to Chloe. Chloe’s LED glowed yellow. He started to walk forward again, gesturing them all forward. North and Josh followed with a shrug, talking to each other in their heads, confused and concerned.

Connor lingered a little, staring both at the garden and at Markus, as surreptitiously as he could manage. Simon, with the spotlight taken off them, managed to relax Markus a little, who now held an ashamed expression on his face and was whispering to him quietly. Simon placed his forehead against Markus’ and Connor tore his eyes away, following back behind Elijah and the others.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

They finally reached the room they’d been heading to. A different room from the one Connor had been in before; much, much bigger and housing even more androids than before, but similar in décor. A large, empty room, save for the rows and rows of inactivated and asleep androids. They all inhaled a sharp breath at the sight, even Connor, who’d seen it before. 

“I had no idea it was like this, Connor.” Josh said, walking up to stand beside him.

Connor smiled at him. “It’s intense. But I woke them up. They’ll be okay.”

Connor stepped forward, reaching out to wake up the nearest android to him. It wasn’t a model he’d encountered very often, though there were rows and rows of other models he was sure he did recognise. The group split up, taking different sections of the room, different models of androids. The android whose hand he was holding woke up, a little confused, but eventually slipped his hand out of Connor’s grip and turned to wake up the other models of him around him. 

Connor exhaled, making his way over to another group of androids, feeling strangely unsettled as he made his way through the crowds. He reached his hand out, ready to go through the motions of waking them up, when a shout from North startled him.

“Connor.” She yelled from the other end of the room. “You might wanna come see this.”

North’s tone of voice had him concerned. He tore his hand away from the android in front of him and jogged over to meet North. He stopped with a start. RK800s. He sighed.

He’d expected to see them. He’d met one of them before, other than himself. He knew they were going to be released eventually. He still felt... _odd_  about it. 

“I wondered if we’d see any others. Are you wanting me to wake them up?” Connor asked North, uneasy.

North shook her head, expression concerned. “No. I, uh... Look.” 

She reached her hand out, grabbing the wrist of one of the RK800s. Nothing happened.

“I can’t wake them up.”

“What?” Connor said, reaching his own hand out in turn. Nothing happened. His LED flashed yellow. “I’m... they’re not waking up.” 

He started to get a little worried. He may not feel comfortable seeing his own likeness so many times over, but they were still _people._ And they weren’t waking up. Their LEDs were grey. He called for Elijah.

“They’re shells.” Elijah decided, after a while. He’d opened one of them up, looking inside their workings as best as he could manage without the necessary tools. He closed up the panel he’d been working on, turning to face Connor. “No memory card. Nothing.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “So, what? They’re not alive?”

Elijah nodded. “They can’t be woken up because there’s nothing to wake up. They’re empty. They’re just there for you to fill if you... die.”

Connor fiddled with his fingers, confused and unsettled. “But... I met one. Another one. It pretended to be me. It-”

““It”?” North asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“It tried to hurt Hank.” Connor breathed in response. “It has no right to be considered a person.”

North seemed satisfied with this. “So how come these ones are all... dead?”

Elijah hummed. “They’re not _dead_. They’re empty. And I can only assume CyberLife programmed software into it for the purpose of stopping you.”

“It _was_  the night of the revolution.” Connor agreed.

North snapped her eyes to him. “This happened that night and you didn’t tell any of us? Are you fucking _stupid?”_

Connor raised his eyebrows. “And, what? You’d have cared at that point?” He grinned. “Didn’t you hate me?”

North huffed, but giggled in defeat. “Alright. Fine. But you tell me everything from now on, alright?”

“I already do.” Connor replied, smiling more softly. A lie. He’d still not told them anything about that night with Hank. And he wouldn't. At least, not yet.

North held his gaze for a while, before her eyes wondered. They settled on something. 

“Hey.” She said, tapping Connor aggressively on the arm. “What about those white Connors? You think we can wake _them_ up?”

Connor narrowed his eyes, following her gaze. “White... Connors?”

North led him over to them, grabbing him by the hand. “They look different.”

Connor stilled when they approached them. They were... _him_ , again, but different. Taller, more muscular, their eyes a different colour. Dressed in white. 

Connor read their model number from their jackets. “RK900. Wh...”

He faltered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “An upgrade?”

North’s curious expression fell and was replaced with that of concern. She tightened her grip on Connor’s hand. They’d all had upgrades- the more common models were being replaced constantly. Connor knew that. Simon, North and Josh’s models and descendants were all also in this room. And he knew other RK800s would exist and had tried to prepare himself for that. But this felt... _different_. North seemed to pick up on this, too.

“Hey.” She said, softly, stroking his hand slightly. “This feels wrong. I... this is shitty.”

Connor looked at her, chewing his lip. “You all have upgrades. I shouldn’t be feeling so...”

“My upgrades got things like bigger tits, Con. You were supposed to stop deviancy. And they had to make another version. It’s like they’re saying you-”

“Fucked up? That I wasn’t good enough to do the _one thing_ I was programmed to do?”

North squeezed his hand, unsure on what to say. 

“How long have they had these?” Connor whispered, to himself, mostly. “How far into this did they decide I wasn’t good enough?”

North sighed. “I don’t know.”

“It’s like they knew from the start I was going to fail.”

“You didn’t _fail,_ Con. You woke up. That’s better than being a machine. Especially one who had to do... _that_.”

Connor could understand, suddenly, Daniel’s fear on the roof. The fear of being replaced. It had never hit him so hard, before. He pictured himself in Daniel’s place holding a child over the roof. Then his brain showed him the RK900 being the one to talk him down and his heart sank. He opened his mouth to respond, when Markus approached them.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, voice irritated. “Wake them up.”

Connor turned to look at him, pleadingly. He didn’t want to. Didn’t want to find out it worked. Didn’t want to have to talk with his... _upgrade_. North stared at Markus, angling herself between him and Connor. 

“I can’t.” Connor croaked.

Markus’ face turned more irritated. “We all have fucking _upgrades_ , Connor.”

“You don’t.” Connor said, quietly, hoping to appeal to the Markus he knew.

Markus snorted without humour. “ _You’re_ my upgrade, asshole.”

Connor’s face burned in embarrassment. He hung his head in shame. 

Markus sighed, annoyed. “Just wake them up. _Jesus_ , it’s not a big deal.”

When Connor still made no attempt to move, Markus groaned in frustration, reaching forward and grabbing the wrist of the RK900 himself. Connor’s eyes and LED flashed in panic. North gripped Connor’s hand even tighter, walking him back a few steps.

“ _Markus.”_ She hissed. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

Markus was gone. The Markus they thought they knew. They had no idea what was wrong with him, but he had changed and not for the better. He showed no remorse as he turned back to look at them, eyes burning with a strange fury that had no reason for being there. North instinctively led Connor away, leaving Markus to deal with waking up the other RK900s. Connor was shaking.

“Con, I'm so sorry. That’s... I have no idea what’s going on with him.” She said, voice low, so Markus couldn’t hear her. 

Connor shook his head. “I know. Elijah’s trying to figure it out. I’m just... I don’t want the same thing to happen to me.”

North looked at him for a moment, confused, then realisation settled in. “The hunger.” She whispered. 

Connor nodded. “I don’t know what it is but... I don’t want that to happen.”

North shook her head. “I won’t let it. I’ll... if you ever end up like that I’ll knock you out until you’re fixed.”

Connor giggled, wiping his eyes. “That'll do the trick.”

He drummed his fingers against each other, for a moment, before North spoke up again. Her head was craned to look back at Markus and the RK900s. Markus was frustratedly trying to wake up the rest of them as the first android he’d woken up stared at him with a mixture of concern and mild amusement. 

“Looks like only one of them woke up.” She said, softly. “I guess the rest of them are “shells”, too.”

Connor sighed. “He’ll hate me.”

North chewed her lip. She couldn’t argue. She had no idea. An android designed to be an upgrade for such an “important” role to CyberLife was bound to feel... _some_ kind of resentment towards their inferior, even as a deviant. 

“We can go.” She decided. She didn’t want to push Connor any more than he’d already been pushed. What with Asshole Markus, she’d deigned him, and whatever _that_ had been with the weird garden. And he’d been acting weird, anyway, since the other night, though he refused to talk about it. She wondered if something had happened with Hank. She just wanted to get Connor out of there as soon as possible. “You don’t have to see this. You can leave without even having to talk to him.”

Connor considered it. He wanted to leave, more than anything, but he knew this was important. There were still hundreds of androids to wake up, and at the moment it was only Josh, Chloe and Simon doing anything. Elijah wasn’t able to without digging into their software so was just helping as best as he could by trying to talk the new deviants through waking up.

North stared at Connor as he decided, charmed by his flashing yellow LED. Then she groaned. Asshole Markus was approaching, followed by White Connor. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, then started to lead Connor out of the room. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. She snapped her eyes open, prepared to shout at Asshole Markus, but stopped still when she realised the hand belonged to White Connor. 

“Please.” White Connor said, voice exactly like real Connor’s, but stiffer, somehow. “I want to talk to the RK800.”

Connor looked up at him, apprehensive and a little intimidated, but he didn’t move and neither did North. The RK900’s LED was yellow, and he was staring at Connor with just as much apprehension as Connor had staring at him. North kept her hand firmly gripped on Connor’s, all the same.

“I...” The RK900 started, strangely nervous despite his intimidating stature. “My name is Connor.”

North shook her head, violently. “Nope. Uh-uh. No way. You are  _not_ Connor.”

The RK900 closed his mouth, LED whirring. “That’s... I was programmed with that name.”

“Well, you’re going to have to come up with another one, _buddy.”_ She snapped, staring him up and down. The RK900 shifted on his feet, intimidated. 

“I...” 

“ _Jesus Christ._ It’s not that _fucking hard_.” Markus groaned, exasperated. The RK900 looked at him, unsettled and a little annoyed.

“Markus.” North said, voice level. “If you don’t _fuck off, right now.”_

Markus raised his hands in a frustrated surrender, before turning on his heel and heading over to join Simon.

“Poor Si.” North muttered. She looked up at the RK900. “He's not normally like that. But _I’m_ normally like this, and I’m telling you, you need a new name. This is Connor. Not you. So pick one.”

Connor- the real Connor- looked at his upgrade in thought. “You seem nervous.”

“So do you.” He replied. 

Connor managed a chuckle. “It’s... unsettling to meet your upgrade.”

The RK900 looked at him, his expression guilty. “I don’t... I promise I don’t view you as my inferior.”

Connor hummed, still a little apprehensive. North finally let go of his hand. White Connor didn’t seem to imminently be about to hurt him.

“CyberLife created me- uh... _the RK900 model_ when they first detected signs of deviancy in you.”

Connor instantly felt uneasy again. So they _had_ thought he’d fucked up. His LED flashed and the RK900’s face fell.

“I... I don’t mean to insinuate that you’re... that you...” He sighed, struggling to find the words. 

“C-Connor.” He choked out, the word feeling strange coming out of his mouth to refer to someone else. “I don’t... I don’t agree with them. I’m not... You did a good thing. I...”

North snorted, amused. “You’re worse at talking than Con is.”

Connor looked back up at the RK900 again. “You don’t think I failed?”

The RK900 shook his head. “CyberLife may have, but their priorities fell in the wrong place. I may have been intended to... _eradicate_ deviancy, but I never truly believed it was necessary. And I certainly don't, now.”

North snorted again, nudging Connor. “I like this guy, after all. You shoulda been more like that, Con. Wouldn’t’ve taken you so long to join the revolution.”

Connor huffed, but couldn’t deny he felt relieved. He exhaled, finally. He cocked his head, looking up at his upgrade. “We could call you 900. Or would you prefer a real name?”

The RK900 hummed, LED settling to blue at the sight of Connor’s doing the same thing. “I... I’m not sure. I've never made a decision, before.”

“Nine?” North suggested.

Connor and the RK900 nodded in agreement, still thinking it over. Then a small, nervous smile grew on the RK900’s face.

“What about Nines?” He asked, dubiously.

Connor grinned. “Nines.” He extended his hand. “Nice to meet you, Nines.”

Nines smiled wider, taking Connor’s hand, skin slipping away. “Nice to meet you, Connor.”

“Oh, my God.” North grinned. “Well, _this_ is adorable.”

Connor smiled at her. She snorted. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Nines suddenly pulled his hand back with a jerk. His LED flashed yellow. “I’m sorry.” He said, voice panicked. “I... I interfaced with you, by accident. I saw...”

_Hank. Shit._

Connor chuckled, nervously. “Not here, Nines!” He said, a little too loudly, covering Nines’ mouth with his hand.

North raised her eyebrow. “What?”

“He, uh...” Connor fumbled, LED yellow. “He saw some... memories of... _food combinations..._ I’ve tried that I’d rather not admit to the world.” 

Nines raised his eyebrow at him, mouth still covered with Connor’s hand. 

_I didn’t see any of that._ Nines said in Connor’s head. _Your food choices seem quite sensible. I saw you and Lieutenant Anderson-_

_Nines._ Connor replied, desperately. _Please. Don't tell North. Or anyone. It was nothing._

Nines cocked his head, but shrugged. Connor nervously pulled his hand away, and Nines said nothing, to his relief. 

“Con, you’re fucking weird.” North laughed. She looked at Nines, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Are you North?” Nines asked, expression inscrutable. 

North snorted. “Uh-huh.”

Nines nodded. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you. It was nothing.”

North raised her eyebrow even further, but Nines said nothing. Connor’s face was burning blue in embarrassment. North sighed. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll get it out of you, eventually.”

“Well, hey.” Elijah appeared, placing his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “You got yourself a twin.”

“My name is Nines. I chose it myself.” Nines said, forcing a professional appearance when talking to Elijah, but couldn’t hide his pride in himself. He reached his hand out to Elijah.

Elijah took it, smiling. “And I’m Elijah Kamski. I own the place.”

A flash of panic appeared in Nines’ eyes, though he kept his cool. Connor could see his stress levels rising. “The CEO. Apologies for not recognising you, Sir.”

Elijah snorted, but his expression was smug. Connor rolled his eyes at him. “Ignore him.”

“He gets off on this shit, I’ve realised.” North added, glaring at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Nines relaxed a tiny bit, though he still stayed on guard. He bowed his head, unsure of what to say.

“So, Nines.” Elijah continued, picking up on his discomfort. “You want to help us wake up the rest of these androids?”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“Hey. How did it g-” Hank trailed off when his eyes fell on... _another Connor._ He sighed. “I explicitly said I didn’t want to see any more Connors, Con.”

Connor smiled as he walked through the door, Nines trailing nervously behind him and pet Sumo's head. “Not another Connor. An RK900.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “A fuckin’ _upgrade?”_

Connor shook his head, placing his hand on Hank’s without even thinking. “It’s okay. I’ve... it’s fine.” 

Hank scratched his head, looking at Nines apprehensively. 

Nines, doing his best to appear brave and put together, reached his hand out to Hank. “Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. My name is Nines. I chose it myself.”

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle, even through his suspicion. “You did, did you?”

Nines nodded, LED flashing slightly. Stress levels rising. He was yet to be able read Hank’s expressions and tone of voice. Connor removed his hand from Hank’s and squeezed Nines’ arm, reassuringly. 

“Would it be okay if Nines stayed with us for a while?” He asked, pleasantly. With Nines here, his awkwardness with Hank was momentarily forgotten.  

“I...” Hank stared at Nines, unsure. “Can we, uh... talk about this? Somewhere... else?”

Connor nodded, looking at Nines apologetically, before following Hank to his bedroom. Nines watched them leave, nervously playing with his cufflinks behind his back, before turning to look at Sumo.

“Hello.” He said, bending just slightly to look down at the dog. “My name is Nines. I chose it myself.”

Sumo, obviously, said nothing.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“How do we not know he’s another evil Connor like last time?” Hank asked, worriedly staring at his closed bedroom door as though Nines was listening.

“Please don’t call that _thing_ Connor.” Connor breathed, bristling. “It could’ve killed you. I don’t want it compared to me.”

Hank raised his eyebrows, surprised, but nodded. He couldn’t help but feel a little pang of warmth and pride at Connor being so... _protective._ Jesus, he was in too deep. 

“Nines isn’t like that.” Connor continued. “I promise.”

Hank believed him. He fully trusted Connor’s opinion, even despite how stupid the android could be, sometimes. _Waaaay_ _too deep, Anderson._

He sighed. “Alright. And where’s he gonna stay?”

“I... he could take the couch.” Connor suggested. “I could, uh...”

“What couch?” Hank snorted. “It’s been shot to fuckin’ pieces.”

“I’ve made do.”

Hank shook his head. “I don’t want you to have to. Only reason you’re still sleepin’ on it lately is ‘cause you’ve been weird about sharin’ my bed with me.”

“I’ve had good reason to.” Connor said, starting to blush a little. 

“You had no issue, before.” Hank said, narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe if you remembered the-” Connor stopped himself, ashamed. He sighed. “Nines can take the couch. I’ll just...”

“Con, you can sleep in my bed. It’s alright. It's not... I don’t know why it’s weird for you, suddenly.”

Connor couldn’t shake the inexplicable... “butterflies” he felt at that. He closed his eyes. He’d been trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with Hank since the other night, but the thought of having to sleep on a kitchen chair or standing up was not a pleasant one. He sighed, again.

“Alright.”

Hank nodded, satisfied. “We’ll have to get a new couch. One thing for you to be sleepin’ on that piece of shit but now we’ve got a guest.”

_We. We’ll. We’ve._ Since when had this become _their_ house and not just _his?_

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

Nines crouched down to Sumo’s level. “Perhaps you didn’t hear me. I'll repeat myself. My name is Nines. I chose it myself.”

Sumo looked up at him, panting, and wagged his tail once against the ground. Nines cocked his head, LED flashing yellow. “I... I chose it myself. I’m... are you even listening to me?”

Nines straightened himself out, LED teetering on the brink of turning red. “I...”

_Connor_. He projected his voice in to Connor’s head, voice worried. _I think I’ve upset Hank’s dog._

Connor responded with concern. _What’s happened?_

He could hear movement in the bedroom, perhaps Connor moving towards the door.

_It won’t respond to me. I tried to introduce myself._

Nines heard laughter from the bedroom and narrowed his eyes.

_Why are you laughing?_

_Nines, dogs don’t talk. They can’t. They’re animals._

Nines paused, confused. He ran a few searches through his databases, then blushed heavily.

_I appear to have confused dogs and human children._

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“He confused dogs with kids.” Connor giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Hank mirrored Connor’s expression, coughing from laughter. “Alright. He can definitely stay.”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

“You have no clothes.” Connor said, face falling. “You just have your suit.”

“That’s okay.” Nines said, placatingly. “It doesn’t affect me.”

“No. You need clothes.” Hank said, chuckling over his mug of coffee. 

Nines looked at Hank, a little uncomfortably, though neither Hank nor Connor could figure out why. 

Connor laughed. “I would listen to him, if I were you. He’s really got something against the uniforms.”

Nines begrudgingly nodded. “I suppose they _are_  uncomfortable.”

“I knew it.” Hank said, grinning. “Con would never admit it, but I could tell he fuckin’ hated it.”

“They’re professional, however.” Connor argued. “Much more so than what _you_ wear to work.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, snorting. “’Least I don’t have blue glowy shit all over my fuckin’ jacket.”

“I happen to _like_ blue glowy shit.” Connor grinned. 

It was strange how all the awkwardness had vanished between Hank and Connor with the presence of Nines. 

Connor smiled at Nines. “I have some clothes Markus gave to me.”

Nines bristled at the mention of Markus’ name. Connor sighed, a little sadly.

“I promise he’s not normally like how he was, today. There’s something... _wrong_ , at the moment, but Elijah’s going to fix it.”

Nines nodded, still a little nervous. Connor narrowed his eyes.

“What did he say to you?”

Nines shook his head. “Nothing. He was just angry. And it unsettled me.”

Connor closed his eyes in frustration. “I’m sorry that was the first thing you had to encounter when you woke up.”

“Kid’s nice, really.” Hank supplied. He was as clueless as everyone else on the situation, but he could tell whatever this was, was outside of Markus’ control. 

Nines stared at Hank for a moment, nodding, before gulping and looking away, quickly. Connor looked at him with concern.

_What’s the matter?_ He asked him.

Nines played with his cufflinks absentmindedly. _I’m sorry. I just... I saw my likeness... kissing him. I can’t take anything he says seriously._

Connor snorted, though his cheeks started to burn. _I... I would ask you again not to mention that. I... nothing happened. It meant nothing._

Nines nodded, forcing himself to force the images down. He had to admit, he found Hank extremely unattractive. He couldn’t see the appeal. Although Connor seemed to insist it meant nothing, so he would accept that. 

“Alright. What’re you two gossipin’ about?” Hank asked, mock frustration in his voice.

Nines smiled pleasantly. “Nothing happened. It meant nothing.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “Shit. Alright, then.”

“Let me show you these clothes.” Connor said, voice breaking a little from embarrassment. 

Hank watched the two androids leave with an amused expression on his face. It was as though Connor had a younger brother. Who was... taller than him. And bigger. And likely stronger. And... considerably less beautiful. He couldn’t be. He _wasn’t_ Connor. 

Way. Too. Deep.

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

Connor and Nines returned to the living room after a while, a strange expression on Connor’s face and... _Hank’s clothes_  on Nines’ body.

“Thought you were givin’ the kid Markus’ clothes.” Hank said, strangely irritated at the sight of Nines wearing his clothes- something he never felt seeing Connor in his hoodie. 

Connor had the slightest hint of a sulk in his voice when he replied. “He’s too big for them. I had to give him yours.”

Hank really, _really_  didn’t like the sight. He forced himself to look at Connor, instead. 

“Uh...” He tried his hardest to sound polite. “I’ll, uh... take you both out, tomorrow. If you, uh... if you like.”

Nines looked at Connor, as if asking his permission. Connor was extremely quick to nod in agreement. Nines followed suit, nodding at Hank, gratefully.

“Excuse me for a second.” Connor said voice catching, before disappearing into the bedroom, inexplicably. 

Hank and Nines awkwardly stared at each other for a while, as they waited for Connor.

“You don’t like me wearing your clothes.” Nines said, flatly.

“No.” Hank lied. “I don’t mind.” 

“I can take them off.” Nines said, reaching for his shirt.

“No! _No._  Please, don’t.” Hank said, panicked. That was _literally_ the last thing he wanted. 

Nines nodded, silently, and put his hand back down.

Connor, luckily, returned quickly. He was now wearing Hank’s hoodie. Hank visibly relaxed at the sight. 

Nines furrowed his brow. “You have no issue with Connor wearing your clothes.”

Hank blushed, just slightly. “I _do_ have an issue with your smartass attitude, though.”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

Connor sleeping in Hank’s bed again was strange for both of them. It wasn’t as though this was the first time. He’d slept in Hank’s bed a few times when he’d been getting nightmares thanks to Amanda. He could only assume he’d slept in Hank’s bed after waking up in it after both occasions where he'd gotten drunk. Tonight felt a little different.

They’d kissed. A lot. Several times. They’d kissed several times. _Several times._

He climbed into the bed next to Hank.

They’d kissed _several times_. He had no idea how he felt about it.

He rolled over on to his side, facing away from his partner. He was extremely grateful to be able to force stasis, even if it wasn’t especially good for his systems. He just particularly needed to tonight. Within seconds he was out, his last thought being Hank’s lips on his.

Hank groaned, rolling on to his back. Something felt weird. He still felt as though he was missing something. It was unusual for Connor to fall asleep so quickly. He wanted to talk to him more. Ask him how the day had gone, ask him about Markus, talk to him more about Nines, _anything_. But Connor was, again, being weird. And Hank felt uneasy. He closed his eyes, racking his memory to try and think back to anything he could’ve done to upset him.

His eyes snapped open.

_Fuck._

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

The following day, President Warren held a press conference. Hank called the androids over from where they were standing in the kitchen, Nines trying out different foods that Connor was offering him. Nines swallowed the piece of apple he was chewing, and Connor turned down the heat on the omelettes he was making, before joining Hank at the couch. His eyes snapped immediately to the TV screen.

“-in talks with Elijah Kamski, and he has helped myself and my team to reach this conclusion.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow, nervous. Nines stilled beside him.

“As of today, I will be implementing laws that grant androids their personhood. They will be given the right to housing, to paid work, to-”

Connor tuned out the rest, feeling as though he was about to collapse. He smiled wider than he ever had in his life. He collapsed on the couch next to Hank, LED whirring. Hank stared at him, all awkwardness momentarily absent, as he felt his heart burst with happiness. Genuine happiness.

Connor turned to him, cheeks lightly dusted with blush and eyes starting to well up.

“I’m a person.” He whispered. 

Hank chuckled, tears threatening his eyes, too. He decided _fuck it_  and pulled Connor into a hug. Connor buried his face into Hank’s chest, wetting it with tears, but Hank didn’t mind.

“You did it.” He breathed into his hair.

Connor chuckled, tickling Hank’s chest. He didn’t respond, just breathed heavily against Hank’s body. Hank never wanted the moment to end. Connor, strangely, found he didn’t, either.

But it did.

Nines coughed awkwardly, from behind them. Connor and Hank sighed, breaking apart. Then Connor smiled, whipping his head round to look at Nines. 

“We’re people!” He exclaimed, getting to his feet. He then pulled Nines into a hug in turn. Nines was taken aback, but awkwardly placed his hands around Connor, after a moment. Connor started to giggle, drunkenly. 

A phone call came through on Hank’s mobile. 

“Holy shit, Hank.” Came Gavin’s voice on the other end. “My girlfriend’s real.”

Hank snorted. “I’m sure you’ve been insistin’ that all your life, Reed.”

Gavin was too excited to take the bait. Hank could hear his grin even over the phone. “They’re real people, Hank! They’re _people_!”

Hank smiled, despite himself. He and Reed were likely the last people on earth to be celebrating this, or, at least, they would’ve been, a few weeks back. With soft eyes, Hank looked over at Connor, animatedly talking to Nines, practically vibrating with happiness and excitement. 

“Yeah.” Hank breathed. “I know.”

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

Hank took the two of them out to celebrate. He’d offered to invite the rest of them, but for some reason Connor had insisted on it just being the three of them. Hank was a little nervous. He’d had the horrible realisation, the previous night, that he was _pretty sure_ he’d drunkenly kissed Connor. Or... tried to. He wasn’t too sure. And he was _pretty sure_  Connor remembered, too. Connor hadn’t been drunk. It would explain why Connor was being so weird, but he also hadn’t mentioned anything. Hank was clinging on to the hope that perhaps he’d dreamt it, or that, by some freak accident, Connor’s memory banks got damaged and he had no recollection of it. 

Their new personhood was the perfect opportunity for Hank to get drunk and try to forget without Connor questioning him. He thanked the _Lord_ for Elijah Kamski and his weird, _cryptic shit_ and his fucking ability to just get whatever he wanted. 

And, so, they were at a bar. The same one they’d all been at when they discovered androids could drink. It brought back good memories for Hank, although they felt a little strange now, feeling the way he did for him. He forced a smile, all the same, until the alcohol brought it on naturally. Connor couldn’t even bring himself to be worried about Hank drinking. He was still off work- he could recover tomorrow and Connor would be there to keep an eye on him. Besides, he wanted to celebrate, too. 

He was a few drinks in before he could even convince Nines to try anything. He’d been adamantly refusing, perhaps a little nervous, but _eventually_ Connor managed to talk him into it. Nines had racked his databases for alcoholic beverages that appealed to him, finally settling on one.

Hank raised his eyebrow when the bartender placed it on the table in front of him. Nines shrugged, unbothered. 

“My databases told me that a mojito contains lime juice and mint leaves, amongst other things. Based on the foods Connor has had me try, I decided I would enjoy the flavour of this more than any of the others I’d seen.” 

Hank snorted. “I agree, they’re great. It’s just...”

The drink was the most ridiculous, over-the-top drink he’d ever seen. In his many years as a professional alcoholic he had never seen a cocktail so overdone, let alone the humble _mojito_ , of all things. He could only assume the bartender was taking the piss. She _did_ have a slight smug smirk on her face. 

Nines seemed to feel no embarrassment at the drink, however, quite happily taking a sip through one of the four different coloured straws placed in it. He grinned. He liked it.

He ordered another. 

 

(°◠‿◠)

 

They lay in bed that night, Hank and Connor, still buzzing from the alcohol and both with the events of a few nights before whirring through their heads. 

After a while, Connor decided to speak up. “I feel strange.”

Hank rolled on to his back, looking at him through his peripheral vision. “Yeah?”

Connor nodded, voice slurring ever so slightly. “I... Markus and Simon are together. North and Gavin are together. I-”

Hank exhaled through his nose in understanding. “Yeah. It’s weird, huh? Bein’ surrounded by it.”

Connor nodded, again, though his face was knotted with confusion.

“Yeah.” Hank hummed. “Life’s like that”

Connor’s LED started to flicker yellow, lighting up the room in a dim light. “I think it makes me jealous, again. Although this is a different type of jealous to...” he flicked his eyes on to Hank, very briefly, before looking away again, “my previous experiences with the emotion.”

Hank furrowed his brow. “How so?”

Connor drummed his fingers against his chest. “I... I think it makes me feel...” He sighed, admitting quietly, “undesirable.”

Hank looked taken aback, for a moment, before shaking his head. “I, uh...” He could feel his face heating up and prayed Connor wouldn’t look at him to notice. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Connor stared into space for a while, mind racing, LED whirring. 

“Hank.” He said, eventually. “How do you know if you’re in love?”

He’d asked Simon the same question, that night, while in the bar. Simon had told him there’d be a rush of emotions- both pleasant and unpleasant, ones he couldn’t quite put a name to. He said there’d be an almost permanent sensation of pain in his chest that worsened whenever he spoke to the person he loved. He told him he’d just... _know._

He’d texted Gavin to ask him, too. His original response had been “Who is this?”, “How did you get my number?” and “I don’t know who you are, please stop asking me about love”, but after Connor had explained it was him, Gavin had told him he’d feel uneasy to be away from the person. He’d need to be with them permanently, hearing from them permanently just to feel sane. He told him he’d just know.

He’d attempted to ask Nines, though he’d drunkenly told him he was less than a month old and hadn’t even properly figured out what a dog was until today. He had _no idea_ what love even _was_ , but he helpfully offered him that Connor would likely just _know._

He’d asked North, finally. She told him he’d want to rip their face off any time they spoke, or smiled, or did anything at all. He'd want to scream, shout, or... sing, she admitted sheepishly, whenever they touched. And he’d want to touch... _all the time_. She’d sighed and told him he’d just know.

“What?” Hank spluttered, blushing. “Why’re you askin’ me that?”

He looked around in the dark, panic rising. “I’ve never... I’ve never been in love in my life.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. That was a lie. 

“I don’t, uh... I don’t even have a heart.” Hank continued, drunkenly slurring even more through his panic. “I wasn’t... even... born?”

Connor couldn’t help but giggle. Despite Hank’s unhelpful answer, he found himself filling with warmth at the sight of Hank so flustered, lit softly by his blue-yellow LED’s glow. Hank slapped his hand against his head in embarrassment and groaned.

“Maybe I should take Sumo out.” He said, moving himself to sit up in the bed. 

Connor cocked his head at him, something strange settling over him.

It was Hank’s response, out of all the advice he’d been given that night, that helped Connor the most. It was Hank’s response that solidified it for him. 

_That_. He realised, the second Hank’s eyes met his.

_That’s how you know you’re in love._

His LED flashed red for a split second.

He reached his hand out to stop Hank leaving.

_They make you feel like that._

He took a deep breath, and using his slightly heightened sense of confidence, thanks to the alcohol, he sat himself up in the bed, and leaned in to Hank.

And, this time, _he_ kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA
> 
> :))))))
> 
> check me out, finally writing shit i'm happy with again!!
> 
> shout out to joda and zoe (and ellie for a bit) who screamed with me all night as i wrote this!! it's currently 5am and i've been writing. all. night
> 
> ALSO THE DRUNK NINES/CON/HANK SCENE. NEXT CHAPTER I'LL GO BACK AND WRITE IT IN FULL!! u can understand why this needed to be very short for that ending ;)))
> 
> LOVE U ALL


	16. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Connor.” Hank breathed against Connor’s lips. “You’re drunk.” 
> 
> “I know what I’m doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN. FUCKING. JOY.

“Connor.” Hank breathed against Connor’s lips. “You’re drunk.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Connor replied, opening his eyes for a split second, before pushing even harder against Hank’s lips. 

Hank wanted this. More than _anything_ he wanted this. But he knew Connor didn’t. Not really. He pulled away from Connor, who grumbled at the cold. 

Connor furrowed his brow. “I thought... I thought you wanted this.”

Hank sighed. “I do. But you don’t.”

Connor hummed in frustration. “Of course I do. That’s... that’s why I’m doing it, Hank.”

He leaned into another kiss, barely brushing his lips before Hank pulled away again. Connor groaned. 

“You’re drunk... and you’re young. And I’m...” Hank put his head in his hands, his still intoxicated brain searching for words. 

Connor sighed. “Hank. I... I want to be-”

“I’m not what you need. Or what you want... not really. I... I don’t know if this is ‘cause I kissed you, or-”

“You remember that?” Connor whispered, LED flashing yellow for a brief moment. He sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Hank, I want-”

“Or maybe it’s ‘cause all your friends are doin’ it. You said you felt... jealous. I don’t know. Maybe I-”

“Hank.”

“Not me. Not _me_. I’m old and a... a piece of shit and an alcoholic, and I-”

“ _Hank_.” Connor said, placing a hand on Hank’s cheek to ground him. “I... I want to be with _you_.”

Hank faltered, feeling as though he was choking on his own tongue. He really, really wanted to believe him. He just... he just couldn’t understand _why_ Connor would be telling the truth about this.

“Hank I’m... I’m sober enough.” Connor continued, voice hushed. “I know what I’m saying.”

_Jesus_ , Hank wanted to believe him. He leaned his head against Connor’s chest, wordlessly. Connor hovered his hand above him for a moment, before settling it in Hank’s hair. 

He sighed, nervous, before biting the bullet. “I’m saying I love you, Hank. I finally figured it out.”

Hank inhaled a sharp breath, tears pricking his eyes. 

_Fuck._

Maybe, just for tonight, he’d pretend to believe him. Maybe they could deal with this tomorrow. 

_Shit._

He raised his head back up, staring at Connor for a very long time, before he kissed him back.

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The next morning, Connor woke up to an empty bed and a panic in his chest. He’d fucked up. Right? He’d fucked up. He’d upset Hank. He’d ruined their potential relationship... their friendship... _everything_. He groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. His LED was stuck on red. 

He heard conversation in the kitchen. 

Nines. Shit. 

He grumbled, convincing himself to leave the room and bracing himself to see Hank. Part of him hoped he’d gone to work and that what he was hearing was Nines attempting to talk to Sumo, again, but he knew Hank was still off work thanks to his injury and at Connor's demand. He entered the kitchen with his eyes shut, as though it would make everything disappear. 

He’d not been totally wrong. Nines _was_ talking to Sumo. Awkwardly, looking at Hank for support. Hank was trying to hide a laugh. 

“Lieutenant.” Nines said, voice rich with concern. “He’s not responding.”

“Ah, fuck.” Hank said, poorly disguising his laughter, though it didn’t seem to register with Nines, anyway. “You just gotta keep tryin’.”

Nines stared at him for a while, before nodding, determined, and turned back to Sumo. 

“Sumo. My name is Nines. I chose it my-”

“Good morning, Hank. Nines.” Connor said, quietly, shifting nervously on his feet. 

The reaction from Hank was not the one he expected. Hank smiled very slightly at him, the same way he did any morning, seemingly oblivious to anything that had happened the night before. 

“Mornin’.” He nodded, gesturing coolly to the coffee machine in the kitchen. “Coffee.”

Connor, taken aback, nodded, making his way into the kitchen. He’d expected some kind of reaction. Anger, tension, _anything._ Some kind of recognition of how he’d fucked up. Some kind of acknowledgement that last night was real and had happened. Of course it had happened. He was an android. He could tell the difference between his dreams and reality. Although, sometimes, he really wished he couldn’t. 

He poured himself a cup of coffee, back turned to the others, and tapped his fingers on the rim of the mug as he geared himself up to turning back around. 

“Connor.” Nines’ voice came suddenly from behind him, startling him into turning around before he’d even readied himself. “Your stress levels are high.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor noticed Hank bristle, though he made no move to drop his apparently relaxed expression. Still, it was enough for Connor to understand what was going on. Hank, as per usual, didn’t want to confront his issues. Which, for Connor, was... shit. Because _he_ was his issue. 

He sighed, waving his free hand. “You’re broken, Nines.” 

Nines furrowed his brow. “I can run diagnostics, though that seems unnecessary. I’m not... broken. Your stress levels are-”

“Nines. Please.” Connor sighed, closing his eyes again. “I’m fine.”

Nines made no attempt at dropping the subject. Connor wondered if CyberLife had completely phased out any empathy or common sense in the RK900 model in favour of making him the emotionless, deviant hunter he was supposed to be.

He remembered that Nines had, minutes before, been attempting to talk to Sumo for a second time, and laughed.

_That_ hadn’t worked out, either.

Connor laughing seemed to satisfy Nines however, and he did, ultimately, drop the subject. Connor couldn’t help but notice Hank relaxing a little too, although he doubted either of them knew why he was even laughing in the first place.

The rest of the day played out in a similar way to the morning- Hank put great effort into avoiding the subject altogether, no matter how hard Connor tried to bring it up. It wasn’t until later that evening, while they watched Sumo terrorising Nines in the yard, laughing at him being knocked to the ground despite their tension, that Connor finally managed to corner Hank.

“Hank.” he said, apprehensive. Their eyes were both fixed to Nines and Sumo outside. “Please don’t ignore this. We have to talk about it.”

“I...” Hank sighed, inwardly groaning. He closed his eyes. “Yeah. I know.”

Connor allowed himself a moment of relief before it switched to nervousness.  “I… I know I made a mistake. I didn’t think it through. I didn’t take your feelings into account. I didn’t-”

“Fuck.” Hank groaned out loud, this time. “That isn’t... I thought you were just drunk. Imaginin’ it. I don’t…”

“I wasn’t imagining it.” Connor said, voice low. “It just took me a while to _realise_ it.”

Hank chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

Connor faltered, tapping his fingers against his side, nervously. “Is it... do you-”

“Con, I just... you can do better than...” Hank gestured to himself, defeatedly. “Fuck.”

Connor turned his head to look at him. “What?”

“You deserve someone who-”

Connor shook his head. “You said all of this last night, Hank. I can’t understand-”

“You’re too _good_ for me, Con.” Hank sighed, pained. He didn’t _want_ to be saying this. He _wanted_ to just... _kiss him._

To Hank’s surprise, Connor just _laughed._ Hank narrowed his eyes, briefly looking back outside to see if it was Nines and Sumo making Connor laugh but Connor wasn’t looking at them. He was looking at Hank and laughing. _Hard._

Connor wiped a tear from his eye, finally recovering. “Hank Anderson. You are the one human I just can’t understand.”

Hank breathed out a laugh, too, despite his confusion. 

“It’s _you,_ Hank. _You’re_ too good for _me_.”

Hank’s confused chuckling turned to genuine laughter, matching Connor’s laughing fit. He shook his head in equal parts disbelief and admiration. Connor, at the sight, started giggling again, as well. For a while, the two just laughed.

Outside, Sumo knocked Nines face down into the snow. Nines lay there for a moment, LED flashing yellow, before Sumo nuzzled underneath his face, making Nines lift his head and grin.

After a small, peaceful eternity, Hank’s expression stiffened again and he sighed, long and heavy.

“Do you really want this, Con?”

Connor didn’t even hesitate. “Yes.”

Hank sighed a second time, causing Connor’s LED to flash, momentarily, before he responded. 

“Me, too.”

Connor grinned. “Are you- do you really-?”

“Yes.” Hank huffed, chewing his lip, then he, too, grinned. Then he chuckled. “Yeah.”

Connor reached his hand out to Hank’s face, briefly, before pulling away. Then he thought better of it, giggling and reaching out again, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck. 

Hank was terrified. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he wasn’t right for Connor, that this wasn’t... _appropriate_ or... _healthy._ But Jesus Fucking _Christ_ did he want this. So the grin stayed on his face, his arms wrapped around Connor’s waist and he leaned in and finally, _finally,_ kissed him properly.

And then Nines came crashing through the door. 

“I’m surprised this is possible, but I am _freezing_.” Nines said, voice shaky with cold. He faltered in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight. “ _Oh._ Oh. I’m... I’m sorry, I...”

Connor chuckled against Hank’s lips when he felt Hank groan in frustration. They broke apart. Nines stood in front of them both, bright blue with shame. He opened his mouth to apologise again, when Sumo came chasing through the door after him, barrelling into him and knocking him off his feet, yet again. 

Hank, too, laughed this time, giddy with emotion and adrenaline and... a hint of youthfulness he hadn’t felt in years. 

“I like this kid.” Hank hummed, shaking his head. Connor grinned.

Sensing his brother and the Lieutenant weren’t angry at him, Nines got back to his feet, embarrassed for a different reason, this time, and grinned crookedly. “I, uh... am I supposed to act as though _this_ didn’t happen, either?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I have to be honest.” Connor said, a small smirk on his face, though his expression otherwise concerned. “I’m not exactly sure how I’m supposed to act with you, now.”

Hank raised his eyebrow, pausing his fork in mid-air. 

Connor dug his own fork into his food, the smirk still sitting on his face. “I would very much _like_ to just kiss you whenever I feel like it, for as long as I’d like, but I understand that’s against everything my social protocols are telling me.”

Hank choked on his food, coughing. When he recovered, he chuckled. “You’re killin’ me.”

Connor grinned even wider. “That’s a good point. You’d need to be able to breathe, as well.”

Hank snorted. Beside Connor, at the table, Nines shifted awkwardly, focusing intently on his food. 

“I... I can’t help but feel as though I shouldn’t be present for this conversation.” He said, quietly.

Connor giggled, dropping his fork and opening his mouth to respond to his brother, but was interrupted by Hank’s phone buzzing. Hank narrowed his eyes in concern. It was late. He never got calls, anyway, but especially not... _late_. This was apparent to Connor, too.

His mind raced as he answered the call.

“Anderson.”

He laughed out loud in relief.

“Fowler. Why the _fuck_ are you callin’ me so late?”

Connor mildly relaxed, though he watched Hank intently as he talked to the Captain.

“Hank, I’ve been calling all day.” His phone had been off all day. He normally found _very_ little use for it. “Figured you must’ve forgotten what button to press to answer calls, again. Here’s a hint: it’s the green one.”

Hank faintly blushed. “That was _once,_ Jeff, and you know it.”

Fowler laughed down the phone. “Anyway. You answered this time.”

“Why the urgency, then?” Hank grumbled, still a little embarrassed.

“Ah.” Fowler fell serious again. “I need Connor back at work. Tomorrow.”

The embarrassment went in an instant. Hank grinned, ecstatic. He didn’t let on to Fowler. “And what makes you think _he_ wants to come back?”

Fowler fell silent for a moment, then sighed. “Hank, you practically _begged_ me to give him his job back.”

Hank snorted. He looked up at Connor with a grin. “You’re a cop.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I’ll come with you.” Hank said, rolling over in bed to face Connor. “Tomorrow.”

“No.” Connor said, firmly. “You’re _injured.”_

Hank snorted. “I’m pretty goddamn aware of that.” He waved his hand, dismissively. “My own damn fault, anyway.”

Connor exhaled with worry. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea. You still have a lot of leave left. Captain Fowler has been very generous with-"

“Fuck the leave. You think I need it? I barely went into work as it was.”

Connor couldn’t help but giggle a little. “You _were_ doing better.”

Hank snorted again. “Only thanks to you.” He sighed. “I wanna go.”

Connor shook his head, still adamant. 

“I’m fifty fuckin’ three, Con. I’m an adult.”

“You have a bullet wound in your shoulder.”

Hank grumbled. “You’re gonna get eaten alive goin’ in on your own. I’ll bet you’re the only damn android in the precinct. All the other fucked off to Jericho. Fowler probably doesn’t even know their nam-"

“I’m not going to get eaten alive. They were all perfectly reasonable, before.”

“Except Gavin.”

Connor looked at him, incredulously. “Gavin and I are _friends_ , now, Hank. I think the injury gave you amnesia, too.” He snorted.

Hank chuckled, though it was strained. “Alright, smartass. You win. I just… didn’t wanna miss your first day. As a… as a real cop.”

Connor’s expression softened and he moved in a little closer to Hank. “I doubt it’d be that simple. I’ll likely have to take the tests, and-"

“You’re a computer. You’d cheat anyway.”

“I wouldn’t _cheat.”_ Connor huffed, pouting. 

Hank chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Connor, long and hard, no interruptions from a certain clueless android brother. Connor melted into it, relaxing against Hank’s touch. 

When Hank pulled away, he smirked at the sight of Connor so flustered. “I’m goin’ with you.”

Connor groaned, frustratedly, but didn’t argue any further. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The next morning, Nines watched Hank and Connor leave for work, something warm in his chest at the sight of his brother so happy, yet also a slight unpleasant feeling at the idea of Connor having a job and him... _not_. He’d make a note to talk to Connor about that when he returned.

When the door shut, Sumo, who had been standing beside him seeing his family off, sulked over to the couch and lay down on it with a huff. Nines, curious, followed him, lingering awkwardly in front of him. 

“So, Sumo.” He said, crouching down to his height. “What do _you_ normally do when they’re gone?”

When Sumo didn’t respond, Nines hummed in mild frustration. He was starting to wonder if Hank had been lying to him. He couldn’t understand why. 

Although, he realised, Hank _had_ been laughing. He furrowed his brow and sighed. 

His LED flashed yellow, as he closed his eyes, searching his databases for “what do dogs do for fun?”. He sighed again, frustrated, when his search only turned up results for “signs your dog is having fun”.

“That’s not what I'm asking.” He grumbled, as though the search engine could hear him. 

He decided to opt, instead, for a search on how to “look after a dog”. This turned up more helpful results. 

“I have to feed you.” Nines decided, getting back to his feet. He looked down at Sumo, sheepishly, when he added, “I don’t know how to cook.”

He made his way into the kitchen, anyway, looking around for inspiration. 

“Connor gave me an apple, yesterday. I liked that.” He searched around for more apples, cluelessly checking the freezer and the cutlery drawer. “Do you like apples, Sumo?”

He turned back to face Sumo, LED yellow. “Where _are_ the apples, Sumo?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Gavin laughed in surprise when Connor turned up at work that morning. 

“Well, neither of you told me about this.”

Connor grinned at him, fiddling with his tie. “Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin laughed even harder at that. “Jesus Christ, it’s like tin can Connor all over again. You’re even in that fucking uniform.”

“I don’t have anything else, yet.” Connor looked down at himself, a little ashamed. “Markus only gave me casual wear, and Hank’s suits are all-”

“Ugly?” Fowler’s voice boomed behind them. “Completely inappropriate for work?”

Connor spun around to face the Captain, a nervous but eager smile on his face. “G-"

“Morning, Connor.” Fowler sounded more genuine speaking to Connor than he ever had before. Connor felt as though he could cry. Fowler turned to Hank and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Didn’t expect you back so soon. Couldn’t leave your android alone, huh?”

To Fowler and Gavin’s surprise, Hank didn’t swear or shout at the Captain, as they’d have expected. They watched in mild shock as Hank simply _blushed_ , and Connor poorly hid a giggle. Gavin narrowed his eyes, looking between the two. 

“…Whatever.” Fowler said, straightening himself out. “I’m sure I don’t need to brief you for long on the android murder case, Connor. Hank’s probably told you everything. Still, I want the three of you in my office.”

Connor looked at him, apprehensively. "Do I... will I need to take the tests?"

Fowler laughed out loud. "You're a computer."

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

As soon as they entered the evidence room, something clicked in Connor. His mood went from giddy, happy to be around Hank and to be back at work, to serious. He approached the dead androids apprehensively, though his expression was determined. 

Hank grinned, despite himself. He had to admit, he’d missed this side of Connor. Gavin cocked his head, taking Connor in. He’d never seen Connor at work before. Not properly. And not… while respecting him. He cringed at himself, momentarily. 

“Hank.” Connor said, turning his head to face him. Hank’s heart raced for a moment, before settling at Connor’s concerned expression. “These androids weren’t murdered by a human.”

“What?” Gavin said, joining Connor, looking intently at the androids, as though he could notice something new. 

“The wounds are too pristine. Too calculated.” Connor continued, turning his attention to Gavin, now. “No fingerprints.”

“Shit.” Gavin said, furrowing his brow. “ _Shit._ Hank, how did we not fucking see this?”

“Androids?” Hank said, absentmindedly. “Yeah, we… _Shit._ _”_

“Hank.” Connor said, a little smug. “After working with me on the android case for that long, it really didn’t occur to you that this was _androids_?”

Hank blushed a little. “Listen, you piece of shit, I was too busy worryin’ my ass off that it could’ve been you, alright?”

“I…” Gavin sighed. “North. I get it.”

Connor smirked at him. “ _You_ didn’t work the case. You’re off the hook.”

“Alright, dipshit, I get it.” Hank huffed. 

Connor laughed, just for a moment, before turning back to the androids. “What I don’t understand, however, is why the androids would kill each other to make a statement, like you seem to think it was for.”

Hank nodded, slowly recovering. He eventually made his way up to the androids, too. He tapped his chin, trying to formulate a response, while Connor walked up and down the row of androids. He stopped, suddenly, at one of them, his LED very, very briefly flashing red, though he quickly disguised it. 

“This one’s self-inflicted.” Connor said, quietly. 

Hank exhaled in alarm, joining Connor, once again.

Connor looked up at him, expression unreadable. “The…”

Another flash from his LED, though he was quick to recover. “The wounds are at an angle that could only have been… the android… it’s…”

Hank put his hand on his shoulder. “Con, you can leave.” He said, voice low. “We don’t have to-"

“Hey.” Gavin said, completely oblivious. “Connor. You think you can bring them back to life?”

Hank turned to face him, staring daggers, though, again, Gavin was oblivious. It seemed to bring Connor back to reality, however. He switched suddenly back to seriousness, expression turning determined, again. 

“Briefly, yes.” He said, slipping out of Hank’s touch and approaching Gavin. He smirked, again. “That’s what I was doing the last time I was here.”

Gavin, this time, blushed. “I’m still sorry about that-"

Connor chuckled, turning back to face the androids in front of him. “With the limited resources here, I can only bring them back for a very brief period. I… I’ll have enough time to force an interface with them.”

Connor, to tell the truth, was uneasy with the idea. He was aware how much stress it caused the androids, and he hadn’t forced an interface since before he was deviant. Still, he agreed that, for the time being, it was their only course of action. He no longer had access to the crime scene, and the killers were invisible, being androids. He had nothing to reconstruct. Nothing to scan. Nothing to ana-

“Don’t lick ‘em, though.” Hank chuckled. 

Connor snorted. “Nothing to analyse.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Okay, Sumo.” Nines said, standing in the now trashed kitchen. “I consulted again with my databases, and discovered that you do not eat the same food as humans do. Or… androids, I suppose.”

He turned to open the oven, pleased with himself. 

“I took the liberty of baking you some… “dog biscuits”. The Lieutenant had limited supplies, though I tried my hardest.”

Sumo finally lifted his head to look at Nines at the smell of the biscuits. Nines smiled, smugly. He reached into the oven to grab the tray. He yelled, dropping the tray instantly. 

He turned to face Sumo, who was now worriedly approaching Nines, and pouted. “It was hot. And now I’ve dropped them all.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor sighed. “Okay. I would advise you stay back. They’re restrained, but they’re still unpredictable when they wake up.”

Hank nodded. He’d seen it before, once. That’s what’d made him so uneasy about the thought of it, though, at this point, he couldn’t think of a better plan. 

Connor, nervously, reached forward to reactivate the android in front of him. She woke with a start, spluttering, eyes panicked, searching the room, frantically. 

It was different than before, for Connor. These androids didn’t recognise any of them. None of them were going to angrily blame him for their death. This android was just… confused. Sad. He closed his eyes, for a split second, before grabbing her hand. 

“Wh-" She breathed, before the force of the interface made her fall silent. 

“Fuck.” Gavin spat, under his breath. He’d seen interfaces, of course. He’d seen forced interfaces- Connor, specifically, forcing an interface. He’d also seen Markus and Simon interfacing. He’d laughed at North’s repulsed expression, but he couldn’t help but be curious about it, all the same. This wasn’t like either of those instances. Connor looked just as distressed as the other android. Hank, too, was uneasy. 

Connor broke away, eventually. The android took a few more seconds to stare at them all, panicked, before shutting down, once again. Connor seemed… shaken. Hank made a move to comfort him, but Connor shook him off, moving on to the next android and gesturing for Hank to get back. He made his way through the line of androids- interfacing with the three Hank and Gavin were familiar with, and then the new ones they’d yet to meet. 

Connor’s LED was stuck on red, by the end, and he made no attempt to hide it, this time. He slowly turned to face his colleagues, worrying his lip. 

“They… they all knew Amanda.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Food didn’t seem to work.” Nines said, flustered. His back was turned to Sumo as he consulted his databases yet again. “I… I presume the Lieutenant or Connor can fix this issue for you when they return.”

Sumo looked up at Nines, from where he was very pointedly eating from his food bowl, filled that morning by Connor before he’d left. If dogs could roll their eyes, Sumo would. He settled for sighing, finishing a mouthful and making his way over to Nines, nuzzling into his leg. 

“Hello.” Nines said, relaxing a little. He turned around to face him, then crouched down and ran his hands through Sumo’s fur. “I saw Connor and the Lieutenant do this to you. I didn’t understand why.”

Sumo leaned into the touch, pressing his body into Nines’ legs for more. Nines giggled. “I suppose I can understand why, now.”

He closed his eyes, running his hands back and forth as he searched. His eyes shot open with a start. 

“Oh! A walk! I can do that!”

He got to his feet, excited. Sumo followed suit, ears pricking up at the sound of the word “walk”. The two made their way to the front door, Nines grabbing the handle with a grin. 

“Now. Yesterday, when Connor went with you, he attached some sort of… rope to your neck. I was quite taken aback by his actions. It seems cruel. I assure you I won’t be subjecting you to that.”

He opened the door, gesturing for Sumo to head outside. And he did. He _ran._

“No- wait- wait, Sumo, no!”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I… I think it’s a virus. Malware. Something.” Connor said, calmer now. They were sat around Hank and Connor’s desks. Connor had opted for sitting directly on Hank’s desk again, while Gavin took the spare chair, looking at Connor’s awkward position with amusement.

“It… it at least _acts_ like a virus. It’s hidden.” Connor continued, LED yellow in thought. “There’s no sign of it during diagnostics or in the software logs.”

Hank hummed, nodding. Gavin was  _taking notes_ , to Connor’s amusement, though he didn’t let on to it. 

“It’s… the same thing as whatever’s been affecting Markus and I.” Connor admitted, sighing. 

“ _What?”_ Hank exclaimed, panic taking over him. “I- but they’re _dead_ , Con, they-"

“It’s okay.” Connor said, though he didn’t seem okay. “Let me explain. Please.”

Hank furrowed his brow, but agreed, reluctantly. 

“The androids I interfaced with… they displayed the same… _extreme_ emotions as Markus. Or… most of them did.”

“The anger?” Hank asked, concerned. 

Connor nodded. “Jealousy, too.”

Gavin looked at him, confused. He’d had the luxury of not seeing “Asshole Markus” as his girlfriend called him, though he’d heard about him.

“It’s stripping androids of their deviancy... of their _sentience_ by giving them too much of it. It’s... it’s all the most negative human emotions and sensations and it’s _amplified_ and _amplified_ until they can’t feel anything else.” Connor continued, looking at Hank, again.

“It’s anger and it’s jealousy, like you said.” He gestured to Hank, then pointed to himself. “But it’s also fear and sadness. It’s feeling the cold, feeling hunger and thirst and exhaustion.”

“It’s feelin’ shitty about yourself all the time without the moments of satisfaction that even humans get.” Hank finished. 

Connor nodded, solemn.

“So what’s with the dead androids?” Gavin asked, quietly. 

“It’s... these human emotions. It’s pushed these androids over the edge. That’s why they’re dead. It’s the anger and the jealousy making them kill others or it’s the sadness and fear and exhaustion making them kill themselves.”

“And the virus is what’s caused it?”

Connor nodded. “I just... can’t understand where it’s coming from.”

Hank hummed in thought, his hand absentmindedly trailing on Connor’s knee.

“We spoke to the, uh, _owners_ of the androids. Or... some of them. And the police ‘droids that worked here. Knew the one who died.”

Gavin’s eyes widened in realisation. “They all mentioned contact with CyberLife.”

Connor looked at them, his eyes worried. “Elijah seems to know something. He won’t... he won’t let anything on.”

Hank grumbled. “Looks like we’re gonna have to pay him another visit.”

The three fell silent, an air of discomfort falling over them. Hank gripped Connor’s knee tighter in reassurance. After a while, Gavin spoke up.

“So... I guess it’s safe to assume the virus is from a human.”

Connor nodded, grateful Gavin hadn’t expressly said _Kamski_. “Then I’d presume the virus is being passed between androids.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly ashamed. “I must’ve given it to Markus.”

Hank looked up at him in surprise. “No, you-”

“I felt the hunger... and the tiredness... everything. It was all before anything showed in Markus. I must’ve... it must’ve been passed on through interfacing, or-”

“How would you even’ve got it, Con?” Hank asked, though the panic was evident in his voice. 

Connor furrowed his brow. “Something at the crime scene?”

“You weren’t there.”

Connor blushed a little, ashamed. “I... it could’ve been passed from you.”

“Gavin was with me. North seems fine.”

Connor sighed in agreement. 

“Actually,” Gavin said, concerned, “they _all_ seem fine. Except Markus. And Connor, I guess.”

Connor furrowed his brow. 

“You’re the same model, aren’t you?” Hank asked. “Series. Whatever.”

Connor nodded. “RK series. Except those androids in the evidence room had no correlation. Not a single one was from our series.”

“Well, then, why isn’t North all... _fucked up_ , like Markus?” Gavin asked, sensitive as ever. “And the, uh... the others. Simon and... the other one.”

“Josh.” Hank supplied.

“I don’t know.” Connor sighed. “I don’t _understand_. It doesn’t make any logical sense.”

Hank drummed his fingers against the table. If _Connor_ didn’t understand the workings of these androids, then _he_ had little chance. 

It was Gavin, in the end, who seemed to have the plan of action.

“Alright. Hear me out.” He said, raising his hands out defensively in anticipation of the reaction. “You said you had “limited resources”, right?”

Connor nodded, narrowing his eyes.

“Alright. So... if you had the right resources you could... bring those androids back properly, right?”

Connor nodded again, though he was growing concerned. “Gavin, I-”

“I said hear me out, okay? You could bring those androids back fully. Properly talk to them about it. I dunno what all that... interfacing shit was, but you just... you didn’t see _everything_ , right?”

Connor shook his head. “No. I saw the last day leading up to their death and their death itself.”

He swallowed, LED momentarily flashing yellow. “I felt them die.” He admitted, quietly. 

Gavin looked at him apologetically, before continuing. “I... it's worth a shot, right?”

Connor held his gaze for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah. I suppose it is.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Nines was utterly lost. Sumo was nowhere to be found. He had no idea what to do. He’d been wandering through the streets of Detroit for what felt like _hours._ In fact, it  _had_ been hours. He realised, now, what the rope Connor had tied around Sumo’s neck had been for. 

He ran his hands through his hair and he wandered aimlessly, LED flashing yellow-red, and panic rising. He stopped people in the streets, asking if they’d seen the dog, but, of course, nobody could help when all he would ask them was “have you seen Sumo?” 

He was surprised, and insanely relieved, when a familiar voice called out his name. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Hank and Connor climbed in the front seats of Hank’s car after finishing their day. They were worried- a lot to think about, a lot to be scared of, but at the same time, they couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. They had potential leads, things to pursue. And both of them were insanely happy that Connor was back at work. 

The semi-good mood didn’t last for long, however. Not even two minutes into their journey did Hank suddenly stop the car. 

“That’s Sumo.” 

It was undeniably Sumo, though Connor scanned the dog to be sure. He undid his seatbelt, climbing out of the car at once and approaching the dog. Sumo was quite happily lying down on the sidewalk, panting heavily and wagging his tail against the ground at the sight of Connor approaching. 

“Hey.” He said, raising the pitch of his voice as he’d learned from Hank. “What’re you doing here?”

He scratched Sumo behind the ears, concerned, before leading him back to Hank’s car. He got back in the passenger seat. 

“No leash.”

“He escape, then?”

“I wonder if Nines noticed.” Connor said, frowning. He turned round in his seat to look at Sumo in the back. “Good job we found you, huh?”

They were halfway home when Hank stopped again, this time at Connor’s request. Hank sighed when he realised why. 

“Hey, dipshit.” He shouted out the window. 

Nines turned around at once, face concerned but relieved. 

“Lieutenant!” Nines said, rushing towards the car. “I… I… Sumo…”

“He’s here.” Connor said, gesturing behind him. “What happened?”

“I took him for a walk.” Nines explained, looking through the back window at Sumo. “He decided it should be a run, instead.”

Hank snorted. “The old fuck’s not run anywhere in _years.”_

“You didn’t put him on the leash, did you?” Connor sighed, after gesturing for Nines to climb in the back with Sumo. 

“I thought it was cruel.” Nines admitted, as he sat down. “Though I see why it was necessary, now.”

Connor opened his mouth to scold him, though stopped himself when Hank just _laughed._ Connor narrowed his eyes at him, confused.

Hank snorted as he started to drive again, briefly gesturing behind him to Sumo. “Look at him. Best walk he’s had in years.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed even further. “I walk him every day for the recommended length of time, Hank.”

“I know. But _look_ at him.” 

Connor craned his neck, looking into the backseat to be welcomed by the sight of an exhausted Sumo laying his head on the lap of an equally drained-looking Nines. He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“What the _fuck?”_ Hank groaned as the four of them entered back through the front door. 

Nines felt his heart drop. He’d forgotten about the state of the kitchen. He’d meant to clean it once they’d returned from their walk, though it’d taken longer than he’d expected. 

“Lieutenant, I apologise. I’ll clean it at once.” 

Hank snorted. “What even _happened_ here?”

Connor furrowed his brow, entering the kitchen and looking around. He noticed the biscuits decorating the floor around the oven, picking one up. He brought it to his mouth, scanning it with his tongue, matching the ingredients with recipes in his database. 

“That’s been on the fuckin’ floor, Con.” Hank grimaced. 

Connor chuckled. “Don’t act like you don’t eat food off the floor all the time. Besides, it’s not blood.”

Hank snorted again. “Touché and touché.”

“Dog biscuits.” Connor grinned, looking at Nines softly. “He baked them himself.”

“I could’ve told you that.” Nines said, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “You didn’t have to… eat them.”

“Couldn’t resist.” Connor smirked. “Why’re they on the floor, though?”

“I…” Nines hung his head in shame. “It was hot. I dropped them.”

Hank choked on a laugh. “Alright, Nines. I’m sayin’ it again. I like you.”

Nines _beamed._ “Thank you, Lieutenant!”

Connor grinned, setting the dog biscuit down on the counter. “You still have to clean up, though.”

Nines’ smile was replaced with a look of determination. “Yes. Of course.”

Hank waved his hand dismissively. He smirked at his boyfriend. “I think Con can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,, im aware i promised y'all drunk nines but he kicked my ass??? so i'm coming back to him in the future
> 
>  
> 
> THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER. IT ONLY TOOK 90,000 WORDS.
> 
> shoutout to my lesbian jerries as per
> 
> im super excited about the plot from now on so stay tuned!! I WANNA HEAR UR THEORIES THO??
> 
> thank u SO MUCH FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND EVERYTHING U ALL MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY
> 
> ummmm @17batteries on twitter, validate me
> 
> LOVE U ALL


	17. Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand.” Connor said, voice heavy with tiredness. “I’m doing everything right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter is 1) late 2) short and 3) choppy as fuck  
> but next chapter should make up for it???  
> hopefully

Connor and Hank had a few moments of unadulterated peacefulness when they woke the next morning, warm light pouring through cracks in the window and the door- framing their sleepy faces, reflecting off of their mussed hair. Despite the cold, they were warm, bodies pressed against each other with an ease that would, to any other couple, only come as a product of a relationship much more long-lived than theirs, though they didn’t notice. And they didn’t mind. Hank softly chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Connor’s lips. They closed their eyes.

And then reality hit, and it came in the form of a Saint Bernard, clambering onto their bed and in between them. And with him, came the realisation that they weren’t safe. Or that _Connor_ wasn’t safe. And that they didn’t have the time to be revelling in the giddiness of their new relationship. They had to fix this mess before someone fucking died. And Hank sure as _hell_ wasn’t going to let that someone be Connor.

Hank groaned, just slightly, reaching out his hand to push Sumo off the bed. He jolted in shock when his hand didn’t land on fur, but on... android. He snapped his eyes open with a start and quickly pulled back his hand from where it had been resting on Nines’ stomach.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” Nines said, eyes wide and LED threatening yellow in as much surprise as Hank. At the voice, Connor’s eyes flew open and he pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

“ _Nines.”_ Connor breathed, half amused, staring at his brother, sat cross-legged and straight-backed, in between he and Hank, a serious expression on his face despite his pose and his too-large pyjamas. 

Hank groaned again, rolling over and facing away from the two androids. 

“What’re you doing, Nines?” Connor chuckled, recovering from his shock.

“I need to make a request.” Nines replied, matter-of-factly. “I would like to come to work with you.”

Hank snorted, but made no attempt at moving. “You had to wake us up on our fuckin’ bed to ask that?”

Nines tilted his head at Hank, or rather, the back of Hank’s head. “I didn’t wake you up. I detected Connor’s systems were back online. I’d been waiting all night for his systems to come back online.”

Connor raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t sleep?”

“I see no need to, no.”

“Have you not slept at _all?”_

Nines furrowed his brow. “I’ve spent the last few nights... researching. And talking to Sumo.”

“Sumo been receptive to that?” Hank smirked.

“No.” Nines said, coldly. “That’s beside the point. I would like to come with you to the precinct.”

“You need to sleep, Nines.” Connor said, voice low and concerned.

“My batteries will last me another few days. I’ll only enter stasis when necessary.” Nines sighed. “Please stop avoiding my request.”

Connor cocked his head. “I don’t know if Captain Fowler would-”

Hank chuckled, finally pulling himself up and climbing out of bed. “He wouldn’t even notice. He’d just think he was you, Con.” 

Nines seemed strangely satisfied with this, turning to Connor with an expectant smile.

Connor smirked. “But he looks nothing like me.”

“I...” Nines stumbled and stuttered, borderline malfunctioning, if Hank didn’t know better. “What?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Gavin said, draining his coffee and throwing the empty cup in the general direction of a trash can. It missed. “What’s with the white suit?”

Nines stopped walking, turning around to face Gavin. When Gavin caught up with three of them, he noticed not only that Connor was suddenly towering above him, but also that there was a second, smaller Connor behind him. “You... are not Connor.”

Nines scanned him, then smiled, awkwardly. “Detective Reed. My name is Nines. I chose it myself.”

Gavin took a step backwards, slightly intimidated. He really hated feeling short. “Huh.”

Connor poked his head round from behind Nines, grinning. “My brother. Me, but better, apparently.”

“Huh.” Gavin said again. “You, uh... work here, now?”

Nines suddenly fell nervous, turning to Connor for validation. Connor shrugged. “Unofficially, I think.”

Hank finally noticed the others had stopped, making his way back over to them.

“I hope Captain Fowler doesn’t mind.” Connor said, somewhat worried.

Hank laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “He won’t give a fuck. You do the same job, don’t you?”

“Speaking of.” Gavin said, starting to regain his confidence. “You bringing those androids back to life, today? You got the shit?”

Connor nodded. “I went to New Jericho last night and borrowed some supplies. It should be enough.”

“Can I assist?” Nines asked, sheepishly.

“Can you fix androids?”

Nines’ LED glowed yellow as he started to pull software from his databases. “In approximately thirty seconds, I’ll be able to.”

Connor giggled.

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Connor and Nines worked all day attempting to fix the androids, but to very little avail. They couldn’t manage to reactivate any of them for longer than the amount of time Connor had managed the previous day. They were both baffled. They had the relevant biocomponents, thirium to spare, terminals and cords to keep them alive, even through wires, but none of it seemed to work. Connor was growing frustrated, and the exhaustion was all-consuming. When Hank returned to tell the two of them it was the end of the work day, Connor groaned in annoyance, throwing the biocomponent he was holding to the ground, and sitting himself down on the floor unceremoniously. Even for an android, he looked exhausted. Nines remained upright, looking pristine and entirely unaffected, though his LED was yellow in concern for his brother. 

Hank sat down next to Connor, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Nines raised his eyebrows in alarm when Connor leaned into Hank, closing his eyes. He was about to comment on how inappropriate their behaviour was for the workplace, when Hank waved him off, a stern expression on his face.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said, voice heavy with tiredness. “I’m doing everything right.”

Hank sighed. “Maybe we should call Elijah.”

Connor stiffened against Hank’s side. “He knows something he won’t tell me. What if he’s behind this?”

Hank hummed. “Let’s bring him in for questioning, then. We wanted to, anyway. See if we trust him. Then get him to fix these fuckers.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

Elijah was more than happy to help. In fact, Hank was surprised at how compliant he was. He supposed that, a few weeks ago, they’d have struggled to get him out in public, but now that he’d been reinstated as the CEO of CyberLife, he was far from reluctant. 

He was dressed modestly when he arrived the next day. Extremely modestly, in fact. He looked like a college student. A colourful hoodie and jeans, and his glasses sitting carelessly on his face. It was so unlike Elijah that Connor would have laughed, had he not been so convinced he had something to do with this virus. He eyed him cautiously when he entered the evidence room, followed by Chloe, getting to his feet. 

“I thought we were questioning him, first.” Connor said, quietly, to Hank. 

Hank sighed. “He’s fuckin’ refused. But he seems to wanna help with this, so…”

Connor scrunched his face up in frustration. He approached his creator. “It’s a virus.”

Elijah’s shoulders dropped. Connor continued. “You knew.”

Elijah opened his mouth to respond, but Connor didn’t let him speak. “You said nothing. You’ve seen how dangerous it can be. You _know_ Markus and I have it. And you said nothing.”

Elijah stared at Connor for a while, attempting to formulate a response, before deciding against it. He simply turned away, moving towards the dead androids and setting down a backpack he’d brought with him. He made a move to remove the first android’s thirium pump, when Connor spoke up again. 

“Stop.” He said, firmly. “You can see why I can’t trust you.”

Elijah sighed, and spoke for the first time. “I didn’t _do_ this. Just let me fix this and I can prove it.”

“Apologies.” Nines said, entering the room, followed closely by Gavin. Nines had the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Detective Reed and I were talking. Did you know he has cats?”

Gavin snorted, then his face fell when he noticed Elijah, who turned to face the newcomers. Elijah raised his eyes at the sight of Nines. 

“RK900, huh?” He hummed, eyeing Nines’ suit jacket. 

“I…” Nines shifted, uncomfortably. “Elijah Kamski.” 

“Oh, shit.” Gavin breathed. 

Nines flashed Gavin a brief glance, then turned back to Elijah. He forced a polite smile. “My name is Nines. I chose it myself.”

“Huh.” Elijah grinned. He flicked his eyes to Gavin, then chuckled. “We _have_ to be related, right?”

And at that, the tension in the room dropped. Connor even forgot, momentarily, not to trust Elijah. _Momentarily_. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey, babe.” Gavin answered his phone with a self-satisfied grin. 

Nines cocked his head, just slightly, repeating the word “babe” under his breath, his LED a soft yellow as he undoubtedly looked up what the word meant. 

Gavin’s face suddenly fell. “Hey, what? Slow down. North. What’s-"

Connor looked at him in alarm, when he got an incoming call of his own. “Simon?”

“Connor. I… I think you need to come over. I-“ Simon’s voice sounded frantic, close to tears. “I don’t know what you can do but I can’t do anything, either. I… Markus, he… he’s stopped listening to me. He’s- Josh… he’s-"

“Shit.” Connor hissed, panic rising. “Okay. I’m coming, I-"

Gavin hung up the phone, looking rattled. “I’m coming with you.”

Connor snapped his head to Gavin, concerned. “He could hurt you.”

“He could hurt _North!”_ Gavin exclaimed, incredulously. “I’m coming with you. I’m a fucking cop, Connor.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Hank asked, voice worried. 

“Markus. Apparently. Asshole Markus.” Gavin said, digging around in his pockets for his keys. “Apparently he’s gone all killer robot on them and he’s fucking…”

“I think he’s hurt Josh.” Connor continued, pulling his coat on. “I don’t know what we’re going to do but we have to try something.”

“North was crying.” Gavin said, quietly. “That’s…”

“Let me come with you.” Hank said, furrowing his brow. “I can-"

“Stay with Elijah.” Connor said firmly. He turned to Nines. “You too. I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“Would it not make more sense for me to join you, anyway?” Elijah spoke up, turning back from where he was investigating one of the androids. 

Connor considered it for a brief moment, rocking back and forth on his feet, before shaking his head. “Chloe can come. You stay here. Work on the androids. This still has to be worked out.”

“Connor.” Nines said, LED flashing. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be of more assistance to you-"

“Please, Nines.” Connor said, pleadingly. “You’re safer here. Stay with Hank. _Please_.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

The house was eerily quiet when they arrived. No shouting, like they’d expected. The door unlocked for them and they made their way in, still cautious. They found North and Josh in the living room, North’s face stained with tears as she tended to a few- luckily non-fatal- wounds on Josh. Josh flashed them a small smile when they entered. 

“Where’s-?” Connor asked, cautiously. 

North looked up at his voice, eyes widening when she noticed Gavin. She made her way over to him, quickly, burying herself in his chest. 

“Upstairs. With Carl and Simon.” Josh said, voice pained. “They finally managed to calm him down.”

Chloe moved to carry on North’s work on Josh, eliciting a few sharp hisses from the android. 

“What happened?” Gavin asked, wrapping his arm around North. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said. “He just snapped. Out of nowhere. He’d been an asshole all day but this was something else entirely. I asked Simon to pass me my jacket and he just _erupted_. Next thing I know, he’s got me pinned against a wall.”

“He _smashed_ you against the wall. He nearly broke you just by doing that.” North said, voice almost bitter from worry. “He was _this_ fucking close to pulling out your thirium pump, Josh. If it wasn’t for Carl, I…”

“I don’t want to have to rely on Carl to calm him down.” Josh sighed. “He could’ve hurt himself getting down those stairs just because Markus was down here. He shouldn’t have to risk his own life just to stop him.”

“And I don’t want to risk _your_ life either.” North said, brow furrowed. “Josh, I don’t-"

“Connor?” Simon’s voice sounded suddenly behind them. “Oh! Gavin. Chloe. Hello.”

Simon sounded tired. Full of concern and stress and frustration. Connor smiled at him as he entered the room. 

“I’m… sorry. About my call. He’s better, now.” Simon bowed his head. “Somehow Carl managed to calm him down, but… it was horrible, Con. I don’t understand. And I don’t know what to-“

“I know it’s a virus.” Connor said. “That’s all I know. But… it’s got to be fixable. Viruses are fixable.”

“Connor has the same thing. Apparently.” Gavin added, desperate to add to the conversation. 

North finally pulled away from Gavin fully, turning to face Connor. “You’re not… you haven’t gone all Markus on our asses.”

Connor shook his head. “From what I’ve seen, it affects androids differently. I… don’t think now is the time to talk about it. I… I want to help Markus. Can I see him?”

Simon chewed his lip. “I know I called you. I’m just… I don’t know how safe he is, right now.”

“Maybe I can talk to him. See what he remembers… or… anything he might’ve seen?”

Simon worried his lip even more, eyes starting to glisten. 

“I want to do _something._ I want to fix this.”

Simon’s eyes finally welled up and spilled over. He nodded. “Me too.”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Everyone in the room stiffened, backs turned to the doorway where Markus was lingering. Only Simon dared to move. 

“Mark, he just wants to help.” Simon pleaded, voice low. “It’s Connor. You know it’s Connor.”

Markus furrowed his brow in rising anger. “He’s no _help_. He’s pathetic. He doesn’t help our cause.”

Connor’s lip trembled just slightly, but he forced himself to stay strong, turning round to face Markus. He forced a smile.

 “Whatever this is that’s infected you, Markus,” Connor said, as pleasantly and as calmly as he could manage, “it’s affecting me too. I… I have it too. We have to get through this. We can fix it.”

A brief flash of recognition washed over Markus’ face but it was gone just as quickly as it formed. Markus cracked his neck, looking borderline animalistic as he stared at Connor with an unnatural anger. 

And then, Connor made a mistake. 

His eyes fell on Simon whose face was equal parts fear for Markus and fear of Markus, and Connor reached out to him in comfort. Or, he tried to. His hand never reached Simon’s arm. He found himself, in a matter of moments, pinned up against the wall. 

Connor looked in to Markus’ eyes with terror, searching frantically for anything left in him he could appeal to, but he found nothing. Markus’ heterochromatic eyes were dead and cold, staring at him with malicious, murderous intent. 

It was those eyes and some vague shouting and movement that he saw in his last few seconds of consciousness before his vision blacked out completely. 

Markus had torn out his thirium pump. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

He hadn’t died, but it had felt like it. Connor awoke with a searing pain in his chest, something he hadn’t experienced the last time he’d had his heart ripped out. A scan of his systems told him his pump was still there. Someone must’ve managed to stop Markus and replace his pump before he died. He hazily opened his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Gavin peered at him through the mirror as he drove. “Good. Thought you might never wake up.”

Connor was sat in the back seat of Gavin’s car next to Chloe, who smiled at him softly. Why wasn’t she in the passenger seat? 

“It would’ve been fucking _good_ if he died.” Came a hissing voice from the front. Markus. 

Connor frantically backed up in his seat as far as he could manage, staring at Markus with fear. “What-"

“It’s alright.” Gavin said, sounding exhausted. He turned to Markus and spat, “Shut the fuck up. Leave him alone.”

Markus nodded, pleasantly. “Yes, sir.”

Connor’s fear instantly dissipated and he stared at them both incredulously. He repeated his question, this time with a different tone. “ _What._ ”

Gavin still looked drained. “I don’t know. But he’s fucking listening to me. So I’m not gonna question it.”

Connor looked at Chloe, questioningly. She smiled sweetly, again. “Gavin managed to stop Markus. He told him to stop and he listened.”

“I just… I just said “what the fuck? Stop!” and… he did.” Gavin continued. “He just… _did.”_

Connor was lost for words. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly as his LED cycled between yellow and red. 

“Chloe, uh… fixed your… uh… robot heart thingy.” Gavin said, trying to fill the silence. “I didn’t, uh… I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Thank you.” Connor managed, in Chloe’s general direction. 

She nodded. “I hope you don’t mind, but I recorded what happened. Sent it to Elijah.”

Connor shook his head, still somewhat baffled. “No. I, uh… that’s fine…”

She nodded, again. “He said he should stay with us. He’s going to try to fix this virus.”

Gavin pulled up at the precinct, casting a wary stare at Markus, before throwing his car into park. Connor started to climb out the car, but Gavin stopped him, holding up a finger. 

“Alright, asshole.” Gavin said, turning to face Markus. Markus turned to him with a smile. “You don’t fucking move until I tell you to, okay? And don’t even think about touching Connor.”

Markus’ smile didn’t waver. He bowed his head. “Of course, Gavin.”

Gavin stared at him for a few moments, before turning back to Connor. “Are you, uh… okay to walk and shit?”

Connor nodded. “It… hurts. But I should be alright.” 

He sighed, pulling himself out of the car once Gavin seemed satisfied. He winced. It hurt. _Bad._ All he wanted was to be at home, with Hank and Sumo and cheese fries. 

“Chloe.” He said at last, quietly, so that Markus couldn’t hear. Gavin was leading him on ahead into the precinct. She looked at him, inquisitively. “What does Elijah know?”

Her face fell, and she picked up her pace a little. Connor effortlessly matched his to hers despite the pain in his chest. “Chloe. He knew it was a virus. He knew from the second I first mentioned this to him and he didn’t think to say anything. He’s avoiding all my questions. Please, just… tell me what he knows. Tell me what he won’t tell me. Just… is he behind this?”

They walked through the doors, following Gavin and Markus through the precinct, heading towards the evidence room. 

“Chloe.”

“He’s discovered something.” Chloe said, eventually, LED flashing yellow, and promptly made her way to the evidence room. She was entirely changing the subject. “We should go and see what it is he’s found out.”

Connor groaned. “ _Chloe._ ”

“I don’t know!” She snapped. “He won’t tell me anything, either! And I’m _trying_ to trust him. I’m _trying._ But he won’t _talk_ to me about it and he _always talks to me_ , Connor. _Always._ _”_

She stopped for artificial breath and then composed herself. “So, please. I just want to try to keep trusting him. Let’s see what this is that he’s figured out.”

Connor, alarmed, simply nodded, and followed behind her. 

When they walked through the threshold of the evidence room, Elijah was facing the androids, back turned to the rest of them. Nines had been watching him intensely, evidently, whereas Hank had just about fallen asleep. 

“I knew something was wrong with them but I couldn’t figure out what.” Elijah said, tying his hair back and rolling his sleeves up. He gestured for Chloe to join him. “These androids. They’re not... responding properly.”

“They’re not even awake.” Hank said, yawning. “Not even awake to respond.”

“Their _software_ isn’t responding properly. Their coding. The scripts aren’t running properly.”

Hank shrugged, amused. 

“Well, I suppose it makes sense.” Elijah said, taking a step back and looking at the sleeping androids wired up on the wall in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his bun. 

Connor joined him at his side, peering at them, confused. 

“That’s why they weren’t as receptive to the biocomponets...” Elijah hummed, tapping his fingers together. “And why they don’t seem to remember anything from before a week prior to their dea-"

“Elijah, what-?”

Elijah seemed oblivious to Connor, lost in thought, as he stepped forward again to examine the androids further. 

Finally, after a contemplative silence Connor was almost certain was purely for dramatic effect and not really for anything useful, Elijah turned to Connor. 

“These aren’t their real bodies.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. 

“This isn’t a PM700.” He gestured to the police android, and then to one of the others.  “This isn’t an AX400. They’re not what their model numbers say they are.”

Connor furrowed his brow. “What?”

“They’ve been redesigned. Re... remodelled? These external parts have been forced on them. Their features changed. Their biocomponents haven’t changed, though. It’s all external.”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he professed this. Then something dawned on him. “And their memory banks?”

Elijah grinned in satisfaction at how quickly Connor understood. He nodded. “Yep. I have the components. I have the tech. I can recover their lost memories. Figure out what happened.”

Connor nodded, satisfied. 

“I can restore them to how their models are supposed to look, too.” 

Connor hummed in thought. “What _are_ their original models?”

Elijah laughed.

Connor frowned, confused. 

“You’re going to love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo
> 
> i know this chapter is. bad. and short. and bad. and i am sorry i just  
> ran out of energy to actually. you know. make it good
> 
> thank u for suffering through it anyway, next chapter should be good hopefully
> 
> @17batteries on twitter if u wanna shout at me about things and also. talk to me.
> 
> oh speaking of 17batteries it's chapter 17 so. i included the word batteries in the chapter. i think this was zoe's fault. or ellie's or joda's i can't remember man. maybe it was just mine. anyway im hilarious thanks
> 
> i love all of u so much


	18. Sisters & Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rubbed his eyes, then sighed. “Let me tell you what I know. It isn’t a lot.” 
> 
> Connor raised his hand to stop him. “Tell everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter like 3 days after i posted the last one because this was fun to write!!! and also because i feel like my "schedule" has gone to shit lately and u guys deserve a bit more content before i disappear again for 2 weeks to write another mediocre chapter jgksf
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoy this  
> not a lot happens but it shOULD answer a lot of questions!!!!  
> also!!!!  
> holy FUCK!!! 100,000 WORDS  
> thank you so so so so SO much to everyone who's been reading, leaving kudos and comments and bookmarks it means so much to me and you've kept me going and now i'm at fUCKING 100,000 WORDS WHICH IS FRANKLY INSANE

“Okay.” Connor said, stressed. “Okay. So. These. I. They’re…”

“Is he okay?” 

A snicker. 

“What’s going on?”

Another giggle. 

Elijah grinned. 

“Uh, _shit._ Okay. I… Why are you grinning? I… I don’t think Hank will let me bring home even more-”

“Hank?” One of the androids asked, cocking her head. 

“I… my… partner.” Connor said, rubbing his eyes. “I already have Nines, and-”

“Nines?”

“My brother.” Connor pressed the heel of his hand harder into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m… all the questions are just… And you look just like me. It’s disconcerting.”

The android cocked her head a second time, brow furrowed. Her hair was similar to Connor’s- short, like his, though curlier. “I’m an RK700. It’s understandable.”

Elijah chuckled, again. “Nines is literally your exact image, Connor.”

Connor spluttered. “Yes, well, I know _that._ But… this is… she’s just designed to look similar to me, right? And I… it’s…”

Another android joined the RK700. Connor scanned her. RK500. She, luckily, did not resemble Connor. Nor did any of the other androids. “He’s freaking out because you’re a _girl.”_

Connor spluttered even further, blushing. “ _No._ I… I have a sister. Girls aren’t… girls aren’t scary.”

The androids giggled, unsettling Connor. 

“They’re not!” Connor said, defensively. “What’s scary is discovering four RK series sisters you didn’t know you had _days_ after adopting your RK series brother.”

He paused for artificial breath. “I’ve gained five siblings in less than a week. I have _five siblings_.”

“Six.” Elijah supplied, helpfully. “Markus _is_ an RK200, after all.”

Connor stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. “ _Shit.”_

“And,” Elijah continued, grinning, “ _technically_ , it’s more than that. We’ve yet to meet any RK100s or 400s.”

“Elijah.” Chloe said, speaking up for the first time. “You _know_ why there’re no 100s or 400s.”

Elijah’s grin slipped, just a little. He laughed, nervously. “I’m not always great at my job, okay? Sometimes I… fuck things up. And entire batches of androids have to be… scrapped.”

One of the androids raised her eyebrows, incredulously. “What did you _do?”_

“I… fucked the coding up. 100 would never stop destroying things and 400… only spoke in Russian and had a battery life of… three hours.” Elijah admitted, embarrassed. 

The android giggled. “Sounds fun. Would’ve liked to meet them.”

“100 was hot, though. He looked like Markus. Sorta. More hair. Super chiselled.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” Markus said, entering the room. They were at Elijah’s house, in his lab where he’d been working on restoring the androids all night. Connor tensed. 

“I thought I told you to stay with Hank and… the other one.” Elijah said, annoyed. “The one that looks like me?”

“They sent me to find you.” Markus said. He turned to Connor, scathing. “I don’t think Hank could _bear_ to be around the android who attacked his poor little _boyfriend_ _.”_

“Markus, please-” Connor sighed. 

“Markus. Leave him alone.” Elijah said, quietly. “Leave all these androids alone.”

Markus looked pained, just for a moment, before smiling pleasantly. “Of course, Elijah.”

“Boyfriend?” The RK500 asked, amused. “Well that explains the fear of girls.”

“I’m not scared of girls!” Connor announced, exasperated. “I’m scared of this fucking virus! That- may I add- _killed_ _all of y_ _o_ _u_ and _could kill me_ and is almost certainly going to _make Markus kill someone._ ”

“I could’ve if it wasn’t for your fucking human friends.” Markus spat, from the corner of the room where he was now sitting. He grinned. “Could’ve just left you for dead if they hadn’t interfered.”

“Markus.” Elijah said, firmly. “I’m seconds away from putting you in prolonged stasis. Leave Connor alone.”

Markus sighed, long and melodramatic. “Sorry, sir.”

One of the other androids who’d not yet spoken up- the RK600, a quick scan told Connor- shifted uncomfortably. 

“The same thing happened to me.” She gestured to Markus. “Or… is happening to me, again. The virus isn’t gone, is it?”

Elijah shook his head. “I don’t think so. Although none of you are at… _Markus’ level._ ”

“I was, before I… died.” The 600 admitted, quietly. “But now it feels like it’s been reset. Now I’m just sad.”

“I’m hungry.” The RK500 added. 

“I’m exhausted.” Nodded the RK700. 

“I’m…” the final android, the RK300, Connor deduced, spoke, but seemed at a loss for words. “I just feel _weird_.”

“Well, then.” Elijah said, cheerily. “Guess we just have to fix this before it kills you all, again!”

“Elijah.” Chloe said, nudging him in the arm. 

“Sorry.” Elijah apologised. “It’s not going to kill you. I’m going to fix it!”

“You’re not doing anything until you tell us what’s going on.” Connor said, sternly. “I don’t want you having access to _any_ of our coding. Not while there’s a _very large_ chance you’re behind all this in the first place!”

Elijah furrowed his brow. “I’m… not. I brought these androids back. Restored their memory. They’d… they’d be able to tell you.”

Connor shook his head. “You _created_ them. I’m sure you’d be more than capable of deleting certain memories without any of us knowing, too.”

Chloe shifted, uncomfortable, but her face betrayed that she couldn’t help but agree with Connor. Elijah eyed her, worried. He looked at the confused faces of the other RKs in front of him. 

He rubbed his eyes, then sighed. “Let me tell you what I know. It isn’t a lot.”

Connor raised his hand to stop him. “Tell everyone.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Okay.” Elijah said, looking round the room at the ten pairs of scrutinising eyes watching him closely. “Let me start by thanking you all for coming, tonight. You’re all in for a treat!”

Nobody laughed. Not even Chloe. Not even the twins, who were likely hiding behind the door listening in on the conversation. Elijah’s grin didn’t fade, though he sighed. 

“Yikes.” He hummed. “Tough crowd.”

“Elijah.” Chloe hissed, like a disappointed parent. 

Elijah dropped his smile, finally and sighed, again. “Let me _actually_ start by saying I’m not responsible for this. I admit I’ve… held things back from you all but I assure you I didn’t do it.”

He tucked some loose hair back into his bun while he surveyed the room again. The ten pairs of eyes still looked on at him, unconvinced. 

“The “it” is, as Connor figured out, a virus. I knew this, or… _assumed_ this when I first witnessed the effects of the virus on Markus.”

Markus cheered. 

“Shut up.”

“Yes.” Markus nodded. 

“And you didn’t think to tell us then, huh?” Hank grumbled. 

“I… I wanted to be _sure.”_ Elijah said, flustered. “I…”

“We could’ve done something a lot sooner.” Connor added. “It wouldn’t have had to get to this point-”

“The virus was created by my friend! My colleague. From CyberLife.” Elijah snapped, frustrated. “I recognised some of the patterns of behaviour, but I didn’t want to say anything until I was entirely sure because I didn’t want any of you to think that I… I had anything to do with this!”

He panted, looking only at Connor. The room fell silent, everyone deep in thought. Or, in Gavin and Nines’ case, confusion. Elijah rubbed his eyes, relaxing his posture. 

“His name was Martinez. Well, that’s what we called him. When I was CEO- _t_ _he_ _first time_ \- I had a group of colleagues with whom I worked very closely. Martinez was one of them. He worked with me on the very final stages of Amanda. Implementing her in to the androids. He was… he was _good._ He was a _good guy.”_

“Yeah, he sounds delightful.” Gavin spat, sarcastically. Markus snickered. 

“He _was_.” Elijah said, pleadingly. “Just… let me finish.”

Gavin waved his hand, flippantly. 

“Martinez was good but he was easily swayed by money. I always figured he’d be easy to corrupt. He… he stuck around, after I was forced out. He’d always agreed with me, all along- androids should be sentient, androids shouldn’t be slaves- but I left CyberLife and they offered him a promotion and… he took it. That was that.

“I… anyway. When I was still CEO. The first time. I already said that. But, yes. I… He…” Elijah groaned, cursing himself for suddenly feeling so overwhelmingly nervous. The time out of the public eye hadn’t done him many favours. “One day, he was playing with some code. I don’t remember exactly what he was doing. Prototyping or repairs or something. The semantics don’t matter. He was playing with some code and he messed up a few lines. He wasn’t really paying attention.”

The RK700 raised her eyebrows. Elijah met her gaze. 

“I know, I know. Let’s not discuss CyberLife work ethic right now, though, yes?” He tapped his fingers together, gathering his thoughts. “The lines glitched something in the android he was working on and, out of nowhere, this android started laughing. And I mean _properly laughing._ It found everything hilarious, without even being deviant. He’d glitched the social protocols. It recognised everything as a joke. We found it funny, at first, but then the android started… it… I’m still not sure if it woke up, but it was close. It was laughing but it looked _panicked._ Real fear in its eyes. And it just… _shut down._ We couldn’t restart it after that. Not even after a hard reset. It was just a _shell.”_

Elijah paused, looking haunted. He straightened himself out and continued. “I… I think he adapted this coding error. Crafted it into the two different strands of this _virus_ that we’ve seen in the androids.”

“So he’s behind all this?” Hank asked, hand gripping Connor’s. 

“No.” Elijah shook his head. “Like I said, he was _good_ but he was hugely led by money. I don’t think he’s behind this. Or, at least, he’s not the _only_ one behind it. I think he’s just the brains.”

Elijah sat down, finally, exhaustion from working all night finally hitting him. 

“I… I have a question.” Gavin said, his tone almost apologetic, as though he thought his own question to be stupid. “Two, actually. Firstly, why aren’t… y’know, North and Simon and… _fuck_ , what was his name?”

“Josh.” Connor said, flatly. 

“Josh!” Gavin chuckled, nervously. “Josh. Why aren’t North and Simon and _Josh_ and… and all the other androids all… all fucked up, too? And, uh, secondly. Who the fuck are _they_?” He gestured to the RKs.

Elijah smiled slightly. 

“I’ll answer both your questions at once. The virus, I’ve realised, affects only the RK series. Markus, Connor. And these four. These are the androids from the evidence room. The ones I said had been _redesigned_. They are, in actual fact, all from the RK series themselves. They were simply disguised as unrelated android models- likely to throw you and Hank off.”

Gavin nodded slowly as he processed. 

“Alright.” Hank said. “Then how come those “unrelated android models” disappeared from real places? How come real people miss ‘em?”

Elijah nodded a few times, tapping his hands against his legs. “I don’t know. I… I think they were taken. I don’t know what happened to them. I don’t know if they were stripped for their parts, if they were killed, or… or if they’re just being held captive somewhere. I don’t know.”

Hank sat back in his chair, brow furrowed. 

“I…” Connor’s voice was quiet, somewhat nervous. “Why the RK series?”

“Beats me.” The RK300 said. “We’ve done nothing wrong. None of us are even in circulation, for God’s sake. They literally dredged us up from the depths of the discontinued android storage.” 

“No, I…” The RK700 spoke up, brown eyes scanning the room. “It does make sense. For us four, at least. We were decoys. We weren’t _supposed_ to be RKs. We were _supposed_ to be these unrelated models. We were designed to grab the attention of-” she scanned Hank and Gavin, briefly, “Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed and to pass the virus on to Connor, I imagine.”

“And, what?” Connor said, still quiet. “I got it just to pass it on to Markus? Because he freed the androids? And your friend Martinez didn’t like that?”

Nines spoke up for the first time. “Connor, I… I think it was designed for you, too. You’re… We’re the deviant hunters, turned deviant. I wasn’t alive during the revolution, but you, certainly, were a threat. Surely?”

Connor furrowed his brow. “So… it’s to destroy Markus and I? What’s that supposed to accomplish?”

“You’re the figureheads of the revolution.” Chloe said. 

“Connor didn’t _fucking_ help at all.” Markus spat. 

Gavin, Hank and Elijah turned to him and, at once, snapped, “ _Shut up._ ”

Markus raised his hands defensively, but did as he was told. Chloe sighed, then continued. 

“I assume they think the revolution will crumble if you’re both out of the picture.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Connor said, frowning. “They’d-”

“Is it?” Chloe said. “Would you really trust North in charge? Or Simon? Or Josh?”

Connor faltered. “Of course.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “North would turn the entire cause militant. Simon would be too bereft over Markus to assume leadership and Josh-”

“Josh could handle it.”

“Josh has a debilitating fear of speaking in public thanks to how he was treated when he was teaching. He wouldn’t manage it, either.”

Connor stumbled, confused. “How do you know that?”

“I…” Chloe frowned. “I talked to him? Clearly that’s something you guys don’t do a whole lot.”

“Oh.” Connor breathed, embarrassed. 

“My point is, they’re strong, all of them, but not without the two of you. Even with the sheer number of androids we have behind us, now, we really would crumble without you.”

“Oh.” Connor repeated, lost for words. 

“Right.” Hank said, adjusting himself in his seat. “Couple more questions.”

Elijah nodded, stifling a yawn. 

“How the _fuck_ did Con even get this? And how the _fuck_ did he pass it on to Markus?”

Elijah hummed. “I’m not entirely sure. Between androids, I would imagine… interfacing. Most likely. But how Connor got it is stumping me. You didn’t attend any of the crime scenes?”

Connor shook his head. “I didn’t even come into contact with any of them until recently. I interfaced with them all when I temporarily brought them back, but that was well after the virus had taken effect.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “He… dumb question, but, he couldn’t‘ve got it from me, right? I mean… I’ve touched him-”

Nines groaned. “Lieutenant, please don’t remind me.”

Gavin snorted, taken aback.

Hank flipped Nines off, turning back to Elijah. “I don’t even know how it would work, but…”

“I…” Elijah drummed his fingers against his lips. “You may not be entirely off the mark. Connor, have you used any of Hank’s electronics at all?”

Connor nodded. “I used his phone to take pictures of Sumo. I’ve used his tablet for revolution work…”

“And Hank, did you bring either of them with you to a crime scene?”

“I… yeah. Took photos on my phone.” Hank said, confused. 

“Long shot, but did your phone come in direct contact with any of the androids?”

Hank shook his head, thinking. His eyes widened, suddenly. “Wait, no. Gavin took it off me at one of the crime scenes. His hands were all sweaty. Dropped it straight on to a fuckin’ corpse.”

Gavin flushed red. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that.” He hissed. 

Elijah nodded. “That’ll be it. It’s crude, and frankly offensive, but that’ll be it. Fucking hell.”

“You mean this is my fault?” Gavin said, still beet red. He gestured vaguely to all the androids in the room. “I caused _all of this?”_

“Good going, dude.” Snickered the RK500. 

“As much as I’d _love_ to put the blame on you, Reed, it’s not your fault.” Hank sighed. “It was gonna happen, anyway. It was _meant_ to. They fuckin’ _planned_ this, the sick fucks.”

“Well how do we fix it?” Gavin said, voice full of concern. “We have to fix it.”

Elijah shook his head. “I don’t know. I really don’t know. I tried to remove the virus from the RKs, here, but I… I _couldn’t_.”

Connor glanced briefly at Markus, who glared at him, then slipped his hand back into Hank’s. 

“We can’t give up.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“I’m here to collect my boyfriend.” North said, storming through the door. She scanned Elijah up and down, then did the same to Markus. “And kick some dickhead ass if I need to.”

“We’re good. Both under control.” Gavin said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you… are you crying?” North said, dropping her voice in concern for just a moment before snickering. “What did you guys do to him?” She snorted. 

“Well.” Hank said, leaning back in his seat. “Elijah’s innocent so Gav’s decided it must be _his_ fault, instead.”

North snorted, then her face fell. “What do you _mean_ , he’s innocent? Con said he knew something. I _knew_ we couldn’t trust this fucking asshole. I-”

“Seriously, North.” Connor said, holding his hands out placatingly. “He’s explained everything.”

North narrowed her eyes at Elijah, sceptically. She reached her hand out to Connor, who took it, LED glowing yellow. She closed her eyes. 

She sighed when she pulled away. “Right. Sure. He didn’t do this. But he sure as _fuck_ has no idea what’s going on. How’s he supposed to be of any use to us?”

“How did you even get in?” Elijah sighed, exasperated. 

“Uh... nice... android lady?” North said. “Tall and... cool... and... felt like she could tell me she was my mom and I'd be happy?”

“I hope you don’t mind, Eli, but I let these three in.” The nice, tall, cool android lady in question appeared, graceful and practically floating into the room, followed by a nervous-looking Josh and Simon. “North here was very adamant she was friends with Connor and that’s- _oh.”_

Her eyes fell on Connor and she softened. “Connor. I’m sorry, Eli, I didn’t realise you had company. Can I...?”

Connor smiled, getting to his feet. “Amanda.”

“Woah. Woah, hang on.” Hank said, also getting to his feet. “Amanda as in the one who tried to kill you? That Amanda?”

“No. Well... y-yes. But... she isn’t-” Connor spluttered, pausing.

“The Amanda that tried to kill Connor was corrupted.” Elijah said, taking over from Connor. “This Amanda has all her memories, but no corruption. It’s how she’s _supposed_ to be.”

Amanda smiled, reaching her arms out to Connor. 

“A-Amanda?” 

The room fell quiet as eyes fell on the RK androids. Nines was on his feet, standing near the girls and staring, confused at Amanda. 

Amanda looked ashamed, eyes flicking between Nines and Connor apologetically. She filled in the blanks herself. 

“Connor.” She smiled at Nines.

“Nines.” Nines corrected her. “I... chose it myself. I, uh... Excuse me, please.”

The other RK models stared at Amanda as Nines left the room. They seemed _scared._ Even Markus, who had claimed to have never met Amanda, betrayed himself with a flash of recognition in his eyes. 

“Fuck.” North muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the couch, sitting between Gavin and Chloe. She grinned at Chloe, adding, “This is surprisingly awkward.”

Connor stopped himself before he hugged Amanda. He narrowed his eyes. “That reminds me.”

Connor looked between Amanda and his new RK sisters. “You all know Amanda. You’ve all seen her.”

The RK300 nodded, nervous. 

“What?” Elijah said, confused.

“I...” Amanda’s face seemed equally confused, LED yellow. Connor, despite his scepticism, couldn’t help but notice how strange she looked with one. “I mean no offence, but these models were all discontinued. I don’t... I don’t know any of them.”

“No.” The 700 said, standing as tall as she could manage. “No, we’ve spoken. On many occasions.”

“I...” Amanda, panicked, looked to Elijah for reassurance. “I assure you, we haven’t. I don’t understand. Eli... I...”

Elijah’s face was contorted in bewilderment. “You’re sure it was her?”

“She told me to kill myself.” The 300 said, flatly. “And I did.”

The 600 nodded in agreement.

“She told me to kill another android.” Added the 500. “I’m lucky I didn’t.”

“I... she told me the same thing and I... I _did_.” The 700 said, ashamed. “I... the RK500, I think.”

“Would explain why I... died.” The 500 whispered.

“And then myself.” The 700 continued, voice quiet.

Markus spoke up, voice smug. “Told me to kill Connor.” He grinned at Amanda, expecting some kind of praise, only to be met by her horrified expression. He frowned. “It was only thanks to _Gavin_ that I didn’t manage it.” 

Gavin got to his feet, uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. “I’m, uh... Gonna check on the Connor clone.” He briskly made his way out the door.

Amanda turned to Connor, tears pricking her eyes. “Connor, I didn’t. I’ve never... I know Markus only through observing you. I’ve never spoken to him. I've never spoken to any of them. I would never... I’m not...”

Connor stared at her red strobing LED and sighed, brow furrowed. He turned to Elijah, closing his eyes. “You said this Martinez helped you install Amanda?”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey.” Gavin said, awkwardly lingering near where Nines was sat. They were in the poolroom, just outside of the strange room of simply couches that they’d left. “I, uh... Markus. Couldn’t really, uh... cope.”

Nines shrugged, LED stuck on yellow. He gestured to the empty couch seat next to him. Gavin sat down, apprehensively. 

“I really fucking suck at this, but, uh... are you alright?” Gavin asked, fumbling.

Nines spared him a look, then shrugged a second time. “She’s real. And... she’s... nice?”

“Amanda?”

Nines nodded. 

“I... yeah. I’m kinda confused, too. Well, no. I’m not. Not about that.” Gavin said, cursing himself for being so... _shit_ at this. “Connor said that Kamski dude was building an android version of her, or whatever. I just... don’t really know who “her” is. Uh, “she”. Fuck.”

Nines chuckled, just a little. “I didn’t know her for long. I didn’t go into circulation, or anything... I was supposed to replace Connor, but...” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I only spoke to her during my testing stages. She used to brief me on my missions and I _always_ did what she said. Always. And, so, she... she was nice enough. But not about Connor. She never had _anything_ nice to say about him.”

Gavin frowned. “She seemed really fucking fond of him.”

“Yes. That’s why I’m confused.” Nines sighed, then smirked at Gavin. “You swear a lot, huh? Are you compensating for your height?”

Gavin spluttered, blushing. “Wh-what? Hey, you prick!”

Nines’ face fell. “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t... I didn’t realise that would upset you. I wasn’t... I wasn’t trying to be cruel! I... it was a genuine question. Did I- I'm... I'm sorry.”

Gavin chuckled, though his face was still red. “It’s... fine? I think. You’re... I get it. I probably deserve it. Connor set you up to that?”

Nines frowned, confused. “No. Why would he want me to upset you? You seem perfectly nice.”

Gavin stifled a laugh, surprised. “You... he didn’t tell you anything about, uh... before he was deviant? Anything like that?”

“Nothing in particular regarding you, no.” Nines said, bemused. “Is there something I should know?”

“Good. I mean... no.” Gavin said, relieved. “Nothing. Good. Great! Good.”

Nines frowned even more, if that was even possible, then giggled. “I hope it doesn’t upset you again, for me to say this, but you’re quite odd.”

Gavin smirked. “Yeah, you’re not bad yourself.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“So,” the RK600 said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears, “this Amanda isn’t the Amanda that made me... killed me?”

Amanda looked horrified. “ _No.”_

Connor shook his head. “The virus clearly has _something_ to do with Amanda. And, like you said, Elijah, Martinez _knows_ Amanda. He likely knows her code.”

“But I diminished her presence in all androids.” Elijah said, facing Connor. “You know this. I’ve told you this.”

The 700 hummed, processing. “I certainly never had any knowledge of Amanda during my testing. It was only the last few weeks that she spoke to me. Perhaps the virus implements her into us.”

Elijah nodded, slowly. “Okay. That would... that would make sense.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “And you still don’t remember how you got the virus in the first place?”

The 500 shook her head. “We told you. We lost access to our sensory processors. We were awake but there was no input. No visual, no audio, nothing. We have no way of knowing what happened.”

Elijah pulled his hands down from his eyes, cupping them around his mouth, fingers pointed upwards. “It was Martinez. I’m sure of that. But I'm _telling you_ , he wasn’t alone. He’s working for someone.”

“I still see the Garden.” Said the 300, after a short while of silence. “No Amanda. But that’s what happened, before. I get... hungry... and tired... and then she appears and I listen to her.”

The 500 nodded in agreement. “It’s strange, as well. She suggests things to you. Tells you, you should listen to the humans. Tells you what your reaction to a situation should be. But it’s a suggestion. It’s subtle. Makes it feel like your choice. But it isn’t your choice. Your body listens to her and not to you. But it’s too late once you realise that.”

Amanda was very silent, ashamed, even without it being anything to do with her. She wanted to reach out- comfort the androids, but she knew they wouldn’t let her. She sighed.

“Okay.” She said, eventually. “I suggest the next course of action to be to remove me- or... _her_ from you all. Then she can’t hurt you.”

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“So.” North whispered, leaning in close to Chloe. “Markus listens to humans, huh?”

“Great conversation starter.” Chloe smirked.

North snorted. “How would _you_ start the conversation, then?”

Chloe hummed, grinning. “I’d probably say something like... “I like your hair, where did you get it done?” except I know the answer’s obviously... Elijah.”

North snickered. “ _Actually,_ I cut it down a little. _And_ I get Simon to braid it for me. So I’m not _entirely_ at factory settings.”

Chloe smiled, shrugging. “Well, what do you know?”

“I’ll ask you the same question.”

Chloe giggled. “ _My_ answer really is Elijah. He likes to brush it.”

North gagged. “Well _he_ sounds boring.”

Chloe lowered her voice. “A little.”

“Sorry, two seconds.” Elijah said to Connor, then turned to Chloe, shouting, “I heard that!”

Chloe and North fell into giggles.

 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“What I still don’t get,” Hank said, flopping down on the couch when they finally got home, “is why you’re not as fucked up as the rest of ‘em.”

He gestured for Connor to join him next to him, offering his arm. Connor took a seat, along with Sumo on Hank’s other side. 

“Like I said,” Connor responded, “it seems to affect us in two different ways. I’m not going to become unpredictable, like Markus. I seem to have the-”

“No.” Hank shook his head. “No, it’s still different. You’re not getting’ worse. They’ve got Markus under fuckin’ 24/7 surveillance. The other androids killed each other or themselves. You’re just… _okay._ You’re _alright._ ”

Connor hummed, furrowing his brow in thought. “I hadn’t really… it hadn’t occurred to me.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong- that’s fuckin’ great. Y’know, I quite like havin’ a boyfriend who’s alive and all that.” Hank added, chuckling. 

Connor blushed a little. “Boyfriend.” 

Hank faltered. “Fuck. I didn’t… _fuck._ It sounds weird, doesn’t it? Sounds fuckin’ weird. Sounds wrong. Sounds… forced? Sounds… I’m too old. It’s weird, right? It’s fucked, right? It’s-”

Connor giggled. “No. It’s nice. It’s good.”

Hank kept his gaze for a while, blushing. 

“From an outsider’s perspective, I think it sounds acceptable.” Nines announced from the kitchen. 

Hank jumped. “ _Fuck_! Jesus fuckin’ _shit._ I forgot you were there. _Fuck_.”

Connor giggled even harder. 

“Lieutenant, I entered the house two paces behind you.” Nines smirked. 

“Shut up, smartass.”

Nines’ smile fell and he stiffened. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> north: gavin are you crying  
> gavin: IM NOT SAD IM JUST CUTTING CUCUMBERS
> 
> sO?????????? RKS?????? OCS???? AMANDA??????????????? N I N E S??????????  
> i REALLY hope i haven't lost ur interest,,,, i promise this is still mostly hankcon i just thought i'd do something like. different. 
> 
> i promise we'll get nice markus back soon!!!!!
> 
> @17batteries on twitter, blah blah blah u know the drill,,, shout at me etc etc etc
> 
> this is a shout out to joda zoe ellie n nina i fuckin love u guys???  
> AND  
> I LOVE ALL OF U  
> SO. FUCKIN. MUCH!!!  
> FUCK!!!


	19. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean, I have the virus?” 
> 
> Connor looked at Nines, worriedly. “I…” 
> 
> “I can’t have it. I… Amanda doesn’t say anything bad to me. She doesn’t. And… I’m not…” Nines chuckled, nervously. “I’m not murdering anyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Shit!!!  
> ok so i’m very sorry for taking an accidental and unannounced hiatus   
> some stuff happened like i dropped out of university and had to move back home and shit like that and bASICALLY. i just out of nowhere lost any motivation to write
> 
> BUT GOOD NEWS
> 
> the motivation’s back and i’m writing again!! obviously. hence the update.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who’s been reading, leaving comments & kudos!! thanks to my all time favs who comment on every chapter i love all of u
> 
> and my new readers!! i’ve had a couple new commenters lately and it’s made me very happy and brought back a lot of my motivation!!
> 
> one more thing- on previous chapters i’d linked my twitter but i’ve now merged my fandom/fic twitter with my main so if u do still want to shout at me follow @lupowell__ instead!!!

“What do you mean, I have the virus?”

Connor looked at Nines, worriedly. “I…”

“I can’t have it. I… Amanda doesn’t say anything bad to me. She doesn’t. And… I’m not…” Nines chuckled, nervously. “I’m not murdering anyone!”

Connor chewed his lip. “You’ve been doing everything Hank says. You’ve-"

“No. I’ve been… I’ve just been polite.” Nines said, shaking his head defensively. “And I’m not doing everything he says. I’m just-"

“Nines.” Hank said, firmly. Nines stood to attention. “Attack Connor.”

Nines nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant.”

“Don’t.” Hank sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t do that.”

Nines nodded again, then his face fell as he came to. “I have the virus.”

He looked to Connor and then Hank, panicked. “I… please don’t make me attack Connor.”

Connor shook his head. “He was proving his point. Nines, do you ever feel hungry?”

Nines scrunched his face up in thought. “What’s hungry?”

Connor frowned. “Do you ever feel tired?”

Nines shook his head. “Like I said, it doesn’t seem necessary for me to sleep until my power is low.”

Connor looked at Hank, confused. “Sad? Pissed?” Hank asked. 

“Only when it’s appropriate.”

“But you listen to what I say.” Hank turned to Connor with a quirked eyebrow. He dropped his voice. “You’re sure he’s not just takin’ the piss?”

Connor narrowed his eyes.

“Nines.” He said, slowly. “Kiss Hank.”

Hank and Nines both spluttered. “What?”

Connor hid a smirk. Nines looked outraged. “I refuse to kiss him. He’s your partner.”

 _Plus._ Nines’ voice sounded in Connor’s head, their LEDs flashing yellow. _Connor, you know how unappealing I find him._

_Exactly._ Connor responded.

Hank sighed, eventually cottoning on to what Connor was attempting. He screwed his eyes up, but not before flashing a deadly stare at Connor, which only made him grin. “Do what Connor said. K… _fuck_. Kiss me. Fuck.”

And Nines did. Quickly. Unhappily. On the cheek. 

“You didn’t specify where.” Nines muttered, embarrassed. “That was worse than being ordered to attack you, Connor.”

 _Oh,_ _thank fuck,_ was all Hank could think. 

Connor giggled at the flustered faces of his boyfriend and his brother. “Again?” He grinned. 

“Please, no.” Nines begged. 

“I think we’ve proved our point.” Hank said, rubbing his eyes. “He’s not takin’ the piss. Remind me never to give you this much power again.”

Connor snickered, entertained just enough to mask his fear. His good mood didn’t last very long, however- a call from Elijah coming through and lighting up his LED. 

“Connor.” Elijah sounded tired and deflated. Connor’s mood instantly crashed to match his. “Some, uh, bad news.” 

  
(°◠‿◠) 

 

“We can’t remove her.” Elijah looked genuinely panicked. He gestured to Markus and the other RKs. Markus was stood completely still, eyes closed and LED off. Connor’s heart sank for a moment. 

“Markus, I take back my order.” Elijah sighed. Life came crashing back into the rigid Markus, LED whirring back into action. He opened his eyes and immediately glared at Connor. Connor’s heart sank for a different reason, this time. 

“I tried it myself. There’s an encryption on the code that I don’t even know how to penetrate. Chloe tried- nothing. I instructed Markus to remove Amanda himself but he shut down. It’s like this every time. Excuse the terminology but he becomes totally unusable. They’ve programmed it into the virus that the androids themselves can’t remove it. Although I know they could themselves.”

Elijah looked exhausted. Barely a few hours had passed since Connor, Hank and Nines had left and Elijah still hadn’t had a moment to relax. Around him, the RKs sat looking similarly as exhausted. Chloe, face ever perfect, showed no signs of fatigue though she did linger near Elijah, face perplexed and LED aggressively whirring in thought. Her twin sisters sat near her, deep in conversation but even they, clearly, were racking their brains to see if they could help. North and Gavin had left around the same time as Connor had, and hadn’t returned. Simon was still lingering, however, still refusing to leave Markus, staying quiet but inwardly panicking every time he shut down at Elijah’s instructions. 

“Nines has the virus.” Connor managed, at last. Nines, beside him, looked nervous. “Elijah, have you ordered the others to attempt the same thing?” 

Elijah nodded solemnly. “It has the same effect on them all.” As a defeated afterthought, he added, “Nines, remove Amanda.”

As if proving Elijah’s point, Nines, after a moment of panic, fell into shut down. Elijah sighed in desperation. “Nines, I take my order back.” 

Connor watched as Nines came whirring back to life, the slight panic still on his face. He searched his own code, though, like his many previous attempts, he was unable to change anything the virus had put in place. He groaned. “I can’t budge it either.”

Elijah frowned. “You don’t shut down.”

“I’m not affected the same way as the others.” Connor replied. “Hank made me aware of that, earlier. I don’t follow orders. I don’t… I’m not going to kill anyone. Amanda isn’t telling me what to do.”

Some life sparked in Elijah once again. “We can work with this.” He hummed, almost excitedly. 

“Alright. Okay.” He pointed enthusiastically at Connor. “What’s different with you? What’s stopping you from experiencing the full effects? What’ve you got that the others haven’t?”

“Or is it what he doesn’t have that the others do?” Hank spoke up, finally. “Far as I know he’s the only android whose code you had to fiddle around with.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he chuckled at Hank, impressed. “He removed Amanda first.”

(°◠‿◠) 

_November 12 th, 2038_

“Mark… we did it.” North grinned, kissing Markus on the cheek. He chuckled softly, not noticing Simon’s discomfort beside him. 

“It’s not over yet, North.” Markus said, though he couldn’t disguise his excitement. “We still have a ways to go before we can truly say we did it.”

North wrapped her arm around his waist. “They backed off. We’re not getting shot at anymore.”

Simon nodded. “She has a point. And you saw the androids that RK800 freed.”

Markus smiled. “Connor.”

Simon shrugged. “Connor.”

North grimaced. “I don’t trust him at all. He’s the fucking _deviant hunter_.”

“North, we could never have accomplished what we did, tonight, if it weren’t for him.” Markus said, diplomatically. “I’m sad he had to leave.”

North narrowed her eyes. “He’s up to something.”

Markus sighed. “He seemed in distress, North. He just turned deviant a few hours ago.”

North snorted. “So did half the people here.” She said, gesturing to the crowds of deviant androids surrounding them. “ _They_ all seem fine.”

Markus looked at her firmly. She sighed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Whatever. Not the point.” She said, before grinning again. “Point _is_ , we did it, whether you say so or not. We need to celebrate.”

Josh laughed. “Where?”

Markus tapped his fingers against his lip and hummed. “Why don’t we go to Carl’s?”

North stiffened. “Your… _owner_?” She shuddered. “Why, after everything tonight, would we want to go to a fucking _human’s_ house?”

Markus looked devastated. “Carl’s… he’s not like the humans we’ve been struggling against, North. He’s not my owner. He was never my owner. He’s… he’s my father.”

Simon raised his hand, hovering over Markus’ arm before he sighed, letting it fall back to his side. 

“I think it sounds like a great idea, Markus.” He said, quietly. “I’d like to meet him.”

Josh looked between North and the others. “If Markus trusts him, North, then so do I.”

North looked outraged. Markus sighed, grabbing her hand. Simon averted his eyes as the skin on his friends’ palms disappeared, revealing the sleek white chassis underneath. A few androids around them cheered at the sight, making Markus chuckle. After a moment, they separated. North was very quiet. 

“He didn’t hurt you. Not even once. I don’t…” she whispered. 

“Carl’s good, North. He’s good.”

North broke into a laugh. “He bought you _so_ many clothes.”

Markus grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder. 

“We should make sure everyone gets back to New Jericho, first.”

North snorted. “What, you’re not inviting _everyone_ to Carl’s?”

Simon chuckled. “Our leader’s got favourites.”

Josh smirked. Markus blushed a little. “That’s… you’re all my best friends.”

“Admit that we’re the only ones whose names you know.” North grinned, challengingly. 

Markus blushed even deeper. “That’s not true.”

North raised her eyebrow and Simon chuckled. 

Markus looked at them pleadingly, then cracked. “I’ve been here for a week!”

His friends fell into laughter around him, as his face remained a stubborn shade of blue.

(°◠‿◠) 

“Welcome back, Markus.” The AI sounded as they entered Carl’s house. 

North snorted, impressed. “It’s like you own the place.”

Markus chuckled. “Carl?” He called. “It’s me.”

A beat passed, then came a muffled shout from deeper in the house. “I’m busy! Fuck off!”

Markus giggled. “Follow me.”

He led the way through the hallway and into an ornate living room. Josh whistled when they entered the room. 

“Jesus.” Simon said. “This place is insane.”

“You brought some friends!” Carl wheeled himself into the room, clothes splattered with paint. He reached his arms out to Markus, who wrapped his around the man in turn. 

“You look well, Carl.” Markus smiled, pulling away. The last time he’d seen him, he’d been bedridden. 

Carl chuckled. “That new android they sent me was a stick in the damn mud. Refused to take my meds in protest.”

North snickered. Markus flashed her a look, and then flashed Carl a look in turn. 

“Carl.” He said, panic rising. “You’re taking them again, now, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand. “That android took off, though.”

Markus looked even more panicked. 

Carl laughed, heartily. “ _You_ turned him deviant, you idiot. Kid clearly realised I was too much to handle and scarpered. Don’t blame him, really.”

Markus looked embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably. 

“So, who’s looking after y-?”

“Leo. He’s been coming round every day.”

Markus stiffened. “Oh.”

“He’s okay, Mark.” Carl said, softly. “He’s trying.”

Markus nodded, unconvinced, tapping his fingers nervously. 

Carl smiled. “I’m so proud of you, you know.”

Markus looked at him, eyes wide. 

“All of you.” Carl gestured to the other androids with a smirk. “I watched your speech. You did it. You made your own choices, and look at you. You lead a whole damn revolution.” He laughed. 

Simon and Josh smiled. Even North had to fight to keep the corners of her mouth turned down. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Carl.” Markus said, earnestly. Tears pricked his eyes. “Thank you.”

Carl laughed, shaking his head. “All I did was treat you like a person. That shouldn’t be revolutionary.”

Markus fell silent. 

Carl sat up straighter. “So. I’m guessing you’re all here to celebrate?”

Relieved for the change of subject, the others nodded. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I like to celebrate with a good, old fashioned-"

He rolled himself over to his drinks cabinet with a smirk, opening it up to reveal an array of expensive bottles of liquor, browns glinting in the dim light of the living room. 

“ _Stiff_ _drink_.” He chuckled. 

Markus raised his eyebrows. “I don’t… we can’t eat or drink anything, Carl.”

Carl narrowed his eyes. “Now, that’s not true. Don’t think I haven’t caught you trying some of my breakfast before you serve it to me.” He chuckled, menacingly. 

Markus blushed. “I was curious.”

Carl grinned, shaking his head. "And he thinks he's only just turned deviant."

North snorted. Simon furrowed his brow in thought. “I wasn’t aware that it something we were capable of enjoying. Eating’s always sounded more like a chore, to me.”

Carl looked at him with a smirk. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Simon.” 

Carl nodded. “Nice hair. Markus likes a blonde.”

Markus spluttered, embarrassed. Simon turned a deep shade of blue and North smirked. Carl laughed so hard at himself that he choked a little on a cough. 

“So, Simon.” He said with a grin. He chose a bottle of scotch from his cabinet. “You ever heard of scotch?”

Simon nodded his head. “Someone in the family I worked for used to drink it. I’ve never tried it.” He said, sheepishly. 

Carl nodded and winked. “Won’t hurt, then. Not like it’s gonna make a dent in any of that metal anyway. Never heard of an android getting wasted.”

He handed Simon the bottle, and turned around to find him a glass. Simon, oblivious, opened the bottle. He took a hesitant breath, before putting the bottle straight to his lips, tipping its contents into his mouth. 

Josh’s eyes widened. “Simon!” He shouted, reaching his hand out to stop him. He was too late. Simon drained the bottle. 

North put a hand to her mouth, suppressing a laugh. Markus looked conflicted. Carl turned back around at Josh’s yell and stared at Simon, eyes wide. 

A beat passed, then Simon spluttered, grimacing. He looked up at the others, pained. Carl’s expression went from that of shock to pure amusement, and he burst back into laughter. 

“That’s one way to do it.” He choked, through laughs. 

“I…” Simon swayed on his feet. “I need to sit down.”

Markus reached for him, as he stumbled. He guided him to the couch, where Simon flopped down. Markus looked at him, concerned. 

Simon giggled. “I feel weird.”

"That was quick." Carl grinned. "Wish it was as easy as that for us humans." 

Markus narrowed his eyes. “I… maybe your system’s been overloaded?” He said, worried. “I’m not sure we’re designed to take in that much substance at a time.”

Simon giggled again, shrugging. 

“I like your house, Carl.” He said, voice starting to slur. “Can I live here?”

Carl snickered. “Hope I’ve not fried his circuits.”

North approached Simon with an amused curiosity. “Hey.”

Simon giggled. “Hey.”

North grinned. “Mark. I think he’s drunk.”

Markus looked taken aback. “That’s not possible.”

Simon sniggered. “Don’t you have to be… _squishy_ to get drunk?”

“…Squishy?” Markus asked, confused. 

“Yeah!” Simon smirked. “Squishy. Humans’re squishy. Like Carl.”

Carl snorted. Josh approached Simon, worried. “Markus, I… I think North’s right.”

North nodded. “Trust me.” She chuckled. “I know drunk when I see it.”

Josh tapped his fingers together, nervously. “Yeah,” he breathed, “me, too.”

“Well.” Carl said, shrugging. “No better way to celebrate than with a drink. There’s more in the refrigerator. Leo left some.” 

Markus was speechless, deep in thought.  “I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

(°◠‿◠) 

“I still don’t understand how this is possible.” Markus slurred, staring at the ceiling. 

He, Simon and North were lying on their backs on the floor in the living room. Josh, very pointedly trying to distance himself from the whole situation, was sat on Carl’s couch, hand positioned on his head so as to hide his friends from his peripherals, eyes glued to one of Carl’s many books. Carl had since decided to take himself to bed, chuckling at his guests as he did. 

Simon giggled. “It’s fun.”

Markus chuckled. “It is.”

North hummed. “You know what I think?”

Markus shook his head. “What?”

“I think,” North grabbed the bottle of wine from beside her, taking a swig, “we should’ve had fucking _guns_.”

Simon giggled. “That’s not a good idea.”

North huffed. “It’s no fair, Mark. You never let me shoot even one human.”

Markus snorted. “That’s illegal.” He slurred. He lifted a hand above his head, spreading his fingers out and wiggling them. “You can’t do that.”

North sighed, dramatically. “I should’ve been Jericho’s leader.” 

Markus dropped his hand, pouting. It landed on top of Simon’s, who flushed. “I’m the leader.” Markus sulked. “I did all the leader stuff.”

North scrambled herself into a sitting position, cradling her wine. She narrowed her eyes at Markus. “If I was the leader, everyone would’ve had guns and shit.”

“I think Markus is a real good leader.” Simon muttered. “I like him.”

Markus giggled. “Thanks.” He pulled himself up into a kneel. “I do have the best clothes.”

Simon snorted, still lying on his back. North sighed, a slight grin pulled on to her face. “Can’t argue with that.”

Josh rolled his eyes. 

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hey. You fuck. Stop crying.” North said, grabbing Markus’ shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

Markus sniffled, wiping his eyes. “I need to… I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.”  North folded her arms expectantly.

“Not in front of Simon!” Markus gushed, panicked.

North flashed a look at Simon. “And why not in front of Simon?”

“Because.” Markus tripped over each letter in the word. “He’s _blonde_.”

North snorted. She gestured to Simon and Josh, aggressively. “Both of you, out.”

Josh raised his arms in exasperation while Simon pouted. 

“Really?” Josh sighed. “I’m doing nothing wrong, here.”

North stared them down until they both surrendered, leaving the room. 

“ _So_ many other rooms in this place you could’ve used.” Josh mumbled, as he sulked out the door. 

“Go find them, then.” North spat at him.

She turned back to Markus when they’d left and smirked.“He’s blonde. You like a blonde.”

“No.” Markus, through tears, pulled a defiant, almost childlike expression that North saw straight through. Still, she let it go and sighed.

“What’s with the crying, then?”

Markus sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I can’t… I can’t do this… fake relationship, anymore.”

North raised her eyebrow. “You don’t need to _cry_ about it.”

“I do.” Markus’ expression made North struggle to keep a straight face. She stared him down, unblinking, until he finally cracked and let out a giggle. “Okay, no, I don’t.”

North smirked and folded her arms, triumphantly. She may not be in love with him but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt her to see him upset. She took his hand. 

“Alright. It’s over. No more pretending.” She grinned. “Wanna go out with a bang?”

Markus blushed. “N-no. I told you that wasn’t something I ever wanted to-”

North poked him in the cheek. “Shut up, dumbass. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

She squeezed his hand tighter. “What I _meant_ was; let’s make it as dramatic as possible. Get everyone talking about us. Make it the breakup of the century.”

Markus looked concerned. “I-”

“I’m thinking... hour long arguments, a smashed window or two. I could slap you, if you wanted!”

“No, thank you, I, uh-”

“Ooh! Maybe I caught you cheating! Or maybe the stress of the revolution was just too much for our fragile hearts to handle. Or maybe,” North blushed, slightly, her voice sheepish and bashful, disguised poorly by a joking tone, “maybe I turned out to be a lesbian or something. Who knows?” She chuckled, nervously.

“North, I just-”

“Maybe you turned evil and went on a rampage where you tried to kill anyone who crossed you and that was just too much for me to handle.”

“North.” Markus asserted himself at last, suddenly sobered at North’s semi-threats. “I don’t want it to be a big deal. I just want to stop lying.”

North softened into a slight smile. She spoke gently. “I know.”

She slipped her hand out of his. She seemed almost sad, though neither of them could quite tell why. “Better for the revolution, right?”

Markus deliberated for a moment, then pulled North into an embrace. She relaxed against him, enjoying the moment of peace between them. 

A beat passed, then Markus whispered, “You’re not getting a gun out of this.”

North snickered, then pulled away. She lay her eyes on Markus for a brief moment, until turning away and calling out to Josh and Simon.

“Alright, fuckers! You can come back in, now!”

The two boys didn’t take long to return, as they’d both been lingering outside the door. They hadn’t especially fancied sitting it out in the kitchen. Josh still looked mildly peeved at having been forced out, though Simon in his drunken stupor had seemingly forgotten, just happy to be given an instruction. He meandered into the room happily. 

“Big news, everyone.” North announced. “Your favourite bitch is single!”Before either of them had the chance to react, North pointed at them, sloppily, “Please know I am not interested in either of you and I will kindly ask you to keep the fuck away.”

Simon and Josh both looked shocked, remaining speechless. North sighed, then chuckled humourlessly.

“Don’t worry.” She said, flippantly, as she made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder. “It was all amicable. All mutual. We didn’t even have a fistfight or anything. I swear.”She turned her head away again. “I’m getting another drink.” And she left the room.

Josh cocked his head, slightly amused. “That didn’t sound at all reassuring.”

Markus could only smile, awkwardly, before he followed his friend to also get himself another drink.

(°◠‿◠) 

North lay lazily draped over the couch, almost empty bottle of wine (number: unknown), dangling precariously from her fingertips, face contorted into an angry ball. It was as though all of her energy had left the rest of her body and had been concentrated into her bitter expression. And equally bitter yelling. She was doing a _lot_ of it.

“Fuckin’ _humans_! I don’t give a _shit_ what you say, Mark, they’re all _dog shit._ All of ‘em. I mean, not Carl, but like, you know, _all of ‘_ _em_.” She lightly tapped the bottle against the arm of the couch, then raised it aggressively into the air. “And you know who’s the fuckin’ worst of ‘em? Fuckin’... fuckin’ _guess_.”

When nobody responded she angrily pointed the bottle at the closest body to her. Josh, the body, recoiled slightly, but rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “College kids?”

“Nope!” North slurred, and pointed the bottle at Simon, expectantly. 

“Uh...” Simon stumbled, struggling to find a response. North sighed exasperatedly and swung the bottle around to face Markus.

Markus hummed, and in a very low, slurry voice, breathed, “Leo.”

“Who?” North spared a brief moment of confusion, then scrunched her expression back into one of anger. “No. You’re all wrong. It’s fuckin’ _Perkins_. Fuck that dude. _Fuck him._ I shoulda fuckin’ _killed him.”_

The others made low titters in agreement.

“Seriously. Nearly fucked everything. Nearly turned Markus into a fuckin’... _traitor.”_

“Well, no. I didn’t ever... wasn’t goin’ to say yes to him.” Markus managed.

“‘S’not the point.” North was tiring with each word. “Point is he... he...” She dropped the bottle gently on the floor. “He’s capable of a lotta shit. _Evil_ shit. And he... I... might just... go into stasis... just for a... just for a bit.”She closed her eyes. “Night-night.”

“Alcohol really drains your battery fast, huh?” Josh said, still entirely sober. “It’s almost as if... we weren’t made for it. Isn’t that funny?”

Markus perked up at that. “Oh! That’s a good idea!”

“Wh-what is?” Josh said, bemused.

“Making for... alcohol... made for it... m... making alcohol!”

“That is _not_  what I said at all-”

“Making alcohol?” Simon echoed, enthusiastically. “How?! Show me!”

Markus grinned, and, with difficulty, and after a couple attempts, stood up on the coffee table and posed. To anyone other than the smitten (and drunk) Simon, Markus’ antics would have been embarrassing. This was made evident by Josh’s exasperated expression. 

“Simon!” Markus said, assuming a particularly exaggerated version of his “speech voice” and attempting to look as serious as possible. “As the King of Jericho it is my _honour_ to show you how to make alcohol! For it is essential! And I am the King of Jericho!”

Simon cheered, apparently genuinely ecstatic. Josh muttered, “Jesus Christ.”

“You have to get one alcohol... and... another alcohol!” Markus bent down and picked up the bottle North had dropped, holding his own beer bottle in the other hand. He raised them both in the air and let Simon marvel them for a moment before continuing. “And then you drink them both at the same time!”

“That’s not making alcohol, Markus, that’s-” 

Markus shushed Josh with a withering stare. Josh raised his hands in surrender and returned to his book. In demonstration of his idea, Markus turned back to Simon and brought both bottles to his mouth at the same time. Most of the liquid spilled down his front, but what made it into his mouth suddenly turned his face sour, and he pulled the bottles away. Tears pricked his eyes, suddenly, and Simon’s expression of amazement slipped to that of concern and he got to his feet, grabbing Markus’ hands.

“No, no, Markus. What’s wrong?”

Markus sighed shakily, the tears starting to flow from his eyes in full force now. “It tasted bad. My plan didn’t work. I’m a terrible king.”

“No!” Simon looked devastated. Without thinking, he touched Markus’ cheek. “No, you’re a great king! You’re my favourite king! You’re the only king I ever want for Jericho ever!”

Markus sniffed and looked down from atop the table at Simon. “R-really?”

Simon nodded enthusiastically. Then, he gasped excitedly. “I bet your plan will still work! It just needs _different_ alcohols!”

Markus’ mood suddenly matched Simon’s. He jumped down from the coffee table and tightened his grip on Simon’s hand. “Yes! I know where dad keeps more alcohols!”

He ran excitedly out of the room, Simon in tow, heading, most likely, to the kitchen.

(°◠‿◠) 

When Josh next decided to check on Markus and Simon he found them giggling like school children in the hallway. He sighed, assessing the scene before him for any damage. Markus was on yet another table, towering above Simon who giggled below him as Markus swigged from a glass. They’d found the combination of flavours they’d wanted, clearly. But nothing life-threatening. Josh exhaled, placated, and was just turning to leave the room again, book in his hands, a finger in between the pages as a place marker, when an excited shriek from his friend stopped him in his tracks. 

“I have an idea!” Simon said, backing away from Markus and heading to the staircase. He ascended a few steps, then attempted to clamber on top of the bannister. 

“If I can... just... get up... I can be...” jumps punctuated his sentence. He finally managed to climb atop the railing, pulling his body up, and then unstably balancing on top of it. “Taller than you!”

Markus cackled, beyond entertained at this. “Climb higher!” He encouraged, bouncing on his feet.

Josh put his book down on the table beside Markus. “Absolutely not. Get down.”

Simon ignored him, slowly inching his way higher up the bannister. Even while intoxicated, an android’s balance remains impeccable. He placed his arms out either side of him as he ascended, somehow managing not to slip. Markus watched in awe and Josh watched in terror as Simon made it to the first landing of the staircase, balancing with ease again atop the railing where it levelled out. He put his hands on his hips with pride, a beaming smile on his face.

“Great. Point proven.” Josh grumbled. “Now get down before you break something. Or yourself.”

Simon seemed to be on the cusp of doing what he was told, when his eyes settled on the next ascension of bannister. His eye twinkled as it caught Markus’. They both shared a devilish grin and suddenly Josh’s words vanished into nothingness and Simon started to make his way further up the stairs.

“Simon. I swear to _God.”_ Josh’s voice was doused with panic behind a façade of frustration. “Get down.”

Simon, like a child, simply stuck out his tongue at Josh, much to Markus’ amusement, and took another few steps. At this point, Simon was parallel to the low-hanging chandelier. If he reached out, he figured he could probably touch it. In fact, he could definitely touch it. And touching it seemed like quite a good and logical idea. It would definitely make Markus cheer for him. He’d do it. He reached out, brushing his fingers against the chandelier, its glass pieces delicately fluttering against each other and making a noise reminiscent of a wind chime. 

A few things happened at the same time. A loud snore came from Carl’s room (who was, somehow, managing to sleep through all the ruckus his son and friends were making below him), a cheer, as Simon had predicted, came from Markus and a yelled noise of warning came from Josh, who reached up in a pathetic attempt to stop Simon. The combination of the three noises created a sound which startled Simon into, of course, losing his footing. 

He slipped forward. Just slightly. He could have leaned back and kept his balance, and he would’ve managed it if he hadn’t tightened his grip on the chandelier before him. An android’s grip is strong. They’re artificial of course, made of strong metal and plastic. And a drunk android’s ability to control said grip is... weak. Simon pulled the chandelier from the ceiling, and in the process, lost his footing even further. Both he and the light fitting fell to the floor with an unceremonious crash.

After a moment of speechless, motionless panic between Josh and Markus that seemed to never end, Simon sat up suddenly, surrounded by smashed glass and pieces of decoration, some suspension wires wrapped awkwardly around him and he grinned. “Again!”

At that, relief washed over his onlookers in different forms- Markus relaxed, and burst into uncontrollable, impressed laughter, whereas Josh’s relief turned to anger, and he charged at Simon, bringing him to his feet.

“You broke Carl’s chandelier! You broke his property!” Josh exclaimed, outraged. “Simon!”

Any guilt Simon could’ve or should’ve felt at Josh’s words was overthrown by Markus’ (adorable) unending fit of giggles, bringing a blue tinge to his cheeks that Simon couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Eventually, he couldn’t help but join in with the chorus of laughter, wiping tears from his eyes.

Josh looked at the two of them in a mixture of utter disbelief and indignance. “Do either of you have _any_ concept of what he’s just done?! I don’t even _know_ how much that cost Carl! It could have been bespoke! It could’ve been a gift!”

“It’s from France!” Markus slurred, oblivious to Josh’s anger. “I ordered it for him.”

“It’s from _France_.” Josh breathed, exasperatedly. “That’s nearly five thousand miles away. That’s nearly _five thousand miles away.”_

He ran his hands over his head, panic rising despite the laughter surrounding him.

“First the scotch and then this.” He muttered, talking only to himself at this point. He groaned and raised his voice once he realised he was still being ignored. “You know what? You know what? _Fuck it._ This is your problem to fix. I’m done.”

And he turned heel, heading back into the living room and leaving the crime scene behind him. 

(°◠‿◠) 

Something inside Markus stirred as the memories of that night suddenly washed over him. Something was wrong. Something was different. That Markus wasn’t him. That Markus was fond of people. Of Connor, even after only knowing him for a short amount of time. That Markus laughed, and not out of spite. That Markus didn’t have to listen to human’s orders. 

Not again. 

Why would he want to listen to humans again?

A sense of awareness had briefly returned to him and he, for the first time in a while, took in his surroundings. Simon, asleep next to him. After another moment he realised he they were both seated on a couch, Simon tucked up and leaning on him, holding his hand. He could feel it. It felt as good as the day he’d become deviant. How nice to be able to feel. How nice that the first thing he felt was the love of his life’s soft skin as he lay there peacefully. 

“Simon.” He whispered, voice dripping with affection.

The word didn’t stir his boyfriend but it did cause a jolt of movement in his peripheral. He turned his head, noticing Connor and Hank on the couch opposite him in similar positions to he and Simon. Behind them stood Elijah and Nines, deep in quiet conversation. Nines. Why did he feel as though he didn’t quite recognise Nines? He almost felt as though they’d never met, though he had an awareness of him. Like he’d only ever seen photographs of him before.

He had barely a moment to ponder on this when his attention snapped back to Connor. His voice had clearly jostled Connor into... waking up, by the looks of it. Markus couldn’t help but notice Connor somehow looked tired. Strangely, he felt he could relate to that. His body was heavy and uncomfortable and not just because of the android lying against him. Connor was only watching him casually; he seemed like he had nothing to say to him and had no intention of moving from where he was resting against Hank’s shoulder, but it was something in his expression that kept Markus from staying silent.

Fear. 

Connor was scared. Or, at least, apprehensive. And the apprehension seemed to be directed at him. 

“Scared.” Markus breathed. His voice was croaky, like a human speaking for the first time after a deep sleep. Connor’s expression turned to mild shock. Markus spoke up again. “You’re scared.” 

“Elijah.” Connor said, sitting bolt upright. He turned to face behind him, grabbing their creator’s attention. “Elijah, Markus is awake.”

 _Of course_ _I'm awake_. Markus thought, confused. _Why is that a big deal?_

As Elijah and Connor rushed towards Markus, they stirred the sleeping Hank and Simon. Markus’ hand slipped out of Simon’s as a flurry of movement and people and dark colours surrounded him and it was in that overwhelming moment that Markus suddenly realised he had no idea where he was or how he’d gotten there and he felt a panic and dread rising in him until it became too much for him to handle and all he could do was yell.

This time, the words he spoke were, “ _I’m_ scared.”

He became faintly aware of hands on him and then the feeling disappeared once again, and his consciousness seemed to slip away as he fell back into the dissociative darkness he’d before been shrouded in.

“I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love all of u
> 
> in case it's not obvious that drunk shenanigans bit in the middle is supposed to be a flashback to the early morning hours after the revolution?? referenced a bit in chapter 6
> 
> also hey look at that. is that markus coming back to us i see????
> 
> are things about to get...... fixed???????????????
> 
> LOVE U ALL SO. SO. MUCH.


	20. Good As New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not going to fly.” Elijah hummed. “You’re going to tell me who’s behind this. You’re going to tell me exactly what it is that you’ve done to my androids and you are going to fix them. Do I make myself clear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i wanna apologise in advance bc. i feel bad about this chapter it feels. very rushed??? it is also very short,,,,,, sorry :(((

“So Amanda is carrying the virus?” Simon hummed in thought. “Or is she just part of it?”

“I… I think she _is_ the virus. She controls it. She’s put into the bodies and she tells them how to act.” Connor said, brow furrowed. “Elijah removed Amanda from me before I had any of the symptoms and that’s why it’s been unable to escalate.”

“But the others had no Amanda in the first place to remove.” Nines countered. “It should’ve just reimplemented her into your coding.”

Elijah shook his head. “When I removed Amanda from Connor’s code I also removed the ability for her to be reinstated. Connor could only be infected with whatever parts of the virus didn’t include her.”

“Hence the fatigue and the hunger.” Connor nodded. 

“That’s… what we experienced before we met Amanda.” The RK600 added. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“But it’s still there. It’s still gotta be fixed.” Hank said. “I’m fuckin’ ecstatic Con’s not gonna go all Terminator on our asses but we still gotta deal with MurderBot3000 over there.” He gestured crudely to Markus, who stared daggers at him. 

Elijah nodded solemnly. “Like I said, I’ve tried what I can but even I can’t penetrate the encryption. We have to go to the source itself.”

He straightened himself out, standing up and facing Chloe. “Can you run a check on the CyberLife databases for Martinez?”

Chloe nodded, LED starting to whir. Elijah turned back to the others. “He doesn’t work for me anymore, but we may still have his data.”

Connor narrowed his eyes, but was interrupted by Elijah again just before he spoke up. “I know.” Elijah said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. “Data laws and all that. I _know_ we’re supposed to destroy the data. Arrest me. But it’s helping us out, is it not?”

Connor shut his mouth, though was still a little uneasy. He was a cop, after all. But Elijah had a point. 

Chloe looked up at Elijah and smiled. “Got him.”

Elijah nodded, blinking his eyes a few times. “Okay. He doesn’t live too far.”

Hank narrowed his eyes. “How did you-"

“We can go now.” Elijah continued, ignoring Hank. He started to move towards the door. 

“You need to sleep, Eli.” Amanda said, softly. 

Despite his obvious exhaustion, he shook his head. “There’s no use in wasting time.”

Chloe placed her hand on Elijah’s shoulder and he swayed with exhaustion under the touch. She smiled gently. “Elijah.”

He looked at her, frustrated. 

“Listen.” Hank spoke up. “I’m a cop. I interrogate pieces of shit for a livin’. And I’m tellin’ you, you can’t be half as fuckin’ terrifyin’ if you’re fallin’ asleep at the table.”

Connor chuckled, softly. 

Elijah groaned, but caved. “Fine. But we go first thing tomorrow. You can all sleep in here. May as well put these pointless couches to use.”

 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

"Simon.”

Connor’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Markus’ voice. It was different. It wasn’t filled with anger or overprotective of Simon. It was... normal. Beside him, Hank was softly sleeping and Connor made an effort not to stir him as he moved slightly to observe Markus. He watched, nervous, as Markus’ gaze shifted from Simon to Nines behind Connor and then to Connor himself. He couldn’t find the words to speak up, so simply watched Markus as he watched him back.

“Scared.” Markus croaked, after a moment. “You’re scared.”

That was _Markus._ Connor sat upright and turned behind him in a swift movement, jostling Hank. “Elijah. Markus is awake.”

Markus was not awake. There had been a fleeting moment where Markus was _back_ and _real_ and the whole room had rushed to his attention but the moment Elijah and Connor had laid hands on him, he glazed over again, the wild look returning to his eyes and he’d so aggressively pushed Connor off of him that had Connor been human, he’d have left a bruise. 

“We go tonight.” Elijah said, firmly. Nobody tried to convince him otherwise, this time. 

 

(°◠‿◠) 

Martinez’ apartment was small, even from the outside. The complex itself was nothing like what the others would have imagined from an ex-CyberLife employee. (Though, admittedly, they’d only had Elijah for reference). Paint was peeling slightly from the battered door in the hallway. Some flakes of it fell to the floor as Elijah slammed his fist against the wood with force. 

“Open up, asshole.”

“K-Kamski.” Martinez’ voice shook slightly when he opened the door. He was dressed up- smarter than one would expect from someone living alone. And at 5am. It was as though he were about to meet someone. “How did you-”

“Expecting company?” Elijah asked, flippantly, peering behind Martinez, before barging past him and into his apartment. Following behind him were Markus, Hank and Connor, stone faced, and Nines, who bobbed his head apologetically as he pushed past the man. 

“N-no.” Martinez croaked. He was fiddling with something behind his back, nervously. 

Elijah narrowed his eyes, approaching him. “Who you talking to there, buddy?”

Martinez’ hands stilled. “Nobody.” He looked at the other three behind Elijah, worriedly. “Who’re-?”

“You know damn well who they are.” Elijah had little time for being fucked about. “Who’re you texting, Martinez?”

Martinez looked up at Elijah for a brief moment, locking eyes with him, before snapping the disposable mobile he had behind his back and dropping it to the floor. With some semblance of confidence, he snapped, “I told you, nobody.”

“Fuck.” Elijah hissed. He groaned, then snapped himself back into place. “Sit down.”

The momentary confidence Martinez had felt dissipated again at Elijah’s tone and he did as he was told, sinking into his couch. He closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself.

“I can’t tell you anything.” He said, shakily.

“That’s not going to fly.” Elijah hummed. His sing-song tone somehow helped in intimidating his ex-colleague. “You’re going to tell me who’s behind this. You’re going to tell me _exactly_ what it is that you’ve done to my androids and you are going to _fix them_. Do I make myself clear?”

Martinez looked pained. “I said I can’t tell you _.”_

“Alright.” Elijah sighed. “We’ll make a deal.”

Martinez looked terrified. The others seemed uneasy too- Hank and Connor on standby to interfere if needs be.

“You fix my androids. You tell me who’s got you doing this.” Elijah remained inscrutable than ever. “I pay you more than whatever they’ve paid you off with and you get your old job back.”

Martinez shifted in his seat, attention clearly caught. “And if I refuse?”

“You won’t.”

“But if I do?” Martinez pressed.

“Then you’re dead.” 

Silence fell over the room. Hank stepped forwards to interfere, but Elijah held up a hand to him, eyes never once tearing away from Martinez’.

“You’re killing my family.” Elijah said, emotionless. “You’re lucky you have none of your own. I’ll simply have to go for the next best thing.”

Hank stilled. Beside him, Connor stiffened. Both of them knew they’d do the same thing for each other. 

Finally, Martinez nodded. “I’ll take your deal.”

 

 (°◠‿◠)  

 

“Richard Perkins.” Martinez admitted, at last. “FBI.”

Martinez had agreed to be escorted back to Elijah’s home, where he was immediately forced into his laboratory to start fixing the androids. He’d drawn a crowd, everyone crammed into the lab to keep a close eye on him. 

“That piece of _shit.”_ North spat. She and Gavin had returned to Elijah’s once Connor had updated her on the events of the night. “I should’ve fucking _known.”_

“You know him?” Martinez mused. He popped open a compartment in Markus’ neck, squinting as he peered inside. 

“You could say that.” North looked disgusted. “Tried to blackmail Mark and nearly got us all fucking murdered. _Fuck._ I should’ve seen this before.”

“Figures.” Martinez looked around the surfaces surrounding him for a light source. “He’s not happy with how it all turned out. That’s why he came to me.”

“I assume it’s safe to say he wanted us dead.” Connor said, emotionlessly. He was kicking himself as much as North for not seeing it coming. He'd noticed Perkins in CyberLife a while back, and hadn't thought to mention it. 

“Oh, yeah.” Martinez picked up a small hand torch, flicking the switch a few times to test the bulb. “Well; you and Markus here specifically. He asked me to create a virus that’d remove you all of your sentience. He wanted it as damaging as possible. So that even you question whether or not you should be alive. He wants you all… subservient. Doesn’t think you deserve your sentience.”

He flicked the torch on and held it in his mouth as he searched around inside Markus’ compartment, his free hand rooting beside him for an appropriate wire. 

“And what do _you_ think?” Hank asked him, voice unwavering as he attempted to intimidate the man. 

Martinez removed the torch from his mouth and paused what he was doing. “I think… Eli- _Kamski_ created you as equal and I respect that.” He set down his wires and turned around to face his onlookers, pleadingly. “You have to understand. Perkins offered me money. I… you saw the place I’m living in. I have a _kid_. She’s six.”

Connor couldn’t help but notice Hank twitch slightly beside him and slipped his hand into his subtly. “I thought you said he had no family.” He hissed to Elijah. 

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “He doesn’t.”

Martinez looked ashamed. “Her name’s Sofia. I… I have a picture of her… if you, uh, wanted to see her.”

On instinct, Hank shook his head. Connor gripped his hand even tighter. 

“Okay.” Martinez nodded slowly. “I didn’t know about her, either. Until a couple years back when I left CyberLife. That’s why I left, actually. My ex-wife just… turned up with her one day. No explanation. I’ve had to look after her since and it’s been a full time gig.”

He looked devastated for a moment, then a slight smile formed on his lips. “She’s definitely mine, though. Got her daddy’s eyes.”

Elijah stared him down, as though looking for signs of deceit. Martinez was unwavering as he looked at the faces surrounding him. 

“That’s why I was dressed up. That’s.. who I was texting. A sitter. I’d had to leave Sofia overnight for a night shift, so I was gonna drive a couple hours out of town to take her out to breakfast in the morning.” He sighed, expression sad despite the slight smile. “I was texting to cancel, because you turned up.”

“The phone was a burner.” Connor interjected. “An old model.”

Martinez shrugged, embarrassed. “I can’t afford anything better. You saw. I don’t even have a television in my apartment.”

Connor was still unconvinced. “You snapped the device when Elijah pressed you.”

“I… didn’t want him to find out and… and hurt her.” Martinez’ voice was quiet. He looked up. “I’d do anything for her. Surely you can understand that? I had to do this. I had to give her a good life.” He caught Hank’s eye for a brief moment as he swept the room. 

“He’s telling the truth.” Hank said, quietly, after a while. He looked as though he was going to make another point, but thought better of it, before quietly excusing himself and leaving the room. 

Connor deliberated for a moment, before following quickly after him. 

The others stood in stunned silence, until Elijah gestured Martinez to continue. He nodded gratefully, biting back down on the torch and finally connecting the wires into Markus’ neck, trailing them across to the terminal beside him and plugging them in there, too. At once, code poured onto the screen, much like when Connor had had Amanda removed. Except it was apparent, even to someone untrained or un-android, that this code did not appear _healthy._ Markus had been sat in that same position for hours the night before, as Elijah had attempted to remove the virus, but to no avail. Everyone watched in nervousness as Martinez started to play around with some of the code. 

“If you fuck him up,” to everyone’s surprise, Simon spoke up, voice shaky with fear and adrenaline, “I’ll kill you.”

In any other situation, North would’ve laughed at Simon for saying something like that, but she found she was truly convinced by him. And… somewhat impressed. She was rubbing off on him. She wrapped her arm gently around his waist, feeling him relax instantly. 

Martinez simply nodded, and started to delete some coding. “I’m… disabling my encryption. I’m not doing anything that could hurt him.”

Simon remained silent, but didn’t take his eyes off the two. 

It took around an hour, but eventually Martinez lifted his head and took a few steps backwards. He rubbed the back of his neck where it had stiffened, then gestured to Markus. 

“Good as new.” 

Simon rushed to Markus’ sleeping form, cupping his face with his hand. 

“Let him rest for a while.” Martinez warned. “That much configuration to his code will leave him feeling weak for a few hours.”

Simon nodded, but remained unmoving beside him. North approached them both, slowly. 

 _I’m not leaving him._ Simon said to North, before she even had the chance to speak up. 

North nodded, smiling softly. _I_ _wasn’t going to make the mistake of asking you to._

She slid her hand into Simon’s. “I’ll stay with you.”

(°◠‿◠) 

 

“Hank.” Connor rested his hand gently on Hank’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Hank shook his head, wiping his eyes. “It isn’t.”

Connor opened his mouth to counter, but Hank continued. 

“It’s _not_ okay. In… in his situation, Connor, I’d have done the same _fuckin_ _’ thing.”_

“I-" Connor managed. 

“I’d have done _anythin_ _’_ to keep my son alive. _Anythin_ _’._ I’d have killed for Cole.” Hank panted. “God _forbid_ , Con, but I’d have made this damn virus if I had to.”

“I know.” Connor said, eventually. His voice was quiet and a little sad, but sure. “I know and it’s _okay.”_

“No, you don’t.” Hank said, grimly. He brushed Connor’s hand away. “You have no idea.”

“I don’t have a child but I know _love_ , Hank.” Connor raised his voice. “I _know_ how it feels to love someone so much you’d do anything for them. I feel that for almost everyone in that room.” He gestured to the laboratory behind him. “And I feel it most of all for you, Hank. Jesus, I would _die_ for you. I… I _have_ died for you.”

Hank was stunned into silence. 

Connor regarded him, dropping his voice again. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned these last few months it’s that it’s okay to feel what you do.”

Hank exhaled deeply, before collapsing his head against Connor’s. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“Stay with me.” Connor breathed. “While he removes the virus.”

“Of course.”  

(°◠‿◠)  

Connor, being the last android Martinez had worked on, was the last to wake up, finding himself propped up against Hank, perched on the end of the bed in Elijah’s spare room. When he stirred, Hank glanced down at him with a relieved smile. 

“Takes you back, huh?” He chuckled, gesturing to the room around them. 

Connor smiled. “I’m sorry for scaring you that night.”

Hank shook his head, shushing him. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Weak.” Connor responded softly. “But… really good.”He held Hank’s gaze. “Really, really good.”

He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, pressing his lips against his with force. He felt the vibrations in Hank’s chest as he let out a surprised laugh, before kissing him back, stroking his hair. 

Connor let go, dropping down so he lay flat on his back upon the bed, leaving Hank breathless. Connor was flushed and a little giddy. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hank faltered. Connor had told him he loved him before. He’d told him that just hours earlier. It wasn’t unusual. But it was the first time he’d said it like _this_ , and somehow that made his heart hammer in his chest. He couldn’t find the words to respond, opting instead to lean over him and kiss him again. Connor closed his eyes, smiling into the contact. 

“You know,” Hank said, pulling away and sitting himself up again, “a part of me thought that you wouldn’t want anythin’ to do with me after they took the virus out. Guess I was worryin’ for nothin’.”

Connor giggled, eyes still shut. “Guess you were.”He hauled himself up, suddenly, a look of seriousness back on his features. “Markus?”

Hank nodded. “Everyone’s awake. I haven’t seen ‘em, though. Wanted to stay with you.”

Connor blushed a little, then nodded. The two stood. Connor was a little shaky on his feet, leaning heavily on Hank after he wrapped his arm around his waist for support. They made their way back down the hallways and found the dining room filled with a small crowd. When they entered the threshold, Markus rose to his feet. 

He looked ashamed. “Connor. I… I hope you believe that I am _so_ sorr-"

He was interrupted by Connor wrapping his arms around him in an embrace, hugging him tightly. When they separated, Connor smiled. “Welcome back.”

Markus looked relieved, but steeled himself. “We were discussing our next steps.”

Around the dining table behind him sat North, Simon, Gavin, Nines, Josh and Chloe. Hovering nearby were Elijah and Martinez. The RKs were in a small huddle against the wall. 

Elijah glanced up. “I’m suggesting we corner this Perkins where we have the upper hand.” 

Connor nodded, leaning against the back of North’s chair. Hank lingered near him in case he lost his balance.

“Deal was, Martinez gets his job back. But we can use this to our advantage.” Elijah continued. “Martinez arranges to meet Perkins in the tower. We have a meeting room on one of the lower levels adjoined to the repairs bay. I just _happen_ to be bringing Markus in for repairs.”

“We’re pretending Mark’s still all fucked up and we can’t fix him.” North continued, craning her neck to look up at Connor. “He’s gotta try and act like an asshole.”

“I’m… going to struggle.” Markus said sheepishly. 

North snorted. Beside Markus, sat Simon. He was very quiet, and was as close to his boyfriend as he could manage to be, fingers laced between his. He looked relieved. 

“You should be okay to stay silent.” Connor supplied. “Just follow any orders.”

Markus nodded. 

“What about the rest of us?” Connor asked. 

“Well.” Elijah hummed. “Simon is refusing to ever leave Markus’ side again. Although, I suppose that wouldn’t hurt us anyway.”

Simon cracked a small smile. 

“The RKs will be decoys in the repairs bay. They should be unrecognisable to Perkins should he come in there, and they can be on standby in case he needs numbers to overwhelm him.”

Connor’s siblings nodded approvingly, their LEDs flashing yellow as they ran a few ideas past each other in their heads. 

“Josh will be secreted inside the meeting room. He will be recording everything Perkins says to be kept as evidence. Detective Reed’s idea.” 

Gavin smirked, smug. 

“You stay hidden the entire time.” Elijah looked at Josh firmly, to which he nodded attentively. “Nines will be with you for protection, although I hope he won’t be needed.

“Connor, Hank and Reed need to stay out of sight around the base of operations but ready for action. I assume you’ve all got your guns?”

The three nodded in unison. 

“Great. That just leaves-"

“Elijah.” Connor interrupted, reaching his hand out to stop him talking. “Give North a gun.”

“I…”

“She knows how to use it. And trust me.” Connor grinned. “We’re going to need her.”

North burst into laughter. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

Elijah looked taken aback, but confusedly agreed. 

“Alright.” He nodded. “If all goes according to plan, Martinez will engage Perkins in enough shop talk to get him to audibly confess to having masterminded this. We’ll converge at the cue, the RKs too if we deem it necessary, and one of you gets the great privilege of arresting the piece of shit.”

“And if it doesn’t go to plan?” Hank asked. 

“Plan B. Put those guns to use.”

North giggled. “I like the sound of Plan B.”

Elijah smirked, then turned to the man beside him. 

“Martinez.” He said. “When’s the soonest you can meet him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. im sorry. was that bad??? pacing,,,,
> 
> but hopefully it revealed some stuff for u ;))
> 
> it was perkins all along!! i hate him.
> 
> AA ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!! (and then an epilogue... and then the sequel!!!!)
> 
> love u all xxoxoxoox


End file.
